Un poema de amor y una pasión desesperada
by friidaaa
Summary: "-Siempre he tenido la fantasía de hacer el amor mientras recitan el poema numero 1 de Neruda. El primero de "2O poemas de amor y una canción desesperada".-El rubio sonrió." AH, OoC. Lemmon.
1. Chapter 1

**_DISCLAIMER: no es mío, ni el poema ni los personajes. YO nada más encontré la manera de juntarles._**

**"Un poema de amor y una pasión desesperada"**

-Perdón por llegar tarde, es que me quedé de más en la oficina y…- dijo una Hermione apurada, colocando su bolsa en el respaldo de la silla y sentándose rápidamente en la silla frente a un moreno con cara de fastidio.

-No te disculpes, en serio. No vale la pena.- dijo el moreno haciendo un gesto con la mano y mirando fijamente a Hermione.

-Ok...-dijo la castaña dudosa. Odiaba esto de las jodidas citas a ciegas entre sus malditos amigos.

-Ahora, tienes 20 segundos para decirme algo interesante sobre ti antes de que me vaya.- Hermione frunció el ceño.

-Pero ni siquiera…

-Diecinueve, dieciocho…- empezó a contar el moreno y Hermione miro alrededor de ella. Esto era una broma? Saldría Ginny de la nada con una cámara en la mano gritando "hey, sorpresa!" Al parecer no.

-Amm, bueno…- El moreno tenía la muñeca levantada mostrando su reloj y viendo a Hermione fijamente.- Pues, la verdad no se qué decir.- dijo una castaña nerviosa. El moreno la seguía mirando impasible desde su lugar.- Bueno, pues…Me gusta leer…mucho…y escribir.- dijo Hermione sonriendo levemente.- De hecho soy editora de libros. Me gusta cocinar y tambien hornear…me gustan los niños y los animales pequeños…los que son amables nada más porque después…

-Te regalo veinte segundos de mi tiempo y esto es lo mejor que me pudiste decir?- dijo con una expresión seria el moreno a una sorprendida Hermione.- No me gusta que me hagan perder mi tiempo y honestamente lo acabas de hacer.- Hermione miraba sorprendida como el hombre se levantaba de su asiento y la miraba a los ojos.- Por cierto, no eres tan bonita como me dijeron. No vale la pena para nada.- dijo murmurando lo ultimo dándose media vuelta y saliendo del lugar. Hermione se quedo viendo la silla quedó había vaciado el hombre antes de irse tan abruptamente. Odiaba las citas a ciegas.

Por algún extraño motivo Ginny, su mejor amiga desde que Hermione tiene memoria, estaba empeñada en juntarla con cualquier hombre disponible que su amiga pelirroja conociese. Todo esto empeoró cuando Ginny se casó con el mejor amigo de Hermione. Al parecer Ginny encontraba que ser una mujer soltera y con apenas relaciones entre personas del sexo opuesto a los 27 años de su vida un poco triste. Hermione nunca había sido una persona social. Si, tenía amigos, pero todos habían iniciado la amistad con ella. Ginny comenzó a hablarle de la nada un día en el parque, Harry le pidió una pluma en una clase de la Universidad y Ron se la devolvió mientras le pedía la tarea de cálculo. Todas sus amistades comenzaban por parte de los demás.

Su último y único novio lo conoció porque él le pedio ser su compañera de laboratorio en el último año y ella había aceptado. Durante las prácticas en la tarde una cosa había llevado a la otra y de pronto eran novios. Después de casi dos años él decidió que deseaba irse al extranjero a poder seguir sus sueños, los cuales al parecer no incluían a Hermione.

-Disculpe, aquí esta su cuenta.- dijo una mesera, depositando una carpetita color negro con un ticket de papel sobresaliendo de una esquina. Hermione la miro confundida.

-No, debe de haber un error, yo no he comido…- y de pronto lo entendió. El muy cínico había comido mientras la esperaba y se había largado dejándole la cuenta. Hermione suspiró derrotada y saco la tarjeta de crédito de su cartera. Al menos él idiota no pidió lo más costoso del menú. La mesera se retiro con la cuenta y la tarjeta. Después de un momento la mesera regreso.

-Lo siento señorita, pero su cuenta ya ha sido cubierta y le mandan esto.- dijo la mesera, poniendo un pequeño caballito de tequila en la mesa. Hermione le miro aun mas confundida.

-Pero, yo no pedí esto y quién pago la cuenta?.- Hermione dudaba seriamente de que el hombre se hubiera regresado a pagar lo que comió. Nadie nunca regresaba.

-No, la bebida y la cuenta son de parte del caballero de la barra.- Hermione frunció el ceño y miró hacia la barra del bar donde la mesera estaba señalando a un hombre de cabellera rubia. Hermione frunció mas el ceño.

-No, creo que hay un error. No lo conozco, de seguro se refería a la otra mujer que está sentada atrás de mi.- La castaña señalo a la mujer que estaba comiendo sola detrás de ella. La mesera negó.

-No, no hay error, el señor fue muy específico a la hora de señalarla.- dijo la mesera, retirándose, dejando en la mesa la tarjeta de Hermione y la bebida. La castaña miró hacia la barra y frunció de nuevo el ceño. No conocía a nadie rubio, mucho menos a un hombre. La castaña se levantó, tomo su bolsa del respaldo de la silla y se dirigió hacia el bar. Cuando llegó hacia el hombre, le toco suavemente el hombro y le hablo.

-Disculpe.- el hombre se volteó y Hermione pasó saliva. La castaña nunca pensó que un hombre rubio pudiera ser tan atractivo. El hombre tenía los ojos más azules que había visto nunca, tenía una ligera capa de barba también de color rubio, casi castaño muy claro, la castaña podía casi jurar un poco de rojo si lo miraba muy de cerca.- Amm…- Hermione sacudió la cabeza, concentrándose.- Creo que hubo un error. La señorita me dijo que había pagado la cuenta y este trago.- dijo posando el vasito en la barra, junto al rubio. El rubio miró el vasito y luego a Hermione.

-No, no hubo un error.- dijo el rubio sonriendo de lado y le ofreció su mano.- Draco Malfoy.- dijo presentándose. Hermione lo miró sorprendida.

-Amm…Hermione.- dijo tomando la mano y apretándola. El rubio sostuvo la mano de Hermione por un momento más.

-Tienes lindas manos, Hermione.- La castaña se ruborizo y volvió a sacudir la cabeza. Concéntrate.

-Bueno, venía a pagarte.- dijo sacando su cartera de la bolsa para poder sacar efectivo cuando el rubio la detuvo con su mano.

-No, no puedo aceptarlo.- Hermione abrió la boca para poder contradecirlo pero el rubio la volvió a introducir.- No deberías pagar por algo que no consumiste, mucho menos algo de ese imbécil.- Hermione le miro extrañada.

-Amm, gracias supongo, pero no es necesario, me sentiría mejor si…

-Me sentiría realmente ofendido si recibiera dinero de ti, Hermione.- dijo el rubio sacando una silla alta de la barra y señalando para que Hermione se sentara.- y no creo que queramos ofendernos tan recién iniciada nuestra amistad.- dijo el rubio tomando su bebida y dándole un sorbo. Hermione negó lentamente con la cabeza. El rubio sonrió.- Bien, Hermione, noté qué no tuviste nada de comer, no sé si te gustaría pasar directo al postre?-pregunto el rubio. Hermione le miro confundida. No sabía si era por como lo había dicho el rubio o porque de verdad era muy atractivo pero encontraba un ligero rastro de insinuación sexual en eso.

-Tengo una duda.- dijo la castaña.- Cuando te refieres al postre, te refieres a comida de verdad o estás hablando de relaciones sexuales?- Hermione pregunto sentándose en la silla alta junto al rubio. – Es que una vez leí un libro y decían esa misma frase pero la noche no termino con un pastel de chocolate si no en otra cosa.- dijo Hermione. El rubio soltó una risa y la castaña se ruborizo.

-No, no me refiero a eso en absoluto. De hecho, me refería al pastel de chocolate o algún tipo de variado.- dijo el rubio, ahora acerco el vasito de tequila a la castaña.- Se veía que lo necesitabas.- Hermione asintió lentamente, respiro hondo y se tomo el vasito de un solo trago. Draco sonrió cuando vio como Hermione hacia cara de asco.

-Sabe muy…- Hermione saco la lengua haciendo mostrar su desagrado por el líquido ámbar.

-Después de tres seguidos no sientes nada.- dijo el rubio ordenando un par más y la castaña asintió. Ya después de casi 6 vasitos de tequila, Hermione se había quitado el abrigo y estaba compartiendo un pedazo de pastel de chocolate junto con el rubio.

-…Y luego llega la mesera con la cuenta.- Hermione soltó una risa y el rubio sonrió.- Nunca me había pasado algo tan vergonzoso.- La castaña partió un pedazo de pastel con su tenedor y se lo llevo a la boca.- Este es el mejor pastel de chocolate de todo el mundo…incluyendo el mío y eso que el mío es muy bueno.- dijo con la boca llena haciendo que el rubio soltará una risa.

-Yo juzgaré eso.- dijo el rubio también llevándose a la boca un pedazo de pastel.

-Algún día te haré un pastel. Todos deberían hacer pasteles. Comer pasteles siempre.- Hermione sonrió ante el pensamiento y luego frunció el ceño.- aunque me daría diabetes y probamente estaría enorme.- soltó una risita tonta.- y ahora si adiós todas las oportunidades de citas.

-A que te refieres?- frunció el ceño el rubio.

-Imagínate, en este mismo instante estoy comiendo pastel con un desconocido porque acabo de ser completamente dejada en una cita en menos de 20 segundos.- dijo Hermione apoyando su mano en su mejilla y moviendo el pastel en su plato.- Y eso es con un sobrepeso menor a 5 kilos, imagínate si comiera pastel todo el día, mi sobrepeso seria de más de 50 kilogramos y no creo que tendría ninguna oportunidad para entonces.- la castaña termino su oración con un suspiro.

-No creo que tu peso tenga nada que ver.- dijo el rubio encogiéndose de hombros, llevándose un pedazo de pastel a la boca. Hermione le miro con una ceja enarcada.

-No? Entonces dime qué es? Porque honestamente no puedo descifrarlo. En todo este tiempo, en todas las horribles citas que me ha arreglado Ginny siempre resultan en desastre. En ninguna miento, trato de ser yo misma, les digo lo que me gusta y siempre resulta aburrido.- dijo levantando la voz.

-Dime que te gusta. - dijo el rubio, curioso.- No creo que sea aburrido.- Hermione rodo los ojos.

-Si lo es. Al momento en que digo que me gusta leer puedo sentir como te estás durmiendo por dentro.- Draco sonrió.

-No creo que leer sea aburrido. De hecho lo encuentro interesante.- dijo el rubio encogiéndose de hombros y llevándose otro pedazo de pastel a la boca. Hermione le miro escéptica.

-De verdad? No crees que leer sea aburrido?- Draco negó con la cabeza. Hermione bufó.- Bueno, después de leer sigue escribir.

-Escribir tampoco es aburrido. De hecho es algo como terapéutico. Poner todo en palabras, lo que no expresas.- dijo el rubio tomando ahora un sorbo de su licor. Hermione le miraba con la boca abierta.

-EXACTO! Porque los demás piensan que es aburrido? Luego mencionas lo de cocinar y hornear y ahí ya se hundió todo.- dijo Hermione tomando de nuevo un vasito de tequila de un solo sorbo, ya sin sentir el ardor en la garganta.

-Ahí me tienes, no sé nada de cocinar o de hornear, aunque en los infomerciales las mujeres se ven muy divertidas mientras lo hacen.- dijo el rubio sonriendo junto con Hermione.

-Bueno, pero no es tan necesario para un hombre cocinar.- dijo Hermione con el ceño fruncido.

-Si lo es. Sabes lo que cuesta la comida rápida en estos días? – Hermione soltó una risita y asintió mirando al rubio.- creo que cocinar es sexy, aunque creo que es debido a que te imagino solo con un delantal puesto y nada más.- dijo el rubio con voz ronca. Hermione se ruborizo y trago el pedazo de pastel que tenía en la boca.

-Yo podría cocinar para ti algún día…- dijo la castaña como quien no quiere la cosa. El rubio sonrió.

-En serio? Pero cumplirás mi enferma fantasía de no usar nada debajo del delantal?- dijo acercándose a su cara. Hermione podía oler el chocolate y la colonia del rubio estando tan cerca de él.

-No creo que sea una enferma fantasía.- dijo Hermione susurrando. El rubio se acerco más a ella, casi donde sus frente estaban juntas.

-Como sabes que no es enferma, Hermione? A lo mejor en mi mente te hago muchas cosas malas.- dijo en un susurro el rubio. Hermione negó.

-Hay fantasías mas enfermas.- El rubio enarco una ceja.

-Como cuales?- Hermione se ruborizo.

-Muchas.- dijo la castaña separándose del rubio. Draco no iba a tener nada de eso, el rubio acerco la silla de Hermione a la de él y le paso el brazo por el respaldo de la silla, haciendo que la mano quedará justo a la altura de su pecho derecho. Hermione podía sentir el calor.

-Menciona una. Una de las tuyas.- dijo el rubio a Hermione al oído. La castaña negó lentamente con la cabeza. El rubio sonrió y tomo uno de los caballitos de la barra y se lo tomo de un trago. Hermione simplemente miro como su manzana de Adán subía y bajaba con el trago de tequila. El rubio le tendió a Hermione un caballito de tequila, la castaña lo tomo y se dé un solo trago se lo llevo a la boca. – dime, Hermione.- dijo el rubio mientras le mordía ligeramente la oreja a la castaña. Hermione sintió un escalofrió.

-Te burlarás.- dijo en voz baja. Draco negó.

-Dudo que me burle de una fantasía tuya Hermione. Algo me dice que no es la típica fantasía adolescente de doctor con paciente o Maestro con alumna.- dijo el rubio ahora besándole el cuello lentamente.- Dime y la hacemos realidad.- dijo el rubio susurrando. Hermione inclino su cabeza, dándole más acceso al rubio.

-Siempre he tenido la fantasía de…-la castaña se detuvo pero el rubio la motivo a seguir con un ligero mordisco en el cuello.-…de hacer el amor mientras recitan el poema numero 1 de Neruda. El primero de "20 poemas de amor y una canción desesperada".- el rubio sonrió mientras le pasaba su mano por la cintura y le besaba detrás de la oreja.

-Bueno es no es muy difícil de cumplir. Creo que has encontrado a la persona correcta, pequeña.- dijo el rubio son una sonrisa enorme en el rostro. Hermione le miro confundida.

-Aunque no haciendo el amor, más bien más…fuerte.- dijo Hermione no sabiendo expresarse. El rubio se sorprendió con la soltura de la castaña, debía ser todo el tequila.

-Algo así como…- El rubio se acerco de nuevo al odio de Hermione y susurro.-… coger?- Hermione soltó un gemido que el rubio corto besándole los labios. Hermione sintió como el rubio la tomaba por la nuca y le besaba con pasión. Sentía como Draco le succionaba el labio inferior y como trataba su lengua abrirse paso entre ellos. Cuando su lengua lo logro, acaricio la lengua de ella sensualmente y Hermione nunca había sentido algo más erótico en su vida…y era solo un beso. El rubio dejo de besarla, se paro y deposito un billete en la barra.- creo que es momento de irnos.- dijo, tomando el abrigo y la bolsa de la castaña con un brazo y con la otra mano la tomo a ella por la cintura.

-Pero un no me acababa mi pastel.- se quejo ella. El rubio le beso la mejilla y sonrió.

-Lo último en lo que estarás pensando en mi apartamento es en pastel.-dijo el rubio jalando a la castaña hacia afuera del lugar, haciendo la señal para detener a un taxi y rápido un taxi se detuvo a la orilla del local. El rubio le abrió la puerta a la castaña y entro después él, le dio la dirección al taxista y partieron.

-De verdad vamos a tu apartamento?- pregunto la castaña tímida. El rubio asintió con la cabeza y le aparto un poco de cabello del rostro. Hermione se mordió el labio nerviosa.- No traigo ropa interior bonita.- dijo para sí misma la castaña. El rubio soltó una risa.

-No creo que la ropa interior sea necesaria Hermione.- dijo el rubio mientras le acariciaba la rodilla descubierta por el vestido y le besaba los labios sensualmente. Hermione pasó su mano por el cuero cabelludo del rubio, estirando un poco.

-Draco…-gimió Hermione, haciéndole saber al rubio lo bien que se sentía su mano recorrer el contorno de su rodilla. Algo tan sencillo y sensual a la vez.

-"Cuerpo de mujer…"- dijo pasando la mano desocupada por su cintura, alzándola y poniéndola en su regazo, Hermione a horcajadas sobre él.-" Blancas colinas…"- dijo ahora besando su clavícula y el borde de sus senos que se dejaba ver por el escote del vestido.- "Muslos blancos…"- el rubio acaricio los muslos de Hermione, quién simplemente gemía por las caricias que el rubio le proporcionaba. El rubio rozó con su dedo la entrepierna de Hermione y la castaña arco su espalda, ofreciéndole su pecho al rubio.- "Te pareces al mundo en la actitud de entrega…"- El rubio le devoró el escote del vestido, comiéndole a besos el borde de sus senos.- "mi cuerpo de Labriego salvaje te socava y hace saltar al hijo del fondo de la tierra…"- el rubio tomo las caderas de Hermione con ambas manos y las froto sobre su entrepierna, quien se hacía notar bastante erecta debajo de la tela de su pantalón. Hermione le estaba gimiendo al rubio en su oído cuando escucho a lo lejos la voz de otra persona.

-Hey!.- dijo el taxista. El rubio saco un billete de su cartera, se lo arrojo al taxista y aun con Hermione a horcajadas, la bolsa y el abrigo de ella se bajo del taxi y entro a su apartamento. Hermione no dejó de besarle la mandíbula y el cuello en todo el camino. En cuanto entraron al apartamento el rubio pego a Hermione contra la puerta y la beso.

-Draco, dime más.- gimió Hermione en su oído. El rubio no se podía concentrar más que en lo bien que Hermione encajaba con su cuerpo.- Draco, mas!- Dijo Hermione con voz demandante. El rubio acomodo bien los muslos de la castaña alrededor de su cadera y dejo ir una mano hacia la entrepierna de la castaña, aventurándose dentro de sus pliegues, sintiendo como le excitaba que le cumpliera su fantasía.

-"fui solo como un túnel…"- el rubio movió sus dedos dentro de los pliegues de Hermione, sintiendo su humedad causada por él.- "De mi huían los pájaros…"- dijo mientras la movía de contra la puerta al sillón, la recostaba y se sacaba el vestido de un solo tirón. Ahí la tenía, con un pequeño conjunto de lencería discreta color azul marino y los cabellos alborotados. Draco se removió su camisa, su pantalón y su bóxer, quedando completamente desnudo e hizo lo mismo con ella.- Que sigue Hermione?.- le pregunto el rubio a la castaña, mientras ella sentía como el rubio pasaba la punta de su miembro por los pliegues sus pliegues, sentía como su pene tocaba su clítoris y era el cielo.- Que sigue, Hermione? Dímelo.- Hermione le beso la boca y le acaricio el pecho.

-"Y en mi la noche entraba su invasión poderosa…"- La castaña se quedo sin aliento al sentir como el rubio la penetraba decidido, sin darle tiempo de tomar aire, seguro.- Draco…- gemía Hermione, abrazándolo por la espalda.

-"Para sobrevivirme te forje como un arma…"-El rubio comenzó un ritmo decidió, firme, sin pausa, haciéndole saber quien estaba llevando las riendas de quién.- "Como la flecha de mi arco…"- Hermione sintió como el rubio la embestía con más fuerza, haciendo que ella le pasada un brazo por los hombros, sosteniéndose y una pierna por la cadera.- "Como una piedra en mi honda…"- Draco le tomo un pecho con la boca, succionando el pezón fuertemente, haciendo que Hermione soltará un gritito de sorpresa y excitación. El rubio sabía que no iba a durar mucho con esos grititos de Hermione.- "Pero cae la hora de la venganza…"Tomo a Hermione por la cintura y se sentó, haciendo que la castaña volviera a quedar a horcajadas sobre él, penetrándola aun más profundo.-" y te amo…"- Susurro el rubio, besándole el pecho, sobre el corazón.

-"Cuerpo de piel…"- dijo la castaña besándole la mandíbula mientras se movía sobre él. El rubio hecho la cabeza hacia atrás, mientras ayudaba con la manos a mover las caderas de Hermione sobre las de él.- "De musgo…"- dijo acariciando la barba a medio crecer en el rostro del rubio.- "De leche ávida y firme…"- Hermione le beso el cuello y le paso las manos por los anchos hombres y sus omoplatos. La castaña mordió el hombro del rubio, sintiendo como su orgasmo la envolvía.

-Eso es, castaña. Así, déjame sentirte.- murmuraba el rubio en el oído de la castaña, sintiendo como Hermione estaba disfrutando de su acto.- "A los vasos de pecho!..."- el rubio le volvió a tomar un pecho en la boca, succionando y haciendo que Hermione se arqueara hacia él y cerrara los ojos del placer.-" A los ojos de ausencia!..."- El rubio bajó su mano hacia el clítoris de Hermione y empezó a frotarlo hábilmente, haciendo que Hermione gimiera y volviera a empezar a mover sus caderas de nuevo contra las del rubio.- "A las rosas del pubis…"- Hermione abrazo al rubio con ambos brazos por los hombros de él y recargo su mejilla junto a la de Draco y comenzó a gemir en el oído de él roncamente. El rubio sonrió al sentir como Hermione estaba en busca de otro orgasmos nuevamente.- "A tu voz lenta y triste…"- el rubio sentía la respiración entrecortada de Hermione en su oído.-"cuerpo de mujer mía, persistirá en tu gracia…"

-Draco, vente conmigo. –le invito Hermione en un susurro en su oído. Draco sintió como su orgasmo llegaba junto con él de Hermione, haciendo que soltará un gemido ronco y abrazara a Hermione por la cintura con su brazo, moviéndola lentamente, para poder terminar dentro de ella. Hermione se quedo inmóvil por un rato, respirando entrecortadamente en el cuello del rubio. Ambos se quedaron abrazados por unos momentos inmóviles.

-"Mi sed, mi ansia sin límite…"- dijo Hermione besándole la boca lentamente. El rubio se dejo besar, sintiendo como Hermione trataba de imprimir en ese beso todo. Al terminar, Hermione recargo su frente en la de él y se miraron a los ojos.

-"Mi camino indeciso. Oscuros causes donde la sed eterna sigue…"- dijo el rubio acariciándole los rizos desordenados lejos del rostro de ella. Hermione sonrió débilmente.

-"Y la fatiga sigue, y el dolor infinito."- Termino la castaña, removiendo también el cabello rubio de la frente del rubio, dejando ver sus ojos azules. Ambos se quedaron callados simplemente mirándose a los ojos.- Es la mejor cita fallida que he tenido.- dijo en voz baja Hermione. El rubio soltó una risa y le beso los labios rápidamente.

-Sabias que como esté hay otros 20 poemas y creo que hasta una canción también…

* * *

><p><em>Es la segunda vez que hago un fic solo por escribir una escena de sexo...y debería hacerlo más seguido. Es muy divertido.<em>

_Como siempre, a frida se le ocurren cosas mientras no puede actualizar la historia que tiene pendiente, pero ya ven que siempre actualizó cuando menos se lo esperan._

_Si tengo algún error en el poema de Neruda, disculpas de antemano, lo escribí de mente, ni siquiera lo busqué. Me corrigen en los reviews :)_

_Atte: Friidaaa (a 26 de julio del 2O11 a las 2:18 de la tarde) *Es la primera vez que no actualizo en la madrugada o noche.*_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Nada es mio, ya lo saben.**

**Capitulo 2.**

Hermione despertó sientiendo un poco cansada y con su cabello enmarañado pero con una sonrisa satisfecha en el rostro. Lo primero que notó extraño fue su cabello cubriéndole casi el rostro, aún mas enmarañado de lo normal. Hermione siempre trenzaba su cabello antes de irse a dormir cada noche, exactamente para evitar todo el embrollo en la mañana siguiente.

Lo segundo que notó fue que no estaba rodeada de su cuarto color lavanda claro. De hecho era un cuarto muy práctico, varonil e incluso en la obscuridad, Hermione podía notar que tenía clase. Había ropa tirada en el suelo, como si la persona se la hubiera quitado con prisa y simplemente no se hubiera molestado en levantarla.

Lo tercero que notó fue una mano grande tomando firmemente su seno izquierdo y un cuerpo varonil pegado completamente contra su espalda. La castaña abrió los ojos comprendiendo a quien pertenecía el cuerpo y la mano. Hermione nunca había pasado por esto. Draco era la segunda persona con la que ella había tenido relaciones sexuales entonces encontrarse en esta extraña situación era algo raro.

Hermione nunca había despertado junto a un desconocido en medio de la noche después de tener relaciones sexuales. Lo más cercano a esto fue cuando leyó un libro acerca de una noche de copas y los protagonistas se terminaban acostando y al final Hermione despertó con el libro en su pecho después de haberse quedado dormida por lo aburrido de la narración del libro. Lo que había pasado con Draco no fue para nada aburrido.

Hermione disfruto un momento la sensación de estar así con el rubio. Se sentía protegida, sensual… se sentía tan diferente a la Hermione de todos los días pero a la vez tan normal. La castaña se dio la media vuelta lentamente, tratando de no despertar el rubio de su sueño, quien solo hizo una mueca al sentir su mano siendo removida del seno de la castaña y pasando a posarla en el trasero de ella. Hermione se ruborizo en la obscuridad.

Se veía tan tranquilo, en paz. Hermione le removió con la mano lentamente el cabello de la caía por la frente, dejando ver la frente del rubio. Era tan atractivo. La castaña no podía creer que de todas las mujeres del restaurante él se hubiera fijado en ella. A ella la eligió para llevarla a su departamento, a su cama.

Extrañamente Hermione no se dejo seducir por el rubio solo por su atractivo físico. La castaña sabía que eso lo podía en encontrar en cualquier persona y no garantizaba felicidad, no. Hermione se dejo llevar por el rubio por la manera en que la había hecho sentir. No la hizo sentir estúpida debida a que su cita la había dejado en los primero 20 segundos o inadecuada al llevar solo un ligero vestido negro a su cita cuando se notaba que el traje del rubio era de una marca costosa.

Y el sexo. Hermione no podía pensar en algo más maravilloso y satisfactorio como la forma en que el rubio la hacía sentir con un simple toque de sus dedos. Y su fantasía, el poema. La castaña tenía esa fantasía desde que había descubierto que había pornografía escrita mejor conocida como erótica.

-Hasta aquí puedo escuchar las ruedas de tu mente corriendo a mil por hora.- dijo el rubio con voz adormilada, sacando a Hermione de su plática interna. Draco tenía los ojos entrecerrados y la voz ronca a causa del sueño.

-Te desperté? Perdón.- susurro la castaña. El rubio cambio de posición la mano del trasero de Hermione a su espalda baja y la volvió a pegar a su cuerpo.

-Oh, no te preocupes. Es una linda forma de despertar.- dijo mirando como ambos cuerpos desnudos estaban pegados. Hermione sonrió ligeramente y se ruborizo.- que estás pensando?- Draco le beso la mejilla ligeramente.

-Nada.- Draco soltó una risa corta y ronca mientras le besaba el camino de la mejilla de la castaña hacia el cuello de esta.

-No te creo.- dijo besándole ahora el hombro. Hermione suspiro mientras el rubio bajaba su cabeza hacia los pechos de ella. La castaña casi le arranca el cabello de la nuca cuando el rubio tomo pezón en su boca y succiono ligera pero firmemente, colocando sus manos en la espalda de Hermione, acercándola hacia él para poder tener mejor acceso.

-Tengo una…- suspiro cuando el rubio mordió un pezón haciendo que Hermione jalará su cabello aún mas.-…am, tengo una duda.- dijo casi sin aliento. El rubio sonrió y subió su cabeza para besarle los labios.

-No necesitas preguntarme, la respuesta es sí.- dijo besándole lentamente el labio inferior y provocándola mientras acariciaba su espalda y trasero con su otra mano. – Sí, estoy a punto de hacerte mía de nuevo. No, lamentablemente no cuento con otro poema bajo la manga.- dijo mientras de un solo movimiento la tenia de nuevo como empezaron, con la espalda de ella pegada al pecho de él.

-Oh.- Hermione dejo escapar un gritito de sorpresa pero lo modifico para soltar un gemido digno de una estrella pornográfica cuando el rubio le penetro desde esa posición. El rubio le acariciaba los senos y el estomago mientras empezaba un ritmo ni muy rápido ni muy lento, estable.

-No te reprimas, Hermione.- le susurro el rubio al oído, acariciando sus pechos aun con más pasión, tratando de acaparar todo con una sola mano ya que la otra la tenía colocaba alrededor de la cintura de ella, llevándola a su mismo ritmo. Hermione dejaba escapar gemidos y suspiros entrecortados.- Déjame oírte, di mi nombre.- le susurro el rubio, bajando su mano de sus pechos a su entrepierna, ahora acaparando todo lo que podía ahí.

-Draco.- grito Hermione sorprendida de cómo el rubio la hacía sentir con sus caricias al mismo tiempo que seguía con sus embestidas, sintiendo la pelvis del rubio contra su trasero. La castaña sintió como su orgasmos llegaba fácilmente con las expertas manos del rubio. Hermione hecho su cabeza hacia atrás, recargándola en el hombro del rubio, haciendo que él, posará sus labios en el cuello de la castaña. El rubio quería marcarla, ahí, en el cuello, marcarla como suya para que el mundo lo viera, pero se dijo a sí mismo, después.

-Hermione, mírame.- dijo el rubio, aun no parando sus embestidas, buscando su propio orgasmo. Hermione ladeo su cabeza, cruzando la mirada con el rubio, quien asintió y la beso, enterrando su lengua en la boca de la castaña. Hermione pasó su mano por el cabello de él, acariciando su nuca levemente y después dirigió su mano hacia el trasero del rubio, el cual se contraía con cada embestida.

-Más.- le susurro la castaña, apretando el trasero del rubio. Draco sonrió y le beso la espalda a ella.

-Más qué? Dímelo.- le dijo con voz ronca y entrecortada, regresando su mano a la entrepierna de la castaña, adentrando sus dedos entre sus pliegues sin dejar de lado -sus embestida. Hermione cerró los ojos ante la sensación.

-Más fuerte, mas.- contesto ella mientras movía sus caderas junto con el rubio, encontrándose con la pelvis de él, haciendo que soltara un gruñido el rubio.

-Grita mi nombre, grítalo y es tuyo.- dijo refiriendo al orgasmo. Era tan fácil hacerla sentir bien. Draco no quería pensar si era porque en realidad estaban hechos para estar juntos de esta manera o él imbécil de su ex novio no sabía nada de mujeres. A él le gustaba pensar lo primero.

-Draco, Draco, Draco, Draco…- dijo la castaña, con cada repetición de su nombre aumentaba la voz, haciéndolo sentir satisfecho. El rubio empezó a embestirla más fuerte, haciendo que Hermione entrelazara su mano con la del rubio que él tenía fuertemente amarrada a su cintura, sosteniéndola.

-Ahí? Es ahí?- pregunto el rubio. Hermione no sabía a qué jodidos se estaba refiriendo pero al momento en que lo dijo, sintió como el rubio movía algo en su interior, haciendo que su orgasmo llegara de nuevo de una manera aun más intensa que la anterior.

-Draco!- dejo escapar en un grito la castaña, haciendo que el rubio perdiera todo y alcanzara su propio orgasmo. Ambos se quedaron quietos en la misma posición, no queriendo perder el momento y sintiéndose cómodos.- No sé que es pero haces algo que me hace perder todo signo de razón.- dijo la castaña en un susurro, soltando una ligera risa al final. El rubio la imito.

-Lo mismo digo.- dijo besándole la espalda y ahora acomodándola para que ella estuviera acostada en la cama boca arriba y el rubio pudiera acomodar su cabeza en el pecho de ella.- Nunca pensé que despertar a las 4 de la mañana sería tan satisfactorio.- dijo el rubio acomodando su cuerpo encima del de ella. Hermione soltó una risa y comenzó a acariciarle el cabello.

-No lo es, creo que es una cualidad tuya.- dijo Hermione, sintiendo como el cansancio y el sueño rondaban de nuevo su cabeza.

-Creo que es una cualidad de ambos, juntos.- susurro el rubio.- no creo que separados la tendríamos.- dijo depositando un beso encima del corazón de ella. Hermione suspiro y cerró los ojos.

-Lástima que solo tenemos el hoy para estar juntos.- dijo la castaña somnolienta, dejándose llevar por el sueño. Draco sonrió lentamente.

-No si puedo evitarlo…-y se durmió.

* * *

><p><em> Al parecer, mi yo interior decidió continuar este one shoot como una mini historia. No se como continuará, lo que si se es que ambos son muy pasionales y habrá muchos Lemmos...casi.<em>

_Dejen sus reviews, el apoyo de ustedes es lo que hace regresar a actualizar día con día :)_

_Por cierto, ya están en Pottermore? Y obviamente ya vieron la película. Lloraron? yo sí, como tres veces solté lagrimas. Más durante la historia de Snape. ALGUIEN ARROJELE UN MALDITO OSCAR, POR FAVOR!_

_Atte: Friidaaa (2 de Agosto del 2O11 a las 9:3O pm)_


	3. Chapter 3

_Nada es mío más que la historia :) Los leo abajo._

**Capítulo 3.**

Hermione se despertó al día siguiente cuando sintió una ya conocida lengua pasando insistentemente sobre sus pliegues, haciéndola soltar un gemido soñoliento. La castaña no quería abrir los ojos y que existiera la posibilidad de que esto solo fuera un sueño y se levantara en su recamara, en su misma cama, toda frustrada y excitada y al final solo había sido una mala pasada de su imaginación.

-No me molestaría para nada si me dejaras saber lo bien que se siente.- dijo un rubio con voz ronca en tono de broma. Hermione iba a soltar una risa cuando de pronto el rubio la penetró con su lengua y acaricio lentamente su clítoris con el dedo, haciéndola soltar un gritito.

-Como si no supieras.- dijo con voz entrecortada dejando al rubio escuchar un gemido. Draco sonrió, beso ligeramente el interior de su muslo y volvió a su tarea de darle un orgasmo con su lengua. Draco tomo una mano de la castaña y la coloco en su rubio cabello para que ella misma lo jalara o lo guiara; él sabía que la castaña era tímida, así que quería hacerla sentir en confianza y que no se cohibiera con él.- Ahh!.- Hermione jalo levemente el cabello del rubio, haciendo que este sonriera y abrazara con ambas manos las piernas de la castaña, deteniendo su movimiento, para que su orgasmo fuera más intenso.

El rubio no batallo en sentirse cómodo en medio de las piernas de Hermione, no era difícil para nada, la castaña tenía un hermoso par de piernas, sutiles, como toda ella. Eran largas, torneadas y con ese vestido ligero negro que ahora rondaba en el suelo de su apartamento, muy fáciles de notar para cualquier imbécil. Hermione dejo escapar otro gritito, haciendo que el rubio perdiera el hilo de la conversación interna y acariciara con más ahincó el centro de la mujer que estaba complaciendo.

-Tócate.- susurro el rubio, siendo ignorado por la castaña quien estaba perdida entre las caricias del rubio. Draco al verse ignorado, mordió levemente el muslo interior de la castaña, haciendo que esta se sobresaltara y le jalara el cabello. Draco sonrió.- Tócate, hermosa.- tomo la mano de la mujer y la coloco en el seno de ella.

-Qué?- dijo la castaña con voz entrecortada. Draco se movió de su cómodo lugar de entre las piernas de la castaña, haciendo que ella le mirara como si estuviera loco y el rubio le sonriera de lado. Draco avanzó por el cuerpo de Hermione hasta llegar a sus senos, los cuales acaricio lentamente, haciendo que el pezón de hiciera notar aun más y que Hermione cerrara los ojos en placer y echara su cabeza para atrás.

-Tócate.- le susurro el rubio con voz ronca en su oreja, besándole ligeramente el cuello y regresara a besar la entrepierna de Hermione, provocando un suspiro y sonrojo de la castaña. El rubio noto la resistencia de Hermione a acariciarse ella misma, así que él mismo tomo la mano de Hermione entre la suya y la dirigió de nuevo a su seno izquierdo, y comenzó a acariciarlo lentamente, manteniendo un ritmo conjunto a sus embestidas con la lengua, haciendo que Hermione soltara un gritito y alcanzara su clímax. Draco sonrió ante la cara de satisfacción de la castaña y avanzo por su cuerpo hasta colocar su rostro en el cuello de la casta, besándolo ligeramente.

-Wow.- dejo escapar la castaña en medio de un suspiro. Draco lamio ligeramente el sudor corriendo en el cuello de Hermione, haciendo que esta se retorciera y soltara una risita por las cosquillas, el rubio aprovecho la risita y la tomo por la cintura, elevándola del colchón y colocándola encima de él, poniendo su barbilla en la cabeza de ella.

-Creo que wow, no alcanza a describir lo que acaba de pasar.- dijo el rubio frotando lentamente la espalda de la castaña.- Somos muy buenos en esto, deberíamos hacerlo más seguido.- Hermione se ruborizo y trato de esconder su rostro en el pecho del rubio, el cuál tomo por la barbilla, evitándolo y la miro a los ojos. Ambos se quedaron en silencio no cortando el contacto visual.

-Hola.- susurro la castaña, tratando de aligerar el ambiente, que de pronto se había tornado un poco tenso.

-Hola.- contesto de vuelta él, igual en un susurro, con una ligera sonrisa adornando su rostro. Draco acaricio su mejilla con su pulgar, pasándolo por sus labios.- tienes unos hermosos labios.- comento el rubio, acercándose a besarlos. Hermione no se pudo concentrar en lo bien que se sentía el rubio besándola porque estaba pensando en el significado oculto del comentario del rubio. Al comentar sobre sus labios, habrá querido darle a entender sutilmente que regresara el favor? Hermione nunca había dado sexo oral. De hecho esta era la primera vez que lo recibía. La castaña no sabía si podía manejarlo. No tenía experiencia, que tal si se ahogaba y vomitaba? O si lo estropeaba y el rubio no le gustaba? Qué tal si lo mordía accidentalmente y el rubio terminaba odiándola? Draco tenía un hermoso pene y muy grande, estaba segura que nunca cabria completo dentro de su boca, ni siquiera sabía cómo jodidos cabía dentro de su entrepierna. Draco esperaba que lo metiera todo dentro de su boca?

-Hey, hey, hey.- dijo el rubio mirándole a los ojos de la castaña. Hermione no notó cuando se había terminado el beso.

-Perdón, es que yo…- dijo Hermione en voz baja, cerrando sus ojos y castigándose mentalmente por su estupidez.- nunca había conocido a alguien tan amable y apuesto y sensual y que aparte le agradara y no quiero arruinarlo y yo…- dijo la castaña rápidamente, Draco sonrio y le beso ligeramente los labios, haciendo que dejara de hablar.

-No estás arruinando nada. Es solo que parecía que estabas en otro lado.- dijo el rubio con humor en su voz, haciéndole saber que no estaba molesto.- Casi podía escuchar las ruedas dando vueltas en tu cerebro de lo rápido que estabas pensando.- dijo el rubio mirándole a los ojos. – Que pasa?- pregunto preocupado. Hermione se mordió el labio ligeramente.

-Nunca lo he hecho sabes.- dijo en voz baja las castaña.- No es que no quiera o no este agradecida de… tu sabes, eso- dijo señalando con la vista hacia debajo de sus cuerpos.- es solo que nunca lo he hecho antes, y no quiero arruinarlo, y no sé cómo hacerlo y de verdad es como…- Draco soltó una risa, cortando así las palabras de la castaña.

-De que jodidos estás hablando, Hermione?- pregunto el rubio con una sonrisa, acariciándole ahora el cabello. La castaña se ruborizo.

-De regresar el favor.- dijo en voz baja, casi como si estuviera avergonzada de pronunciar esas palabras. Draco enarco la ceja, aun confundido.- del sexo oral.- dijo cerrando los ojos avergonzada. Draco sonrió y le beso ligeramente los labios.

-Nadie, nunca espero que lo hicieras. De hecho, si yo lo hice, fue porque de verdad quería, y aunque suene como un maldito pervertido…- Draco se acerco a la oreja de la castaña.-… Te ves hermosa desde ese Angulo.- dijo en un susurro ronco. Hermione se ruborizo, ahora si logrando esconder su rostro en el pecho del rubio.. Además, eso fue el mejor desayuno del mundo.- el rubio le besó la cabeza y sonrió.

-Desayuno?- dijo la castaña confundida.- qué hora es?- pregunto alarmada. Draco miro su reloj.

-Son las siete de la mañana.- y luego frunció el ceño.- nunca me había levantado tan temprano. No soy una buena persona en la mañana.- dijo el rubio, tomando a la castaña por la cintura y acomodándose hasta ponerse en posición fetal con la castaña enredada en su cuerpo.

-Creo que eres muy bueno por las mañanas.- dijo Hermione ruborizándose. Draco sonrió ante la manera tan simple de coqueteo de su parte.- Siento haber pasado la noche.- dijo Hermione lo cual hizo a Draco fruncir el ceño.

-No te hubieras traído si no quisiera que pasaras la noche.- Hermione asintió.- Deberías quedarte, podríamos dormir un poco más y prometo hacerte de desayunar si eres una buena chica.- dijo Draco, cerrando los ojos y acomodando su cabeza en el pecho de la castaña. Hermione sonrió.

-Qué tal si necesito ir a trabajar?- pregunto la castaña en forma de juego. Draco lo noto.

-No irás. Dices que alguien te secuestro y no te dejo salir.- dijo el rubio. Hermione soltó una risa.

-No creo que en el trabajo tomen eso como válido. Además en mi cara se notara que no sufrí mucho que digamos.- Draco abrió los ojos y levanto la cabeza un poco para ver su cara.

-De hecho tienes cara de que acabas de hacer el amor.- Hermione sonrió.

-De verdad?- Draco asintió.

-Oh como mi pervertido interior lo diría, tienes cara de una buena cogida.- Hermione soltó una risita y el rubio la siguió.- Te apuesto una cogida a que vas a querer otra.- le susurro. Hermione no hizo nada más que ruborizarse. Draco le beso los labios, incluyendo su lengua esta vez y acariciándole lentamente el trasero desnudo a la castaña.

-No tenias sueño?- pregunto la castaña entre besos. Draco termino el beso y se volvió a acomodar en su cómoda posición, listo para dormir.

-Asi es, pero es de mala educación besarte y no agarrarte el trasero.

* * *

><p><em>Awww! yo se que es muy cortito pero espero actualizar pronto :)<em>

_Sigo trabajando en el cap de "Un hijo por un dollar" y en el siguiente de este. Gracias por todos los reviews, felicitaciones de cumpleaños y consejos. De verdad lo agradezco. _

_Mientras actualizo, pasen por mis demás historias :)_

_Atte: Friidaaa ( 22 de Septiembre de 2O11 a las 9:58pm)_


	4. Chapter 4

**Diaclaimer: Nada es mío más que la historia. Todo lo demás es de ...de verdad. **

**Capítulo 4.**

Hermione volvió a levantarse por tercera vez cuando sintió la luz del sol colarse por una rendijita de las cortinas de la recamara. Esta vez Hermione se levantó sola y no encontraba al rubio por ningún lado de la habitación, haciendo que la castaña casi sufriera un pequeño infarto. Hermione se enderezó en la cama, se coloco la sabana en el pecho tratando de cubrir su desnudez, se talló los ojos con una sola mano para poder quitarse el sueño y miró alrededor tratando de encontrar alguna prenda de su ropa del día anterior por el suelo pero no encontró nada, haciendo que soltara un gruñido, frustrada.

'-Te ves linda en las mañanas.- dijo el rubio, quien estaba apoyado sobre el marco de la puerta del baño, solo en bóxers y portando una sonrisa tierna en el rostro. Hermione rodó los ojos, haciendo que le rubio soltara una risa.

'-Sí, claro, porque este look me va.- dijo señalando su cabello enmarañado. Draco asintió.

'-Aunque te ves bonita hasta cuando no te ves bonita.- Draco sonrió de nuevo cuando vislumbro el sonrojo de la castaña, el rubio se encamino hasta la cama y se acostó de lado junto a ella.- Necesitas aprender a tomar cumplidos.- dijo el rubio mientras le quitaba un rizo que cubría su rostro y le tomaba la nuca para poder acercarla a él y poder besarla.

'-No, no, no, no, no…- dijo la castaña rápidamente, mientras se cubría la boca y se alejaba un poco del alcance del rubio.

-Ok, no aprendas si no quieres.- Draco se encogió de hombros y la miró un poco extrañado. Había hecho algo mal en lo poco que habían platicado? Se había arrepentido de repente de lo de anoche?

-No, es solo qué…-Hermione se señalo la boca, haciendo que Draco frunciera el ceño, confundido.- El mal aliento.- susurró. Draco sonrió acercándose de nuevo a ella.

-Está bien, no me molesta.- Hermione le miro dudosa.- yo también tengo mal aliento en la mañana, si a ti no te molesta a mi tampoco.- dijo el rubio seguro. Hermione se mordió un poco el labio, haciendo que el rubio se lamiera los suyos. Cuando Hermione vio la invitación, se acerco un poquito y lentamente hacia el rubio, haciendo que este sonriera y le volviera a tomar la nuca, juntando sus labios y el rubio inmediatamente tomo el asunto en sus manos.

-Mentiroso!- le dijo Hermione acusadoramente cuando probo el sabor a menta de su boca. Draco sonrió de oreja a oreja.

-Lo siento, lo siento, pero no ibas a dejar besarte si no te mentía.- Hermione sonrió débilmente y se trato de acomodar un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja.- No es que me haya cepillado los dientes para hacerte sentir mal, es solo que tenía una mano libre en el baño y dije "qué más da"- Hermione frunció el ceño.

-Porque solo tenias una mano desocupada?- pregunto curiosa. Draco sonrió.

-Estaba orinando.- Hermione no desfrunció su ceño.- sabes lo difícil que es orinar con una erección?- La castaña negó sonriendo.-Obviamente no.- dijo Draco riendo un poco.

-Porque…em, tu…tenías…- dijo Hermione nerviosa, señalando la entrepierna del rubio. Draco sonrió, le parecía lindo como se ponía nerviosa con él.

-Bueno Hermione, es de día.- dijo encogiéndose de hombros, colocando su cabeza en el regazo cubierto de sabana de la castaña. Hermione le miro extrañada.

-Es normal eso?- pregunto ladeando un poco la cabeza. Draco soltó una risa.

-Hermione, nunca, nunca pero nunca, confíes en un hombre que no se levanta con una erección. O es gay o anciano o tiene un problema. No necesitas estar con alguien así.- Hermione sonrió un poco, recordando levemente a su único ex novio que al final de la relación tenía ese pequeñito problema con su entrepierna. Si tan solo Hermione hubiera sabido eso antes.- Es normal aunque que vergüenza que mi pene se levanté más temprano que yo!- dijo el rubio riendo, haciendo que Hermione riera con él. La castaña le acaricio el cabello un poco.- Tiene hambre?- Hermione asintió.

-Un poco.- Draco asintió y se levanto y caminó hacia la puerta de la recamara.

-Ok, iré a hacer algo, ponte cómoda.- dijo gritando lo último ya que ya había salido de la habitación. Hermione suspiró. En verdad esto estaba pasando? Acababa de tener la mejor noche de su vida con un hombre maravilloso y sexy? Ella? La castaña sonrió ampliamente y buscó alrededor del cuarto, de nuevo fallando en encontrar su ropa, solo encontró una camisa del rubio. La castaña suspiro y se puso la camisa y un par de bóxers que encontró sobre la cama, trato de acomodarse un poco el cabello y al final se rindió y salió del cuarto.

-Te tardaste.- dijo el rubio en tono de broma desde la cocina, mientras ponía un par de huevos en el sartén.

-Si, es que no encontraba mi ropa y me puse esto.- dijo señalando su atuendo un poco nerviosa, el cual hizo al rubio sonreír.

-Te ves hermosa. Aunque te tardaste mucho en vestirte cuando al final me gustas más desnuda.- le dijo con una sonrisa haciendo que Hermione se sonrojara. Draco dio media vuelta para poder servirle a Hermione un omelet.- ahora, te presento el mejor omelet que vas a probar en tu vida.- dijo poniendo el plato en la barrita alta de la cocina. Hermione le sonrió y se sentó en una silla alta.

-Como sabes que es el mejor omelet?- dijo en broma. Draco le miro orgulloso.

-Es el mejor. No hay dudas.- Draco le paso un tenedor y un vaso con jugo de naranja. Ambos comenzaron a comer en silencio, haciendo pensar a Hermione en incomodidad. No era que se sintiera incomoda con él, es solo que nunca había hecho esto y era territorio desconocido para ella.

-Am, Draco…- comenzó Hermione, dejando de lado su vaso de jugo.-Siento lo del…- dijo señalando su camisa y los boxers del rubio, Draco hizo solo un gesto con la mano, restándole importancia.

-No te preocupes, de hecho creo que te ves mejor tú en ellas que yo.

-Nunca había hecho esto, sabes?- murmuro la castaña. Draco frunció un poco el ceño mientras se llevaba un pedazo de omelet a la boca.

-Usar ropa de hombre?- Hermione rodó los ojos.

-No…esto.- dijo señalando el espacio entre ellos.

-Desayunar?- dijo el rubio con una sonrisa socarrona en el rostro. Hermione le devolvió la sonrisa. Sabía que Draco estaba tratando de aligerar el ambiente y no hacerla sentir incomoda, lo cual estaba logrando.

-Si, de hecho solo almuerzo.-el rubio sonrió y se llevo el vaso de jugo a sus labios. Hermione comió un pedazo de omelet, cerrando los ojos y haciendo un pequeño gemido con la boca.

-Te dije que era el mejor omelet del mundo.- Hermione asintió y se llevo más omelet a la boca.

-Gracias.- le dijo la castaña. Draco enarco una ceja.- Por no hacer esto incómodo y por hacerme pasar la mejor noche de mi vida.- Hermione se ruborizo haciendo al rubio sonreír, poniéndose de pie y acercándose a ella, le tomó la mano y la puso de pie.

-No creo que eso sea justo para las noches futuras.- El rubio le removió un poco de cabello del cuello y le beso lentamente el hombro.- algunos dicen que hay incluso mejores mañanas.- le susurro al oído mientras le tomaba de la cintura y le besaba de lleno en la boca. Hermione se sorprendió un poco pero correspondió el beso cuando sintió la insistente lengua del rubio en sus labios. La castaña llevo sus manos al cabello del rubio y abrió un poco sus labios, dándole acceso a la lengua del rubio. Draco bajo una mano hacia el trasero de la castaña, acariciándolo sobre el bóxer que llevaba puesto, acercando aún más a la castaña hacia él haciendo que ella pudiera sentir aún más la erección del rubio. Hermione soltó un gritito de sorpresa y una risa cuando el rubio la levanto, haciendo que la castaña lo abrazara con temor a caer.

-No es el mejor momento para reírte.- dijo el rubio con humor en su voz, viendo como Hermione lo abrazaba con brazos y piernas, como un koala. La castaña recargo su cabeza en el hombro del rubio tratando de suprimir su risa.

-Es que me tomaste por sorpresa.-Draco la volvió a levantar, provocando un gritito de la castaña y que lo abrazara mas fuerte.

-Bueno, eso es una buena vista.- dijo el rubio, viendo como su camisa se había desabotonado y podía ver el escote de la castaña justo enfrente de su rostro. Hermione se ruborizo un poco y trato de arreglarse un poco la camisa, pero el rubio lo evitó con una mano al desabrochar otro botón más de la camisa, ya dejando entrever su seno completo haciendo que el rubio no tuviera otra opción más que inclinarse y tomarlo en su boca. Hermione hecho la cabeza hacia atrás debido al placer de la boca del rubio sobre su cuerpo y Draco la apoyo en la barrita alta de la cocina.

-Sería muy dramático si tiro al suelo todo lo de la barrita de la cocina con el brazo para poder tenerte aquí?- Hermione soltó una risa y el rubio sonrió.

-Sí, creo que sería muy dramático e innecesario. Además, tendríamos que recogerlo después.- Draco sonrió y le beso rápidamente la boca.

-Si limpiamos desnudos puedo tirar todo el apartamento abajo, si quieres.- Hermione se ruborizo y sonrió.- No quiero sonar como un enfermo sexual, pero de verdad necesito tenerte ahora.- Hermione se abalanzó sobre la boca del rubio, tomándole la cara con ambas manos, sorprendiendo al rubio, haciendo que este se fuera hacia atrás varios pasos y ambos cayeran en el sillón.

-Perdón, perdón, perdón…- se disculpó Hermione, mientras checaba el torso del rubio para ver si tenía algún daño, el rubio solo hizo una cara.

-Estoy bien.- dijo el rubio, pasándose la mano por el cabello y tomando a la castaña por la cintura, acercándola hacia él. Hermione tenía una mirada preocupada en el rostro y estaba a horcajadas sobre él.- Hey…- el rubio le tomó la barbilla con su mano y le miro a los ojos.-…Estoy bien.- Hermione se mordió el labio pero asintió. El rubio acerco su rostro al de ella y le beso lentamente, haciendo que Hermione suspirara en el beso. El rubio se volvió a recostar en el sillón, esta vez llevándose a Hermione sobre él, lentamente. Ambos se estuvieron besando durante lo que parecieron horas.

-Draco.- dijo Hermione entre besos. El rubio solo gimió haciéndole saber que la estaba escuchando.- No es que…-beso.-…no me agrade el besarnos…- El rubio sonrió besándola de nuevo.

-A mí si me agrada.- dijo el rubio, sonriéndole. Hermione asintió y se ruborizo.- No quiero sonar muy urgido, hermosa, pero el tenerte encima de mí, con mi ropa y más que nada cuando me besas con lengua hace más duro para mí el no pasarme de listo.- Hermione le acaricio el pecho con una mano y se acerco a besarle el cuello.

-No creo que sea pasarse de listo si sé cuáles son tus intenciones.- le murmuro la castaña al oído y le beso lentamente el cuello. Draco soltó un gruñido por el placer cuando Hermione usó su lengua.

-No comprendo cómo puedes pasar de ser tan inocentemente hermosa a ser hermosamente sexy.- Draco le tomo de la nuca y la beso con mas ansía aún.

-Es un efecto secundario de estar contigo.- murmuro Hermione entrecortadamente cuando el rubio comenzó de nuevo a besarles los senos y acariciarle el trasero.

-Me encantan tus senos.- dijo el rubio en un susurro. Hermione gimió cuando el rubio le mordió levemente un pezón queriendo probar su punto.

-De verdad?- Draco asintió y comenzó a plantar besos en el escote de la castaña. Hermione echo su cabeza hacia atrás del placer.

-Pero son un poco…pequeños.- dijo entre gemidos. El rubio negó y comenzó a besar el pezón izquierdo como si su vida dependiera de ello, Hermione soltó un gritito.

-No, son perfectos, casi tan perfectos como tu trasero…- El rubio tomo el trasero de la castañas con ambas manos y los estrujo y la comenzó a mover encima de él y se erección. Hermione comenzó a mover sus caderas junto con él, buscando hacer más fuerte la fricción.

-No es tan perfecto…- murmuro Hermione aún con los ojos cerrados.

-Oh, pero lo son. Lo son.- Draco enrosco su brazo alrededor de la cintura de Hermione y comenzó a moverla aún más firmemente contra su erección. El rubio le beso el cuello a la castaña lentamente. Hermione estaba perdida entre todas las sensaciones que el rubio le proporcionaba, la castaña no sabía que se podía tener tanto placer solo en una fricción. Y pensaba que sus senos y su trasero eran perfectos? En serio? El imbécil de su ex había incluso propuesto una liposucción en su trasero y muslos y aumentarle el busto justo al final de su relación. Al parecer el pequeño problema de disfunción eréctil era porque él ya no encontraba tan atractivo su cuerpo.

-No.- murmuro Draco en voz firme, haciendo que Hermione abriera los ojos y lo mirara confundida.- Ni se te ocurra. No. – Hermione coloco ambas manos en los hombros del rubio deteniendo sus caderas. Draco la miraba con ojos serios.- Júrame que nunca te cambiaras nada. Definitivamente no tu cuerpo y mucho menos por una opinión de algún imbécil.- Hermione le miro confundida. Lo había dicho en voz alta.- Júramelo.- Hermione miro los ojos del rubio, tan azules, tan sinceros, tan firmes en lo que acababa de decir que la castaña no dudo en asentir.- dilo.

-Lo juro.- El rubio sonrió satisfecho y le beso los labios tan firmemente pero tierno, sin necesidad de lengua que Hermione supo que no era un beso de pasión, era algo más.

-Ahora, hermosa, estos necesitan irse.- dijo señalando los bóxers. Hermione sonrió e hizo una rápida maniobra y se volvió a colocar a horcajadas sobre la cadera del rubio, justo encima de su prominente erección. El rubio tomó de regreso la cintura de la castaña con su brazo y le miró.- Hermione, esto será rápido, estoy demasiado caliente y a punto de explotar, así que necesito que seas una buena chica y te vengas conmigo.- Hermione le sonrió de lado y se dejo caer en la erección del rubio, haciendo que este la penetrara rápidamente y sin aviso. Hermione soltó un muy audible gemido y el rubio casi explota en ese momento.

-Draco.- gimió Hermione, empezando a moverse lentamente sobre el rubio, haciendo que este gruñera.

-No, no, lo necesito rápido, pensé que sería una buena chica.- le dijo el rubio con voz ronca, tomándole la cadera con una mano y el trasero con el otro y comenzándola a mover rápidamente contra él. Hermione soltó un gruñido.

-No…- Hermione abrazo al rubio con un brazo sobre los hombros y el otro debajo de la axila y encima del hombro, deteniendo su ritmo a uno lento.- Me gusta…lento.- dijo casi sin aire. El rubio gruño de placer cuando escucho como la voz de Hermione guardaba cierta diversión. Le gustaba torturarlo.

-Serás una buena chica o necesito tomarte por detrás?- Hermione escondió su cabeza en el cuello del rubio. Draco sonrió ante la rendición.- Bien, porque no quería comenzar a nalguearte justo ahora.- El rubio le volvió a levantar el trasero y a comenzar un ritmo rápido y firme. Hermione le mordió el cuello, haciendo que el rubio comenzará a encontrar sus embestidas.- Ok, no digas que no te lo advertí.- Draco separó a la castaña de su cuerpo y le beso fuertemente la boca, no desistiendo de moverla rápidamente sobre él. Hermione comenzó a gemir fuertemente cuando el rubio pasó de succionar su lengua a su pezón.

-Draco!.- soltó Hermione de pronto cuando el rubio le dio una ligera pero audible nalgada en su trasero y succionaba su pezón al mismo tiempo haciendo que Hermione alcanzará su orgasmo fácilmente. Draco le sonrió satisfecho.

-Mírame, hermosa.- Hermione le miró con los ojos entrecerrados.- Mía.- murmuro el rubio alcanzando el orgasmo cuando Hermione le enterró las uñas en la espalda. El rubio sintió como Hermione se recostaba sobre él, ambos sudando y respirando superficialmente. Draco abrazó a Hermione contra su pecho, ignorando como la castaña todavía traía puesta su camisa.

-Definitivamente el mejor omelet de mi vida.- dijo Hermione acomodándose en el pecho del rubio mientras el soltaba una risa.

* * *

><p><em>Awwww! Queda un capítulo más de Draco y Hermione juntos en el apartamento de él antes de que ella vuelva a la vida real :)<em>

_Espero que les haya gustado el cap. y que lo expresen lo que piensan en un review. Mientras tanto esperen las próxima actualización tanto de esta historia como de la de "un hijo por un dollar" muy pronto. :)_

_Atte: Friidaaa (el 17 de octubre del 2O11 a las 5: 17 de la tarde) Ps: Notaron que es la segunda vez que actualizo de tarde? Yo tampoco..._


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: NO ES MIO! Creo...**

**Capitulo 5**

La cuarta vez que Hermione se despertó fue cuando escucho un fuerte ruido, como de una puerta siendo azotada. La castaña estaba recostada en el sillón, justo donde había terminado después del maravilloso sexo mañanero que habían tenido hace poco. Se trató de quitar el enmarañado cabello del rostro y miró alrededor del apartamento, tratando de buscar al rubio él cuál parecía haber desaparecido. Hermione removió una frazada que estaba cubriendo su cuerpo y se volvió a poner los bóxers del rubio que estaban olvidados junto al sillón y se levantó. Caminó hacia la cocina, iba a lavar los platos del desayuno mientras averiguaba que es lo que haría después. La castaña no sabia el procedimiento para cuando tenias la mejor noche de tu vida y te despertabas en el departamento de él y sola.

Se iba? Se quedaba? A donde habrá ido? No es como si hubiera huido, era su apartamento. Si se iba, nunca más lo volvería a ver. No tenía su número celular o de teléfono y Hermione no sabía muy bien en que parte de la ciudad estaba, no lo había notado cuando el rubio comenzó a seducirla en el taxi de camino aquí. Se quedaba? Y si esto era una indirecta para que se fuera y cuando regresaba y ella aun estaba ahí, que haría? Sería muy raro. Hermione se mordió el labio y miro alrededor tratando de encontrar una respuesta.

Si solo tuviera una jodida computadora para poder buscar que hacer en esta situación.- murmuro Hermione. Terminó de lavar los platos y se volvió a sentar en el sillón. Que jodidos hacía ahora? La castaña no quería tocar nada tampoco. No quería ser grosera y comenzar a hurgar en el departamento de Draco. No era su novia ni nada, no tenía ningún derecho o motivo suficiente. La castaña tomó la frazada y comenzó a doblarla, tratando de matar el tiempo haciendo algo cuando el ruido del teléfono casi le da un infarto.

Hermione se llevó la mano al pecho, sorprendida. Contestaba? No, no podría. Ni siquiera era su departamento ni conocía demasiado al rubio como para contestar su teléfono de casa. Pero y si era importante y no contestaba? Maldita sea. Hermione juró nunca volver a acostarse con alguien él cuál no le diera instrucciones específicas sobre su estadía en el apartamento.

-Necesito saber donde estoy.- murmuro a ella misma mientras dejaba el teléfono sonar. La castaña sonrió cuando vio el balcón, tomando su celular del suelo de la sala, se dirigió hasta ahí, abrió la puerta, salió y asomó por el barandal, tratando de ver en donde jodidos estaba. Hermione se decepciono cuando no reconoció alrededor. La castaña bufó, molesta y se dio media vuelta para poder entrar de nuevo cuando un enorme perro le impedía el paso a la sala. Hermione se llevó una mano al pecho, tratando de no gritar por la sorpresa.

Un enorme Golden Retriever color canela estaba con su enorme lengua de fuera bloqueando el paso. Hermione le sonrió al animal, como si así no le fuera hacer daño. El perro no hizo la menor intención de moverse. La castaña trató de rodear al perro y poder pasar pero este se movió, cerrando la puerta cuando se paró y movió su cola rápidamente, casi pareciendo amigable.

-Perrito, perrito…- Hermione trató de avanzar de nuevo, pero el perro volvió a moverse junto con ella. Hermione se rindió y se sentó en el suelo, apoyando su espalda en el barandal, rendida. Hermione no le temía a los perros, los amaba, pero un perro desconocido enorme no es del agrado de nadie. La castaña saco su celular y marco a la púnica persona que le pudiera ayudar.

-"hola?"- contesto una adormilada Ginny. Hermione sonrió.

-Ginny! Qué bueno que me contestas. Necesito tu ayuda.- Hermione escucho como se movía algo en el fondo, del otro lado del teléfono y una puerta cerrarse.

-Ok, estoy sola, que pasó?- pregunto la pelirroja. Hermione respiro aliviada.- dónde estás?- pregunto la pelirroja con un tono interesado.

-No sé, estoy en el departamento de…- Hermione se vio interrumpida por un gritito agudo de la pelirroja, obligándola a alejar el celular de su oreja estirando su brazo, pero lo regreso cuando vio como el enorme perro se acercaba a lamerlo.

-Oh, por Dios! Te acostaste con él! Maldita suertuda!.- Hermione sonrió, satisfecha. Si que se había acostado con él y si que era una maldita suertuda.

-Lo sé. Es maravilloso. Me pagó la cena, bebimos, me escucho y no tuve que mentir acerca de nada. Nada. No pretendí ser alguien más, ni omití el que me gusta leer o hornear, como dijiste. Él es perfecto.- terminó con un suspiro y una enorme sonrisa en el rostro.

-Lo sabía! Desde el momento en que lo vi supe que era perfecto para ti.- Hermione asintió sonriendo y luego frunció el ceño.

-Espera, cuando lo viste si lo acabo de conocer ayer?- pregunto Hermione.

-De quien jodidos estás hablando?- pregunto Ginny con tono acusatorio.

-De quién jodidos estás hablando tu?- le pregunto de vuelta la castaña.

-De Walter. El moreno de tu cita a ciegas de anoche.- dijo con tono obvio la pelirroja. Hermione frunció el ceño y saco su lengua en tono de asco.

-No, por dios. Ese tal Walter era un idiota. Sabes que llegué tarde porque…

-Llegaste tarde?- Ginny bufó en el teléfono.- Te dije que era un perfeccionista, no le gusta de impuntualidad.

-Pues tuve un proyecto de última hora… él se fue a los 20 segundos por que al parecer no era tan interesante o tan bonita como le dijeron.- Hermione se cruzó de brazos y balanceo el teléfono entre u oreja y hombro.

-Perdón por hacerte publicidad.- Hermione rodó los ojos.

-No necesito publicidad o publicidad engañosa.- Ginny de repente soltó un gritito agudo de nuevo, haciendo que el enorme perro ladrará y asustará a Hermione, haciéndola soltar su celular y cayendo al suelo. El perro lo vio y lo iba a tomar en su boca cuando Hermione lo agarro nuevamente.

-…Entonces donde estás si no estás con él?- Hermione sonrió satisfecha y se quedó callada.- Oh, por Dios, maldita, tuviste una noche de sexo?- Hermione asintió, sin necesidad de decir nada, sabía que Ginny interpretaba su silencio.- No lo puedo creer! Lo lograste! Lograste conquistar a un hombre.- Hermione rodó los ojos.

-Creo que él me conquisto a mí. No sabes los hermosos y cálidos que son sus ojos y lo amable de su sonrisa.- murmuro Hermione, recordando cuando el rubio la había pagado la cuenta anoche.- Y es un caballero.

-Caballero teniendo noches de sexo? No lo creo. Además, cuéntame los detalles sucios.- Hermione soltó una risa que pasó a un grito cuando el enorme perro se abalanzó hacia su rostro, tratando de lamerlo completamente. Hermione trató de quitárselo de encima pero era enorme. El perro tomó el celular en la boca y lo dejó en el suelo. Hermione suspiró al ver que la llamada se había cortado y decidió meterse de nuevo a la casa, desde ahí podía hablar sin el perro. La castaña recogió su celular del suelo y miró al perro retadoramente, casi jurándole que si la atacaba de nuevo lo lamentaría y giró la perilla de la puerta y casi llora.

-CERRADO!- Hermione forcejeo varias veces con la puerta, tratando de abrirla pero fue inútil, estaba cerrada. Hermione suspiro derrotada y se sentó de nuevo en el suelo pero ahora con la espalda recargada en la puerta.- No puede ser. Soy pésima en esto.- murmuro Hermione para sí misma. El perro se acerco a ella y recargo su cabeza en el regazo de la mujer, como entendiéndola.- Encerrada afuera de un balcón con un enorme perro que no es mío, en un departamento que no conozco, sin el hombre que me trajo aquí y con una camisa y bóxers. Que tan patético es?- Hermione soltó un suspiro, rendida y le acaricio la cabeza al perro.

-De hecho creo que es muy sexy.- le dijo Draco desde el otro balcón junto a donde estaba Hermione. La castaña le miro sorprendida al ver como el rubio estaba apoyado con los brazos en el barandal del balcón continuo, con una sonrisa socarrona y un charola con dos vasos de café en ellos.

-Que haces en aquél balcón?- pregunto Hermione un poco tímida. El rubio se encogió de hombros.

-Fui a comprar cafés porque soy pésimo haciéndolos y dejé mi llave dentro. Toqué la puerta pero no me abrías y marqué al teléfono fijo pero no me contestabas, tuve que entrar al otro departamento abandonado para poder brincar y entrar.- explico el rubio, como si fuera tal cosa de todos los días. Hermione frunció el ceño.

-Como piensas brincar de un balcón al otro? Es muy peligroso.- El rubio hizo un gesto con la mano, restándole importancia y extendió el brazo, tendiéndoles los cafés.

-Es fácil, lo hago todo el tiempo.- Hermione se puso de pié y se inclino sobre el barandal, tomando los cafés de su mano y colocándolos en el suelo, junto a la puerta. El rubio se trepo a la barandilla del balcón y saltó hacia el suyo, al aterrizar, trastabillo un poco, topando con Hermione y la tomo por la cintura, cayendo ambos al piso, el rubio encima de ella, Hermione riendo como niña.- No sé si te había dicho pero de noche soy superhéroe.- Hermione aumento su risa.

-Eso se notó.- le dijo entre risas. El rubio le sonrió y le beso rápidamente la boca.

-Creo que necesito un café después de esa vergüenza.- Hermione le devolvió el beso en la boca rápidamente y el rubio se levantó de encima de la castaña, se sentó en el suelo, recargándose sobre la puerta y llevo a Hermione a su regazo. Hermione le sonrió cuando el rubio le dio su café.- No sabía cómo te gusta el café, así que te traje negro y mucha azúcar y crema.- Hermione le sonrió y comenzó a preparar su café.

-Me gusta con dos de crema y 4 de azúcar.- le comentó Hermione. Draco asintió.

-Bueno saberlo para futuras ocasiones.- Hermione se ruborizo con el comentario del rubio. Eso quería decir que no sería solo una noche de sexo? Sería algo más? Varias noches? Una relación?- A ti como te gusta tu café?- pregunto Hermione, tratando de disipar el tema y hacerlo más ligero, sin hacerlo una conversación sobre ellos.

-Mi café como mi mujer: caliente, fuerte y que me quite el sueño.- Le dijo el rubio besándole el cuello y pasando un brazo por su cadera, sosteniéndola en su regazo. Hermione solo alcanzó a ruborizarse.

-Sin azúcar?- pregunto de nuevo Hermione, tratando de nuevo de quitar la tensión sexual del aire. El rubio viendo sus intenciones, le sonrió.

-No, no me gusta el azúcar blanco del café. Solo me gusta el azúcar morena…-Hermione asintió, tomando un sorbo de café.-… Morena, como mi mujer.- le susurro al oído, haciendo que Hermione se escaldará la lengua por lo caliente del café.

-Draco.- El rubio sonrió.

-Se lo que tratas de hacer y de una vez te digo que no, no se puede quitar la tensión sexual de entre nosotros.- Hermione le miro sonrojada al ver como el rubio había visto sus intenciones.- No lo intentes Hermione.- Draco le beso los labios, haciendo que Hermione soltara un gemido al probar el sabor amargo del negro café del rubio.

-Obviamente si me besas así nunca se irá la tensión sexual.- le dijo Hermione con el aire entrecortado ahora que el beso había sido más intenso.

-Tengo ganas de darte uno de esos besos que terminan en una de esas cogidas.- le dijo el rubio con voz ronca, Hermione solo alcanzó a poner su café en el suelo y soltar un gemido.

-Nunca es bueno quedarse con las ganas.- le dijo Hermione besándole.

* * *

><p><em>Bueno, no se si lo notaron pero Hermione parece quedarse dormida mucho tiempo. Yo no lo podria hacer con un rubio asi :)<em>

_Notaron que actualizé rápido? Y en la tarde? Eh? eh? Trataré de escribir más seguido y más rápido, al igual que "Un hijo por un dollar". No se porqué pero actualmente se me viene más la inspiración hacia este fic que al otro. _

_Los leo después, señoritas. Si están en Pottermore, me gustaría agregarlas :) Mi username es HollyDust109 y soy Hufflepuff *Me decpecioné cuando no dí en Slytheryn :( *_

_Los leo después :)_

_atte: Friidaaa (el 2O de octubre del 2O11 a las 3:14pm)_


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: NADA ES MIO! Aun no ganó la demando contra Rowling.**

**Capítulo 6**

Hermione caminó por la calle con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro. Nada, nada, podía quitarle la felicidad en ese momento. Era el mejor momento de su vida. Hermione sonrió aún más cuando entró al pequeño restaurante y vislumbró a Ginny sentada en una mesa, ya con una bebida en su mano y mirándola con la boca abierta.

-No puedo creerlo.- Soltó Ginny en voz alta bastante aguda. Hermione solo le sonrió satisfecha. La pelirroja se levantó a darle un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla.- Tienes cara de "He tenido la mejor cogida de mi vida" y quiero los detalles YA!.- Hermione se ruborizo y soltó una risa. Si, si había tenido la mejor noche de su vida y su cara lo demostraba. Hermione tomó asiento y vio como no estaban solas. Luna Weasley estaba ahora sentada en la mesa también con una sonrisa amable adornando su rostro.

-Se de esa cara. Me la explico la señora Weasley después de que me casé.- Luna le sonrió a Hermione.- Al parecer la Señora Weasley estaba bajo la impresión de que al haberme criado solo con mi padre no sabía nada acerca de una "buena cogida" como ella lo puso.- Hermione le devolvió la sonrisa un poco incómoda. No era que no le agradara Luna era solo que casi no tenían una relación más que la de conocidas. No eran tan cercanas como Ginny y ella.

-Entonces…cuéntanos. Fue amable? Usaron protección? Como era su departamento? Cuantas veces lo hicieron? La tiene grande?- Hermione casi se ahoga con el sorbo de agua que estaba tomando al oír las preguntas de la pelirroja.

-Wow, Ginny no crees que todo eso es privado?- comento la castaña con cara de preocupación.

-No.- negó Ginny con la cabeza, tendiéndole el menú a Hermione, quien lo tomo aun mortificada.- No, no es privado para tu mejor amiga…y Luna.- Luna asintió sin poner atención ya que estaba viendo seriamente el Menú. Hermione tragó saliva.

-Bueno, si, fue muy amable conmigo, estoy en la píldora, estaba demasiado ansiosa por…- Hermione vio como Ginny y Luna estaban pendientes de sus palabras.-…eso, su apartamento era muy lindo, masculino, y no conté cuantas veces lo hicimos pero fueron seis veces.- Ginny soltó un chillido y sonrió ampliamente. Luna le sonrió amable.

-No puedo creerlo! Mi pequeña está creciendo.- Ginny se llevó una mano al pecho y fingió limpiarse una lagrima. Hermione rodó los ojos y sonrió, pidiéndole a la mesera que acababa de llegar un platillo del menú junto con las demás.

-Yo veo a Hermione del mismo tamaño que siempre.- dijo Luna encogiéndose de hombros. Hermione le sonrió.

-Muy bien, Hermione. Tu primera noche de sexo. Ahora ya podemos empezar con los candidatos indicados para una relación seria.- dijo la pelirroja sacando de su bolso una pequeña libreta desgastada, una pluma y una calculadora. Hermione y Luna fruncieron el ceño.

-Para que necesitas una calculadora?- pregunta Luna curiosa. Ginny le rodo los ojos.

-Para hacer cuentas, obviamente.

-Como cuales?- pregunto Luna de vuelta.

-Como por ejemplo, James, amigo de Harry del trabajo, recién divorciado, no tiene hijos y tiene 30 años, si Hermione se casa con él a los 31 él tendría 34, así que si tiene hijos a los 33 de Hermione para cuando los niños cumplan 18 ella tendría 51 años y él 54 y aún lucirías genial.- terminó Ginny haciendo cuentas con la calculadora. Tanto Luna como Hermione le miraban como si estuviera loca.

-Wow, creo que necesitas otro pasatiempo.- Ginny rodo los ojos y Hermione frunció el ceño.

-No, no quiero salir con más de tus citas a ciegas, Ginny. Sin ofender pero todas han sido un completo desastre y siempre regreso a casa sola y con un vacio que solo un bote de nieve puede llenar.- Luna le miro con simpatía y Ginny le frunció el ceño.

-Hermione, esas citas solo eran los chicos perfectos para poder tener un "sexo de ruptura", ya después pasaríamos a los chicos perfectos para "una relación seria".- Hermione le frunció el ceño.

-Como puedo tener sexo de ruptura cuando nunca estuve de novia con ninguno de ellos?- Ginny le miró como si estuviera loca.

-Hermione, creo que se refiere al sexo que tienes cuando acabas de romper con alguien. Pero creo que es llamado "sexo de despecho".- Ginny asintió.

-Sexo de ruptura o despecho lo que sea, el punto es que es el sexo de cuando acabas de terminar una relación, te acuestas con alguien al azar para poder probar que eres capaz de conquistar a cualquier hombre a pesar de que te hayan terminado y luego avanzas a buscar otro hombre para poder tener una relación.- Hermione miró a Luna que asintió, confirmando la teoría de Ginny.

-Pero, no creo que el sexo de despecho fue lo que tuve con Draco.- murmuro Hermione lentamente, mientras buscaba en su mente alguna señal de lo sucedido a noche donde el rubio hubiera mencionado eso.

-Hermione, cualquier sexo que tengas después de una relación de dos años con alguien es sexo de despecho.- dijo la pelirroja mientras la mesera les traía su almuerzo. Hermione la miro confundida.

-No creo que haya sido así con Draco. No creo que solo haya sido una relación de una noche.- Ginny rodo los ojos.

-De verdad? Hermione, lo conociste en un bar, tomaste unos tragos, te llevo a su departamento, se acostaron y ahora estás aquí. Eso es una relación de solo una noche.- Hermione miraba ahora su comida un poco triste. Bueno, técnicamente, todo lo que describió Ginny fue lo que paso.

-Pero, no se sintió solo como una relación de una sola noche.- murmuro a castaña.

-Eso es porque tú te involucras muy rápido Hermione, no quiere decir que lo demás también lo hagan.- Comento Ginny comiendo un poco de su plato. Luna asnito.

-Ginny tiene un poco de razón, Hermione. Por una parte, tú te involucras demasiado a veces, poner primero los sentimientos y no todos son así.- le comento Luna con tono amable. Hermione asintió un poco.- Por otra parte, no siempre la relación que tienes después de una relación larga es siempre solo una relación de despecho. A veces puede seguir algo más.- Le comentó Luna.

-Oh, por favor. Eso no es verdad.- comentó Ginny.- Menciona una caso así, donde alguien haya terminado con una relación larga y luego de terminar comenzará otra que no fuera de una sola noche.- Luna le sonrió.

-Ronald y yo.- Ginny rodo los ojos.

-Eso no cuenta.- Hermione le miró con el ceño fruncido.

-La única relación que tuvo Ron fue con Lavender y eso no duró mucho.- menciono la castaña.

-Así es, me refería a mi.- Luna les sonrió.- Cuando yo terminé mi relación de tres años con Seamus, lo último que quería era embarcarme en otra relación, pero luego apareció Ronald con su humor que casi nunca comprendo a menos que él me lo explique y su enorme sonrisa y no pude evitarlo.- Ginny rodo los ojos antes los ojos soñadores que ponía Luna al hablar de su marido. Hermione sonrió.- Al principio, pensamos que solo era el maravilloso sexo pero después nos dimos cuenta que él hablarnos durante el almuerzo a decirle lo que estaba comiendo o el ir por él al aeropuerto con un letrero con su nombre y solo una gabardina puesta no era solo sexo. Sin pensarlo estábamos en una relación, y es hermosa.- Luna les sonrió.

-Bien, como sea, no es verdad. Ellos dicen que fue una sola noche al principio pero al día siguiente ya se estaban hablando en el almuerzo para saber que estaban comiendo. Ellos ni siquiera le dieron tiempo para que fuera una sola noche, al día siguiente ya era una relación. Yo fui la que tuve que decirles que no fue solo una noche.- dijo Ginny un poco molesta al haber sido revocado su punto.

-Yo creo que es lindo. El saber cómo Ron y Luna comenzaron su relación.- Luna asintió y comió un poco de su almuerzo. Ginny rodo los ojos.

-Bien, ellos son la excepción. Pero es una regla en general, Hermione. No creo que debas pensar otra cosa sobre tu noche especial.- Hermione le rodo los ojos.

-Si, como sea.- La castaña tomó un poco de ensalada con su tenedor y le la llevó a la boca. Ni siquiera le gustaba tanto la ensalada. La pedía por costumbre. Con su ex siempre comía ensalada. "Para mantener tu línea, amor, a nadie le gusta una novia gorda". Hermione suspiró y casi apuñalo un poco de pollo con su tenedor.

-Te daré las señales para probarte que es solo una noche de sexo.- Hermione le frunció el ceño.- Señal numero uno: menciono o halagó una parte de tu cuerpo. Eso prueba que solo te ve como una objeto sexual.- Hermione frunció el ceño aún más cuando recordó como mencionó que sus senos y trasero eran perfectos.- señal numero dos: te dijo lo sexy que eras en alguna parte de la noche.- Hermione recordó cuando el rubio la llamó "hermosamente sexy" en la mañana.- señal numero tres: No conociste o supiste nada de sus amigos o de familiares.- la castaña miró su plato de ensalada cabizbajamente. No, no había sabido nada de los amigos o familiares del rubio.- Señal número cuatro: desaparece de tu vista misteriosamente a hacer una llamada o a ir a comprar algo.- Hermione recordó como el rubio había salido a comprar los cafés.- señal número cinco: No menciono en ninguna ocasión alguna segunda cita, solo te pidió tu numero celular y dijo que te llamaría.- Hermione miró a Ginny tristemente. El rubio si le había pedido su número de teléfono y dijo que le hablaría pero no había planeado ninguna segunda cita. Luna le miro también triste.

-Eso no significa nada, Hermione.- menciono Luna, tocándole el hombro ligeramente.

-Claro que si, las señales están ahí, lo noté en tu rostro.- Menciono Ginny triunfante. Hermione suspiró.

-Todo eso paso.- Ginny le sonrió satisfecha y Luna le miro con un poco de empatía.- Se veía tan amable.- murmuro hacia ella misma. Ginny le sonrió triste y se sentó a su lado, dándole un abrazo. Hermione no quería llorar enfrente de ellas, decidió que esperaría a su casa para poder hacerlo.

-No importa, Hermione. Es lo que se supone que pase en la relaciones de una noche. Te acuesta una vez y ya.- Hermione asintió triste.

-Aunque fueron seis…me cocinó. -menciono Hermione. Ginny le sonrió triste.

-Espera, cuando un hombre cocina es señal de que va en serio.- menciono Luna.- Cuando has notado que un hombre cocine para una chica con la que solo quiere acostarse?- Ginny se encogió de hombros.

-Mi intención no es ser mala o arruinarte tu día, es solo que tenemos que ser realistas, Hermione.- La castaña asintió triste y le sonrió.

-Está bien.- Luna le sonrió, ahora de manera optimista.

-Pues yo creo que no solo fue una sola noche. Lo de la cocina es un ejemplo. Oh, se acostaron en la mañana?- Hermione asintió sonrojada.- Esa es otra señal! Si solo fuera una relación de una sola noche, porque se acostaría con ella en la mañana?- Ginny rodo los ojos.- Además, creo que cualquier hombre que pase contigo una noche, volvería por más.- Hermione le sonrió, agradecida. Ginny volvió a su puesto y todas volvieron a su comida de nuevo.

-Bueno, hay que olvidarse de ese imbécil. Tenemos que planear la cena del cumpleaños de mamá la próxima semana.- comento Ginny, tanto Luna como Hermione asintieron. Ginny comenzó a hablar de todo lo que ya estaba y lo que faltaba. Hermione no estaba escuchando. Bueno, tal vez solo había sido algo de una sola noche, pero fue una excelente noche. Siempre recordaría al rubio como el hombre que fue el único que la hizo llegar al orgasmo sin necesidad de decirle cómo hacerlo. Como dijo Ginny, ya que vivió una sola noche de sexo podía avanzar hacia los candidatos para poder tener una relación estable. La castaña iba a pedirle la lista de esos candidatos cuando su celular sonó, Hermione lo atendió sin ver el identificador.

-Sí?- contesto Hermione.

-"Hola hermosa. Cómo estás?"- Hermione casi se cae de la silla cuando escucho la voz del rubio en su oído.

-Am, bien. Y tú?- pregunto la castaña, tratando de permanecer formal y no gritar de la emoción en el teléfono. El rubio soltó una risa.

-"Tan formal y fría, Hermione. Como si te hubiera tenido durmiendo desnuda en mi pecho hace unas horas"- Hermione se ruborizó levemente y se levantó de la mesa y caminó hacia afuera.- "Podría apostar a que te estás sonrojando justo ahora. Me estas imaginando desnudo, cierto?"- Hermione soltó una risita.

-Claro que no.- comentó nerviosa. Claro que lo había imaginado desnudo. No podía evitarlo si mencionaba su pecho y ella desuda encima.

-"Mentirosa, pero pasaremos a eso después. No te marqué para poder tentarte con la imagen de mi desnudo, te marqué porque olvidaste algo…"- Hermione borró la sonrisa que había adornado su rostro desde que escucho la voz del rubio, pensando que le había marcado para poder hablar con ella o invitarla a salir. Hermione casi se pega en la frente de la tonta, claro que era una relación de una sola noche. El rubio era sexy y guapo e interesante. Nunca querría más con ella.

-Ah, sí? Lo siento, puedo pasar por él mas tarde o te puedo dar la dirección de mi departamento para que lo envíes.- murmuro Hermione.

-"Oh, de hecho lo que olvidaste fue darme tu dirección. Recuerdo que me prometiste que me harías el mejor pastel de chocolate del mundo."- Hermione se quedó muda, con la boca abierta.

-Oh…- alcanzó a decir. El rubio soltó una risa.

-"oh, es muy aplicable. No creías que te desharías de mi tan rápido o sí?"- Hermione soltó una risita nerviosa y entusiasmada.-"Además, en el trabajo nos dieron de almorzar maldita ensalada. Ensalada! Como si fuera un maldito animal!"- Hermione soltó una risa aun mas sonora.- "Te ríes ahora pero no lo harás cuando vaya a comprarme una enorme hamburguesa justo ahora. Por cierto, donde estás? Quieres venir a comer una enorme hamburguesa conmigo?"- Hermione sonrió aún más.

-Una duda, eso es una invitación a comer una hamburguesa o es una alusión a tener relaciones sexuales?- Draco soltó una risa.

-"No me digas que lo leíste en un libro también? Dios, qué clase de libros lees?"- Hermione sonrió-"No, de hecho solo era una invitación a comer. Podemos dejar las relaciones sexuales para después."

-De hecho, justo ahora estoy comiendo una rica ensalada.-menciono Hermione con tono divertido.

-"Asco. No necesitas comer ensaladas, luces perfecta. De hecho, creo que te hace falta alimentarte sanamente. No hay discusión, te llevaré a comer comida de verdad. Dónde estás? Paso por ti en diez minutos. No te comas esa ensalada, yo te salvaré."- Hermione solo logró sonreír enormemente. A la jodida esas señales, Draco le había marcado para preguntarle que estaba almorzando.

* * *

><p><em>Probablemente no crean que actualizé3 veces en una semana, pero lo hice :) Y espero que siga así para siempre!<em>

_Como siempre, cualquier queja, duda, pregunta o corección va en los reviews, todos se leen y se aprecian :)_

_Atte: Friidaaa (el 22 de octubre 2O11 a las 12:22am) *Notaron que volví a mi horario nocturno? Eh? Si, yo tampoco...*_


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Nada es mio, lo único que poseo es una laptop llamada "Toñita" y un celular llamada "gustavo".**

**Capítulo 7**

Hermione volvió a su mesa con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro. Ginny y Luna estaban metidas en una conversación sobre bebes.

-No es que no quiera hijos es solo que yo veo a mi mamá llena de hijos y batallando cuando era más joven y no me agrada mucho la idea.- Luna le sonrió amable.

-No es como si tuvieras 6 hijos en un solo parto. Yo creo que los niños son una bendición si son deseados. Para mí y Ronald, la pequeña Mía ha sido un amor. Creo que es solo cosa de esperar el momento indicado.- dijo Luna sonriéndole a Ginny. La pelirroja solo asintió cuando vio a Hermione con una enorme sonrisa.

-Porque estás sonriendo así?- Hermione se encogió de hombros y tomó un sorbo de su agua. Ginny se rindió y tomo un poco de su ensalada.- Como sea, ya casi es mediodía y tengo que llegar a recoger el traje de Harry a la tintorería.- Hermione asintió, dejando su ensalada de lado. Luna la siguió.

-Si, necesito volver con Ronald, ama a Mía pero no puede estar más de cuatro horas con ella porque se vuelve loco. Además creo que iría con Harry a ver un partido a tu casa.- Ginny rodo los ojos y asintió.

-No terminarás tu ensalada?- pregunto Ginny señalando su ensalada a medio comer. Hermione negó, aun sonriendo.- Te dará hambre más tarde.- advirtió la pelirroja. Hermione volvió a negar.

-Siempre me da hambre más tarde me la terminé o no.- murmuro Hermione.- además, iré a almorzar con alguien más.- dijo aun sonriendo. Ginny se encogió de hombros, dejando de lado el tema.

-Bueno, creo que es momento de irnos. Si no paso por ese jodido traje, nadie lo hará. Además creo que Harry necesitaba comprar cerveza.- Las tres mujeres se levantaron ,cada quién dejando su parte de la cuenta en la mesa y salieron del local.

-Creo que la cerveza la llevaría Ronald, si no no entiendo el porqué hay tanta cerveza en el refrigerador de la casa.- comento Luna divertida, Ginny asintió.

-Hermione voy para la ciudad, necesitas que te lleve?- Hermione negó. Iba a comentarles que iban a pasar por ella cuando una motocicleta color negro enorme se detuvo junto enfrente de ellas con un rugido de motor bastante audible. Encima de la motocicleta quitándose el casco estaba un rubio con una chaqueta de cuero, pantalones de mezclilla oscuros y una enorme sonrisa que se amplió al ver a la castaña. Hermione le sonrió de vuelta, haciendo un incómodo ademán con la mano.

-Hola, hermosa.- dijo el rubio con voz ronca cuando se acerco a ella y tomándola por la cintura le beso completamente en la boca. Hermione le pasó las manos por el cabello rebelde a causa del casco y le siguió el beso igual de entusiasmada. El rubio terminó el beso con una sonrisa.- Te extrañé.- Hermione le miro completamente ruborizada y el rubio le beso la mejilla.

-Oh, Draco, ellas son Luna y Ginny.- dijo aún ruborizada la castaña. Draco les sonrió a ambas mujeres encantadoramente mientras les saludaba con la mano. Ginny estaba con la boca abierta y Luna tenía una sonrisa en el rostro.

-Hola, señoritas.- Saludo el rubio con la mano, tomando con la otra que tenía el casco la cintura de Hermione.- Siento robarles a su amiga, pero necesito alimentarla con comida de verdad.- Ginny solo logró asentir aún con la boca abierta.

-No hay problema, ya habíamos salido.- comentó Luna aun con tono amable. Draco le apretó la cintura a Hermione.

-De acuerdo, un gusto conocerlas.- dijo Draco de nuevo, despidiéndose de nuevo con la mano de Ginny y Luna y besando de nuevo la mejilla de Hermione.- te espero en el vehículo.- dijo señalando la motocicleta. Hermione asintió y vio al rubio alejarse hacia la moto. Ginny le miraba con la boca abierta.

-No mencionaste que era rubio y que era muy apuesto.- Hermione le sonrió emocionada.

-No creía que el color de su cabello era relevante. Y si mencione que era muy apuesto.- comentó Hermione, tratando de mantener la voz baja para evitar que el rubio escuchara.

-Creo que es maravilloso contigo.- dijo Luna dándole un abrazo. Hermione asintió.

-Si mencionaste que era guapo pero tus estándares de atractivo es un poco pobre. Digo, anduviste con el imbécil de tu ex.- Hermione frunció el ceño.

-Eso fue solo mala suerte. Además no es como si te enamorarás de el físico, lo que importa es la personalidad y como te traten. Y el trato que le da a Hermione es muy bueno, en mi opinión.- dijo Luna apoyando a Hermione, Ginny rodó los ojos.

-Seamos honestas, nadie se va a coger a tu personalidad.- Hermione frunció el ceño de nuevo.- como sea, no lo hagas esperar. Disfruta tu día, me hablas cuando termines.- Hermione asintió aun un poco confusa y Ginny se acerco a darle un abrazo de despedida.- una última pregunta, también es rubio allá abajo?- Hermione rodo los ojos.

-Adiós, Ginny. Hasta luego, Luna.- Ambas se alejaron después de dar un saludo con la mano y Hermione caminó nerviosa hacia el rubio, quien la esperaba recargado en la motocicleta con ambos brazos cruzados y una sonrisa de lado. La castaña se ruborizo y camino hasta ponerse enfrente de él.

-Nunca pensé que diría esto, pero me da gusto que lleves pantalón de mezclilla justo ahora.- le dijo, tomándole la cadera con ambas manos y atrayéndola hacia él. Hermione coloco sus manos en los hombros del rubio y le sonrió tímida.- No me malinterpretes. Adoro tus piernas pero iremos en moto y no quiero que cualquier imbécil que pase las vea también.- Hermione se ruborizo y le acaricio con su mano la mejilla rasposa por la barba a medio crecer.- además tu trasero luce muy bien.- el rubio le paso las manos de las caderas a los bolsillos traseros de su pantalón, acercándola aun más a él, haciéndole sentir la erección del rubio.

-No sabía que tenías una motocicleta.- dijo la castaña, tratando de cambiar el tema. El rubio lo notó.

-Tienes razón, necesitamos enfocarnos en algo más antes de que te tome aquí mismo.- Hermione soltó una risa nerviosa, haciendo al el rubio sonreír.- Has andado en moto antes?- Hermione negó.- Bien, entonces, necesitas saber esto, numero uno: No te quites el casco.- el rubio le colocó el caso en la cabeza de Hermione, haciéndola soltar una risa.

-Me veo ridícula.- El rubio le abrochó el caso y le dio un rápido beso.

-Te ves hermosa.- el rubio se quitó la chaqueta de cuero y se la colocó a Hermione, la castaña solo se la puso sin poner peros pero le miró curiosa al rubio.- Hará aire y no quiero que te de frio.- dijo casual encogiéndose de hombros. Hermione le sonrió.- Ok, numero dos: No hagas movimientos bruscos o despegues tu agarre de mi cuerpo.- El rubio se subió a la moto y Hermione se colocó detrás de él, abrazándolo fuertemente por el abdomen. El rubio encendió la moto con un enorme rugido del motor, haciendo que Hermione moviera agarre y lo apretara aun mas.- numero tres: no bajes tu agarre porque si lo bajas a mi entrepierna es probable que choqué contra un árbol o algo.- Hermione soltó una risita y recargó la cabeza en el omoplato del rubio.- Lista?- Hermione asintió. El rubio arrancó la moto sobre la calle, abriéndose paso hacia su destino.

Hermione solo afirmó su agarre en el rubio y sonrió. No sabía a dónde jodidos irían a comer o cuanto tardarían en llegar, Hermione solo quería disfrutar el tiempo que tenia con el rubio. No sabía si sería limitado pero lo disfrutaría. Todo el tiempo se la pasaba preocupada de que pensaría o diría el rubio, hoy solo disfrutaría y no pensaría. Hermione se sorprendió cuando el rubio apagó la motocicleta después de unos diez minutos y se bajó de ella.

-Te mareaste?- pregunto el rubio con un tono divertido. Hermione negó, bajándose también de la moto y desabrochándose el casco. Draco le ayudo a quitárselo y se colocó un poco de cabello detrás de la oreja. La castaña se ruborizo.- Bienvenida al lugar donde comerás la mejor hamburguesa del mundo.- dijo señalando un local solitario justo enfrente de ellos. Hermione frunció el ceño, no viendo mucha gente alrededor. No se supone que si era el lugar de la mejor hamburguesa estaría repleto de gente?- Ok, no me creerás hasta que la pruebes.- dijo tomándole la mano y introduciéndose al local. Cuando entraron, Hermione notó que solo había cinco personas comiendo dentro.

-Malfoy! Cómo estás?- grito un hombre corpulento detrás de la barra. Al parecer también era un bar. Draco colocó su mano en la espalda de la castaña y la hizo ir hacia la barra.

-Gran Mike, cómo estás?- El rubio saludó al enorme hombre chocando sus puños.- Gran Mike, ella es Hermione.- La castaña sonrió tímidamente y estiro la mano, Gran Mike, la estrecho.

-Malfoy, nunca habías traído una chica.- mencionó el hombre. Draco se encogió de hombros.

-Que puedo decir? Mi chica necesita probar la mejor hamburguesa de la ciudad.- dijo el rubio, tomando a Hermione por la cintura haciendo que esta se ruborizara y sonriera.

-Dos hamburguesas. Algo de tomar?- preguntó el hombre.

-Dame una cerveza. Hermione?- pregunto. La castaña miro dudosa a Draco. Que se supone que pediría? No sabía de bebidas, no quería tomar agua o un refresco. Podría pedir una cerveza? No, se vería mal, no? Debería pedir vino? Las raras veces que su ex la había llevado a un evento siempre pedía por ella vino y odiaba que pidiera cerveza. Que jodidos hacia ahora?- Hermione?- la castaña salió de su discusión interna y miro al rubio quien la miraba con el ceño fruncido.

-Oh, es que…- El rubio hizo una señal al Gran Mike y llevo a Hermione a una mesa en la esquina del local, alejados de la barra. El rubio sorprendió a Hermione sentándose junto a ella en lugar de frente a ella. El rubio notó su confusión.

-No me sentaré enfrente de ti, Hermione. No es una cita.- mencionó el rubio, colocando su casco en el asiento de enfrente. Hermione sintió como la felicidad de hace un momento se evaporaba. No era una cita? Entonces porque había pasado por ella a invitarla a comer?- No, definitivamente no es una cita. No tendremos nuestra primera cita aquí. Será en un pretencioso y costoso restaurante donde tengas que usar un vestido.- Draco le miraba cuidadosamente, casi como queriendo saber que pasaba por su mente.- Es solo una excusa para poder ver de nuevo tus piernas.- terminó con una sonrisa. Hermione se ruborizo.

-No necesitas llevarme a un restaurante caro y pretencioso para poder ver mis piernas.- El rubio le sonrió al ver como se ruborizaba aun más.

-Es bueno saberlo. Aun así, un hombre tiene que impresionar.

-Lo has hecho.- dijo Hermione, mirándose las manos, tratando de no verlo a los ojos.

-No ordenaste de beber.- dijo el rubio, tomándole una mano de ella entre las suyas, tratando de ver que les veía Hermione de interesantes.

-Es solo que…- Draco la miró a los ojos curioso. Hermione suspiro.- No sabía que pedir.- dijo un poco avergonzada.

-Es no es problema. Que quieres pedir? De que tienes ganas?- pregunto Draco. Hermione bajo la cabeza.

-Cerveza?- susurro Hermione, haciéndolo sonar más bien como una pregunta. Draco frunció el ceño.

-De una cerveza? Y porque no la pediste?- Hermione miró al rubio un poco avergonzada y se encogió de hombros.

-No es como si fuera una cosa muy femenina que digamos.- murmuro. Draco soltó una risa.

-No sabría decirte si es femenino o no, pero es algo sexy.- Hermione miro a Draco como si estuviera loco.

-Sexy?- Draco asintió.

-Me gustan las chicas con buen apetito. Tomar cerveza es buen apetito para mi.- le sonrió y se alejó un poco cuando Gran Mike dejó las dos hamburguesas en su mesa y una cerveza.- Te encargo otra cerveza, Gran Mike, por favor.- Gran Mike asintió y el rubio le paso su cerveza a Hermione.- ok, dime que piensas.- dijo señalando la hamburguesa. Hermione sonrió ante la expectativa del rubio sobre una hamburguesa.

-Ok.- Hermione tomó la hamburguesa en sus manos y la mordió. Se sintió un poco cohibida al ver como el rubio no dejaba de és de unos segundos saboreando la hamburguesa, la castaña se limpió un poco la boca con una servilleta y sonrió.- Es la mejor hamburguesa que he probado en mi vida.- El rubio le sonrió de vuelta.

-Te lo dije.- dijo satisfecho. Gran Mike dejó la cerveza en la mesa justo cuando Hermione tomaba un sorbo de la suya.

-Toma cerveza y le gusta mi hamburguesa? Es de las buenas, Malfoy.- dijo el hombre sonriéndole, Draco asintió y mordió su propia hamburguesa. Ambos comieron en silencio por unos momentos.

-Tengo que preguntar, es verdad que entre ustedes mujeres cada vez que alguien sale con alguien, sale la pregunta de "De que color tiene el vello alla abajo"?- Hermione casi se ahoga con su cerveza y tosió un poco, sacando una risa del rubio.

-Escuchaste eso?- pregunto Hermione mortificada. El rubio asintió.- Oh, por Dios. No pensé que… Lo siento mucho…- Draco hizo un gesto con la mano, restándole importancia.

-No me molesta. De hecho, siempre lo sospeche.- Hermione retiró su plato ahora vacio hacia un lado y Draco hizo lo mismo con el suyo que acababa de terminar.- No es como que nosotros los hombre no habláramos, también.- Hermione le miro con los ojos abiertos. Había hablado con sus amigos de ella? Que habrá dicho?- No tan crudo como ustedes. Definitivamente, Blaize no me preguntó como lucia tu entrepierna. El muy imbécil se hubiera llevado un buen golpe en la cara por eso.- dijo el rubio colocando su brazo sobre los hombros de la castaña. Hermione asintió, distraída. Que les habrá dicho sobre ella?

-Te puedo preguntar algo?- Draco asintió, levantándose de su asiento, dejando un billete sobre la mesa y llevando a Hermione hacia la puerta.

-Nos vemos, Gran Mike.- Gran Mike saludo desde detrás de la barra y ambos salieron. Hermione aún llevaba la chaqueta de cuero del rubio sobre ella. Ambos llegaron hasta la motocicleta, el rubio tomó a Hermione por la cintura y la sentó sobre ella. Hermione abrazo a Draco por la cintura, temiendo caerse y el rubio se coloco en medio de sus piernas. Draco le tomó la nuca con una mano y atrajo sus labios hacia los de él. Hermione arrugó la camiseta del rubio con su puño cuando Draco introdujo la lengua dentro de su boca haciendo que Hermione soltara un gemido.- Puedo saborear la cerveza en tu boca.- le murmuro Draco. Hermione soltó una risa.

-Qué asco.- Draco sonrió y le beso de nuevo.

-Estoy seguro que si te empeñas un poco más, podrás saborear la hamburguesa.- Hermione saco la lengua, en forma de asco y negó. Draco trató de besarle de nuevo, pero Hermione trato de escapar de él, riendo.

-Draco, no…- Hermione soltó una risa cuando el rubio le beso el cuello, haciéndole cosquillas.

-Que me querías preguntar?- dijo curioso el rubio. Hermione se mordió el labio.- No te muerdas el labio, muérdeme a mi.- la castaña se ruborizo y Draco le beso los labios.- dime.- dijo colocando su frente con la suya. Hermione suspiro.

-Es solo que… Ginny tenía estas señales para saber si es una relación de una sola noche o algo más…- Draco le miraba curioso.- Y todo encajaba con nosotros… a una relación de una sola noche y luego me marcaste para preguntarme que estaba almorzando y esa es una señal que contradice a todas las demás y no sé si…- Draco le beso de nuevo los labios, haciendo que Hermione parara su diarrea verbal y se dejara llevar por el beso también.

-No importan las señales, solo importa una cosa… Que es lo que tú quieres?- pregunto el rubio serio. Hermione se volvió a morder el labio.- Quieres que sea una relación de una noche o algo más?- Hermione notó que era la primera vez que el rubio la veía fríamente, como si tratara de protegerse contra lo que Hermione diría.

-Algo mas…- Hermione escucho como el rubio soltaba aire contenido y le acariciaba la mejilla con su mano.

-Bien, porque eso era lo que esperaba.- Hermione sonrió.- Ahora, creo que alguien me debe el mejor pastel de chocolate.- dijo Draco en tono divertido haciendo a Hermione sonreír.

-Tengo todos los ingredientes en mi departamento…- menciono Hermione. El rubio sonrió de lado.

-Oh, tan rápido me quieres llevar a tu departamento? Chica mala.- Hermione se ruborizo y el rubio le beso los labios rápidamente.- Aunque creo que es buena idea, no hemos cogido en tu departamento…digo, cocinado. No hemos cocinado en tu departamento.- Hermione se ruborizo y soltó una risa, Draco solo la tomo de la cintura y la sentó correctamente en la motocicleta.

* * *

><p><em>Ok, probablemente crean que pronto moriré o que alguién me está amenazando o algo así porque no hay alguna otra explicación sobre el porqué estoy actualizando tan rápido esta historia. Pero no se quejen, disfruten como yo.<em>

_Espero que siga asi actualizando tan seguido, ahora tengo más tiempo libre, menos horas en el trabajo y eso me hace feliz :)_

_Espero leerlas pronto, cualquier cosa en el review :)_

_Atte: Friidaaa (A 22 de octubre del 2011 a las 1O:53pm) *horario nocturno is back, bitches*_


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: Sigue sin ser mio HP, Jk Rowling no me lo quiere vender por Ebay aun.**

**Capítulo 8**

Hermione volvió a bajarse de la motocicleta ayudada por el rubio. Al bajarse, Draco le removió el casco, acomodándole el cabello con las manos a la castaña, Hermione le sonrió. El rubio le tomó de la mano y Hermione lo condujo hacia las escaleras de su edificio y hacia su departamento. Hermione abrió la puerta y entró. Su departamento era sencillo, era de una sola pieza, no tenia cuartos a excepción del baño y lo único que separaba el cuarto era un librero lleno de libros, impidiendo ver hacia la cama. En la cocina la separación era una barrita alta.

-Disculpa el desorden.- dijo avergonzada, tratando de no mirar a Draco. El rubio hizo un gesto con la mano, restándole importancia y acceso al departamento.

-Yo tenía ropa tirada por toda mi habitación desde hace días.- dijo el rubio divertido.- No me ofende que tengas libros sobre toda la mesita de café.- dijo tomando asiento en el sillón y señalando la pila de libros en la mesita. Hermione se ruborizo y tomo los libros y los colocó en el librero pared.

-Días?- pregunto Hermione sorprendida, volviendo del librero. Draco asintió.

-Soy un hombre, lo último que me importa es limpiar. No está desordenado, es un arte abstracto.- Hermione soltó una risita y el rubio la tomó por la cintura y la sentó en su regazo. Hermione le sonrió tímidamente y el rubio le devolvió la sonrisa.

-Hola.- murmuro Hermione. Draco le beso los labios rápidamente.

-Hola.- regreso el rubio.- No quiero arruinar el momento pero de verdad muero por un pastel de chocolate.- Hermione rio y se levanto del regazo del rubio y se dirigió a la cocina, Draco la siguió.

-Tengo todos los ingredientes, solo necesitamos juntarlos.- Hermione saco un bote de harina de la alacena y varios ingredientes del refrigerador, colocándolas en la barrita alta. La castaña encendió el horno, para que se calentará y volvió a la barrita. Saco un refractario y se coloco un delantal encima de su ropa. Draco la miraba divertido desde el otro lado de la barrita.

-Tienes una cara de concentración bastante hermosa.- Hermione rodo los ojos y se ruborizo, echando varios ingredientes al refractario. La castaña se comenzó a concentrar en la receta que se casi da un gritito cuando el rubio se coloco detrás de ella, tomándole con ambas manos la cadera. Hermione casi suelta un gemido cuando el rubio le tocó el trasero.

-Draco.- gimió la castaña, echando su cabeza para atrás, recargándola en el pecho del rubio, Draco le beso el cuello.

-Si?- pregunto el rubio, besándole con más fervor el cuello.

-Necesito la batidora.- dijo sin aire. El rubio soltó una risita y estiro la mano alcanzando la batidora y entregándosela a Hermione.- No me puedo concentrar si estas seduciéndome.- Draco acaricio el vientre de la castaña, ya que había metido su mano debajo de su blusa.

-Créeme, no te estoy seduciendo. Si te estuviera seduciendo, ya estarías desnuda y encima de mí, sudando.- Hermione dejo escapar otro gemido, Draco le volvió a besar el cuello y a continuar acariciando ahora sus costillas.- Estoy tratando de tener una mejor vista de tu trabajo.

-Claro que si, mentiroso.- murmuro Hermione, encendiendo la batidora y mezclando los ingredientes. Draco continuo besándole el cuello, ahora bajo metió su mano dentro del pantalón de la castaña, tocando su sexo.- Draco…- gimió Hermione, cerrando los ojos, disfrutando como el rubio estaba ahora, acariciando su clítoris, haciendo que Hermione moviera sus caderas hacia la erección del rubio presionando en su espalda baja.

-Que sigue Hermione?- pregunto el rubio con voz ronca en el oído de la castaña, la cual no estaba pensando claramente porque los expertos dedos del rubio estaban acariciándole justo donde más lo necesitaba como nadie lo había hecho antes.

-Dios, Draco, no sé…- Hermione soltó la batidora e iba a voltearse pero el rubio se lo impidió, manteniéndola en su lugar.

-No, no… necesitamos terminar el pastel. De verdad estoy aprendiendo.- dijo el rubio, ahora subiendo su mano de las costillas de la castaña hacia sus senos cubiertos por la ropa interior.

-Pero…Yo quiero…- Draco asintió y le beso el cuello.

-Que quieres, Hermione?- Hermione gimió, esta vez mas audible que nunca y casi tira el refractario al suelo.

-A ti.- Draco ladeo la cabeza de Hermione para poder alcanzar sus labios y besarla. Dios, como le gustaba besarlo. Hermione sentía como se consumía por dentro con las caricias del rubio, no conforme con sus dedos acariciándole, su mano en sus senos, ahora su lengua entraba en sus boca, haciéndola sonar un gemido de nuevo.

-Me tendrás, solo de verdad necesito que vacíes eso y lo metas al horno.- dijo el rubio voz ronca y tono urgente. Hermione asintió, haciendo rápidamente la gestión de vaciar el contenido de un refractario a otro. Draco retiro sus manos del cuerpo de Hermione para que ella pudiera agacharse a introducir el contenedor en el horno y poniendo el pequeño cronometro de cocina junto al horno. Cuando Hermione volteó vio como Draco se había llevado los dedos a la boca, saboreándolos con una cara de satisfacción, haciendo a Hermione sonrojarse.

-El pastel ya está en el horno…- dijo Hermione tímidamente, aun sonrojada. Draco asintió y se acerco a ella, tomándola por la cintura y besándola de nuevo en los labios con pasión. Hermione soltó un gemido cuando el rubio la levanto por el trasero y la colocó en la barrita de la cocina.

-Entonces si me disculpas, me gustaría tenerte justo ahora.- dijo el rubio desabrochándole los jeans y bajándolos. Hermione se los saco rápidamente entre besos apresurados del rubio quien batallaba por ahora sacarse sus propios jeans. Hermione soltó una risita cuando el rubio maldijo cuando ella se quito el delantal, su blusa y su sostén.- estos tienen que irse también.- dijo señalando las bragas, Hermione asintió, removiéndolas de su cuerpo y le sonrió al rubio cuando se volvió a colocar el delantal encima de su cuerpo desnudo. Draco gruño.

-Este se queda?- pregunto la castaña, Draco asintió y se volvió a besar a la castaña. Hermione le enredo las manos en el cabello rubio de Draco, haciendo el beso más apasionado. Draco enredo una mano en la cintura y con la otra levanto el trasero de la castaña de la barrita, haciendo que el bote de la harina se volcará sobre la superficie.

-Necesito tomarte ya.- Hermione asintió, gimiendo cuando el rubio aun cargándola la penetro. Dios, no sabía que esa era una manera posible de tener relaciones pero podía sentir como el rubio la elevaba con su brazo bajo su trasero y la sostenía con el brazo en la cintura. Hermione gritó, cuando el rubio tomo el seno de la castaña en su boca, succionando el pezón.

-Draco, Draco, Draco, Draco…- suplicaba Hermione. No sabía si era el ángulo, la posición o como el rubio le estaba acariciando los senos con su talentosa boca, pero la castaña no iba a durar demasiado.- Dios, Draco, no duraré mucho.- El rubio gimió, acelerando sus embestidas, haciéndole llegar al límite.- Draco!- el rubio le beso los labios cuando Hermione grito su nombre en su alcance al orgasmo. El rubio colocó a Hermione en la barrita de la cocina y se subió encima de ella, penetrándola desde otro ángulo, aun no habiendo terminado con ella.

-Dios, te ves hermosa.- murmuro Draco entre gemidos de la castaña, que comenzaba de nuevo esa sensación de placer en su estomago. El rubio veía desde su posición como el cabello de Hermione estaba sobre una cantidad de harina y como sus senos se movían al compas de sus embestidas.

-Oh, Draco..- Hermione arqueo la espalda cuando el rubio comenzó a embestirla más rápido, acelerando el ritmo. Draco tomo la nuca de la castaña, acercándola a la suya para poder besarla, Hermione fue la primera vez que se atrevía a introducir ella primero la lengua en la boca del rubio, acariciándola. Hermione se volvió a recostar, pero con la mano del rubio aun en la mejilla de la castaña, Hermione ladeo su cabeza, tomando el pulgar de Draco en su boca y succionando un poco. Fue todo lo que necesito Draco para poder alcanzar su orgasmo entre un gruñido, recargando su cuerpo encima de Hermione, quien lo abrazo.

-Me llenaste de harina.- dijo la castaña soltando una risa. Draco levantó su cabeza y negó.

-No te escucho, me acabas de matar.- Hermione se ruborizo y Draco le beso los labios rápidamente.- No sé qué es lo que tienes que me hace tener que tocarte todo el tiempo…la mayoría de esos toques de manera inapropiada.- Draco le acaricio la mejilla donde tenía una mancha de harina.

-No creo que solo seas tú el único que siente eso.- murmuro Hermione.

-Gracias a Dios! Pensé que te estaba convirtiendo en una ninfómana.- Hermione soltó una risa que se vio interrumpida cuando sonó el cronometro de cocina, dejándoles saber que el pastel estaba listo. Draco se levantó y ayudo a levantarse a la castaña, quien se acomodó el delantal arrugado. Se agacho, saco el pastel y lo colocó en la ahora barrita de la cocina en otro refractario, dejándolo enfriar. Hermione iba a sacar el betún cuando el rubio le dio una palmada en el trasero, haciendo que Hermione saltara un poco,

-Draco.- El rubio solo se encogió de hombros.

-No pude evitarlo.- Hermione sonrió y se voltio a ver que ahora en su trasero estaba marcada la mano de Draco con harina. La castaña rodó los ojos y vio como el rubio levantaba la ropa de ambos del suelo de la cocina.

-Puedes ir a limpiarte al baño, está en la única puerta de allá.- Draco asintió, se acerco a ella, le beso rápido y se fue. Hermione no pudo mirar como el perfecto trasero blanco del rubio se movía junto con él. La castaña comenzó a poner el betún que tenía en un frasco casero de hace poco alrededor del pastel, tratando de no hacer aun más desorden. Cuando terminó, sonrió para ella misma y comenzó a guardar todo lo que había utilizado. Cuando se quito el delantal notó como también tenía en su seno una mano marcada de Draco con harina. Hermione rodo los ojos pero sonrío. Cuando iba a entrar a la salir de la cocina notó como su sala había sido transformada en una clase de fuerte con sabanas y cobijas de su cama, ahora cubrían su sillón y televisión, formando una fortaleza.

-Hice un fuerte!- dijo Draco con una enorme sonrisa hermosa en el rostro. Hermione soltó una risa, Draco parecía un niño pequeño…excepto que estaba desnudo y no era nada pequeño.

-Oh, un fuerte?- dijo Hermione caminando hacia el rubio, quien tenía los brazos extendidos hacia el fuerte.

-Así es.- Hermione llego al rubio mirándole divertida y Draco la abrazó con ambos brazos y le beso la mejilla.- Un fuerte. Tu departamento es perfecto para uno. Además desde que era niño siempre que comía pastel de chocolate con leche, era en un fuerte. Es una tradición.- dijo como si nada. Hermione, asintió aun sonriendo.

-Así que es costumbre que vayas construyendo fuertes en donde sea que comas pastel de chocolate y leche?- dijo con tono divertido. Draco negó.

-No he comido pastel de chocolate con leche desde que tenía seis años, Hermione. Cuando te conocí en el bar no iba a pedir leche por nada del mundo, te hubieras largado de ahí.- dijo el rubio sonriéndole. Hermione negó con la cabeza y se volteó, quedando de enfrente a él, los brazos de Draco aun alrededor de Hermione y los de ella alrededor del cuello de él.

-Nunca me hubiera ido de ahí, aunque pidieras un vaso de leche.- Draco le sonrío y le beso los labios lentamente. Casi saboreando las palabras que acababa de decir la castaña.

-Pido primero entrar al fuerte.- dijo el rubio haciendo a Hermione soltar una risa. Ambos fueron hasta la cocina, cortaron un enorme pedazo de pastel para ambos y cada uno tomó un vaso de leche. Cuando entraron al fuerte, Hermione se sorprendió por como el rubio había cubierto todo con el edredón de su cama y sus almohadas. Ambos se sentaron en el medio del fuerte y Hermione sonrió al ver como el rubio no podía de dejar de sonreír satisfecho de sí mismo.

-Nunca había hecho un fuerte antes.- menciono la castaña, tomando un pedazo de pastel en su boca. Draco le sonrío y tomo un sorbo de leche, probando el pastel.

-Bueno, no es un fuerte normal. Esta con tecnología.- Draco señalo a como había incluido dentro del fuerte la televisión de la castaña. Hermione soltó una risa.-Este es el mejor pastel de chocolate del mundo, el de anoche es mierda comparado con este.- dijo llevándose un enorme pedazo de pastel a la boca. Hermione se ruborizo, Draco le sonrío.- deberíamos ver una película.-El rubio se acerco hacia la televisión que debajo tenía varias discos de películas. Draco paso por todas.- Todas son comedias románticas.- dijo un poco extrañado, Hermione asintió.

-Cuando me mudé, acababa de terminar mi relación y lo único que hacia al principio era comer helado, hornear y ver películas. Todas son de Ginny y hay algunas que no he visto.- dijo Hermione un poco avergonzada, Draco le sonrió.

-Perfecto, quiere decir que te enseñaré la mejor manera de ver una comedia romántica.- El rubio eligió una película al azar, vio el titulo.- Has visto la de "Love actually"?- Hermione negó con la cabeza.- Perfecto, yo tampoco.- Draco saco el disco de la cajita y lo puso en el aparato reproductor, encendiendo la televisión y asegurándose de que la película empezara. Draco regreso a su posición, junto a Hermione, recargándose en el sillón y abrazándola con un brazo. La película comenzó.- Bien, este es el truco.- Draco puso la película en silencio.- Como no la hemos visto, tendremos que hacer los diálogos, yo soy todos los hombre, tu las mujeres.- El rubio tomó un sorbo de leche y Hermione soltó una risa.

-Así que solo adivino los diálogos?- pregunto recargando su cabeza en el pecho del rubio, Draco asintió.

-Si, dices lo que quieras, después la volvemos a ver con sonido y si adivinas, ganas.- Hermione le sonrío.

-Qué gano?- Draco se encogió de hombros.

-Lo que quieras. No diré que no.- le sonrío el rubio de vuelta.- Ahora, necesitamos tener nuestra atención en la pantalla, porque estando desnuda no puedo tener mi atención más que en tus bellos senos.- Hermione se ruborizo, un poco divertida al ver que el rubio en realidad veía sus senos.

-Qué pasa si me quedo dormida?-pregunto Hermione, tratando de desviar el tema de su desnudez. Ni había recordado que estaban desnudos, nunca se había sentido tan cómoda sin ropa.

-No te preocupes, mi erección te mantendrá despierta.-le sonrío el rubio.

* * *

><p><em>Volví con una actualización más! El otro capítulo ya esta hecho, asi que mientras me den reviews, tendrán capítulos.<em>

_Por cierto, ya me comentaron en los reviews que extrañan a la Hermione aguerrida y terca, y es verdad. Es solo que eso se verá en un futuro. En esta historia como muchas veces en la vida real, cuando estás con alguien que en lugar de hacerte sentir bien contigo misma y con como eres, trata de cambiarlo, controlarlo o hacerte sentir mal respecto a tu forma de ser y muchas veces, después de convivir con esa persona demasiado tiempo, uno se olvida de quien es y trata de complacer a toda costa a esa persona para poder ser aceptada._

_ Cuando esas personas salen de nuestra vida, poco a poco volvemos a ser nosotros mismos y a recuperar quienes somos poco a poco. Eso nos ha pasado a todos, no solo con ex's, si no con amigos, familiares o personas que no viene al caso. A veces solo necesitamos de una persona que nos recuerde quienes eramos y porque somos perfectos asi. Eso le paso a Hermione con su ex y le esta pasando con Ginny. No es que Ginny sea malvada, es solo que está acostumbrada a la Hermione actual, la insegura y manejable que la trata así ya sin saberlo. En un futuro veremos eso. Tanto la relación con el ex como cómo el rubio la ayudaba a recuperarse a si misma._

_Bueno, después de todo eso, los dejo y los leo en los reviews :)_

_Atte: Friidaaa (A 24 de octubre del 2O11 a las 9:18pm) _


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: Sigue sin ser mío sino de JK Rowling.**

**Capítulo 9**

Hermione se despertó cuando escuchó una serie de golpes en la puerta. Gruño y enterró la cabeza en el cuello del rubio, quien seguía igual de dormido. Hermione volvió a gruñir cuando escucho ahora esos golpes con más insistencia aún. La castaña recordó que estaban en su departamento y se levantó lentamente tratando de no despertar al rubio. Recordando que seguía desnuda, recogió la playera blanca del rubio y se la puso, llegando hasta la puerta y la abrió.

-Qué bueno que estas bien!- Hermione se sorprendió cuando Ginny llegó casi tumbándola de un abrazo. La castaña frunció el ceño.

-Porque no estaría bien?- pregunto confusa. Ginny rodo los ojos.

-Llevo horas marcándote a tu celular sin respuesta. Creí que el sexy hombre aquel te había secuestrado o algo.- Hermione negó con la cabeza, tallándose el sueño de los ojos.

-No, claro que no. Me quedé dormida.- dijo soltando un bostezo. Ginny miró hacia donde estaba el fuerte.

-Qué es eso?- La castaña volteo y vio que la pelirroja señalaba el fuerte.

-Oh, es un fuerte.- Ginny le miro extrañada.

-Desde cuando tienes 5 años?- pregunto la pelirroja. Hermione rodo los ojos.

-No porque tu no lo hagas no quiere decir que es estúpido, Ginny.- La pelirroja rodo los ojos.

-Como sea, como te fue con el rubio?- pregunto caminando hacia dentro del departamento, deteniéndose de pronto cuando vio a dicho rubio, parado en la sala de Hermione, solo con un bóxer puesto.

-Hola.- dijo el rubio, pasándose una mano por el cabello, un poco nervioso. Ginny le saludo con la mano.- Voy a usar tu baño, Hermione.- La castaña asintió, viendo como Draco avanzaba hasta el baño y cerraba la puerta.

-Oh por Dios! Lo trajiste aquí?- Hermione asintió con una sonrisa.- bien, por ti, Hermione. Aprovéchalo antes de que acabe.- La castaña solo rodo los ojos, sin comentar nada.- Yo venía a ver si querías salir a cenar o algo. Ron y Harry están en la casa viendo un partido y Luna se quedo con Mía y aunque la pequeña rubia es divertida, en cuanto empezó a llorar, tuve que salir corriendo.- Hermione iba a contestar cuando escucho la puerta del baño cerrándose de nuevo y vio al rubio salir.

-Perdón, pelirroja pero Hermione y yo tenemos planes.- dijo avanzando hasta el lado de Hermione, abrazándola por detrás y dándole un beso en la mejilla.- tenemos una cita.- Hermione le miro sorprendida. No habían planeado ninguna cita.- Necesito sacarla del apartamento, la gente comenzará a creer que la secuestre o que lo nuestro es solo una relación de una sola noche.- Ginny le miro sorprendida al principio pero luego, tosió un poco incomoda y asintió.

-Ok, los dejo. Hablamos luego Hermione, nosotros las amigas de toda la vida necesitamos hablar también.- Ginny le miro al rubio retadoramente, se dio media vuelta y se retiro, cerrando la puerta al salir. Hermione miro al rubio sorprendida.

-No me agrada.- dijo encogiéndose de hombros y regresando al fuerte, levantó los vasos de leche vacios y el plato y los llevo al fregadero de la cocina.

-No te agrada?- Hermione le miro preocupada ahora. Draco negó.

-No me malinterpretes, no la conozco completamente bien, debe de haber algo agradable en ella pero hasta el momento el cómo te habla o habla de mí, no me agrada.- Draco le sonrió en forma de disculpa.- Es como si pensará que no pudieras lograr algo mejor o como si yo solo quisiera llevarte a la cama cuando ni me conoce.- Hermione se mordió el labio, preocupada.

-Pero…no puedo dejarle de hablar a Ginny. Es mi mejor amiga.- dijo con voz temblorosa, casi a punto de llorar. Draco frunció el ceño y camino hacia ella, tomándole la cara con ambas manos.

-Wow, espera…porque tendrías que dejarle de hablar a tu amiga?- pregunto Draco, preocupado. Hermione cerró los ojos, tratando de contener las lágrimas.

-Dijiste que no te agradaba y…-el rubio aun tenía el ceño fruncido.

-Hermione, mírame.- La castaña abrió los ojos, encontrándose con los azules del rubio quien la miraba con confusión.- Hermione, nunca fue mi intención insinuar que ya no deberías hablar con ella.- La castaña no dijo nada.- Nunca haría que dejaras de hablar con alguien solo porque opino diferente que tu sobre ellos. Hermione…- Draco le limpio las lagrimas con los pulgares.-…nunca trataría de cambiarte.- La castaña simplemente asintió y el rubio, le abrazo fuertemente, besándole los rizos desordenados de el tope de la cabeza. Hermione le abrazo de vuelta igual de fuerte.- Esto es por algo que hizo el imbécil de tu ex novio, no?- Hermione asintió avergonzada aun en el abrazo del rubio, haciendo al rubio suspirar. Draco la levanto por el trasero haciendo que Hermione enredara sus piernas alrededor de él y Draco camino de nuevo hacia el fuerte. El rubio acostó a Hermione de lado y él se acostó justo enfrente de ella en la misma posición y los cubrió con una sabana a ambos.- Ok, Hermione, puedes preguntarme lo que quieras acerca de cualquier mujer o relación de mi pasado.

-Cómo?- Hermione le pregunto confundida. Draco le sonrió.

-Puedes preguntarme cualquier cosa acerca de mis relaciones pasadas, mujeres, novias, amantes, amigas, amigos, padres, todo. No hay límites. Lo que quieras.- Hermione paso una mano por su mejilla, tratando de eliminar un poco su vergüenza de llorar enfrente de él hace un momento.

-Lo que quiera?- Draco asintió, besándole rápidamente los labios.

-Así es, tienes…- Draco saco su celular que estaba debajo de una almohada y marco un numero.-… como media hora. Quieres comida china?- Hermione le sonrió y asintió.- Algo en especial?

-Como se llamas los rollitos que están rellenos de cositas?- trato de explicarse Hermione, Draco soltó una risa.

-No tengo idea. Podemos pedir un poco de todo y compartimos.- Hermione asintió.- Hey, quisiera hacer un pedido… para dos…ponme un poco de todo lo que tengas en el menú…todo. Ponme rollitos extras…rollitos, no sé como se llaman, solo sé que son rollitos.- Hermione soltó una risita viendo como el rubio rodaba los ojos ante lo que sea que le estuviera diciendo el hombre en al teléfono.- Como sea, pagare con tarjeta. Ok.- Draco colgó la llamada y aventó el celular al sillón.- Si, media hora para cualquier pregunta.- Hermione se mordió el labio y le miro tímidamente.

-No sé que preguntar.- dijo un poco cohibida. Draco le sonrió.

-Ok, yo empiezo. Mi primera novia la tuve cuando tenía 16 años y se llamaba Pansy. Éramos más amigos que novios, de hecho. Ella fue mi primer beso y mi primera vez.- Hermione asintió.

-Aun ves a Pansy?- Draco asintió.

-A veces. Es amiga de la familia. Vive en Francia pero siempre que viene, trae a sus niños con mamá para que los vea. La trata como nietos.- Draco rodo los ojos ante lo último.

-A qué edad tuviste tu primera vez?- dijo en voz baja. Draco le tomo la barbilla.

-No tienes que avergonzarte por preguntarme, Hermione. Es el punto de esto, el tener más confianza y perder dudas.- Hermione asintió.- Mi primera vez fue a los 17, con Pansy y fue el asiento de mi auto.- Hermione soltó una risa.- No te burles, tenia 17 y era una bola de hormonas andante, no me importaba el romance, solo quería hacerlo y ya.- Hermione le sonrió y se aclaro la garganta.

-Mi primera vez fue en un Motel del centro con mi ex novio.- dijo en voz baja.- no había velas, ni música ni nada romántico como lo ponen en las películas. Yo también ya quería solo hacerlo y ya.- Draco asintió.- tenía 24 años.- dijo un poco avergonzada.

-Tenias 24?- Hermione asintió.- no es posible. Como jodidos pudiste aguantar tanto tiempo virgen?- Hermione se encogió de hombros, ruborizada.- El imbécil de tu ex es un completo idiota. Por cómo me lo cuentas suena como que te presiono.

-Un poco.- dijo Hermione encogiéndose de hombros.- No es muy fácil tener 24 y seguir siendo virgen. Además ya teníamos seis meses saliendo e insistió mucho hasta que dije que si.- Draco le beso la frente.

-Se ve que es un imbécil. Si lo hiciste esperar tanto es porque sabias que era un imbécil. Conmigo no hubieras durado virgen ni dos días.- le comento con tono divertido, haciendo que Hermione soltara una risa.- no duramos ni horas anoche.- dijo el rubio recordando la noche anterior.- Es imposible resistirte, de verdad. No te pude quitar la vista desde que entraste, en el momento en que te vi llegar, iba a llegar contigo pero te vi sentarte con aquel idiota y me detuve de nuevo. Gracias a Dios la mesera es una maldita chismosa y me dijo que había pasado, si no nunca hubiera juntado el valor de hablar contigo o pagarte la cuenta.- Hermione le miro sorprendida.

-De verdad?- Draco asintió.

-No todos somos como el idiota de tu ex novio que te mantuvo descuidada y sola, tratando de controlarte o hacerte sentir menos de lo que eres.- Hermione se mordió el labio.- A muchos hombres le llamas la atención…demasiados, lamentablemente.- murmuro con voz ronca.- me alegra que nadie se adelantara a invitarte algo anoche.- Hermione se ruborizo y le sonrió.

-No creo que sea atractiva para el sexo opuesto, Draco.- El rubio soltó una risa.

-Lo eres. Y el hecho de que no lo sepas te hace más atractiva aun.- Draco le beso los labios.- Yo no soy como el idiota de tu ex…- dijo volviéndola a besar.-…yo me encargare de cumplir cualquier necesidad que tengas. Cualquier capricho. Yo…- Draco la miro a los ojos.- me voy a encargar de mantenerte satisfecha en cualquier aspecto. Además, soy un muy buen jugador de ajedrez…- dijo besándole el cuello.

-Ajedrez?- murmuro Hermione, dejándose llevar por las palabras del rubio y sus besos.

-Si, ajedrez. Tanto en el sexo como el ajedrez, lo importante es saber cómo mover a tu reina.- Draco tomo las caderas de Hermione y la coloco encima de él, sentándola sobre su erección. La castaña soltó un gemido cuando el rubio le removió su camiseta del cuerpo. Hermione movió sus caderas en forma circular, haciendo al rubio soltar un gruñido.- Si sigues así, se te acabará el tiempo de preguntas.- Draco acaricio el pezón de Hermione con su pulgar, haciendo que esta echara la cabeza para atrás y continuara con el movimiento.

-No importa, podemos hacerlo despues.- dijo Hermione, apoyando su manos en el pecho del rubio.- te necesito…- susurro la castaña.

-Ok, lo que mi reina necesite.- Draco se deshizo de su bóxer, penetrando a la castaña desde esa posición. Hermione soltó un gemido agudo al sentir al rubio dentro de ella. Draco coloco sus manos detrás de la cabeza, sonriéndole a Hermione.- tómalo, Hermione.- la castaña rodo sus caderas junto sobre la erección del rubio, haciéndola gemir.- te gusta esa posición, eh?- Hermione asintió, levantando sus caderas y dejándolas caer, soltando un gemido cada vez que se encontraban sus sexos.-si, disfrútalo. Tómalo…- Draco miraba como Hermione armaba sola su orgasmo, él simplemente disfrutando como la castaña se movía encima de él, tan sensual.

-Draco…- gimió la castaña, haciendo más rápidas sus flexiones sobre el rubio. Era demasiado erótico verlo disfrutar de cómo Hermione estaba utilizándolo.- Draco…

-Tócate, Hermione.- La castaña asintió, llevando su mano hacia sus senos y acariciándolos, haciendo que el rubio soltara un gruñido.- es demasiado erótico verte así, hermosa. Tocándote, disfrutando el placer que solo yo puedo darte…- Hermione gimió a punto de alcanzar su orgasmo cuando se escucho el sonido de alguien tocando la puerta. La castaña se detuvo, confundida.- No, no, no… Ahí vamos…- grito el rubio, tomando a la castaña por la cintura y colocándola sobre las cobijas, él encima de ella, aun sin dejar de penetrarla.

-Draco, creo que deberíamos…- murmuro Hermione, ruborizada, señalando la puerta. Draco negó.

-Deberíamos terminar de darte un orgasmo. Nada, nada es más importante que el orgasmo de mi mujer.- dijo seriamente, comenzando a embestir las caderas de Hermione. La castaña gimió.- estabas tan cerca, hermosa, tan cerca. Podía sentirlo.- Draco la embestía rápidamente, besándole los senos y con una mano comenzó a tocar su clítoris, haciendo que gimiera más fuerte aun.- Voy!- grito el rubio de nuevo.- dime que necesitas, hermosa?- Hermione estaba gimiendo desesperada, sintiendo como su orgasmo se avecinaba.- Necesitas que te marque? Dios, dime que si, llevo queriendo dejar mi marca en ti desde ayer.- Hermione asintió, haciendo que el rubio le sonriera y comenzara a succionarle el espacio entre el hombro y el cuello, dejándolo un poco rojo. Cuando lo mordió, Hermione grito el nombre de Draco, llegando al orgasmo junto con el rubio. Ambos, permanecieron un momento así, abrazados cuando el rubio volvió a gritar.- VOY!- la castaña soltó una risa cuando el rubio se levantó gruñendo molesto hacia la puerta, todavía desnudo, diciendo un gracias, pago y recibió la comida, cerrando la puerta detrás de él.

-Dejaste que te viera desnudo?- pregunto la castaña sorprendida.

-Si, aunque el imbécil no dejaba de tratar de espiar detrás de mí, de seguro buscándote. Maldito, primero muerto que dejar que te viera desnuda.- dijo el rubio, sentándose junto a la castaña, mordiendo un rollito.- quieres?- Hermione asintió, sonriendo.

* * *

><p><em>aww! No puedo agradecerles los maravillosos reviwes que ha tenido esta historia :) De verdad, les agradezco bastante que se tomen el tiempo para poder escribir lo que piensan de la historia :) Espero poder seguir actualizando así seguido.<em>

_Oh! Mi computadora de escritorio dejó de funcionar derrepente y no he podido hacer un banner o una imagen de la historia :( _

_Es momento de irme, señoritas. _

_Atte: Friidaaa (A 28 de octubre del 2011 a las 3:12pm) _


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: Sigue sin ser mió HP o Draco...Si lo fuera los demandaría a todos por hacerlo sexy con alguien mas que no sea yo.**

**Capítulo 1O**

La castaña le sonrió al rubio cuando este se sentó de nuevo debajo del fuerte de nuevo junto con ella, ahora con la comida china en sus manos. Ambos sacaron las pequeñas cajitas de la bolsa y Hermione casi babea cuando ve la cajita llena de rollitos. La castaña tomó uno con sus dedos y lo mordió.

-No se que tiene estas cosas que me encantan.- dijo la castaña con la boca llena, masticando el rollito. Draco le sonrió y saco los palillos chinos, abriendo una cajita y comenzando a comer.- Sabes usar palillos chinos?- Draco asintió.

-Es muy sencillo de hecho.- Hermione rodo los ojos.

-Tal vez para ti. No todos somos tan buenos con los dedos.- Hermione se sonrojo al pensar los maravillosos que son los dedos del rubio, haciendo que Draco soltara una risa.

-Tomaré eso como un cumplido. Ven, te enseño- Draco pasó por lo menos unos buenos 6 minutos enseñándole a la castaña como tomar los palillos chinos correctamente, pero siempre que tomaba un poco de comida, se caía de vuelta a la cajita. Draco se rindió cuando un poco de arroz le cayó sobre el pecho desnudo.- Dios, necesitamos parar. Necesitas comer y si sigues echándote comida en tu cuerpo desnudo, no terminaremos de comer.- Hermione asintió, sonrojándose un poco.

-Siempre podemos vestirnos otra vez.-dijo encogiéndose de hombros. Draco negó.

-No, sin ropa. Es nuestra regla. Mientras estemos en el departamento del otro estaremos desnudos.- Hermione rodo los ojos,

-Qué tal si tenemos visitas?- Draco frunció el ceño.

-Entonces estarás desnuda en mi cama, nadie te vera desnuda.- Hermione continuo tratando de tomar comida con los palillos.

-Porque no quieres que nadie me vea desnuda a mi pero a ti si?- pregunto la castaña.

-Celosa?- Hermione negó, sonrojándose un poco.

-No, pero no parece muy justo.- dijo encogiéndose de hombros. Draco sintió, mordiendo un rollito.

-Tienes razón. Entonces acordamos que no tendremos visitas, nunca.- Hermione comenzó a reír.- Así no tendemos problemas de quien nos ve desnudos y porque. No visitas y ya.- Hermione asintió, recargando su cabeza en el hombro del rubio, aun comiendo.

-Podemos continuar con las preguntas?- pregunto con voz tímida. Draco le miro sorprendido, pero asintió.

-Claro.-Hermione comió un poco de su comida antes de hablar.

-Con cuantas mujeres has estado?- susurro, revolviendo su comida en la cajita, evitando su mirada.

-12 mujeres.- Hermione le miro sorprendida.

-Doce?- Draco asintió.

-Porque te sorprende tanto?- Hermione se encogió de hombros.

-Es solo que eres tan bueno en esto.- murmuro, abriendo otra cajita de comida china, sacando un tipo de pollo.- tan seguro en lo que dices y haces. Y eres muy bueno en…eso.- comento ruborizada. Draco soltó una risa.

-Pensabas que mi numero era más grande, verdad? Crees que soy una golfa?- Draco fingió estar ofendido, llevándose una mano al corazón, haciendo que Hermione soltara una risa nerviosa.

-No. Es solo que eres muy apuesto, inteligente y amable…- comento nerviosa. Draco le sonrió.- además, tienes una mirada amable y una sonrisa enorme y…- comento un poco avergonzada.

-Oh, bueno. No puedo negar que algunas mujeres me consideran atractivo…- Hermione bufo.

-Algunas? Fácil, en lo que estuvimos anoche en el bar, varias mujeres no te quitaban la vista de encima.- la castaña, tomó un pedazo de pollo de la cajita que sostenía el rubio y se lo llevo a la boca.

-No importa eso. No importa si me quitan o no la vista, al final solo importa en quien tenga mi vista yo.- Hermione escondió la mirada al ver como el rubio le miraba intenso.

-Con cuantas de las doce tuviste una relación?- pregunto Hermione. Draco termino de masticar un poco de comida y hablo.

-Con 4. Incluyendo Pansy.- Hermione asintió.

-Amaste a esas 4?- pregunto nerviosa. Draco negó.

-No creo. No puedo negar que existe un cariño hacia las 4. Pansy más que nada porque hace que mi madre sea feliz llevándole a sus hijos, pero no, no creo que ame a ninguna.- El rubio se quedo pensando un momento.- No, a ninguna. Quedé en buenos términos con todas, excepto la última, maldita Cho Chang. Creo que es lo único que odio de los chinos, a esa maldita.- Hermione termino su cajita de comida y la puso a un lado.

-Porque quedaste en malos términos con ella?- Draco rodo los ojos.

-La muy maldita estaba casada.- Hermione se llevo la mano a la boca, sorprendida.

-Casada?- Draco asintió.

-La conocí en un estúpido evento de beneficencia de mamá. Al principio era muy atractiva, sabía lo que quería y no paso mucho cuando estábamos en la cama.- Draco rodo los ojos ante el recuerdo.- Salimos durante 6 meses. Teníamos citas estúpidas en los lugares más costosos de la ciudad, regalos caros, platicas superficiales sobre chismes de sociedad. Después de seis meses descubrí que era solo un ama de casa que se había casado con un millonario que no le ponía atención, así que aburrida, buscaba aventuras. Fui una de ellas.- Hermione le acaricio el hombro, tratando de darle confort.

-Lo siento.- murmuro Hermione, Draco negó.

-No lo hagas. Fue lo mejor. No era ni divertida, ni amable o cálida.- Draco miro a Hermione a los ojos.- No era nada humana, comparada contigo.- Hermione se ruborizo y se aclaro su garganta.

-Yo sé que no tengo mucha experiencia pero…eres el hombre más atento y amable del mundo. Y cualquier mujer es afortunada en tenerte en su vida.- Draco le sonrió levemente.- Y no puedo creer que estés aquí conmigo.- Hermione se inclino un poco hacia el rubio y le beso los labios lentamente.

-Me haces sentir como si fuera una buena persona.- le dijo el rubio con tono divertido. Hermione le sonrió.

-Lo eres.- Draco puso de lado su cajita de comida china también.

-Ok, necesito que me digas algo varonil, ahora.- Hermione soltó una risa, haciendo al rubio sonreír.

-Ok…- Hermione se mordió el labio, tratando de encontrar algo masculino y varonil que decir.- Creo que tu pene es muy bonito.- Draco le miro ofendido.

-Wow, wow, wow… bonito?- Hermione se sonrojo y asintió.- bonito? No, no, no, no, y no.- Hermione soltó una risita ante lo ofendido del rubio.- Mi pene será todo menos bonito. Ningún pene es bonito.- Hermione asintió.

-El tuyo lo es.- Draco rodo los ojos.

-No, no. Me rehusó a que se piense de mi pene como bonito.- Hermione le sonreía.- crees que es gracioso? Ok, necesitas llamarlo de otra manera. Se ofenderá y no se acercará a ti. Exijo que mi pene sea llamado diferente. Puedes incluso elegir entre: maravilloso, majestuoso, legendario, enorme, monstruoso o colosal.- Hermione volvió a soltar una risa.

-Bueno, si es todo eso, pero es más bonito que nada.- Draco rodo los ojos de nuevo.

-Bien, entonces en que te basas para llamarlo bonito? Cuantos penes has visto en tu vida, Hermione?- La castaña se ruborizo y miro al rubio un poco avergonzada.

-Cuatro.

-CUATRO?- Hermione asintió. Draco le miro sorprendido.- cuatro? Incluyendo el mío?- Hermione asintió.- sin incluir videos pornográficos, tampoco?- Hermione se mordió el labio.

-Entonces nada más dos. Sin incluir el tuyo o el video.- Draco negó la cabeza.

-Como es posible…Dios! Incluyendo el del imbécil de tu ex?- Hermione asintió.- Entonces de quien es el otro?- Hermione le miro un poco nerviosa.

-Fue en mi graduación. Un chico me invito a la graduación con la condicion de que le hiciera un favor… Al principio pensé que me iba a pedir un trabajo o una tarea, así que acepte. Entonces resultó que al final, en su auto, de la nada se abre el pantalón y saco su…- Hermione señalo la entrepierna del rubio.- No sabía qué hacer, hasta que explico con el favor se referia a sexo oral, entonces me negué y salí corriendo.- Draco le miraba con el ceño fruncido.

-Malditos bastardos.- Hermione se encogió de hombros.

-Fue muy humillante. Además su pene no era tan bonito como el tuyo.- Draco rodo los ojos de nuevo al oír la palabra bonito.

-Como sea, me da gusto que no lo hicieras. Maldito animal.- Hermione sonrió un poco ante la molestia del rubio.- Y el video porno?- Hermione se ruborizo.- vamos, dime. De que era?- Hermione le miro.

-De nada. No tenía una historia.- comenzó Hermione alzando un poco la voz.- soy editora de libros, entonces estoy un poco acostumbrada a las historia. Cuando vi el video en internet, de la nada la mujer que no pasaba de los 20 años se empieza a quitar la ropa y entra este horrible hombre mayor desnudo mirándole como si se la quisiera comer.- Draco sonreía ante la obvia molestia de la castaña sobre el video.- y luego, de la nada, hace que la adolescente, rubia falsa y operada del busto por cierto, le comience a lamer ahí… casi se ahoga, Draco.- dijo la castaña mortificada.- se veía como no lo podía poner todo en la boca y luego se puso roja y se podía ver claramente como sus ojos lagrimearon un poco, pero ella no decía nada. Y luego, también de la nada, ya estaban fornicando en posiciones completamente incómodas e imposibles y lo único que pensaba era: ella estudia? Donde está su madre? Porque necesitas grabarse haciendo eso con el hombre mayor que ella? Y él? Tiene hijos? Esposa? Porque tiene un tatuaje en el muslo?- Draco abrazo a Hermione, sonriéndole y besando su cabeza, ante la frustración de ella.

-Suena horrible si lo mencionas así.- Hermione rodo los ojos.

-No sé, pero la pornografía no tiene mucho sentido para mi.- Draco le beso los labios.

-Bueno, te voy a conseguir un video donde tenga una historia creíble.- Hermione le miro sorprendida.

-Existen?- Draco le sonrió, asintiendo.

-Así es, no sé donde las venden, pero las buscaré y te traeré una. La veremos juntos.- Hermione se ruborizo y asintió. Draco miró su celular, checando la hora, haciendo que la castaña se mordiera el labio. Se iría ya? Tendría que ir a otro sitio?- No quiero irme, hermosa. Pero ya es medianoche y necesitas dormir.- Hermione asintió.

-Te puedes quedar si quieres.- Draco le miro, un poco sorprendido.- digo, si no tienes nada que hacer mañana temprano, puedes quedarte aquí y …- Draco le sonrió.

-No te molesta?- Hermione negó.- ok, pero necesito dormir del lado derecho.- Hermione asintió, viendo como Draco se levantaba y agarraba el edredón del suelo junto con varias almohadas y las llevaba hacia la cama de Hermione.- Nunca había reposado en una cama tan cómoda.- Hermione le sonrió, apagando las luces y acostándose junto al rubio, que estaba de lado. Hermione se puso de lado también, cara a cara con él.- y es enorme, créeme, se de eso.- dijo guiñándole un ojo. Hermione sonrió. Ambos se quedaron callados varios minutos, Hermione sentía como el sueño la estaba invadiendo.

-Dime un secreto que nadie sepa.- murmuro el rubio con voz adormilada. Hermione suspiro.

-A veces me gustaría empezar una relación con alguien 12 años en el futuro.- susurro Hermione, aun con los ojos cerrados.- así, como ya tiene tanto tiempo juntos, ya sabes todos sobre la otra persona y lo que le gusta y odia y que le molesta y ya no tienes que intentar impresionarlo y solo eres tú misma.- Draco le tomó la mano, apretándola. Después de un momento el rubio habló.

-Mi padre está en la cárcel.- Hermione abrió los ojos, mirando al rubio un poco curiosa.- y con suerte estará ahí toda su vida.- Hermione apretó la mano del rubio, tratando de alguna manera reconfortarlo.- Mi padre es un hombre malo, Hermione. Mato a más de 148 personas, sin contar familiares de las victimas…y eso solo son los que pudieron probar.- dijo el rubio susurrando con voz ronca.- Era el líder de una banda de narcotraficantes, exportaba drogas y armas desde Colombia y México a Estados Unidos. Mi madre no se dio cuenta hasta que él mismo de lo confeso cuando casi trató de matarla.- Hermione sintió como sus ojos soltaban un par de lágrimas.- un día cuando tenía 19, llegue a mi casa y vio mucha sangre en todos lados. Como vivíamos cerca de un bosque, pensé que mamá había metido a la casa un lobo herido o algo…le gustan muchos los animales. Cuando la busco, subo a su recamara y estaba acostada en su cama, cubierta en sangre y el imbécil de mi padre estaba de pie, tratando de quitarse la sangre de su ropa…como si nada.- Draco seguía susurrando pero tenía la voz ronca, Hermione puedo percibir odio en su voz.- cuando le pregunte que paso, me dijo que no dijera nada y que si preguntaban, él estuvo conmigo todo el tiempo y cuando llegamos ella ya estaba así.- Draco soltó un amago de risa, haciendo que Hermione soltara más lagrimas.- Fue la primera vez que golpee a alguien y nunca se sintió tan bien. Cuando llego la policía, fue cuando nos dimos cuenta que era un hombre malo con miles de muertes, drogas, dinero, armas y mujeres...mamá estuvo un mes en el hospital.

-Lo siento mucho, Draco.- el rubio negó lentamente con la cabeza.

-No lo hagas. Gracias a eso, está preso y mi madre puede vivir tranquila de nuevo. Cuando salió, se dedico por completo a sus flores, mamá ama las flores.- murmuro el rubio.- como le gustaban tanto y es muy buena en manteniéndolas vivas, construimos un vivero en el patio de la casa. Ahora tiene su negocio y lo disfruta. Vive tranquila.- Hermione asintió, apretándole de nuevo la mano. Draco le sonrió.- Cuando la conozcas, le vas a encantar.

* * *

><p><em> Me gusta como se va desarrollando la relación de ambos :) Como se necesitan sin saberlo y va evolucionando a algo más que aún no quieren definir o ponerle nombre :)<em>

_El comentario del porno es totalmente cierto, no lo entiendo. Para mi no tiene atracción de ningún tipo y muchos rallan en lo ridículo. Dejando de lado cualquier queja feminista, los videos pornográficos son, la mayoría, ridículos._

_Por cierto, si alguien sabe de alguien que haga banners, me encantaría uno para está historia :) Los leo en los reviews_

_Atte: Friidaaa ( a 4 de noviembre del 2O11 a las 3:5Opm) *Horario tardío mode ON*_


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: NADA es mío :)**

**Capítulo 11**

La castaña se levantó cuando sintió un poco de frio en la espalda desnuda. Frunció el ceño, aun adormilada, jaló el edredón, cubriéndose completamente con él, sintiendo escalofríos por el frio del edredón. Hermione suspiró cuando vio que aun estaba oscuro. La castaña estaba a punto de dormirse cuando sintió un cálido cuerpo detrás de ella, metiéndose debajo del edredón y abrazándola por la espalda, haciendo que Hermione sonriera levemente al recuperar la calidez que extrañaba hace un momento.

-Pensé que te habías ido.- murmuro Hermione con voz lenta, llena de sueño, refiriéndose al calor. Draco afianzo su abrazo.

-Tuve que ir al baño.- susurro el rubio con voz ronca, enterrando su cabeza en detrás del cuello de la castaña, en sus rizos.- No me iría en medio de la noche, Hermione.- la castaña frunció el ceño.

-Me refería al calor. Tenía frio.- El rubio sonrió en la oscuridad, besándole el cuello.

-Ok, no mas frio.- dijo entrelazando las piernas con las de Hermione, dejándose llevar por el sueño. Después de varias horas, Hermione se volvió a despertar, ahora debido al sol colándose por la ventana. Tratando de cubrirse de él, la castaña tomó una almohada y se la coloco sobre la cabeza, haciendo el que el rubio gruñera, aun dormido. Hermione soltó una risita cuando Draco soltó un ligero ronquido en su cuello y apretó un poco la mano que estaba tomando su seno. Hermione se cubrió la boca con la mano soltando una risa más audible cuando sintió la erección del rubio en su trasero.

-Draco…- susurro Hermione aun soltando risitas.

-Que es tan gracioso?- pregunto el rubio con voz ronca, sin abrir los ojos.

-Es que tu…- Hermione se sonrojo, moviendo un poco su trasero contra la erección del rubio, haciendo que Draco gruñera.- puedo sentir tu erección en mi trasero.- susurro Hermione un poco avergonzada. Draco movió sus caderas contra el trasero de Hermione.

-Oh, sí?- Hermione asintió.- No lo noté.- mintió el rubio, besándole el cuello.

-Dijiste que esto pasa todas las mañanas, verdad?- Draco asintió, moviendo la mano de su seno, acariciándolo, aun con los ojos cerrados.- siempre?- pregunto curiosa.

-Sí, siempre.

-Duele?- pregunto Hermione un poco mortificada. Draco soltó una risa.

-No, es un poco incomodo, pero no, no duele.- Draco cambio su posición ahora boca arriba en el colchón y se paso un brazo por encima de los ojos, cubriéndose el rostro. Hermione soltó una risita que se apagó cuando vio como ahora la erección del rubio, hacia una pequeña tienda en la sabana. Hermione se ruborizo cuando Draco pateó la sabana hacia abajo, dándole a la castaña una muy clara vista de la erección del rubio, ahora desnuda ante ella. Hermione no podía dejar de mirar el pene del rubio, en verdad que era un muy bonito pene.- Si lo sigues mirando así, harás que se avergüence.- La castaña dio un brinquito de sorpresa y se sonrojo al verse sorprendida viendo al rubio.

-Es solo que es tan…bonito.- Draco gruño y rodo los ojos ante el adjetivo.

-Ok, si querías sentir amor por parte de él, ya no lo harás. No se acercara a ti hasta que te disculpes y elijas un nuevo adjetivo hacia él.- Draco tomó una almohada y se la coloco sobre el rostro, como niño pequeño haciendo un berrinche. Hermione sonrió, acercándose al bonito pene del rubio y tomándolo con la mano. El rubio soltó un gruñido.

-Puedo tocarlo?- pregunto Hermione dudosa debido al gruñido del rubio.

-No me preguntes esas cosas…- murmuro el rubio con voz ronca. Hermione detuvo su mano, haciendo que el rubio removiera el brazo de su rostro y la mirara con el ceño fruncido.- No, no, no te detengas.- Hermione sonrió un poco tímida y regreso su mano a la entrepierna del rubio, volviendo a tomar su pene en su mano y acariciándolo lentamente.

-No te molesta?- susurro la castaña. Draco gruño y volvió a colocar su brazo sobre su rostro.

-Tienes que estar bromeando…- Hermione negó con la cabeza, un poco confundida, pero sin dejar de acariciar al rubio.- No, no me molesta en lo absoluto…- Hermione le sonrió de nuevo y se acerco un poco hacia la entrepierna del rubio, inspeccionándola más de cerca.

-No mentía cuando decía que tu pene es muy bonito.- Draco gruño. Hermione mantenía un ritmo suave y lento en el pene del rubio, haciendo que este gruñera un poco del placer.

-Puedes apretarlo un poco más, sin miedo.- Draco tomo la mano de la castaña en la suya y comenzó un ritmo un poco más rápido, apretando un poco más la base del pene. Hermione asintió y siguió las instrucciones.

-Puedo…lamerlo?- Draco gruño. Dios, lo estaba matando.

-Sabes, así comienza cada película porno de colegiala.- Hermione frunció el ceño un poco, Draco soltó una ligera risa y tomo la nuca de Hermione, haciendo que está se inclinara sobre el cuerpo del rubio.- Si, puedes hacer lo que quieras con él, hermosa, no creo que a él le moleste.- Hermione se mordió el labio.

-Nunca lo he hecho, así que…- Draco le sonrió alentadoramente y Hermione se inclino hacia el rubio, tomando primero con su mano el pene del rubio y luego lamiéndolo lentamente, un poco insegura. Draco gruño.- Te lastime?- Draco negó.

-No, no, continúa. Solo haz lo que creas correcto, todo está bien.- Hermione asintió, continuando con sus caricias, que estaba combinando lamiendo el miembro del rubio.- Oh, sí, así.- Hermione sonrió internamente hacia el placer del rubio.- Puedes meterlo en tu boca, no hay problema.- Dijo Draco como quien no quiere la cosa.

-Pero…No creo que quepa todo en mi boca.- susurro Hermione, haciendo que Draco le mirara.

-Hey, esto no es el video que viste.- murmuro el rubio, sentándose y quedando con el rostro justo enfrente de la castaña.- Esto no es el video, Hermione.- La castaña le asintió, ruborizada y mordiéndose el labio.- No espero nada más de lo que estés dispuesta a dar. Si justo ahora quieres ir a tomar un baño, todo estará bien, sabes?- Hermione asintió, inclinándose hacia el rubio, besándole lentamente la comisura de la boca.

-Pero quiero hacerlo.- dijo un poco tímida, señalando la entrepierna del rubio, haciendo al rubio reír.

-Créeme que por mí no hay problema, pero no quiero que pienses que esto es algo que tienes que hacer.- Hermione asintió.

-Ok, pero de verdad quiero hacerlo.- Draco le dio un rápido beso y volvió a acostarse.

-Todo tuyo, hermosa.- Hermione le sonrió tímidamente y volvió a acercarse a la entrepierna del rubio, tomándolo de nuevo con la mano. Cuando Hermione volvió a lamer el pene del rubio, Draco gruño de nuevo. Hermione tomo el pene del rubio en su boca, haciendo que Draco tomara la sabana con el puño.

-Me siento un poco tonta porque no se qué hacer.- dijo la castaña, volviendo a lamer la longitud del miembro, haciendo al rubio imposible el concentrarse en otra cosas que no fuese la boca de Hermione en él.

-Ok, solo…Oh, así.- Hermione sonrió mentalmente cuando vio como al rubio le gustaba que Hermione se introdujera de nuevo el miembro en su boca.- si, succiona un poco, amor.- La castaña obedeció, succionando un poco sobre la cabeza del pene del rubio, haciendo que Draco gimiera. A Hermione le gustaba como el rubio le estaba indicando como lo hiciera, era algo sexy. La castaña siguió con su trabajo, esta vez alternando con caricias de sus manos y su boca.- Hermione, necesito que pares o no duraré.- Hermione se levanto un poco, sin dejar de acariciar al rubio con su mano.

-Eso no es el punto? Que llegues al orgasmo?- pregunto Hermione un poco confundida. Draco le sonrió.

-Si, hermosa, pero si lo hago mientras haces eso, te ensuciare.- Hermione frunció el ceño.

-Está bien, podemos tomar un baño después.- dijo la castaña, devolviendo su boca a la entrepierna del rubio, haciendo que el rubio gruñera.

-Me vas a matar.- susurro, soltando un gemido cuando Hermione comenzó a poner más empeño en sus caricias.- Amor, necesito que…- Hermione succiono un poco más y el rubio soltó un gemido, tratando de remover a Hermione de su entrepierna, pero la castaña, solo se quedo ahí mismo, aun trabajando sobre la erección del rubio, quien acababa de alcanzar su clímax.- Hermione? Trate de moverte pero…- La castaña tenía una enorme sonrisa en la boca.

-Viste?- Draco le miro confundido y un poco avergonzado del hecho de no mover de su lugar a Hermione al haber alcanzado el clímax, forzándola a recibir su semilla en la boca.- Viste? Draco, fue magnífico. Nunca creí que lo lograría pero lo hice.-Draco le miro aun confundido, pero no diciendo nada para no arruinar la felicidad de la castaña.- Nunca creí que pudiera hacer a alguien sentir un orgasmo con mi boca. Lo sentiste, verdad?- le pregunto emocionada.

-Creo que eso es un poco obvio, hermosa.- Hermione le sonrió aun más, haciendo que el rubio la tomara por la cintura, besándole la mejilla.

-Fue grandioso. Viste que lo hiciste en mi boca?- Draco le sonrió, asintiendo. Hermione le sonrió enormemente, dándole un abrazo al rubio.- podemos hacerlo de nuevo?- Draco soltó una risa.

-Si me das un momento, te prometo regresar el favor.- Hermione negó.

-No es un favor, Draco. De verdad quería hacer eso. Además, no es como si tu no hubieras hecho eso antes.- dijo ruborizándose, haciendo que el rubio le besara.

-Creo que es momento de un baño.- Hermione asintió, soltando una risa, cuando el rubio la levanto por la cintura junto con él, hacia el baño. Cuando entraron, el rubio abrió ambas llaves, dejando que se llenará la vieja tina del cuarto de baño de Hermione, y luego la sentó en la barrita del lavabo. Besándola rápidamente.- Tienes harina en el cabello, todavía.- Hermione se llevo las manos al cabello enmarañado por todas las actividades de antes, tratando de removerle la harina.

-Eso de la harina fue tu culpa.- Draco asintió.

-Lo fue, pero no podía evitarlo si te veías demasiado sexy en tu delantal.- Hermione se ruborizo y le sonrió tímidamente.

-Hablas como si fuera una supermodelo o la mujer de tus sueños.- le dijo la castaña.

-Eres mejor que eso, eres real.- El rubio le beso los labios, lentamente y le sonrió, dando media vuelta hacia la tina para cerrar el grifo del agua, tocándola un poco, checando que estaba caliente.- vamos, mi supermodelo.- dijo el rubio, tomándola por el trasero y llevándosela consigo hacia la tina.

-No tiene que cargarme hacia todos lados, sabes?- Draco le beso el cuello, haciendo que Hermione soltara una risa. El rubio se coloco en la orilla de la tina y coloco a Hermione encima de él, con la espalda de ella sobre el pecho de él.

-Lo sé.- Ambos se quedaron callados por un momento, simplemente disfrutando el uno del otro.

-Deberíamos tener nuestra cita hoy.- dijo el rubio de la nada, Hermione recargo su cabeza en el hombro del rubio y le miro.- a donde tú quieras. No importa que restaurante o que tan costoso sea, el único requisito es que tienes que usar vestido.- Hermione sonrió.- así podre ver tus piernas.- dijo besándole la garganta expuesta.

-Podemos ir al zoológico?- Draco frunció el ceño.

-Al zoológico?- Hermione asintió, sonriéndole.- De todos los lugares que hay en el mundo, escoges el zoológico?- Hermione asintió con la cabeza.

-Aun así puedo llevar vestido.- Draco soltó una risa.

-Ok, al zoológico será.- Hermione le beso los labios.

El rubio ayudó a Hermione a bajarse de la motocicleta, tratando de que su vestido no se subiera más de lo normal y tomados de la mano entraron al zoológico.

-No creo que haya visitado el zoológico de aquí.- dijo el rubio casualmente, aun sosteniendo la mano de la castaña, abriéndose paso entre la gente hacia la entrada del lugar.

-Nunca?- Draco negó.- bueno, entonces es bueno que estemos aquí.- Draco sonrió cuando vio como Hermione lucia como niña pequeña, emocionada ante todo. Durante todo el paseo, Draco sostuvo su mano, la abrazo por la cintura y colocaba su barbilla sobre su hombro cuando se detenían a ver de cerca un animal e incluso trataron de alimentarse el uno al otro, pero cuando un poco de mostaza manchó los labio de Hermione y el rubio trató de quitarlo con su lengua, decidieron parar antes de que se comenzaran a quitar la ropa alrededor de los niños.- Ha sido la mejor cita del mundo.- Draco asintió.

-Aunque casi no vi tus piernas, fue una buena cita.- Hermione soltó una risa y le beso la mejilla desde su posición. Al final de la cita, el rubio había cargado a Hermione sobre su espalda, mientras ella comía un algodón de azúcar, compartiendo un poco con el rubio, mientras subían al departamento de Hermione. Cuando llegaron, Hermione le dio la llave al rubio, haciendo que él abriera la puerta y entraran juntos al departamento. Draco llegó hasta la cama de Hermione, colocándola sobre las cobijas, sonriéndole.- Tienes sueño, hermosa?- Hermione asintió. Draco le removió el algodón de azúcar de sus manos y los zapatos, cubriéndole con el edredón.

-Te vas a ir?- pregunto somnolienta. Draco asintió, besándole la frente.

-Así es, mañana necesito entrar temprano a la oficina y si me quedo, no me querré ir.- Hermione asintió, cerrando los ojos.

-Te voy a extrañar.- murmuro Hermione. Draco le sonrió, volviéndole a besar la frente.

-Duerme, hermosa. Hablamos mañana.- Hermione asintió, haciendo que el rubio se diera media vuelta hacia la salida.

-Draco…- el rubio se detuvo.- me gustas mucho.- dijo Hermione con voz lenta, arrastrando las palabras por el sueño, aun con los ojos cerrados. Draco sonrió.

-A mi también, amor. A mi también.

* * *

><p><em>Por fin un nuevo cap! sé que es cortito y no aporta mucho a la historia. También sé que queriamos la primera cita fuera más explicita pero no creo que sea importante excepto el mencionarla. Para Hermione todas las veces que pasa con el rubio con citas, eso del zoologico fue una formalidad.<em>

_En el próximo capítulo veremos de nuevo al rubio y a la castaña, ya separados debido al trabajo de la vida real y conoceremos a Blaise, el mejor amigo de Draco :) Sigue el cap en proceso, es que tambien me enfoqué con el nuevo cap de la otra historia a medio terminar :)_

_Los leo en los reviews :)_

_Atte: Friidaaa (A domingo 13 de noviembre del 2O11 a las 7:4Opm)_


	12. Chapter 12

Hermione se levantó al día siguiente cuando su celular sonó en algún lugar de la casa. Desorientada, removió el edredón de su cuerpo y se levantó, tratando de seguir el sonido del molesto celular. Cuando lo encontró en la mesita de café de la sala, aún dentro del fuerte hecho, sonrió contestando.

-Hola?- murmuro Hermione adormilada.

-"Hermione, tenemos una emergencia. Sé que trabajas desde casa pero necesitamos que vengas a la oficina, Grace solicito una junta de emergencia y nos pidió a todos que asistiéramos. Necesitas llegar formal, al parecer será gente importante."- Hermione bufó ante el tener que correr a la oficina de emergencia.

-Ok, llegó en una hora.- Hermione cortó la comunicación y suspiro mirando el fuerte. Hermione llego a pensar que todo había sido un sueño o una mala jugada de su imaginación peor al ver el fuerte ahí, en su sala, comprobaba que si había pasado. Sonriendo fue a darse un baño, y al salir frunció el ceño ante el pedido de vestimenta formal. Se cambio en un vestido ceñido al cuerpo (regalo de Ginny) que hacía parecer como un corsé y una falda tipo lápiz desde la cintura hasta la rodilla, tenía un delgado cinturón color rojo con un pequeño moño adornando la cintura, se colocó un saco encima, tacones y salió de su departamento hacia su oficina.

-Caminando por las calles Hermione se dio cuenta que nunca había estado tan feliz en su vida y Hermione sabía que se debía al rubio. No solo era por las maravillosas sesiones de sexo con él que la castaña necesitaba desde hace años si no más bien por la compañía de Draco. El rubio era una hermosa persona. La trataba bien, no trataba de cambiarla o hacerla sentir mal respecto a ella misma, no la hacía sentir estúpida o aburrida. Le encantaba. Cuando Hermione llegó a la oficina, encontró a la recepcionista.

-Hermione! Qué bueno que llegaste! Laura nos está volviendo locos. Te necesitamos en la sala de juntas.- Hermione se vio arrastrada hacia la sala de juntas sin decir nada. Llegando ahí, la castaña se ruborizo al ver como todos la estaban esperando. Se sentó y comenzó a escuchar un aburrido resumen de cómo la compañía necesitaba más financiamiento y rapidez en los empleados. La castaña casi se estaba quedando dormida cuando recibió un mensaje de texto.

-"Donde estás, hermosa?" Hermione sonrío al ver que el mensaje era del rubio. La castaña lo más despistadamente posible envió un rápido texto "En la oficina. Como amaneciste?" La castaña trató de no parecer una loca desesperada al esperar por el texto del rubio. Cuando llegó sintió un gran alivio. "Amanecí solo, de hecho. Esto de no dormir con tus pies fríos o mi mano en su seno no me está agradando." Hermione sonrió, ruborizándose. Que le contestaba? No quería tampoco parecer muy obvia diciéndole que lo había extrañado. Hermione estaba pensando en que contestar cuando recibió otro mensaje: "Te puedo marcar o estás demasiado ocupada para mí?" Hermione frunció el ceño. Al parecer el rubio se había molestado por la tardanza de su mensaje. "No, puedes marcarme." Hermione se disculpo y se salió para poder ir al baño, donde en cuanto entró su celular sonó.

-"Hola hermosa, interrumpí algo?"- Hermione sonrió un poco ante la molestia del rubio de no ser completamente el centro de su atención.

-De hecho si, gracias a dios. Estaba en medio de la junta más aburrida del mundo. Tu mensaje me salvó de quedarme dormida.- Hermione se sentó encima de la barrita de los lavabos, sonriendo un poco al escuchar como el rubio soltaba una corta risa en el teléfono.

-"Menos mal que salve tu trabajo."- Hermione soltó una risa.- "Creo que se cómo puedes pagarme. Te invito a almorzar."- La castaña sonrió.

-Ok, creo que la forma justa en pagarte por ayudarme a conservar mi empleo es invitándote yo a almorzar.- Hermione frunció el ceño cuando escucho una risa sarcástica del lado del rubio.

-"No creo que esa posibilidad exista. Nunca te dejaría pagar por nada."

-Pero... Por qué no? No es muy justo que siempre pagues tú. Además, tú has pagado las últimas veces… Tu pagaste el día de ayer en el zoológico.- rebatió la castaña.

-"Hermione, no me gaste nada. Ir al zoológico fue muy económico, considerando que esperaba llevarte al lugar más costoso del país."- Hermione se mordió el labio y suspiro.

-No es que no quisiera cenar en un restaurante es solo que...una cita así es muy fría...impersonal...

-"Te entiendo. De verdad no interesa a donde fuéramos mientras fuéramos juntos."- Hermione sintió una sonrisa en su rostro.- "de verdad, vamos a almorzar. Me están volviendo loco en el trabajo."- Hermione suspiro ante la frustración en la voz del rubio. La castaña pudo escuchar en el fondo una voz de hombre preguntarle algo al rubio.-"Estoy ocupado, Zabinni. Déjame en paz."

-Draco, si estas ocupado podemos hablar más tarde...- Hermione se arregló la falda un poco, nerviosa.

-"Claro que no. Aléjate de mi Zabinni, no te necesito aquí."- Hermione escucho un poco de golpes secos en el fondo, haciéndola preocupar.- "Estas despedido. No quiero verte. Hermione?"- La castaña se sorprendió por la voz del rubio que la mencionaba.

-No hay problema, Draco, de verdad...- Draco soltó un suspiro.

-"No, para nada. Es solo que tengo empleado que creen que porque les hablo bien pueden ser mis amigos"- Hermione soltó una risa de nuevo cuando escucho un golpe en el fondo otra vez.- "entonces... almorzamos juntos?"- Hermione sonrió.

-De acuerdo. Pero no sé a qué hora saldré de aquí.

-"No te preocupes, mándame un mensaje con la dirección de tu trabajo y cuando salgas me mandas un mensaje y pasó por ti."

-De acuerdo. Te veo después, Draco.

-"Hasta más tarde, amor."- El rubio colgó y Hermione soltó una risita ante la palabra "amor" del rubio. La castaña regreso a la junta y se sentó de nuevo, ahora más sonriente ante la expectativa del almuerzo con el rubio. En cuanto la presentación llegó a su fin, Hermione testeó al rubio la dirección de su empresa y espero a que su jefa diera por terminada la junta. Cuando terminó, Hermione fue la primera en levantarse de su asiento.

-Hermione, necesito un momento.- La castaña frunció el ceño y asintió. Laura, su jefa, camino delante de ella hacia su oficina, haciendo que Hermione la siguiera en silencio. Al entrar, la jefa tomó asiento y Hermione también.- Hermione, como vas con la edición del libro?- La castaña se aclaro la garganta.

-Bien, hasta el momento tengo programado terminarlo para final de mes. Después de eso, volveré a contactar al autor para verificar varios puntos donde...

-No es necesario.- La interrumpió la jefa, quién ahora estaba escribiendo algo en la computadora, sin prestarle atención a Hermione.- Necesitamos que le transfieras todas tus notas y proyectos a tu secretaria, Hermione. Desde este momento estás fuera de nuestra empresa. Ya no eres necesitada aquí.- Hermione miro confundida a su jefa. La estaba despidiendo? La castaña cerró los ojos fuertemente y sacudió la cabeza un poco.

-Cómo?- pregunto la castaña.

-Estas despedida. Como trabajabas desde casa, no tienes oficina que desocupar así que no sé qué sigues haciendo aquí.- Dijo Laura con expresión completamente neutral y fría. Hermione paso saliva.

-Pero...porqué? Tengo muy buenos resultados, muy buenos comentarios sobre mi trabajo de los clientes y...- Laura levanto un dedo en señal de silencio.

-Basta, Hermione. La decisión está tomada. No necesitamos nada más, puedes retirarte.- Hermione se quedo con la boca abierta en su mismo sitio pero se levanto cuando vio como su jefa levanto la bocina del teléfono.- Quieres que llame a seguridad?- La castaña se trago las lagrimas y trago saliva, negando con la cabeza y saliendo de la oficina hacia afuera. En el elevador fue cuando por fin dejó salir las lágrimas. Qué haría ahora? No tenía ningún otro empleo. Le gustaba su trabajo, prácticamente le pagaban por leer y corregir errores ortográficos, lo amaba. Porque la despedirían de la nada? Alguien se había quejado de ella? Pero quien? Ni siquiera iba tan seguido a la oficina o tenía contacto con alguien de ahí. Habría hecho algo mal? No, era muy cuidadosa con su empleo y trabajo y siempre hacia lo que los clientes pedían. Los demandaría? Porqué? Que ganaría? Al contrario, perdería dinero en todo el proceso y al final si ganaba no recuperaría su empleo. Hermione suspiro, se trato de limpiar las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano y salió del edificio, caminando hacia la acera y suspiro. Solo quería ir a casa a comer pastel y dormir. Probablemente ver una película, llorar un poco y llamar a Ginny para quejarse de todos. Hermione abrocho su saco e iba a comenzar a caminar cuando escucho el motor de una motocicleta, detenerse justo enfrente del edificio. Hermione vio como el rubio se removía el casco y sonreía abiertamente al verla. La castaña le regalo una ligera sonrisa, limpiándose de nuevo las lágrimas de la mejilla y el rubio frunció el ceño, bajándose rápidamente de la moto y caminando hacia ella.

-Que paso? Este bien? Te duele algo? Quien jodidos fue?- Hermione soltó una risa que se convirtió en llanto cuando el rubio la abrazo por la cintura fuertemente. La castaña recargo su cabeza en su pecho, soltando lágrimas y abrazándolo de vuelta. Se sentía tan bien estar en sus brazos, protegida.- tranquila, todo estará bien. Lo arreglaré.- Hermione soltó una risita ahogada por las palabras del rubio. Ni siquiera sabía de que se trataba pero le estaba asegurando que lo iba a arreglar.

-Podemos solo... irnos?- Draco asintió, dándole un beso rápido en los labios. El rubio le colocó el casco sobre la cabeza de Hermione y la ayudo a subir a la motocicleta con el vestido que llevaba puesto lo hacia un poco difícil.

-Quieres ir a almorzar?- Hermione le abrazo por la cintura, recargando su cabeza en los omoplatos del rubio, negando con la cabeza.- Iremos a mi departamento, ok?- Hermione asintió. El rubio encendió la moto de nuevo y se aventuró por la ciudad entre los coches. Hermione cerró sus ojos y se relajo. No quería pensar en nada, solo quería disfrutar su tiempo con el rubio. Cuando llegaron, el rubio se bajó de la motocicleta y ayudo a Hermione a bajar y a quitarle el casco.- Te mencioné lo deliciosa que te ves en ese vestido?- Hermione soltó una risa, tratando un poco de acomodarse el cabello. Draco la tomó de la mano y ambos subieron hacia el departamento del rubio, cuando Draco abrió la puerta, Hermione respiro hondamente. Todo el departamento olía al rubio. Draco entró, jalando de la mano a la castaña y ambos fueron al sillón, donde el rubio se sentó y jalo de nuevo a Hermione a su regazo, donde la castaña recargo su cabeza en el cuello del rubio y comenzó a llorar.

-Draco, yo...- Draco solo asintió y la abrazo fuertemente. Ambos estuvieron sentados en silencio, solo se escuchaban el llanto de Hermione, quien seguía acurrucada encima del regazo del rubio. Después de un tiempo, Hermione sintió una bola de pelos encima de sus pies, haciendo que se sobresaltara.

-Tranquila, es solo Max.- Hermione vio como el enorme perro estaba ahora encima del sillón sobre los pies del rubio y de Hermione. La castaña solo asintió.- quieres hablar de ello?- La castaña asintió.

-Me despidieron.- dijo en voz baja. Draco solo soltó aire que tenia contenido.

-Gracias a Dios. Me tenias loco pensando que estabas herida o algo así.- Hermione rio ligeramente.- Pensé que tenía que ir a patearle el trasero a alguien.- Hermione negó con la cabeza y recargo de nuevo su cabeza en el rubio.

-No me dijo el porqué, solo me despidió. Me dijo que le pasara mis notas y trabajo a mi secretaria y ya. No sé qué haré.- Draco suspiro.

-Puedes hacer lo que tú quieras.- Hermione miró al rubio como s estuviera loco.- Si quieres seguir en el mismo negocio de editora, puedes buscar trabajo en otra empresa o puedes poner la tuya. Puedes poner tu propio negocio. Una biblioteca, cafetería... incluso puedes vender tu delicioso pastel de chocolate y nunca morir de hambre.- Hermione soltó una risa.

-No creo que me vuelva millonaria con mi pastel de chocolate.- Draco se encogió de hombros.

-No creo que la idea sea ser millonaria. Solo deber encontrar un empleo que te guste y seguir desde ahí. Si estas feliz con tu empleo, el dinero al final no interesa.- Hermione asintió levemente.- y si todo falla, siempre puedes venderme a mi tu pastel.- Draco le beso los labios rápidamente.

-Es solo que... siempre pasa que cuando una parte de tu vida está muy bien la otra se desmorona a la misma velocidad. No creo que exista un balance.- suspiro la castaña haciendo que el rubio negara con le cabeza.

-No lo creo. Creo que esto es una señal de que puedes hacer algo mejor.- Hermione asintió.- Tienes hambre? Quieres pedir algo o hacemos de comer?- Hermione hizo una mueca de desagrado.

-Y si pedimos algo? Tengo ganas de comer hasta no poder más.- Draco soltó una risa y le beso la mejilla.

-Pizza y cervezas?- Hermione asintió emocionada. Draco se levantó hacia la cocina para pedir la pizza, dejando a Hermione sola con Max.

-Hola Max.- el perro solo se le quedo viendo y luego se acomodo de tal manera en que la cabeza de la mascota quedara apoyada en la pierna de la castaña. Hermione le acaricio lentamente la cabeza.

-Menos de media hora.- dijo el rubio, dándole una cerveza a Hermione y sentándose junto a ella, bebiendo un poco de su propia cerveza.- Le agradas a Max , eso son puntos extras.- Hermione le sonrió tomando un poco de cerveza.

-Menos mal que llevas puntos porque...

-Donde jodidos lo escondes? Sé que debe estar aquí.- Hermione se sobresalto cuando por la puerta entro un moreno alto y delgado, gritando. Draco soltó un gruñido.

-De que jodidos estás hablando, Blaize?- El moreno cerró la puerta detrás de él y se puso enfrente de ambos.

-Dónde está? Tu hijo ilegitimo?- Draco frunció el ceño.- Oh, hola señorita.- dijo extendiéndole la mano a Hermione, quien confundida la tomo y la sacudió un poco.

-Hola.- dijo tímidamente.

-De qué hijo hablas?- interrumpió el rubio al moreno. Zabinni rodó los ojos,

-Ninguno, es que no tenía ninguna frase más dramática.- Hermione soltó una risita y miro a ambos.

-Eres un imbécil. Casi matas a Hermione del susto.- Blaize volvió a mirar a Hermione.

-Con que Hermione no? Sabias que en griego significa "sensualmente hermosa"?- Hermione frunció el ceño.

-Claro que no.- dijo la castaña y tomo un sorbo de su cerveza. Draco rodo los ojos.

-Me agrada.- dijo el moreno.

-Aléjate de ella, Blaize. Pienso conservarla, no la asustes.- Hermione sonrió y se acerco al rubio, quien le paso el brazo por los hombros. Blaize asintió, dirigiéndose al refrigerador de la cocina por una cerveza.

-Que hacen aquí? Pensé que irían a almorzar fuera...- Blaize regreso hacia la sala con ambos, viéndolos divertido.- Oh, pasaron por aquí para un poco de tiempo sexy.- termino haciendo moviendo las cejas de arriba abajo. Draco rodo los ojos.

-Eres un imbécil, Blaize.- El moreno se encogió de hombros y se sentó junto a Max, encendiendo la televisión y poniendo un partido de tenis al azar.

-No se detengan por mí, me gustaría mirar.- Hermione se ruborizo y el rubio rodo los ojos de vuelta.

-Te enseñare un truco para poder molestar a Blaize fácilmente.- susurro el rubio al oído de la castaña, quien rodo los ojos también ante lo infantil del rubio. Se veía que así era la relación entre ambos hombres.- Porque estamos viendo tenis, Blaize? Porque no pones un partido de futbol americano o box?- Blaize miro al rubio seriamente.

-Porque habría de poner un partido de americano o una pelea de box? Porque no puedo ver el tenis o criquet o golf si yo quiero, eh? Es porque soy negro? Crees que no puedo disfrutar de un partido sobre esos deportes?

-No, solo creo que no es tu estilo.- dijo el rubio encogiéndose de hombros.

-Y cuál es mi estilo? Rapear? Robar? Jugar basquetbol? Eres un maldito racista de mierda, Draco. Y me ofende que los malditos estereotipos afecten tu visión sobre mí y mi raza.- Hermione iba a interferir en la discusión cuando Blaize se calló de pronto.- pero tienes razón, odio el jodido tenis.- y procedió a cambiarle de canal a un partido de Basquetbol. Hermione miro al rubio confundida.

-Blaize piensa que todo lo que le dicen es porque es negro. Si le dices que no, es porque es negro. Si le dices que sí, es porque es negro.- se encogió de hombros, Hermione le miro extrañada a ambos pero no dijo nada. Cuando llegó la pizza, el rubio se paró a recibirla, dejando a Blaize, Max y Hermione en la sala a solas.

-Entonces...eres la chica de Draco ahora.- no era una pregunta, era más bien una aclaración.

-Eso creo.- dijo un poco dudosa, Blaize negó con la cabeza.

-Lo eres. No trae a nadie a su departamento y mucho menos los deja beber su cerveza a menos que sea alguien importante.- Blaize tomo un sorbo de cerveza.- No sé si te lo dijo, pero antes Draco y yo tuvimos un amorío.- Hermione casi escupe su cerveza de la sorpresa.- Éramos chicos y él siempre se ha sentido atraído hacia mí, digo, mírame.- dijo señalándose a si mismo.- todo un semental, así que salimos un tiempo, nos besamos, cogimos, hacíamos lida pareja...- dijo como para sí mismo, Hermione solo le miraba sorprendida.- y luego decidí que me gustaban más las hembras y quedo devastado, así que no te sorprendas si de pronto solo te quiero coger por detrás o sin mirarte a la cara o...

-Déjala en paz, Blaize.- dijo el rubio, colocando la pizza en la mesita del centro y dándole una nueva cerveza a Hermione.- no le creas nada de lo que te diga. Mucho menos si es sobre una relación entre nosotros, eso es la mentira más grande. Lleva enamorado de mi desde siempre.- el rubio le paso un pedazo de pizza a la castaña y luego mordió el suyo.

-Es porque sor negro verdad?- Draco rodo los ojos.

-Principalmente es porque eres hombre.- Hermione soltó una risita.- la segunda razón sería tu color de piel. Además, mi mujer tiene un mejor trasero.- dijo el rubio, dándole un beso rápido a Hermione quien se ruborizo y volvía a morder su pedazo de pizza.

-Mi trasero es mejor.- dijo Blaize molesto. Hermione solo rio un poco. Después de un momento de silencio, Blaize volvió a hablar.- hay un gran partido o qué? Porque decidieron quedarse?- el rubio tomo un sorbo de cerveza.

-Hermione no tenía ganas de salir.- dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

-Estas en esos días?- pregunto Blaize frunciendo el ceño.

-No, es solo que me despidieron de mi empleo y no tenía muchas ganas de salir.- dijo Hermione casualmente. Ya, lo dijo. Admitiéndolo solo lo hacía más real, pero Hermione se sorprendió un poco al sentir como no le dolía tanto como pensó.

-Oh, de la jodida.- dijo Blaize.- Sabes qué significa eso?- dijo el moreno en voz alta. Draco rodo los ojos.

-No, Blaize, no creo que...

-Significa Gran Mike!- Hermione frunció el ceño, confundida. El rubio suspiro.

-Cuando alguien pierde su empleo, un cliente importante o lo deja su pareja vamos a beber hasta no recordar nada con Gran Mike.- Hermione exclamo un leve "Oh" y sonrió.

-Ok, vamos con Gran Mike.-Blaize hizo un gesto de victoria alzando su puño al aire y el rubio le miro sorprendido.

-De verdad?- Hermione asintió encogiéndose de hombros.

-Porque no? No tengo empleo al cual ir mañana, nunca he estado en estado de ebriedad completo y amo las hamburguesas de Gran Mike. Además en una tradición, no?- Draco asintió y le beso los labios fuertemente.

-Me agrada, Draco! Si te descuidas puede que me la quede.- dijo Blaize bebiendo de su cerveza. Draco soltó una risa, pasando de nuevo su brazo sobre los hombros de Hermione y acercándola hacia él.

-No lo creo.- Hermione solo le sonrió.

-A que te refieres? Es porque soy negro?...

* * *

><p><em>Aww, conocieron a Blaize. El blaize de esta historia es de la película. Por cierto, apesta cuando eres despedida. Es lo peor. Aparte de que te deja esa sensación en que nunca podrás hacer nada con tu vida es muy horrible. :(<em>

_En el siguiente capítulo, los vemos con Gran Mike, bebiendo hasta morir y solo les diré que necesitan ver al menos un capítulo del programa "La ley y el orden: SVU" para poder entender una parte de él. _

_Los leo en los reviews._

_Atte: Friidaaa (a 19 de noviembre del 2O11 a las 9:1Opm)_


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: NADA es mio :(**

**Capítulo 13**

Hermione sonrió cuando el rubio le ayudó a bajar del taxi, ofreciéndole su mano y sonriendo cuando se puso junto a él, fuera del local del Gran Mike. Zabinni se colocó junto a ellos con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro.

- Te encantará, tienen la mejor hamburguesa del...- Hermione sonrió al moreno.

- Lo sé.- Zabinni frunció el ceño.

- Ya la has traído aquí?- Draco solo asintió.- wow, esto es en serio.- Hermione sonrió para si misma, mientras el rubio la conducía hacia dentro del local. La castaña se sorprendió cuando encontró que el local estaba casi lleno y frunció el ceño porque era Lunes en la tarde.- Hay un jodido partido o algo?- pregunto en voz baja Zabinni. Se adentraron al local, tratando de pasar entre la gente hacia la barra de bebidas en el fondo. Cuando llegaron, el rubio jaló una silla alta para la castaña, haciéndola tomar asiento y dándole un rápido beso.

- Que vas a pedir, hermosa?- Hermione solo se encogió de hombros.

- Se supone que es mi primera intervención. Solo tomaré lo que me den.- El rubio le sonrió ampliamente, acercándose a besarla en los labios. Hermione solo le beso de vuelta y el rubio se acerco a su oído.

- Oh, y sí que te tomarás lo que te dé.- Hermione se ruborizo ante la insinuación sexual del rubio pero asintió. Blaize saludó de mano al Gran Mike que estaba detrás de la barra.

- Maldito Zabinni! Que jodidos haces en mi local? Largate!.- Blaize soltó una risa y le palmeó la espalda al rubio.

- Vine a traerte a este pobre bastardo y a presentarte a la belleza de Hermione.- La castaña se ruborizo cuando Zabinni le guiño un ojo y Gran Mike le dirigía una sonrisa.- Somos un trio.- Gran Mike soltó una risa.

- Quisiera, bastardo.- le dijo el rubio a Zabinni.

- Que van a pedir, animales.- Zabinni sonrió ampliamente.

- Estamos en una intervención, mi buen amigo.- dijo pasándole el brazo por los hombros a la castaña.

- Qué pasó?- dijo Mike frunciendo el ceño. Zabinni solo señalo a Hermione.- La dejaste, maldito?- dijo mirando al rubio. Draco solo negó y alzó las manos en señal de rendición.

- Wow, no. De donde salió eso?- murmuro el rubio.

- Me despidieron.- dijo Hermione rápidamente, tratando de alejar la atención acerca del rubio dejándola en algún momento. Gran Mike le sonrió solidariamente.

- Eso apesta.- Hermione asintió.- Bien, llegaron en buen momento, señoritas.- Gran Miker saco varios vasitos de shots y tres cervezas, colocando dos enfrente de los hombres y sirviendo una en un tarro para Hermione.- Hay un maratón de "La ley y el orden: SVU".- Ambos hombres sonrieron., haciendo que Hermione frunciera el ceño.

- Eso que tiene que ver con la intervención?- pregunto en voz baja en la oreja del rubio una vez que Gran Mike les sirvió tequila en los shots y se alejó hacia el otro lado de la barra.

- Aquí en Gran Mike es una tradición venir cuando hay maratón de "La ley y el orden: SVU", es la mejor manera de embriagarse.- Hermione le miro un poco confusa, haciendo que el rubio tomará un sorbo de su cerveza y luego se colocará detrás de la silla de Hermione, susurrandole al oído, por el ruido.- Tenemos un juego interesante.- Draco señalo la pantalla enorme en la pared de encima de la pared de la barra.- Vemos la serie, cada vez que se escuche "dun, dun" te tomas uno de estos.- dijo señalando el vasito se shot de tequila.- Cada vez que alguien saqué un arma, tomas un shot. Cada vez que salga o mencionen al psicólogo chino, te tomas la mitad de la cerveza. Cada vez que mencionen la edad de la víctima, tomas un shot. Si Stabler se preocupa sobre la seguridad de sus hijos, te tomas un shot y un sorbo de cerveza. Si alguien golpea a Benson, shot. El primero que adivine la estrella invitada, la edad de la víctima o quién fue el violador antes de que lo digan en el episodio, se lleva una ronda gratis por parte del Gran Mike.- cuando el rubio le beso en el cuello dándole a entender que había terminado de explicar el juego, Hermione soltó una carcajada.

- Tradición, eh?- Draco asintió tomando su cerveza.- muchos se juntan en los bares a ver mujeres o juegos de fútbol pero ustedes ven una serie sobre violaciones.- Draco se encogió de hombros.

- Somos unos animales pervertidos.- Hermione sonrió, volteando su cabeza y dándole un rápido beso en los labios.

- No creo que sea capaz de recordar todas las reglas.- Draco le sonrió.

- Solo síguenos, amor.- Hermione iba a decirle algo más al rubio cuando Zabinni gritó un "YA VA A EMPEZAR, A CALLAR BASTARDOS" haciéndola sonreír y no hablar. Después tres episodios, millones de shots y risas, Hermione se encontraba casi completamente ebria y encima del regazo del rubio.

- Eres sorprendente bueno en este juego, Blaize.- menciono la castaña, mientras devoraba una hamburguesa hecha por el Gran Mike.

- Soy bueno en todo lo que hago, tesoro.- dijo el moreno, recibiendo un golpe en el brazo por parte del rubio.

- No le llames tesoro, animal.- Hermione le sonrió un poco al rubio, quién también estaba comiendo su propia hamburguesa.

- Yo puedo llamarla como quiera. Si se va a quedar contigo, de jodido tiene que acostumbrarse a mi.- Draco solo rodó los ojos.

- Algo más, señoritas?- pregunto el Gran Mike, detrás de la barra.

- No gracias. No creo que pueda tomar más.- dijo Hermione soltando una risita.

- siempre se puede tomar más, Hermione.- Dijo Blaize honorablemente, haciéndola soltar una risita de nuevo.

- No creo. Esta deliciosa, Gran Mike.- dijo la castaña, dándole una última mordida a la hamburguesa, haciendo sonreír a los demás.

- Tienes apetito, Hermione.- dijo riéndose Blaize. Hermione asintió.

- Esta deliciosa. Además, nunca había comida hamburguesas tan...libre de culpa.

- Come lo que quieres, hermosa.- dijo el rubio, tomando se su cerveza.

- Nunca había comido así, o bebido así...- murmuro Hermione.- es mi primera vez.- dijo bebiendo cerveza.

- Ni trates de decirle algo en doble sentido, Zabinni.- Blaize cerró la boca que había abierto para decir un comentario y sonrió.

- Como sea, ya va a comenzar un nuevo capítulo y creo que puedo conseguirnos otra ronda gratis.- el moreno se alejó de ahí hacia un grupo de hombres. Hermione se recargo en el pecho del rubio, ya que todavía seguía encima de su regazo y colocó sus manos en su estomago.

- Creo que de todo lo que he comido contigo en los últimos días he aumentado como seis kilos.- Dijo Hermione soltando una risa. Draco le abrazo por el abdomen y le beso el cuello.

- Y eso no es nada. No sabes como te voy a malcriar mientras estés conmigo, hermosa.- Hermione suspiro y cerró los ojos, dejándose llevar por los besos de Draco en su cuello. La castaña nunca se había alegrado tanto del vestido strapples ajustado que le había regalado la pelirroja de su amiga, Hermione soltó una risa.- Que pasa, hermosa?

- Es solo qué, por un momento me imaginé usando este mismo vestido completamente enorme de tanta comida rápida que me das.- Draco soltó una risa, acariciándole levemente el costado del abdomen.- No creo que seguirías conmigo si pesará más de 100 kilos, Draco.- murmuro lo último.

- Hermione, creéme que aunque peses cien kilos y estes tan enorme que ni siquiera pueda encontrar tu entrepierna, seguiremos juntos, amor.- La castaña soltó un gemido cuando el rubio la tomó de la cadera y las movió sobre la erección. Hermione ladeo su cabeza, permitiéndole al rubio besarle los hombros y la clavícula, mientras ella movía levemente su trasero sobre la erección del rubio.- Crees que podamos pasar desapercibidos si te levanto la falda y te tomó en la barra?- Hermione gimió y circuló sus caderas haciendo que el rubio soltará un gruñido.

- Draco...yo...-Hermione soltó roncamente sobre el oído del rubio, haciendo que este le metiera la mano sutilmente dentro de la ajustada falda, acariciandole el muslo.- Necesito ir al baño.- Draco soltó una risa sobre el hombro de Hermione, encantándole como la castaña podía excitarlo fácilmente con sus palabras y de la nada sacando un comentario fuera de lugar.

- De acuerdo. Te acompaño hasta allá porque estas un poco tomada y no quiero que ningún imbécil trate de aprovecharse.- El rubio se levantó junto con Hermione, nunca soltándole la cintura y conduciéndola hacia los baños. En cuanto alcanzaron la puerta, el rubio la abrió, haciendo entrar a Hermione primero, quién soló jaló al rubio hacia dentro con la mano. - Hermosa, es un baño de mujeres y aunque creo que eres la única mujer aquí no creo que...- El rubio dejó de hablar cuando Hermione se abalanzó sobre él y le beso directo en la boca. Draco le tomó por la cintura y le besó fuertemente, un poco sorprendido cuando Hermione fue la que trato de usar su lengua primero.

- Nunca lo he hecho un baño.- dijo Hermione soltando una risita cuando el rubio le estaba acariciando el trasero.

- Quieres hacerlo aquí?- pregunto el rubio un poco incrédulo. Le encantaba la castaña, pero él sabía que ella no tenia mucha experiencia en referencia al sexo y el hecho de que era ella la que estaba proponiendo que lo hicieran en el baño de un bar, era lo más erótico del mundo.

- Si, nunca lo he hecho en un baño.- dijo Hermione besándole la mandíbula del rubio.- ni en la regadera, ni en un auto...oh! deberíamos hacerlo en tu moto también.- Draco soltó un gruñido al imaginarse a la castaña desnuda sobre su moto.

- Te prometo todo eso, pero creo que necesitamos apurarnos a menos que alguien entre al baño.- Hermione le sonrió, mientras el rubio se desabrochaba el pantalón. El rubio caminó hacia la puerta del baño, cerrándola con seguro. En cuanto volteó a encarar de vuelta a Hermione, la castaña le besó de nuevo fuertemente, haciendo que el rubio se recargara fuertemente sobre la puerta del baño.

- Draco, te quiero en mi boca.- El rubio le tomó la nuca y le beso de nuevo fuertemente, insertando su lengua dentro de la boca de Hermione. La castaña soltó una risita.- No, me refiero a...- Hermione le acarició la entrepierna al rubio, haciéndole gruñir.

- Lo que quieras, amor.- Hermione le beso los labios y le sonrió, poniéndose en cuclillas enfrente de la entrepierna del rubio, sacando su erección de los boxers y lamiendo lentamente la longitud del rubio, haciendo que este gruñiera y echara la cabeza hacia atras por el placer. La castaña trató de meterlo todo dentro de su boca, haciendo que el rubio casi gimiera al sentir la punta de su miembro en la garganta de Hermione.- Amor, tranquila...despacio.- Draco le acaricio lentamente la nuca de la castaña, haciendo que Hermione le mirará desde su posición, aún con su miembro dentro de su boca. Draco gruño ante la erótica vista de los labios de la castaña alrededor de su miembro y esos enormes ojos cafés mirándole desde abajo.- Necesito tenerte ahora, hermosa.

- Pero...- protestó Hermione cuando el rubio alejó su boca de su miembro por los hombros de ella, haciendo que la castaña hiciera un puchero, que el rubio beso rápidamente.

- No voy a durar, Hermione. Necesito tenerte, ya.- El rubio tomó a Hermione por la cadera, restregando su erección sobre el trasero de Hermione, recargándola sobre la barrita de loa lavabos. Hermione solo se dejaba llevar por el rubio.- Ahora, hermosa. Te voy a subir la falda y te voy a tomar por detrás , rápido, de acuerdo?- Hermione gimió ante las palabras del rubio, agachando su cabeza. La castaña soltó un gritito cuando el rubio le dio una nalgada.- Pregunte, de acuerdo?- Hermione asintió, mirándole por el espejo de enfrente de ella, viendo como la cara del rubio estaba sería pero podía notar cierto brillo juguetón en sus ojos.

- Draco...- gimió. El rubio le subió la ajustada falda con los brazos, le bajó las bragas y le levantó un poco del trasero, embistiéndola por detrás, penetrándola de una sola estocada, haciéndola gemir. Draco le bajó la blusa en la cintura a la castaña, dejando al aire sus senos, acariciándolos fuertemente mientras el rubio no paraba de embestirla fuertemente. Hermione se estaba apoyando con sus manos sobre la barra, gimiendo cada vez que el rubio la penetraba.- Draco, draco, draco...- murmuro Hermione.

- Vamos, amor.- Hermione recargó ahora su cabeza en el hombro del rubio, haciendo que Draco la abrazará por la cintura para apoyarse. Hermione estaba gimiendo en el oído del rubio. De repente escucharon un golpe en la puerta y una voz de mujer fuera haciendo que Hermione abriera los ojos y mirara preocupada hacia la puerta.

- ahí voy.- grito Hermione, tratando de levantarse la blusa y acomodarla de vuelta sobre su pecho. El rubio negó.

- No. No saldremos hasta que no termines.- Hermione gimió cuando el rubio la comenzó de nuevo a embestir aún más fuerte que antes.

- Draco, lo van a notar...- El rubio la inclino sobre el lavabo, tomándola de la cadera, haciendo que encontrara sus embestidas.

- Que se note que mi mujer está satisfecha.- Hermione gimió de nuevo.- que noten que mi mujer está bien cogida.- El rubio gruño cuando Hermione movió su trasero un poco, encontrándose con las caderas del rubio. La mujer fuera del baño volvió a tocar.- te excita que te escuche, amor?- La castaña soltó un gritito cuando el rubio acaricio con su mano su clítoris, haciéndola rodas sus ojos de placer.. Te hice una pregunta, hermosa.- Draco le dio una nalgada de nuevo, haciéndola alcanzar su clímax mientras gritaba un "Sí", haciendo el rubio seguirla. Después de unos minutos de escucho de nuevo el golpe en la puerta, haciéndoles arreglarse las ropas y el cabello rápidamente. Cuando ambos llegaron a la puerta, se miraron el uno al otro y soltaron una risita.- Te ves hermosa.- dijo el rubio besándole los labios.

- Me veo como una mujer bien cogida?- susurro la castaña, haciendo que el rubio soltará una risa.

- Exacto.- Ambos sonrieron y el rubio abrió la puerta, donde del otro lado una molesta mujer morena cruzada de brazos los veía con irritación. Al salir ambos soltaron una carcajada y regresaron hacia su lugar en la barra, donde los esperaba un moreno y gran Mike con bebidas cada uno. Cuando Hermione se sentó de vuelta en la silla alta , sonriendole a ambos hombres, gran Mike le pasó un billete al moreno.

- Te lo dije, bastardo.- dijo triunfante el moreno, alzando su puño en el aire.

- Qué?- pregunto el rubio, tomando de nuevo en mano su cerveza.

- Apostamos a que estaban cogiendo en el baño y gané.- dijo con una sonrisa enorme Zabinni.

- Son unos cerdos.- dijo Gran Mike, negando con la cabeza y alejándose de ellos. Hermione se ruborizo y el rubio le beso le mejilla.

- También aposté con el buen hombre de allá...-dijo señalando a un corpulento hombre al final de la barra.- ...que está era su primera vez en el baño, es correcto?- Draco rodó los ojos y Hermione volvió a ruborizarse.- Lo sabía! Iré a cobrar.- Hermione soltó una risita y el rubio le volvió a besar.

- Me gusta Hermione ebria.

- Nunca había tomado tanto.- murmuro Hermione un poco avergonzada.

- Conmigo tendrás muchas primeras veces, amor.- dijo el rubio guiñandole un ojo.

- Tampoco he ido nunca a un strip club.- dijo Hermione casualmente. Draco le miro un poco confundido.- Oh, y si vamos?

- Claro que si! creo que estoy enamorándome de tu mujer, amigo.- dijo Blaize. Draco miro a Hermione.

- estas segura?- Hermione asintió.

- si, por favor. Nunca he ido a uno. Además iré contigo, que puede pasar?- Draco le sonrió y le beso.

- Basta, dejen de besarse. Yo pago la cuenta de hoy y vamos a un jodido club a ver un poco de senos.- dijo el moreno poniendo dinero en la barra con un fuerte manotazo.

* * *

><p><em>Espero que les guste el cap. Está semana ha sido pésima. Mi computadora se descompuso y tuve que formatearla y TODO se eliminó :( incluyendo este cap original y el de "Un hijo por un dollar" lo mismo con varios one shoots que tenía guardados :(<em>

_Además, todas mis imagenes, mi banner de easta historia :( Odio todo esto! Estoy tratando de recuperarlos o hacerlo de nuevo. Por cierto, disculpen las faltas de ortografía, tampoco tengo office en mi lap :/ Estoy sufriendo como nunca!_

_Atte: Friidaaa (El 22 de noviembre del 2O11 a las 7:53pm)_


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: NADA es mío. Si no tendría muchos Dracos para mi sola y no los compartiría.**

**Capítulo 14.**

Hermione de nuevo se vio ayudada por el rubio a bajar del taxi hacia la acera de afuera del local. El bajar, el rubio la tomó de la cintura y le dio un beso en la mejilla, haciendo que Hermione soltará una risita. Estaba completamente ebria pero no le preocupaba. Sabía que el rubio le protegería sobre todo y Blaize estaba con ellos también.

- Te encantará, Hermione. Este lugar tiene las mejores mujeres de todo el país.- La castaña se ruborizo un poco, haciendo que el rubio le apretara su agarre en la cintura.- Buenas noches, Anderson.- Blaize saludo al hombre robusto de la puerta.- Esta noche somos tres.- dijo señalándolos.

- También la mujer?- dijo apuntando hacia a Hermione, haciéndola sonrojar de nuevo.

- Así es. – dijo Blaize de nuevo.

- Sabes que se cobra un poco extra si es lesbiana…-Hermione soltó una risita, haciendo que todos las voltearan a ver.

- No, no, no soy lesbiana.- El hombre corpulento no dijo nada, limitándose a sentir con la cabeza y a dejarlos pasar. El rubio besó de nuevo a Hermione en la mejilla y entraron. Estaba lleno de humos, mujeres semidesnudas y hombres.- Que emoción, nunca había estado en un lugar así.- le susurro la castaña al oído del rubio.

- Te va a encantar.- grito Zabinni sobre la música. El moreno los iba a arrastrar sobre la barra del bar cuando Hermione soltó un chillido.

- No, no, vamos a sentarnos allá.- dijo señalando la primera fila de la pasarela del lugar por donde desfilaban y bailaban las bailarinas. Zabinni soltó una risa.

- Me agrada. Pediré cervezas, los alcanzo.- dijo mientras se alejaba.

- Estás segura? Si te sientas ahí necesitas darles billetes, sabes?- comento el rubio. Hermione asintió.

- Si, vine preparada, tengo miles de billetes. De cincuenta, veinte y diez.- Draco sonrió ante el entusiasmo de la castaña.- Además como ya estoy desempleado porque no ayudar a alguien que si tiene empleo?- dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

- Eres hermosa, amor.- dijo el rubio acercándola a la pasarela, tomando asiento y sentándola en su regazo.

- Draco, mira.- dijo señalando a la mujer que estaba bailando a música lenta en la pista. Draco le sonrió.

- No pensé que te emocionaras tanto por venir… creo que estoy un poco celoso.- dijo jugando, haciendo que Hermione le mirara un poco preocupada.

- No tienes porque.- La castaña le besó lentamente los labios, usando su lengua en el proceso. A Draco le encantaba Hermione alcoholizada, no tenía filtro, se emocionaba por las cosas más insignificantes y era jodidamente sensual.- Oh, ahí viene Blaize. Blaize!- Hermione levantó la mano tratando de que el moreno los notara.

- Esta jodidamente lleno y además, es tu noche de suerte, es noche de show de mujeres.- le dijo a Hermione pasándole una botella de cerveza que el rubio arrebato, dándole un sorbo primero.

- Hey, esa es mía.- se quejó Hermione frunciendo el ceño un poco. Draco saboreo la cerveza.

- Bien, puedes tenerla. Tenía que asegurarme que estaba limpia.- dijo el rubio encogiéndose de hombros.- No sabes si los malditos las alteran o algo.- Hermione le sonrió y le beso rápidamente, tomando un sorbo de su cerveza.

- Que clase de lugar crees que es este? Porque alterarían tu cerveza?- pregunto irritado Blaize, Draco solo de encogió de hombros.

- No lo sé pero no pienso tomar ningún riesgo con Hermione.

- Crees que les traería a un lugar de mala muerte? Crees que porque soy negro no conozco mejor? O crees que yo alteré la cerveza con drogas que vendo porque soy negro, eh?- pregunto el moreno alzando la voz. Draco iba a contestarle pero se vio interrumpido por Hermione.

- Wow, puedes creerlo? Nunca había visto unos senos tan bonitos.- dijo señalando los de la bailarina, haciendo que ambos hombres voltearan a verla.- Esa es una copa D o…

- Es D.- dijo Zabinni.

- No puedo creer que haga todo eso de cabeza con unos senos de ese tamaño.- dijo Hermione sorprendida viendo a la bailarina.- Y son hermosos.- tomo un sorbo de su cerveza.

- Son naturales. Créeme.- dijo Blaize, saboreando su bebida.

- Como sabes?- pregunto Hermione confusa.

- Tienen un movimiento natural al moverse.- dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

- Tú crees eso?- pregunto al rubio quien negó.

- No sé, aunque si se ven naturales.- Hermione asintió.

- Creo que me vería demasiado rara con un busto así.- dijo Hermione tocándose el busto. Draco soltó una risa, acercándola a él.

- Creo recordar que habíamos mencionado que nadie se iba a meter con nuestro busto, hermosa.- el rubio le susurró al oído, tocándole un seno sobre el vestido, haciendo a Hermione gemir.

- Nuestros, eh?- dijo divertida. El rubio asintió, restregando a Hermione sobre su erección.

- Nuestros.- Hermione ladeó la cabeza para poder besarle.- Te juro que me tendrás con una erección toda la vida, amor. No puedo controlarlo.-Hermione soltó una risita.

- De verdad si pudiera elegir sobre alguien con ese par de senos a una persona con unos como los míos, te quedaría con los míos?- pregunto Hermione escéptica.

- Me quedaría contigo.- Draco le besó los labios pero Hermione se quitó.

- Oh, ya viene.- Cuando la bailarina se acerco a ellos, Hermione le tendió un billete.- Eres hermosa y esos senos son hermosos.- le dijo a la bailarina quién le sonrió.

- Gracias, son naturales.- dijo tomando el billete y sonriéndole.

- Te lo dije!- grito Blaize, haciendo a Hermione sonreír.

- Son hermosos. Y eso que haces en tubo no creo que nadie lo pueda hacer. Eres…maravillosa.- le dijo Hermione sorprendida, haciendo al rubio sonreír.

- Gracias, linda.- la bailarina le guiño un ojo y Hermione soltó una risita.

- Creo que le agrado.- le susurró al rubio.- creo que soy buena en esto. Oh!- Hermione le sobresaltó.- Debería hacer esto!- Draco le frunció el ceño.

- Hermione, de verdad, me gustas pero creo que tendré que oponerme a que mi mujer trabaje como stripper. No quiero a hombres viendo el cuerpo desnudo de mi hembra.- Hermione soltó una risa ante las palabras del rubio.

- De verdad si te dijera que esto me hace feliz no me apoyarías?- pregunto Hermione haciendo un puchero.

- Amor…- Draco se pasó una mano por el cabello.- Esto? De todo lo que puedes escoger, eliges esto? No tienes que trabajar, amor. Ganó lo suficiente como para darte un buena vida y…- Blaize soltó una risa.

- Buena vida? Más bien buena vida a ti y a todo un pequeño país.- Hermione frunció el ceño.

- A que te refieres?- pregunto confundida castaña. Draco se rascó la nuca, nervioso.

- Es solo qué… digamos que soy una persona con un buen ingreso…

- Buen ingreso? El bastardo es el millonario más joven del continente.- Draco cerró los ojos, un poco irritado. Hermione le miró confundida.

- Oh… y es por eso que no quieres que trabaje aquí?- Draco negó.- Oh, no hay problema, no quiero causarte problemas o algo así. Puedo trabajar de mesera en otro lado.- dijo Hermione encogiéndose de hombros.

- De mesera?- pregunto el rubio.

- Sí, creo que es el único trabajo que podría conseguir aquí. Ni siquiera puedo pararme después de comer rápidamente, imagínate subirme ahí.- dijo señalando el tubo. Draco soltó aire contenido del alivio.- Pensaste que trabajaría bailando?- Draco le sonrió, asintiendo.- Draco, no creo que me contraten o yo pueda hacerlo estando sobria.- dijo soltando una risita.

- Eres adorable.- le susurró el rubio, besándole los labios, haciéndola gemir contra su boca.- No te molesta lo del dinero?- le pregunto el rubio. Hermione negó sonriéndole.

- A ti te molesta que esté desempleada y no tenga dinero?- Draco negó, removiéndole un poco de cabello de la cara.- Entonces a mi tampoco.- dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

- Se están perdiendo el show.- dijo un concentrado Blaize en el escenario, donde varias mujeres estaban bailando juntas. Hermione miró y luego miró al rubio.

- Eso te atrae?- el rubio frunció el ceño.- El ver mujeres juntas?- Draco se encogió de hombros.

- Hay cierta curiosidad y morbo al verlo pero no es necesario. No me atraen el sexo en grupo.- Hermione soltó una risita.

- De verdad?- El rubio asintió.

- No veo la satisfacción de compartir la cama con otra pareja o persona.- Hermione le miro sospechosa.

- Ya has estado con dos mujeres a la vez, verdad?- El rubio suspiró.

- Solo una vez, no es la gran cosa, no te puedes concentrar en nada porque las tienes encima de ti o ellas dos juntas. Además, soy un hombre de una sola mujer.-dijo besándole el hombro a Hermione, quien soltó una risita.

- Mi ex quería hacer uno, pero quería que solo lo viera y no que participara.- dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

- Es un completo imbécil.- le dijo el rubio, sonriéndole.- Esto probablemente se escuchara enfermo, pero yo no comparto. Nunca.- Hermione le sonrió.

- De hecho, creo que es sexy.- Hermione le beso rápidamente los labios porque se vio interrumpida por una mesera trayéndoles de nuevo más cervezas.

- Hola, guapa.- le dijo la mesera a Hermione quién le miro sonrojada al darse cuenta que era la misma de hace un momento en la pista.

- Hola.- dijo soltando una risita. La mesera se fue y Hermione, Blaize y el rubio siguieron viendo el show. Draco no podía evitar sonreír cuando Hermione miraba el espectáculo con los ojos lo más abiertos posibles.- Como jodidos puede hacer eso?- Cuando le mujer se acerco, Hermione le dio un billete.- Eres hermosa y eso fue asombroso. Me siento orgullosa de ti.- Draco soltó una risa, abrazando a Hermione por la cintura.

- Eso fue sexy, nena, continua así.- le dijo Blaize a la mujer, quien solo le sonrió. Hermione le miró ofendida.

- Uno de veinte? Eres ciego acaso? No viste lo que hizo? Eso es casi un deporte.- Hermione le decía al moreno, quien le miraba confundido.

- Déjalo amor, es un idiota.- Hermione asintió, dejando que el rubio le besara el hombro, haciéndola sonreír.

- Disculpa?- dijo una mesera a Hermione.

- Si?- pregunto un poco tímida.

- Es por parte de la casa.- dijo ofreciéndole una cerveza y una llave, a lo cual Hermione la miro confusa.- Es una llave de uno de los privados.- Hermione se ruborizo.

- Oh, no gracias. No me siento atraída sexualmente por las mujeres…me gustan los hombres…de hecho solo me gusta uno.- dijo señalando al rubio. La mesera le sonrió.

- Pueden ir ambos.- dijo señalando al rubio también. Hermione se ruborizo, asintiendo, la mesera se retiro.

- Oh, podemos ir? Por favor?- le dijo Hermione al rubio, quién le miraba confuso.

- Amor, no acabamos de hablar sobre…

- Oh, no. No tendremos sexo con ella.- dijo Hermione sonriendo. No creo que pueda verte con alguien más por más ebria que esté.- Draco le sonrió.- Pero nunca he ido a uno, solo bailar.- Draco suspiro y al final asintió. No podía negarle nada a esta mujer.

- Bien.- Hermione soltó un chillido y le besó, levantándose de encima del rubio. Draco la condujo hacia el pasillo donde decía "privados" en neón rojo. Al llegar a la puerta que concordaba con el número de la llave, entraron, el rubio nunca soltando la cintura de Hermione. Era una habitación simple con un sillón y una pequeña pista circular en el centro con un tubo. Hermione soltó un chillido de emoción, sentando al rubio y tomando asiento de nuevo en su regazo.

- Que crees que pase?- pregunto Hermione emocionada, haciendo al rubio sonreír. De verdad estaba emocionada sobre esto.

- Creo que lo más seguro es que llegué una bailarina y nos baile.- Hermione asintió y casi dio un salto cuando se escucho una música y salió la misma bailarina del primer baile, quien le sonrió y se acerco hasta ellos.

- Hola linda.- Hermione le sonrió un poco ruborizada.- Vi como estabas emocionada por el baile así que creí que esto podía ser una oportunidad para enseñarte eso.- dijo simplemente.

- A bailar? Ahí?- dijo señalando al tubo, lo cual la bailarina asintió.

- Es sencillo, es buen ejercicio también.- Hermione miró al rubio con duda, quien solo le sonrió.

- Por mí no hay problema, amor. Yo soy feliz mirando.- Hermione le dio un ligero beso y le sonrió a la mujer, quién le ofreció la mano y la llevó hasta el centro de la pista. Después de varios minutos, donde la bailarina enseño lo básico a Hermione sobre el baile y en una ocasión la castaña se cayó soltando una carcajada, el rubio supo que estaba jodido y se estaba enamorando de ella. No podía no hacerlo después de verla en su estado tímido, sensual, sin ningún tipo de filtro cuando estaba tomada. Le encantaba, toda ella. Hermione regreso al regazó del rubio, sonriéndole y besándole los labios.

- Lo hice bien?- pregunto soltando una risita. El rubio le acomodó un poco de cabello detrás de su oreja y le acarició la mejilla.

- Lo hiciste perfecto, amor.-dijo besándole.

* * *

><p><em>Es un capítulo cortito, lo sé, pero es necesario para que pudieran ver como es Hermione alcoholizada. Además, creo que es necesario el problema del dinero. En el próximo cap´veremos como Hermione por fin encontrará un trabajo que le guste :)<em>

_Ya instalaré Office en mi laptop, asi que disculpen los errores de ortografía. Además, ya hice un nuevo banner sobre la historia, tambien en proceso debido a nada de programas en mi lap, solo Paint :(_

_Pueden leer mis otras historias, no muerden :)_

_Atte: Friidaaa (A Lunes 28 de noviembre del 2O11 a las 1O:38pm) *Sí, actualizé en LUNES!*_


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: Sigue sin ser mio el mundo de Harry Potter.**

**Capítulo 15.**

El rubio gruño cuando sintió como se movía el colchón, despertándose debido al movimiento.

-Draco.- susurró Hermione, moviéndolo un poco. Draco gruño de nuevo, buscándola con su mano en la cama, hasta la que la encontró en la orilla. Agarrándola de la mano, la jaló y la colocó debajo de él, haciendo que Hermione soltará una risita.- No creo que sigas dormido.

-Claro que si.- dijo el rubio con voz adormilada y ronca. Cuando Draco trató de tocar el trasero de la castaña, notó que ella no estaba desnuda como la había dejado anoche.- Que haces vestida? Creo que acordamos que no usaríamos ropa en los departamentos…- dijo el rubio, tratando de remover la camisa que llevaba puesta. Draco tenía que admitir que su ropa se veía mucho mejor en ella pero la quería desnuda.

-Draco tengo algo que enseñarte.- dijo Hermione sonriendo ante la insistencia de las manos del rubio sobre su cuerpo.

-Espero que sea tu cuerpo desnudo o…- Hermione soltó una risita.

-De hecho es algo importante.- Draco le miró con una sonrisa perezosa.

-Tu cuerpo es importante…si está desnudo mejor.- Draco colocó a Hermione debajo de cuerpo y le sonrió.- Buenos días, hermosa.- el rubio le besó lentamente, haciendo que la castaña le abrazara por la espalda del rubio y se dejara besar. Hermione sintió como el beso se volvía más intenso cuando el rubio comenzó a besarle el cuello.

-Draco…- gimió Hermione cuando Draco le besó la marca entre su hombro y su cuello que había dejado antes.

-Te gusta que te marque?- pregunto el rubio con voz ronca. Hermione asintió, pasando sus uñas en la espalda del rubio lentamente, haciendo que Draco soltara un gruñido.- a mi también me gusta. Crees que debo de marcarte en otro lado?- Hermione soltó un gritito cuando el rubio le removió su camisa dejándola completamente desnuda.- Como por ejemplo…aquí…- Draco tomó su rosado pezón con la boca, succionando firmemente, haciendo que Hermione gimiera de nuevo y le tomara el cabello con la mano, jalándolo.- O aquí…- dijo bajando hasta su cintura, besándole el abdomen, mordiéndolo un poco.- o aquí.. bajó hasta besarle la cadera, haciendo que Hermione cerrara los ojos.- Y definitivamente aquí.- dijo besando su entrepierna, haciendo a Hermione gruñir.

-Draco…-El rubio sonrió, deleitándose con los pliegues de Hermione. El rubio pasó su lengua por el clítoris de la castaña, haciéndola gemir.

-Oh, sí, definitivamente aquí.- Draco sonrió y la penetró con la lengua, estaba completamente decidido a hacerla llegar al orgasmo con su lengua. Hermione soltó un gritito cuando el rubio la tomó por la cintura, levantándola del colchón y acostándose el mismo, colocando la entrepierna de Hermione sobre su rostro.- Móntame, Hermione.- La castaña le miro completamente sonrojada.

-No creo que…- Draco pasó su lengua rápidamente sobre sus pliegues de nuevo, haciéndola gemir y colocar su mano en la cabecera de la cama.

-Vamos, amor. No seas tímida conmigo.- Hermione pasó un poco de saliva y se movió un poco, haciendo que el rubio la tomara por la cadera con una mano, animándola a seguir moviéndose y con la otra tocaba el clítoris de la castaña mientras la lengua del rubio la penetraba. Hermione echo la cabeza para atrás del placer, tomando aun más fuerte la cabecera, moviendo sus caderas ayudada por el rubio. Hermione soltó un grito, haciendo que el rubio sonriera, empeñándose mucho más en su tarea. La castaña comenzó a balancear sus caderas al ritmo qué el rubio le estaba imponiendo con su lengua, cuando el rubio succionó su clítoris, Hermione alcanzó su clímax, apretando con fuerza la cabecera de la cama, Draco sonrió triunfante. El rubio tomó firmemente con ambas manos la cadera de la castaña y de un solo movimiento la tenía con su espalda apoyada en l colchón, penetrándola de una sola estocada, haciendo a Hermione soltar un gemido aún más audible. Draco la beso sensualmente, provocando que la castaña pudiera tener un poco del sabor de ella misma desde la lengua del rubio, haciéndola que jalara su rubio cabello. Draco gruño ante la sensación de estar dentro de ella.

-Oh, sí, ahí…- gimió Hermione, apoyándose en los omoplatos del rubio, arañándolo un poco.

-Ahí?- pregunto el rubio, repitiendo el movimiento, haciendo a Hermione cerrar los ojos.

-Si, si… Draco.- gemía la castaña, haciendo al rubio sonreír.

-Sabes lo hermosa que te ves en este momento, amor?- pregunto el rubio, besándole entre sus pechos, haciendo que Hermione alcanzara de nuevo su orgasmo, esta vez junto con el rubio. Draco apoyo su peso sobre el cuerpo de la castaña, haciendo que ella soltara una risa.- no creo que sea el mejor momento para reír.- mencionó con tono divertido, haciendo a Hermione reír de nuevo.

-Eres muy bueno en esto.- menciono Hermione, haciendo que el rubio apoyara su barbilla en su pecho y le mirara.

-En qué? En estar encima de ti? Si lo soy.- la castaña le sonrió.

-Y debajo y de lado y…- Draco soltó una risa y le beso rápidamente.

-Parece que mi pequeña ya es toda una mujer.

-Creo que tú te encargaste de eso.- mencionó Hermione cuando Draco le volvió a besar, esta vez más profundo, tomándose su tiempo. El rubio succionó su labio inferior, haciendo a Hermione suspirar.

-Tenías algo que mostrarme?- pregunto el rubio, acariciándole ahora lentamente su brazo.

-No tengo idea ahora. Me distrajiste.- dijo Hermione entre risas. Se quedaron un minuto en silencio cuando sonó una alarma en la cocina.- Mierda.- dijo Hermione, levantándose rápidamente, corriendo desnuda hacia la cocina, dejando a un Draco confundido.

-Mierda?- el rubio frunció el ceño, poniéndose sus bóxers y levantando su camisa del suelo para llevársela a Hermione, caminó hacia la cocina para encontrar a una castaña sacando una bandeja del horno y colocándolo encima de la barrita de la cocina que ahora estaba cubierta con varias magdalenas y muffins de diferentes colores.- Tú los hiciste?- pregunto el rubio viendo como la mayoría de los magdalenas estaban completamente decoradas casi profesionalmente.

-Si…- mencionó Hermione un poco nerviosa, tomando la camisa del rubio y poniéndosela.

-Wow.- menciono Draco tomando una magdalena que estaba cubierta con betún blanco y tenía pequeños malvaviscos del cereal encima. Había más decorados con betunes de diferentes colores, chispas de colores e incluso uno que tenía como una pequeña rosa encima.

-Es solo que…- Hermione miro nerviosa al rubio.- creo que esto es lo que quiero hacer.- dijo en voz baja, Draco mordió una magdalena, saboreándola.

-Hornear?- pregunto limpiándose un poco de betún de los labios, viendo a Hermione asentir.- esta delicioso.- dijo mordiéndolo de nuevo, la castaña sonrió.

-Están bien como para venderse, no?- Hermione miro al rubio esperando, mientras que él se terminaba la magdalena.

-Te refieres a un negocio? De esto?- Hermione asintió lentamente, el rubio frunció el ceño.- Wow, creo que esta delicioso y definitivamente pagaría por varios de estos.- dijo tomando otro, haciendo a Hermione soltar el aire que no sabía que estaba conteniendo.- deberías vender también tu pastel de chocolate.- Hermione asintió, mostrándole al rubio un pastel mediano con betún color rosa pastel y adornado con algunas frambuesas color rojo.- Como jodidos haces eso?- dijo el rubio sorprendido ante todo las magdalenas en la cocina.

-Es solo que tomamos demasiado ayer y luego me diste esas pastillas para que no me doliera la cabeza ahorita y me quitaron el sueño y me puse a pensar "Necesito dormir o mañana no querré trabajar" y luego recordé que me despidieron y necesitaba encontrar un empleo y luego hice lo que siempre hago cuando me pongo triste, hornee. Y luego me puse a pensar que pasaría si hiciera de esto un negocio y…- Hermione se encogió de hombros nerviosa.

-Creo que es magnífico.- dijo Draco sonriéndole y dejando de lado la envoltura de la magdalena que se acaba de terminar.- Porque estas tan nerviosa?- pregunto acercándose a ella, tomándola de la cintura y mirándola a los ojos.

-Nunca he tenido un negocio propio y empezar uno es algo aterrador.- Draco asintió y le beso la cabeza.- además, tu eres un hombre de negocios, tú debes saber si esto funcionará o no, necesito que me digas.- Draco pudo ver la desesperación en los ojos de Hermione por el comentario del rubio.

-Ok, primero, necesitas una inversión de fondos para poder empezar le negocio. Quieres que sea desde tu casa o prefieres un local?- Hermione se encogió de hombros.- Creo que podemos empezar aquí pero a la larga necesitaras un local cuando el negocio de extienda. Después, eso ya solucionado, necesitas un nombre para tu negocio, después tarjetas de presentación, una página de internet, promoción. Eso es lo fácil, ya después, dependiendo de cómo se expanda el negocio necesitaras más gente.- Draco tenía una mirada de concentración en el rostro, completamente serio mientras Hermione le miraba.- Ya sé donde podemos empezar. En mi empresa siempre que tenemos juntas de negocios, mi secretaria se encarga de traer café y muffins, esta vez puedo encargarme de que se entregue el café y con tus magdalenas y muffins, así ya tendremos un público.- Hermione le sonrió. El rubio estaba en completo plan de negocios.- Después, ya con el público, podemos empezar a vender varios en la cafetería de mi edificio, así tendremos una venta segura. Oh! También tendremos un evento de la empresa por su aniversario, puedo arreglar que lleves el postre. Además, estoy muy seguro que también puedo hacer que mamá ponga en sus eventos de caridad a tu negocio como el postre. También…

-Wow, alto, detente.- dijo Hermione divertida, colocando las manos en el abdomen desnudo del rubio, quién la miro un poco confuso.

-Porqué? No te agrada la idea?- Hermione se paró de puntitas y le besó los labios levemente.

-Es…demasiado.- dijo sonriendo.- eres demasiado.- Draco le miro igual de confundido cuando Hermione le abrazó por la cintura enterrando la cabeza en su pecho. Draco le abrazo de vuelta, un poco confundido sobre el que se había hecho mal.

-Esta todo bien, hermosa?- Hermione asintió, mirándole con los ojos llorosos.

-Más que bien. No puedo creer todo esto.- Draco le miró con el ceño fruncido.- Estoy segura que si no te hubiera conocido, justo ahora estaría comiendo mi peso en chatarra, llorando y viendo ridículas películas cursis y hoy…- Hermione respiro hondo.- …hoy estás aquí, en mi departamento, apoyándome, haciéndome creer que puedo hacer lo que yo quiera.- Draco le limpió las lagrimas con el pulgar, acariciándole la mejilla.

-Puedes hacer lo que tú quieras. Esto es solo una prueba.- dijo señalando la comida en la barrita.- No creo que sea yo, amor.- Hermione le sonrió levemente.- Y todo lo que dije hace un momento, lo haremos. Para mí no es ninguna molestia el poder ayudarte con esto, además si estás con tus deliciosos postres en los eventos de mi oficina podré comerlos siempre que pueda.- Hermione soltó una risita, asintiendo.

-Tendrás magdalenas gratis de por vida.- Draco asintió, besándole los labios lentamente, mientras le tomaba la nuca con la mano. Hermione le devolvió el beso, succionando el labio inferior del rubio.- gracias.- le susurró Hermione al rubio, quien solo le sonrió.

-De nada. Ahora, necesitamos hacer una cuenta donde pueda ingresar el dinero y necesitamos ingredientes y marcar a mi oficina. Mi secretaria puede…

-Wow, espera, espera, espera…- Draco le volvió a mirar confundido cuando Hermione le interrumpió.- No te dije acerca de esto para que me dieras dinero, eso no es lo que busco. No creo que me sentiría cómoda si me dieras dinero.- dijo Hermione frunciendo un poco el ceño. Draco le tomó el rostro con ambas manos.

-No te estoy dando dinero, es una inversión.- Hermione rodó los ojos.- No, de verdad. Es una inversión. Estoy invirtiendo en tu negocio, así cuando seas famosa y tengas tu propio local, seré tu socio.- Hermione se mordió el labio.

-Pero…-Draco le besó interrumpiéndola.

-Nada.- Hermione soltó una risita.

-Si eres mi socio, quiere decir que recibirás el cincuenta por ciento de las ganancias, no?- Draco rodo los ojos.

-No creo que el cincuenta por ciento sea necesario. No estoy necesitado de dinero, sabes?- Hermione le sonrió socarrona.

-Yo tampoco. Puedo pedir un préstamo. No es como si estuviera tan necesitada de dinero.- repitió. Draco le sonrió.- Además, como tú dices, si no necesitas el dinero, porque quieres invertir?

-Quiero llevarme a la cama a la dueña.- Hermione soltó una risa.

-No creo que eso te sea muy difícil.- el rubio le beso.- No sé nada acerca de negocios.- dijo Hermione de la nada, haciendo al rubio sonreír.

-Es por eso que somos perfectos el uno para el otro, yo puedo ser el hombre de negocios y tú serás la que hace el producto.- Hermione le sonrió.

-De verdad crees que pueda lograr esto?- Draco asintió.

-Puedes hacer lo que quieras. Créeme.- Hermione asintió.- Ahora, necesitamos leche si quieres que pruebe todos tus postres.

* * *

><p><em>Awww, un poco de romance, por favor. HAHAHA espero que les guste el capítulo. Se supone que aquí es donde Hermione se da cuenta que su relacipón con Draco es seria y se despejan las dudas. En el siguiente cap veremos a Hermione confrontar a Ginny sobre su actitud :)<em>

_Por fin pude terminar el banner de esta historia, ayudada por Tini :) Les dejo el link: http :/ .com /albums/e350 /friidaliizziioozz/Un%20poema %20de%20amor%20y%20una%20pasion %20desesperada1 /FORT2. png ójala y se vea el link, si no está en mi profile :)_

_Los leo en los reviews._

_Atte: Friidaaa (A jueves 1ero de diciembre a las 5:28pm) _


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: Sigue sin ser mio el mundo de HP.**

**Caítulo 16**

Hermione le sonrió al rubio cuando le ayudó a bajarla de su motocicleta, acomodándole un poco de cabello detrás de su oreja cuando le removió el casco.

-Me marcas después?- dijo el rubio haciendo un puchero como niño pequeño, haciendo a Hermione sonreír.

-Ok, diviértete con Blaize.- dijo la castaña dándole un rápido beso.

-Odio a Blaize, no quiero ir.- Hermione soltó una risa.

-Es tu amigo y necesitas un tiempo de chicos…o eso dijo él.- dijo Hermione encogiéndose de hombros, refiriéndose cuando Zabinni había llamado al rubio invitándolo a un bar para poder festejar a un amigo y Draco había dicho que no, haciendo que Zabinni comenzará a gritar acerca de que era porque era negro y cosas así cuando mencionó que no pasaban tiempo los dos juntos y Hermione convenció al rubio de ir con Blaize y ella iría con Ginny a planear la fiesta de aniversario de los padres de la pelirroja. Ahora estaban ambos frente a la casa de Ginny.

-No me gustan los chicos, me gustas tú.- Draco le tomó a Hermione por la cintura y le beso el cuello, haciéndola sonreír.

-Si sigues así, no dejaré que te vayas.- Draco continuó, esta vez bajando su mano hasta el trasero de Hermione.

-Es la idea.- Hermione soltó una risa y se alejó de Draco.

-Ya, vete. Blaize me odiará si no llegas y no necesito el odio de tu mejor amigo.- Draco rodo los ojos.

-Bien, como quieras, tú te lo pierdes.- dijo el rubio mientras se montaba de nuevo en la moto, sonriéndole sexymente.- Me llamas si necesitas que pase por ti, no quiero que te regreses en taxi tan noche.- Hermione rodo los ojos y se acercó de nuevo a darle un último beso.

-De acuerdo. Cuídate.- Draco asintió.

-Diviértete con tus amigas.- Hermione le sonrió y se dio la media vuelta, para poder tocar en la puerta de la casa de Ginny, escuchando como el rubio arrancaba al mismo tiempo que la puerta de abría, dejando ver a una Ginny un poco frustrada.

-Hasta que llegas.- dijo molesta, haciendo a Hermione fruncir el ceño, entrando a la casa confusa, viendo a una Luna sentada en el sillón de la sala con una pequeña rubia en su regazo.

-Hola Luna.- dijo acercándose a saludar y sentarse a su lado.

-Hola Hermione.- le sonrió Luna amablemente. La castaña sonrió cuando la pequeña Mía soltó un chillido, aplaudiendo con sus pequeñas manitas.- Disculpa el ruido, está un poco emocionada el día de hoy. Acaba de aprender una nueva palabra y…- Luna se vio interrumpida cuando la pequeña grito un "Bebe" haciendo a Hermione sonreír.-…es esa. El día de hoy conocimos al recién nacido de Fleur y Bill, ha gritado bebe todo el día.- Hermione asintió, acariciando los cabellos de la pequeña Mía.

-Es hermosa.- Luna sonrió ampliamente.

-Lo es. Saco mi cabello rubio pero creo que será un poco pelirrojo.- dijo viéndola.- Aunque no te dejes engañar, es una de las difíciles. No se duerme a menos que Ronald la sostenga mientras le habla acerca de algún partido de futbol.- dijo rodando los ojos. Mía grito de nuevo su nueva palabra favorita, cuando Ginny regreso de donde sea que estuviese con una libreta.

-No puedes hacer que diga otra cosa o hacerla callar?- dijo Ginny bruscamente a Luna, señalando a la pequeña. Tanto Hermione como Luna la miraron extrañadas.

-Es solo un bebe, Ginny, no creo que…

-Entonces porque está aquí? Se supone que era una reunión de amigas, de adultos para poder planear la cena de aniversario de mamá pero con ella aquí…- dijo señalando de nuevo a Mía.

-Cuál es el problema? No creo que Mía nos impida poder planear nada.- dijo Luna un poco confundida viendo como Ginny rodaba los ojos.

-No nos ayuda tampoco.

-Cuál es tu jodido problema?- pregunto Hermione, alzando un poco la voz.

-Mi problema es que no se qué está haciendo Mía aquí, me da jaqueca y eso si nos impide el poder planear.- Luna frunció el ceño.

-Como quiera siempre terminas planeándolo todo tu, al final solo nos dice que hacer o llevar la fiesta y ya. No sé porque estamos siquiera aquí.- dijo Luna con tono más duro, sorprendiendo a Hermione. Luna siempre estaba calmada, tenía una serenidad enorme y siempre era bastante amable.

-No es que no quiera a mi sobrina es solo que están en todos lados, sabes? Es como si no pudiera escapar de ellos.- dijo Ginny señalando de nuevo a Mía, quien estaba ajena a la conversación jugando en la alfombra.

-Hablas de Mía?- pregunto dudosa Luna, quien había regresado a su tono tranquilo.

-No, hablo de los jodidos bebes.- dijo Ginny rodando los ojos. Tanto Luna como Hermione fruncieron el ceño.

-Ok…-dijo lentamente Hermione. Todas se quedaron calladas un momento, no sabiendo que decir, solo se escuchaba el balbuceo de Mía en la alfombra.

-Harry quiere tener un bebe.- dijo Ginny en voz baja.

-Eso es grandioso, no?- pregunto Hermione. Ginny volvió a rodar los ojos.

-Claro que no. El está muy entusiasmado con la idea de tener bebes y luego ve a Mía con Ron y se vuelve loco. Luego mis hermanos están teniendo hijos de la nada, Bill acaba de tener a su bebe, George y Fred tiene a sus esposas embarazadas al jodido mismo tiempo.- dijo frunciendo el ceño.- Es solo que yo no quiero.- Hermione frunció el ceño.

-No quieres bebes?- Ginny negó. Tanto Luna como Hermione se miraron.- No crees que es algo que debes hablar con Harry?

-Crees que no lo he intentado?- dijo la pelirroja levantando la voz.- Pero cada vez que quiero sacar el jodido tema sobre los bebes, él se pone a hablar de que tan emocionado está de empezar nuestra familia y que no puede esperar hasta sentir nuestro bebe y…me vuelve loca.- dijo Ginny irritada.

-Alguna vez has mencionado algo sobre los bebes? Tal vez antes del matrimonio por ejemplo?- pregunto Luna amable.

-Si lo hablamos y…-Ginny respiro hondo.

-Le dijiste que si querías, cierto?- Ginny asintió un poco avergonzada, haciendo que Hermione negara.- Te dije que nunca es bueno mentir en una relación, más en un tema tan serio como este.- Ginny rodo los ojos.

-No mentí, es solo que solo dije "yo también" cuando él lo dijo.- Hermione rodo los ojos también.

-Es lo mismo.

-Claro que no. Además tu que sabes de problemas de relaciones si al parecer todo estaba perfecto con tu ex, incluso pensaste que te iba a proponer matrimonio cuando en lugar de eso te dejó.- Hermione frunció el ceño, herida un poco por el comentario mordaz de Ginny.- Y ahora con tu nuevo amante perfecto donde todo es perfecto y es genial no tienes ningún jodido problema. Estás en la fase de Luna de miel, eso no va a durar y cuando te deje igual que el anterior, quién será la que este aquí? YO!- Hermione pasó saliva, tratando de no mostrar lo herida que estaba en el rostro.

-No creo que eso fuera muy amable que digamos, Ginny.- dijo Luna un poco irritada.

-Tu ni siquiera empieces, Luna. Crees que eres tan perfecta con tu perfecto matrimonio y tu niña rubia y crees que nos creemos eso?- Ginny le dijo gritando.- No, no lo hacemos. Todos sabemos que estas un poco loca por eso todos te seguimos el juego.- Luna frunció el ceño.

-No porque tienes problemas en tu relación, tienes que desquitarte con nosotras.

-No me estoy desquitando, estoy siendo honesta.- dijo Ginny cruzándose de brazos en su sillón. Hermione le miró.

-Ginny, nosotros somos tus amigas. No queremos hacerte daño o fingir que tu problema es…- Ginny se paró del sillón, agitando los brazos en el aire, aun más molesta.

-No trates de fingir que mi problema te importa, Hermione. Este jodido problema lo he tenido desde hace días y hasta ahorita que tu jodido amante en turno se harta de ti por un momento es cuando te interesa.- Hermione frunció el ceño y le miro molesta.

-Tú eres la que has sacado tu jodido problema hasta el día de hoy. Como jodidos quieres apoyo o consejos sobre algo que no nos habías dicho? No somos adivinas.- Ginny rodo los ojos.

-Que maldito consejo me puedes dar? Tienes 27 años y la única oportunidad de casarte fue cuando tu ex te dejo.- Hermione se paró de su lugar, mirando molesta a Ginny.

-Te encanta decirlo, no? El hecho de que fuera lo suficientemente estúpida para creer que me propondría matrimonio el día en que me dejó, no? Porque? Siempre has sido así. Desde ese maldito día no has dejado de tratarme como una idiota que no puede hacer nada bien en el tema de las relaciones. Nunca se te ocurrió pensar que tal vez no necesitaba una relación después de eso?- Hermione se había acercado hasta ella quedando de frente.- Pero no, siempre tratando de hacer lo que tú quieres y lo que tú piensas que está bien. Nunca importándote lo que yo quería. Me has preguntado acerca de mi relación con Draco? No, solo has estado diciéndome y asegurándome que es una farsa y qué me dejará y todo eso.

-Yo solo…- dijo Ginny en voz baja.

-No, tu ya hablaste de mis relaciones, porque no puedo hablar yo?- Ginny miro a Hermione de una manera un poco asustada, Hermione nunca le había levantado la voz o habían discutido de esa manera.- No te has puesto a pensar que no necesito tu ayuda para las relaciones? No te necesito para eso, se supone que eres mi amiga. Me has preguntado algo acerca de Draco? No, porque no te interesa.

-No es que no me interese, es solo que creo que alguien que conoces en un bar no es una relación seria.- dijo encogiéndose de hombros, Hermione rodo los ojos.

-Y alguien que conoces en una cita a ciegas si? Draco es maravilloso. Es inteligente, gracioso, muy atento y no me hace sentirme estúpida o poca cosa. Me hace sentir que soy suficiente.- dijo en voz baja. Ginny miró a Hermione arrepentida, tratando de que la castaña pudiera ver eso en su rostro.- Algo que tú no has hecho desde que el imbécil de mi ex me dejó. Desde entonces me has tratado como si fuera una niña imbécil que no sabe qué hacer con su vida amorosa y me has tratado condescendientemente. Pero creo que ahora es tiempo en que notes a los demás en lugar de solo tú y tus jodidos problemas que no son problemas.- Hermione dio media vuelta hacia el sillón donde estaba Luna, tomo su bolso y volvió a mirar a Ginny.- dile a Harry acerca de los bebes, si lo amas necesita saberlo.

-Hermione, yo…- Hermione negó con la cabeza, caminando hacia la puerta y abriéndola.

-Déjalo Ginny. Háblame cuando dejes de ser una imbécil.- Ginny asintió lentamente.- Y has espacio para uno más en la fiesta, pienso llevar a Draco.- dijo Hermione saliendo de la casa de Ginny hacia el frio de afuera, respirando hondamente, sintiéndose un poco liberada de haberle dicho sus sentimiento hacia Ginny. Hermione pensó hablarle al rubio pero desistió, Draco se merecía su tiempo con sus amigos. Decidiendo caminar mejor hasta su departamento.

Hermione caminó por la fría tarde hacia acera, sonriendo un poco. Se sentía bien haberle dicho todo eso a Ginny. La castaña sabía que no había sido la mejor manera el gritárselo a la pelirroja en su casa cuando se suponía que estaban ahí en una reunión de amigas. Hermione entendía la frustración de Ginny con el tema de los bebes pero no creía que estaba bien desquitarse con ella, Luna o la pequeña Mía. Además, se estaba cansando un poco con todo el discurso acerca de cómo la relación con Draco iba a fracasar y como había fallado su antigua relación. Hermione respiro hondo, cubriéndose un poco del frio.

La castaña sabía que su relación con Draco era real. Si, era verdad que llevaban muy poco tiempo juntos, pero el rubio se había encargado de hacerle saber varias veces que esto iba en serio. Si, Hermione sabía que estaban en la fase de luna de miel aún, donde todo era miel y azúcar y no había peleas pero también sabía que si llegara a ver una pelea la resolverían maduramente, hablando. La castaña sonrió antes esto, cuando se detuvo en seco y su rostro se puso serio. Justo en la acera de enfrente, afuera de un bar, estaba Draco con Blaize y un grupo de amigos, sonriendo y bromeando. Lo que a Hermione le quito la sonrisa del rostro, fue ver al rubio abrazado de otra mujer delgada con cabello negro, sonriéndole enormemente.

-No, no de nuevo.- murmuro Hermione, sintiéndose completamente rendida y casi sintiendo todas sus dudas e inseguridades invadirla de nuevo. Ahí iba la jodida sabiduría de Ginny.

* * *

><p><em> Ahora, si algo saben de mi es que mis historia nunca, NUNCA son dramas ni angustias ni nada así, entonces no creo que tengan porque preocuparse. Por fin Hermione enfrentó a Ginny! Era hora! No dudaran mucho enojadas, pero era necesario la pelea :) <em>

_El banner de esta historia está en mi profile junto con mis otras historias y otros sitios donde podran encontrarme :) Los leo en los reviews que siempre me matan! Más cuando son más de un párrafo :) Me da gusto que se esfuerzen en hacerme saber su opinión y más en un texto tan largo :)_

_atte: Friidaaa ( A 3 de diciembre del 2O11 a las 7:18pm) _


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: NADA es mio...aún.**

**Capítulo 17**

Hermione llegó a su departamento casi conteniendo las lágrimas de todas las emociones. No sabía si sentirse triste, enojada, molesta, estúpida. Quería gritar y llorar y golpear cosas…golpear al rubio. Como jodidos se atrevía a darle todas esas jodidas ilusiones de una relación perfecta y demás y de pronto quitárselas estando con otra mujer? Lo odiaba. Hermione se removió su abrigo y fue hacia la cocina, tomando varios ingredientes del refrigerador y comenzó una mezcla.

-Como jodidos se atreve?- comenzó a gruñir Hermione, batiendo con fuerza sobre el tazón.- Me dice que soy bonita y perfecta y mierda y se larga en la primera oportunidad que tiene con…con…esa!- Hermione gruño, sintiendo su ira invadirla.- y luego el muy imbécil me hace sentir la mujer más hermosa del mundo y agh!- Hermione soltó varias lagrimas de frustración, sentándose en el suelo de la cocina con el tazón aun en sus manos.

Qué jodidos se supone que haría? Confrontarlo? Para qué? Que le diría? Volvería siquiera a verla? O se iría con aquella…mujer? Hermione soltó un suspiro, no sabía si estaba enojada con él o con ella misma. Como podía haber pensado que durarían? Draco ni siquiera había definido su relación. Nunca la había llamado su novia o algo así. Hermione suspiro de nuevo, levantándose y metiendo la mezcla al recipiente de magdalenas para poder meterlas al horno. Ya una vez dentro Hermione se fue hacia el baño, cambiándose a una camisa grande que tenía, recuerdo de su papá.

La castaña llegó de nuevo a la cocina, tomó un pedazo enorme de pastel, un vaso de leche, colocó una película y se sentó en el sillón de su sala. Cuando Hermione tomó su primera mordida del su pastel, se escuchó su teléfono. Hermione se quedó un momento petrificada. Y si era el rubio? Y si le hablaba como si nada hubiera pasado? Que le diría? Hermione sacudió su cabeza y tomó su celular, lo puso en vibrador y se sentó de nuevo a ver la película. Después de varias horas, tres películas, casi la mitad del pastel y muchas lagrimas, Hermione se había quedado dormida en el sillón. Hermione frunció el ceño cuando se despertó por varios golpes en la puerta. Golpes.

-No hay nadie.- grito Hermione, volviéndose a acomodar en su sillón, frunciendo el ceño de nuevo cuando volvió a escuchar golpes en la puerta.- Maldita sea, una no puede sufrir en silencio?- gritó de nuevo Hermione, levantándose del sillón y abriendo la puerta molesta.- qué?- Hermione se llevó una mano al pecho cuando vio que del otro lado de la puerta estaba el imbécil de su ex con maletas en mano y una sonrisa.

-Amor, ya llegué.- Hermione le miró con el ceño fruncido.

-Qué jodidos haces aquí?- Hermione pasó su mano en el marco de la puerta, impidiendo que el hombre entrara a su departamento.

-Regrese.- dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro, dejando sus maletas en el suelo. Hermione rodó los ojos.

-Eso ya lo vi, imbécil, mi pregunta es que jodidos haces en mi departamento?- Pregunto molesta la castaña. No estaba de humor para ver a nadie. Aparte de todo el enojo que llevaba con el rubio ver a su ex aquí la hacía enojar aun más. Además la despertaron.

-No tienes porque ser tan agresiva, amor.- dijo igual con una enorme sonrisa, tratando de nuevo de entrar al departamento de Hermione, quién lo volvió a impedir.

-Seré tan agresiva como se me pegue mi jodida gana, Viktor.- el hombre frunció el ceño.- primero que nada, no sé qué jodidos haces. Tú me dejaste. Tú te largaste de mi vida a no sé donde jodidos y te encargaste de dejarme muy en claro que nunca fui suficiente mujer para ti.- Hermione le presionó el pecho con su dedo índice.- Tú fuiste quién se alejó así que no se qué maldito cerebro tienes que te hace pensar que puedes volver en cualquier puto momento a mi vida como si nada hubiera pasado.- Viktor frunció el ceño.

-Amor, no te deje. Solo necesitaba un tiempo.- Hermione soltó una risa fingida.

-Tiempo? Casi un jodido año es un tiempo?- Viktor la seguía mirando como si estuviera loca.- Tiempo para qué, Viktor? Para poder estar con alguien más? Bueno, adivina qué? Yo también use este tiempo para eso.- Viktor frunció el ceño de nuevo.

-A que te refieres? Has estado viendo a hombres a mis espaldas?- Hermione rodó los ojos.

-No a tus espaldas, maldito bastardo. Tú me dejaste. No tienes ningún jodido derecho a regresar a mi vida como si nada hubiera pasado y con maletas!- dijo señalando las maletas en el piso.- como si de la nada te abriría mi puerta y ya. Imbécil!- le gritó Hermione, empujándolo con ambas manos, haciendo que Viktor se moviera solo un poco.

-No sé que de hablas Hermione. Deje muy claro que solo era un tiempo para pensar las cosas…- Hermione le volvió a empujar, ahora ya estaban a mitad del pasillo.

-Eres un idiota. Me invitaste a un restaurante a terminarme.- lo volvió a empujar, ahora con lagrimas de rabia en sus ojos.- Me dijiste "Hermione, no creo que seas lo suficientemente buena para mi, necesito a alguien más. Iré a Sudamérica porqué ahí hay mejores mujeres".- imito Hermione su voz.- Me dejaste. Me quebraste. Pensé que me ibas a proponer matrimonio!- dijo Hermione.

-Matrimonio?- pregunto Viktor confundido.

-Perdón si pensé que después de dos años de relación si mi novio me invita a un restaurante costoso y me dice que me ponga un vestido yo llegue a pensar que sea para matrimonio y no para dejarme.- Hermione volvió a empujarlo.- vete, aléjate de mi, de mi casa y de mi vida. No eres bienvenido aquí.- Hermione se dio la media vuelta, limpiándose las lagrimas con el dorso de la mano cuando sintió a Viktor tornarle le brazo, haciendo que se voltear.

-Hermione yo…- Hermione trató de soltarse su agarre.

-Déjame, Viktor. No estoy de humor.- Hermione trató de liberarse de nuevo del agarre en vano.

-Necesitamos hablar.- Hermione negó.

-Suéltame.- dijo Hermione de nuevo, levantando la voz. Viktor no la soltó y cuando iba a decir algo de nuevo, Hermione vio como un puño se conectaba con su rostro, tumbándole el suelo. Hermione se llevó ambas manos a la boca, sorprendida.

-Dijo que la soltaras, imbécil.- dijo Draco, frotándose el puño con su otra mano. Hermione le miro confundida.

-Que haces aquí?- Draco le miro como su estuviera loca.

-Que hago aquí? Me he estado volviendo loco por horas tratando de llamarte y buscándote con la loca de tu amiga. Se supone que debías de llamarme para poder pasar por ti.- dijo Draco con voz dura.-En cambio llegó y estás con este imbécil en ropa interior.- dijo señalando al hombre sentado en el suelo y su atuendo, tocándose la mandíbula.

-Creo que está rota.- murmuro. Draco rodó los ojos.

-No lo está, pero si quieres puedo esforzarme de nuevo.- dijo el rubio con voz amenazante.

-Lárgate mejor.- dijo Hermione. Viktor se levantó, tomando sus maletas y mirando a Hermione.

-Nosotros no hemos terminado y tú…- dijo señalando al rubio.- No te atrevas a tocarla o te irá mal.- Draco rodó los ojos.

-Muy tarde, animal. Y creo que a ti es quién te irá peor si la vuelves a tocar.- Viktor se adelanto haciendo que el rubio también se moviera hacia adelante.

-Basta. Lárgate de una jodida vez, Viktor. No tenemos nada ya de que hablar.- Hermione lo empujo de nuevo hacia las escaleras. Cuando el hombre desapareció Hermione se dio la media vuelta hacia el rubio.- y tu también puedes irte. No quiero verte.- Hermione se adelantó y se metió al apartamento, tratando de cerrar la puerta tras de sí, impidiéndolo Draco.

-Wow, de donde jodidos vino eso?- pregunto Draco, abriendo se nuevo la puerta, esta vez si la cerro detrás de él. Hermione avanzó hasta la cocina, sacando del refrigerador un frasco con betún de chocolate para poder decorar las magdalenas que había sacado del horno durante la primera película.

-No quiero hablar contigo.- dijo Hermione terca, colocando un poco de betún en la magdalena y acomodándola con un cuchillo.

-Porqué? Que jodidos hice para merecer este jodido trato?- dijo el rubio alzando la voz. Hermione le miró asesinamente.

-Tú sabes qué. Y no sé porque jodidos estas alzando la voz y alterándote.-dijo Hermione de vuelta levantando la voz también, haciendo que Draco le mirara confundido.

-Obviamente estoy alterado cuando llego a casa de mi novia después de horas de estar preocupado buscándola como un imbécil, llegó a su departamento para encontrarla en ropa interior siendo manoseada bruscamente por un idiota.-Hermione no se dejó intimidar por el rubio o se dejo sonreír ante la palabra novia.

-No me estaba manoseando.- dijo Hermione.

-No me interesa, aún así no me gusta.- dijo el rubio ya con voz más tranquila.

-Es mi cuerpo y puede ser manoseado por quién yo quiera.- Draco rodo los ojos.

-No dije eso. Es solo que él te estaba lastimando. Además, creo que había mencionado que no me gusta compartir.- Hermione frunció el ceño.

-Pues a mí tampoco. Eso debiste de haber pensado antes de ir con…esa.- dijo Hermione, su rabia volviendo a ella. Draco frunció el ceño.

-Esa? De que jodidos hablas Hermione?- Hermione le miró, dejando de lado las magdalenas y el betún.

-De esa maldita…- dijo con odio.- De esa mujer que estabas abrazando en el bar. Estaban todos afuera, Blaize estaba ahí y tú estabas feliz, sonriendo como nunca y abrazándola.- Hermione respiro hondo, tratando de no llorar. Draco le miró un poco menos confundido.

-Estabas ahí? Porque no me hablaste?- Hermione rodó los ojos.

-Tal vez si no fuera por la maldita mujer colgando de tu jodido cuello lo hubiera hecho.- Draco le sonrió, acercándose, tratando de abrazarla, haciendo que Hermione lo impidiera con su brazo.- No, no tienes derecho.- dijo caminando hasta su sala, tratando de evitar al rubio.- No puedes hacer esto. No puedes hacerme sentir la mujeres más hermosa del mundo y de la nada irte con otra persona.- Hermione se vio levantada por el rubio, quién la había tomado de la cintura, pegando su espalda a su pecho.- suéltame.- Draco sonrió, llevándole hasta la cama y aventándola ahí, colocándose encima de ella.

-Eres la mujer más hermosa del mundo.- le dijo Draco, removiéndole el cabello del rostro, haciendo que Hermione le mirara con los ojos llorosos.

-Basta, necesitas irte.- Draco negó con la cabeza, besándole los labios, haciendo que Hermione volteara la casa. Draco comenzó a repartir pequeños besos en su rostro.

-No me iré.- Hermione trató de salir del agarre del rubio miserablemente.- Hermione, mírame.- Hermione negó.- mírame, amor.- La castaña miró al rubio con los ojos llorosos.- Esa mujer era Pansy y llegó de la nada a la ciudad con sus niños y llegó al bar con nosotros.- Hermione se quedó un momento callada. Dios, como había sido tan imbécil de creer que el rubio estaba con ella y otra mujer. Ahora se sentía una tonta.

-Porque ella si puede ir a su noche de chicos y yo no?- pregunto Hermione haciendo un puchero, haciendo a Draco sonreír, besándolo.

-Porque querías ir con las chicas.- dijo rodando los ojos.- además, te marqué para poder ir a cenar o algo pero no me contestaste.- Hermione se sonrojo.- De verdad creías que estaba con otra mujer?

-Si.- dijo la castaña en voz baja.- pero solo porque tuve esta pelea con Ginny y me dijo muchas cosas hirientes y luego le grite, la confronte y después me largo de ahí para encontrarte abrazado a otra mujer. Una muy delgada mujer.- Draco le sonrió, besándole los labios.

-No sé que necesitas para poder tener seguro que no voy a ningún lado. Para entender que eres suficiente.- Hermione asintió aun con los ojos llorosos.

-Solo eso.

-Pensé que lo había dicho.- Hermione negó.

-Nunca me habías llamado tu novia.- Draco el sonrió, acariciándole la mejilla.

-Pensé que estaba implícito con todo lo que nos besamos y tocamos y cogemos.- Hermione soltó una risita.

-Es solo que…después de Viktor no tengo muchas cosas claras y…

-Ese era tu ex novio?- Hermione asintió, un poco avergonzada.- Con razón nunca tuviste un orgasmo. El animal se veía un completo imbécil.- Hermione le sonrió levemente.- sabes porque regreso?- pregunto el rubio.

-Al parecer pensó que no habíamos terminado.- Draco le sonrió levemente.

-No, Hermione, él volvió porque se dio cuenta de la valiosa y hermosa mujer que eres y que él dejó ir. – Hermione asintió un poco.- el te dejó ir pero yo no.- Draco besó los labios de Hermione, poniendo una mano en cada lado de su cara y la beso profundamente. Hermione se sintió de nuevo viva con los labios del rubio contra los de ella. La lengua de Draco entró a la boca de Hermione y sus manos viajaron por su cuerpo, enrollándose en su espalda y presionándola fuertemente contra él, haciendo que Hermione gimiera.- Ahora, aunque me encanta tu faceta de novia celosa territorial sobre mí, creo que con un bastardo celoso tienes.- dijo señalándose a sí mismo, haciendo a Hermione sonreír.

-Yo tampoco comparto, Draco.- dijo Hermione quedamente.

-No esperaba menos, amor.- dijo el rubio besándola rápidamente antes de levantarse de la cama.- Ahora, creo que vi como mi novia estaba horneando furiosamente y me gustaría tener un poco de eso.- dijo caminando hacia la cocina, siendo seguido con Hermione. Draco se hecho una magdalena completa en su boca, haciendo a la castaña reír.

-Creo que te pondrás igual de enorme que yo si sigues comiendo tanto como yo. – dijo Hermione riendo. Draco asintió con la boca llena, limpiándose betún de la boca. Hermione le miro sonriéndole mientras el rubio masticaba la magdalena. Como era posible que el rubio tan solo con unas palabras podía volver a poner toda la confianza sobre ellos sobre sus hombros. Como con tan solo un jodido beso podía arreglar su día de mierda.- Va a ser muy difícil no enamorarme de ti, sabes?- murmuro Hermione, mientras Draco trago su magdalena y le sonrió.

-No lo evites, amor.- dijo Draco encogiéndose de hombros y acercándose a Hermione, tomándola por la cintura.- No crees que acabamos de tener nuestra primera pelea?- dijo subiendo y bajando las cejas, haciendo a Hermione sonreír.- creo que es momento de nuestro sexo de reconciliación, amor.

* * *

><p><em>Y por fin! Me estaban presionando para actualizar! En el siguiente cap veremos a Hermione hablar con Ginny. El capítulo ya está hecho y mientras más reviews dejen más rápido lo actualizo :)<em>

_La pelea no quise hacer muy dramática donde Hermione no le hablaba a Draco y lloraba y se sumía en depresión, NO. Aquí Draco tiene muy jodidamente seguro a donde van y no dejará que eso pase :)_

_Dejenme saber que piensan en los reviews. Los leo. _

_atte: friidaaa (A 7 de diciembre del 2O11 a las 7:49pm)_


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: Nada es mio aún.**

**Capítulo 18**

Hermione le sonrió al guardia de seguridad de la oficina del rubio cuando iba entrando al edificio. Había pasado una semana de su pelea por la amiga Pansy del rubio y las cosas seguían mejor que nunca. No solo ya Hermione sentía una confianza en su relación con el rubio si no que su negocio de magdalenas iba muy bien. Hermione iba todos los días a la oficina del rubio en las mañanas para poder llevar sus magdalenas y que el rubio las pudiera tener en sus reuniones matutinas. Draco siempre mencionaba como sus empleado amaban sus magdalenas, eso le daba bastante confianza en su negocio.

-Tienes que esperar.- dijo una molesta voz nasal que Hermione conocía muy bien desde la última semana. Lavender, la secretaria de Draco.- No puedes pasarte como si fuera tuyo el lugar.- Hermione rodo los ojos, justo enfrente del escritorio de Lavender.- No porque te estés cogiendo al jefe creas que los demás te tratáramos igual que a él.- Hermione le sonrió a Lavender falsamente.

-Claro que no, nunca esperaría que me trataras igual que él.- dijo con voz falsa.- A Draco tampoco le gustaría que tú me trataras igual que él, a él no le gusta que otra gente me dé orgasmos con la lengua.- Lavender le miro de manera odiosa, cuando iba a contestar el rubio salió de su oficina, llegando junto a Hermione y abrazándola.

-Hola, hermosa.- dijo el rubio, besándole los labios rápidamente y quitándole las magdalenas de las manos.- Qué me trajiste hoy?- Hermione soltó una risita por la urgencia del rubio al abrir la cajita donde estaba la comida.

-Tus favoritas.- Draco asintió, tomando una magdalena y mordiéndola haciendo a Hermione sonreír.

-Todas?- dijo con la boca llena, haciendo a Hermione rodar los ojos.

-Obviamente no, a ti te gustan todas.- Draco asintió, masticando la magdalena que tenia en la boca. Hermione se vio arrastrada por el rubio hacia su oficina, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.- Draco.- se quejó Hermione cuando el rubio le embarró la cara de betún.

-Te dio muchos problemas?- pregunto Draco, refiriéndose a Lavender.

-No, lo mismo de siempre. Creo que solo está celosa.- Draco rodó los ojos.

-Eso es lo que dices, pero es solo que nunca había tenido a nadie viniendo a mi oficina, no está acostumbrada.- Hermione frunció el ceño.

-Pues debería estar acostumbrándose.- Draco le sonrió, besándole los labios lentamente, haciendo a Hermione derretir en su abrazo.

-Me gusta Hermione celosa…creo que más que Hermione alcoholizada.- La castaña soltó una risita, haciendo a Draco sonreírle también.- Vamos a desayunar?

-Puedes ir a desayunar?- pregunto Hermione.

-Claro que sí, soy el jefe, amor.- dijo el rubio sonriéndole socarronamente.

-No puedo.- dijo haciendo una cara.- Necesito ir al doctor.- Draco frunció el ceño.

-Porqué? Qué tienes?- Hermione le beso la mandíbula.

-Nada, necesito ir a renovar mi prescripción la píldora.- dijo Hermione sonrojándose, haciendo al rubio sonreírle.

-Si me das unos minutos, te acompaño y vamos a desayunar.- dijo el rubio, sentándose detrás de su escritorio y escribiendo algo en su computadora.

-No, no, no, está bien. Puedo ir sola.- Draco negó.

-Claro que no. Soy una de las principales razones del porqué necesitas la píldora, entonces iremos juntos.- Hermione suspiro, asintiendo. No es que no quería que el rubio la acompañara es solo que era un poco incómodo que fuera con ella a ver a su ginecólogo. Hermione sonrió, esta era una de las cosas que amaba de Draco. No la hacía sentir incomoda o tonta con cosas en las que Hermione normalmente estaría nerviosa. Dos horas después ambos salieron tomados de la mano del restaurante donde habían desayunado y hacia el parque que estaba en frente.

-Crees que debería ir formal a la reunión de tu familia?- pregunto Draco, mirando a Hermione.

-No es necesario. Es solo una cena en familia.- Draco asintió.

-Pero soy el nuevo novio, necesito hacer una buena impresión.- Hermione soltó una risita.

-Lo harás, no necesitas ir formal.- Draco asintió, besándole la cabeza.

-Debo llevar algo? Vino, postre?- Hermione soltó una risa ante el nerviosismo del rubio.

-Draco, todo estará bien.- Draco asintió.- Los Weasley con muy relajados y son buenas personas. Cuando mis padres murieron la señora Weasley fue la que me dejó quedarme con ellos y prácticamente ella es mi madre.- Hermione recargó su cabeza en el pecho del rubio, quién la abrazó.

-Al parecer tengo que hacer una muy buena impresión.- Hermione sonrió.

-No necesitas hacer…- Hermione se vio interrumpida cuando Draco se quedó viendo a una Ginny que estaba justo enfrente de ellos con una mirada nerviosa.

-Hola.- dijo incomoda, mirando a ambos abrazados.- Podemos hablar, Hermione?- La castaña miro al rubio, quien solo le besó rápidamente.

-Te espero en la moto.- Hermione asintió, dejando el abrazo del rubio y colocándose de frente a Ginny de manera incomoda.

-Ya dejaste de ser una idiota?- pregunto Hermione sonriendo levemente, haciendo a Ginny sonreír y que se lanzara a los brazos de Hermione.

-Estaba tan asustada, Hermione.- dijo llorando, haciendo que Hermione la abrazara más fuerte.- Es solo que tenía problemas con Harry y Luna pasa mucho tiempo con su bebe y tú con él y…- Hermione besó la cabeza de Ginny y la arrastro hacia una banca, sentándose ambas con las manos tomadas fuertemente.

-Está bien.- Ginny negó.

-No, no lo está. Tenía mucho miedo de que ya no me hablarías mas…- Hermione le sonrió negando.

-Nunca haría eso, Ginny.- La pelirroja asintió sonriendo con los ojos llorosos.

-Harry dijo lo mismo.- Hermione le sonrió.- Hable con él, sabes?- Hermione le miro seria.- Entendió completamente todo e incluso me dijo que no necesitábamos tener beber si no me sentía cómoda con eso.- Ginny rodo los ojos.- El muy bastardo dijo que ya lo había notado en cuanto notó que siempre insistía en que usara condón aunque estuviera en la píldora.- Hermione soltó una risa.- Como si no supiera lo fértil que soy.

-Creo que eso es herencia.- Ginny asintió.

-Perdón por ser una perra contigo. Ya me disculpe con Luna. De hecho ella estaba muy calmada con ello, él que estaba casi matándome fue Ron, ya sabes cómo es con sus mujeres.- Hermione asintió.- Al final logre convencerlo de mi demencia mental y accedió a acercarme a Mía de nuevo.- Ginny y Hermione se quedaron un momento calladas.- De verdad, perdón por ser una perra.

-Está bien.

-No lo está. Entré en pánico y te trate mal. Tienes razón, desde lo de tu ex te he tratado como una idiota es solo qué…cuando estabas con él siempre estabas conmigo o me hablabas para consejos y luego dejaron de estar juntos y estabas soltera y me dio la oportunidad de conseguirte estas horribles citas y hablar de ellas juntas y luego llegó él y… de pronto ya no me necesitabas.- Hermione le sonrió levemente.- Harry dice que fui una perra porque trate de arruinar tu relación con mis comentarios para que me necesitaras y eso fue egoísta de mi parte. Además, nunca te había visto tan feliz y tranquila y segura de ti misma desde que estás con él y creo que eso es muy bueno.- Hermione asintió, sonriendo aun mas.- Es solo que…era lindo ser necesitada.

-Nunca dejare de necesitarte, Ginny.- La pelirroja asintió.

-Todo el mundo dejó de hacerlo. Mamá ya tiene nueras y nietas, ya no soy la única mujer. Mis hermanos tienen a sus parejas, Luna a su niña y solo me quedabas tú…pensé que te estaba perdiendo y entre en pánico.- Hermione le abrazo de nuevo.

-Siempre serás mi mejor amiga.- La pelirroja asintió y la abrazo también.

-Gracias.- Ginny respiro profundamente y se llevo una mano al pecho.- wow, me siento más ligera. Harry dijo eso también.

-Harry es muy sabio.- Ginny rodo los ojos.

-Está casado conmigo, que esperabas?- Hermione soltó una risa junto con Ginny.- Aun iras a lo de mamá, verdad?- Hermione asintió.

-Pienso llevar a Draco.

-Si, le separé un lugar. No irá mucha gente pero será la familia y ya con eso es suficiente.- Hermione asintió, mirando hacia atrás, viendo como el rubio estaba apoyado en su motocicleta, haciendo una llamada con su celular, luciendo muy serio. Ginny estaba mirándolo también.

-Él es increíble, Ginny.- la pelirroja asintió lentamente.- Es la persona más increíble del mundo. Es completamente amable e inteligente y cariñoso y sensual y me hace ser la persona más feliz cuando estoy con él. No tengo que pretender nada con él.- dijo Hermione en voz baja.- Hoy tuve una cita con el ginecólogo para mi prescripción de la píldora y insistió en ir conmigo.- Ginny le miro sorprendida.

-De verdad? Ni siquiera Harry hace eso. No quiere estar cerca de nadie que meta sus manos en las entrepiernas de las mujeres para ganarse la vida.- Hermione soltó una risita.

-Me despidieron y en lugar de comer mi peso en pastel y llorar, Draco me llevó a comer y a embriagarme. Estaba tan ebria que incluso fuimos a un club de striptease.- Ginny le miro aun más sorprendida.

-Te despidieron?- Hermione asintió.- Oh, Hermione.- La castaña negó.

-No, estoy bien, de verdad. Draco se encargo de eso. Al día siguiente decidí que quería hacer magdalenas para vivir y él lo acepto. Incluso las vende en la cafetería de su empresa y tengo un evento de su misma empresa.- Ginny le miro con la boca abierta.

-De verdad?- Hermione asintió.- Wow, eso es…grandioso.- Hermione asintió de nuevo.

-Me ha apoyado bastante. Creo que…creo que lo amo, Ginny.- La pelirroja miro a Hermione sonriéndole.

-Eso es maravilloso. Un poco tenebroso porque solo lo conoces de hace dos semanas.- Hermione asintió.- pero es grandioso. Crees que él es el indicado?

-Lo es.- dijo Hermione sonriendo.

-Me da gusto, de verdad.- dijo Ginny sinceramente, haciendo a Hermione sonreír.- Ese sentimiento nunca se va a ir, Hermione. Es lo que siento yo con Harry todos los días.

-Incluso los defectos me hacen amarlo aún más.- Ginny sonrió.

-Harry es perfecto para mí. Aunque muchas personas crean que es demasiado desorganizado o paranoico creo que es perfecto. A mí me gusta ordenar cosas lo cual es una ventaja para su desorganización, lo mismo con su paranoia donde siempre necesita estar cerca de mí o saber donde estoy, me hace sentirme necesitada.- Hermione le sonrió levemente.- Y él aguanta todas mis tonterías y me corrige cuando estoy mal. Juro que no había notado mi estupidez hasta que él me lo hizo notar.- Dijo Ginny rodando de nuevo los ojos.- Creo que deberías ir con él.

-Tienes razón.- Hermione se levantó de su lugar y abrazo de nuevo a Ginny.- Te veo mañana?- La pelirroja asintió.

-Puedes llevar el postre? La tía Margaret llevará un pastel pero honestamente, creo que será un asco, prefiero tus postres.- Hermione le sonrió.

-Bien, llevaré un pastel.- Ginny negó.

-No, lleva tus magdalenas e incluso puedes llevar tus tarjetas de presentación. Se rumora que la hija de Laverne se casará e igual podemos arreglar que lleves el postre a la despedida de soltera o hasta el pastel en la boda.- Hermione sonrió ampliamente.

-De acuerdo, te veo mañana.- Hermione le abrazó por última vez y cruzó la acera hasta donde estaba el rubio, quien estaba aún hablando por teléfono.

-No, madre, necesito primero poder consultarlo con ella…- Draco rodó los ojos.- Bien, pero será lo que ella diga. Te hablo mañana, madre.- Draco murmuro algo más y colgó la llamada, abrazando a Hermione por la cintura y colocándola entre sus piernas, haciéndola sonreír.- Hola hermosa.

-Hola.- dijo Hermione.

-Mi madre está desesperada por conocerte. Cree que en cualquier momento desaparecerá mi hermosa novia que al parecer es la responsable de que haya aumentado varios kilos.- Hermione sonrió ampliamente.- Sabes que me llamo gordo ayer?- Hermione soltó una risa.

-Eso te pasa por comerte todas las magdalenas.- Draco rodo los ojos.

-Estaban ahí, es demasiado tentador no hacerlo. Además son deliciosas. Si seguiremos así, necesito ir más seguido al gimnasio.- Hermione le beso la mandíbula.

-No tienes que ir, no me molesta que te comas todo lo que horneo.- Draco le beso la nariz.- y creo que tu pancita es linda.- el rubio rodó los ojos.

-Bien, pero deberás mantenerme en forma.- Hermione sonrió.- Algunas sesiones diarias de sexo lo harán, no?

* * *

><p><em>Aww! Espero que les guste el capítulo :) Me gusta como Harry es quién hace ver los errores de Ginny y como Hermione ya es mas confiada en su relación con Draco. En el siguiente capítulo veremos a Hermione hablar con Molly de Draco junto con Ginny. Espero actualizarles pronto.<em>

_Por cierto, cualquier Dramione que tengan donde tengan un final feliz es bienvenido como sugerencia. De preferencia donde no se sufra mucho, tengo algo de alergias a los dramas llorones :)_

_Las leo, señoritas._

_atte: Friidaaa (a viernes 9 de diciembre a las 6:41 pm)_


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: NO ES MÍO *emoticon triste***

**Capítulo 19**

Hermione se colocó su pantalón de mezclilla que estaba tirado en el suelo, saltando un poquito para deslizarlo por sus piernas, haciendo que Draco soltara una risita.

-No te rías.- se quejo Hermione sonriéndole y aventándole una almohada que el rubio solo intercepto y la colocó sobre su pecho.

-Es gracioso verte bailar para poder meterme el pantalón.- Hermione rodo los ojos.

-Es toda tu comida rápida.- dijo Hermione, estirándose para poder tomar su sostén que estaba debajo de la almohada pero Draco la tomó de la mano y la estiro, haciendo que Hermione cayera encima de él.- Necesitas vestirte, es demasiado peligroso el saber que estás desnudo debajo de ese edredón.- Draco le beso los labios, haciendo que Hermione suspirara y se derritiera en el beso.

-Necesitas desvestirte, es demasiado peligroso el saber que estás desnuda debajo de toda esa ropa.- Hermione sonrió, dejando que el rubio le besara ahora el cuello.- Y estos…- dijo tomando con la mano los senos de Hermione.-…nunca deberían cubrirse de mi.- Draco le beso de nuevo los labios, succionando el labio inferior de la castaña, haciéndola gemir.- Abre la boca, hermosa.- Hermione negó.

-No, si lo hago no me iré nunca y de verdad necesito ir con Molly a llevarle las magdalenas.- Draco le besó de nuevo.

-Las llevamos después. Cuando lleguemos a la cena de hoy.- Hermione le sonrió.

-Y como llevaremos un pastel y magdalenas en tu motocicleta, Draco?- el rubio solo se encogió de hombros.

-No se, solo quédate.- Hermione le besó la mejilla rápidamente y se levantó de ahí, llevando en su mano su sostén.

-Lo siento, pero necesito ir a dejar las magdalenas con Molly.- Hermione se terminó de vestir y le besó rápidamente.- Te veo en la noche?- Draco asintió, sentándose en su cama y mirándola con un puchero.

-Si, te marcó para poder pasar por ti. Mientras tanto tendré que ocuparme de mi enorme erección yo solito.- Hermione soltó una risita.

-Es tu culpa por tratar de seducirme.- Draco le sonrió.

-Está bien, vete. Aquí yo tendré que masturbarme como un maldito animal!- Hermione soltó una risa y caminó fuera del cuarto del rubio hasta la cocina, donde estaba Max sentado en el suelo, viendo detenidamente el pastel de Hermione.

-No, Max.- Hermione le sirvió a Max un poco de su comida para perro y lo puso cerca del balcón, donde Max la siguió y comenzó a comer. LA castaña volvió a caminar hasta la cocina del rubio y sonrió. Le encantaba la cocina del rubio, tan amplia y limpia. La cocina de la castaña era un desastre justo ahora, llena de cajas de cartón para sus entregas y envolturas para sus magdalenas y muffins. Hermione tomó la caja de magdalenas encima de la barrita de la cocina y luego el pastel en la otra mano y caminó hacia la salida.

-Adiós, hermosa. – grito el rubio desde el cuarto al escuchar la puerta abrirse.

-Adiós.- Hermione salió del edificio y media hora después estaba malabareando sus cajas fuera de la casa de los Weasley. Cuando logró tocar el timbre, Hermione se vio recibida por una Ginny sonriente.

-Hermione! Déjame ayudarte.- La pelirroja tomó una de las cajas y dejo entrar a Hermione a la casa.

-Gracias, Ginny.

-Mamá, ya llegó Hermione.- grito la pelirroja desde la puerta, cerrándola tras de sí, haciendo a Hermione sonreír.

-Extraño los gritos.- Ginny asintió.

-Y eso que no están los gemelos.- Hermione sonrió y caminó hacia la cocina, donde estaba una Molly con un delantal viéndose ocupada sobre la estufa.- Mamá, deja ahí.- dijo Ginny, haciendo a Molly rodar los ojos.

-No es posible que no me dejen estar en mi cocina en mi propio cumpleaños!- Hermione le sonrió y Molly le sonrió de vuelta.- Hermione! Mi niña! Que hermosa te ves hoy!- La castaña le rodó los ojos.

-Estoy solo en jeans.- Molly hizo un gesto con la mano, restándole importancia.

-Te ves hermosa.- Hermione le abrazo.

-Feliz cumpleaños.- Molly le abrazo de vuelta, acariciándole el cabello a la castaña.

-Gracias, Hermione. Ginny me dijo que nos trajiste el postre.- Hermione asintió, mostrándole el pastel de cumpleaños a Molly y las magdalenas.- Oh, es tan hermoso.- La castaña le sonrió satisfecha.

-Es de su nuevo negocio, mamá, del que te platique.- Molly se sorprendió.

-Oh, sí. Ginny mencionó que te habían despedido?- Hermione asintió.

-Sí, pero fue tan repentino que no tuve tiempo de sufrirlo cuando ya estaba teniendo una idea sobre mi propio negocio.- Molly le acaricio la mejilla maternalmente y le sonrió.

-Esa es mi niña, no porque en un estúpido trabajo no te supieron apreciar hay que detenerse en la vida y llorar.- Hermione asintió.- Además con tu propio negocio! A principio serpa difícil pero puedes lograrlo.- Hermione le sonrió de nuevo.- Tienes dinero? Si quieres Arthur y yo podemos prestarte…- Hermione negó.

-No, no, no, para nada. De hecho tengo el dinero. Tengo un socio. Es mi asesor financiero y también cofundador de "Hermione homemade cupcakes". Es el hombre de negocios.- Molly le miro sonriente.

-También es su novio.- dijo Ginny en voz cantarina haciendo a Hermione sonrojarse y rodar los ojos ante la situación.

-Oh, Hermione. Me da mucho gusto que arreglaras las cosas con Viktor.- La castaña borró la sonrisa de su rostro.

-No, no es Viktor. Lo mío con Viktor terminó hace un año, Molly.- le dijo Hermione, haciendo a Molly mirarle confundida.

-Pero…hace una semana lo vi en el supermercado y me dijo que habían vuelto y que estaban juntos de vuelta.- Hermione frunció el ceño.- De hecho me dijo se había mudado de vuelta a tu apartamento y que el golpe en su quijada había sido por ti, que cuando lo abrazaste lo habías tirado de la fuerza.- Hermione negó.

-Claro que no, ese golpe fue de hecho por Draco y nunca volvería con él, Molly.- La señora Weasley le miro preocupada.

-Puede haber mencionado la cena de hoy y él dijo que asistiría contigo.- Hermione rodó los ojos.

-Claro que no. Nunca. Me lastimó demasiado y es un imbécil.- dijo Hermione cruzándose de brazos y recargándose en la mesa.

-No creo que venga. Digo, si le dejaste en claro que no iban a regresar no creo que tenga el cinismo de venir.- dijo Molly.

-Y si tu no se lo dejaste claro seguro el rubio de tu novio si lo hizo.- dijo Ginny burlándose.- Creo que no hay nada más concreto que un golpe en la cara para asegurar un "No te acerques a mi novia"- Ginny soltó una risa haciendo a Hermione sonreír.

-Llegamos.- anuncio Luna entrando a la cocina con una Mía durmiendo en brazos.- hola, chicas.- la saludo a todas de beso.- iré a dejar a Mía al sillón.- todas asintieron.

-Con que el rubio de tu novio?- Hermione rodo los ojos ante la insinuación de Molly.

-Si, es rubio. Y es maravilloso, Molly.- La señora Weasley le sonrió.

-Me da gusto. Aunque no sé porque mis hijos se empeñan en conseguirse parejas rubias.- dijo Molly recordando a Bill, Ronald y ahora Hermione.

-Ronald dice que los rubio sabemos cómo divertirnos.- dijo Luna llegando de nuevo de la sala sonriendo.

-Tu novio lo sabe, Hermione?- pregunto Molly.

-Si, de hecho es muy divertido. La mayoría del tiempo estamos riendo y…- Ginny rodo los ojos.

-Mamá habla del sexo, Hermione.- La castaña se sonrojo.

-Oh, yo…- Luna le interrumpió.

-No creo que lo rubio tenga que ver.- dijo Luna mirándolas.- Creo que es más bien que Ronald y yo nos complementamos muy bien y eso hace que las relaciones sean siempre placenteras.- Hermione le sonrió a Luna por hacer la conversación mucho menos incomoda.- Además Ronald es muy bueno con sus manos y un amante muy generoso.- Hermione se volvió a ruborizar y miro mortificada a Molly, quien solo sonreía.

-Eso es gracias a su padre. Él fue el encargado de las platicas con los niños.- Ginny asintió, respaldando las palabras de su madre.

-Es verdad, de hecho mamá fue la única que me dio la plática a mí, hubiera sido muy vergonzoso recibirla por parte de papá.- dijo Ginny.

-Sí, todo es gracias a su padre. También es un excelente amante.- Ginny hizo una cara.

-Bueno…a mí la plática me la dio mi madre.- dijo Hermione un poco nerviosa.

-No queremos saber de tu platica, dinos como es Draco en la cama.- dijo Ginny sonriendo. Hermione miro a Ginny un poco mortificada, desviando su vista a Molly y a Luna que la miraban un poco expectante.

-Bueno…- Hermione titubeo un poco, sonrojándose aun más.- Draco es muy bueno en la cama.- Ginny rodo los ojos.

-Mustia.- murmuro la pelirroja.

-Lo preguntamos porque nos concierne.- dijo Luna con voz amable.

-Un hombre que pone el placer de su mujer primero en la cama a solas es un hombre que la pondrá primero que todo con los demás.- dijo la señora Weasley, haciendo que las otras dos mujeres asintieran.

-Draco es un amante muy generoso.- dijo Hermione aun sonrojada. Molly sonrió.

-Me da gusto. Eso significa que siempre pensará en ti antes que en sí mismo y siempre serás una prioridad en su vida.- Hermione frunció el ceño.

-Como puedes deducir eso solo porque es un buen amante?- Molly le sonrió.

-Eso solo lo deduzco por tu comentario, pero cuando un hombre pone primero a su mujer cuando nadie los ve también lo hará cuando están con los demás. Créeme. Ya yo juzgaré su carácter hoy en la noche.- Hermione le sonrió.

-De hecho está un poco nervioso.- Ginny le sonrió cálidamente a Hermione.

-Estará bien, solo mantenlo alejado de los gemelos.- Hermione le sonrió de vuelta asintiendo.- Y…cuanto tiempo dura?- dijo levantando las cejas haciendo a Hermione rodar los ojos.

-Ronald tiene muy buen aguante en cuanto se refiere al sexo.- dijo Luna con voz tranquila, como si estuviera comentando sobre el clima.

-Oh, Harry también. Nuestro record son 30 minutos.- dijo Ginny sonriendo, Hermione se sonrojo de nuevo.

-Eso no es nada, Ronald tiene el record de 35 minutos, los contamos.- dijo Luna sonriendo victoriosa ante la cara de sorpresa de Ginny y la sonrisa Molly.

-No, nada le gana a mi Arthur. Él…- Hermione sacudió su cabeza y se tapó sus oídos, caminando hacia la salida.

-No, no, no, no quiero escuchar eso.- dijo Hermione, escuchando aun con las manos sobre sus orejas la risa de las tres mujeres en la cocina. Tomando su abrigo y su bolsa, volvió a mirarlas.- Por cierto, esos records no sirven si es solo una cogida. Draco tiene el record con ocho seguidas desde la primera vez que nos conocimos. Las veo en la noche, adiós.- Hermione salió de la cocina sonriendo ampliamente ante la sorpresa de las mujeres por su comentario.

* * *

><p><em>Capítulo chiquito pero necesario para que vean la relación de Hermione con Molly. En el siguiente cap veremos a todos los Weasley. <em>

_Disculpen por el retraso, pero como es diciembre, el trabajo, escuela, posadas y amigos llaman. Espero leerlas en los reviews con sus comentarios sobre el capítulo :)_

_Atte: Friidaaa (a viernes 16 de diciembre a las 7:4Opm)_


	20. Chapter 20

**_disclaimer: NADA es mío, solo la trama y muy apenas._**

**Capítulo 20.**

Hermione sonrió ante su reflejo en el espejo contenta con el resultado. Llevaba un vestido color negro de encaje con escote de corazón que simulaba estar descubierto, dejando ver la piel de su clavícula. La castaña se hizo un recogido en el cabello dejando caer varios mechones en su rostro, pareciendo despeinado, no se quería ver muy formal pero tampoco informal. Necesitaba verse bien junto a Draco. Hermione sabía que el rubio haría impresión con los Weasley y el hecho de que Draco se viera bien con lo que sea que se pusiera, la hacía querer esforzarse para verse mejor.

-Te ves hermosa.- le susurro el rubio en su oreja, abrazándola por detrás. Hermione le sonrió.

-Tu también te ves muy bien.- dijo Hermione besándole la mandíbula desde su posición, disfrutando la suavidad de la recién afeitada del rubio.

-Me afeite y todo.- dijo Draco orgulloso, haciendo a Hermione sonreír.- Nos vemos perfectos juntos.- volvió a mencionar Draco al mirarlos juntos en el reflejo del espejo, besándole la mejilla.

-Creo que es el vestido, necesito siempre estar formal para verme bien junto a ti.- dijo Hermione rodando los ojos.

-Te ves hermosa incluso con pantalones deportivos.- dijo Draco sonriéndole al reflejo de ambos.- Y quien piense lo contrario no merece verte con o sin esos pantalones.- le susurro, haciendo sonreír a Hermione, ladeando su cabeza para poder besarle. Hermione gimió en el beso cuando el rubio introdujo su lengua dentro de su boca, acariciando la de ella.

-Necesitamos irnos, Draco.- dijo Hermione entre besos del rubio que habían pasado a su cuello cubierto por un delgado encaje negro.

-Sabes lo que me hace el encaje?- pregunto el rubio con voz ronca, haciéndola sonreír.- Claro que sabes lo que me hace el encaje, traviesa.- dijo el rubio, mordiendo levemente el hombro cubierto por el dicho encaje.- creo que lo haces para tentarme…- susurro el rubio, ahora acariciando la cadera de Hermione por sobre el vestido, haciendo que la castaña cerrara los ojos.

-Claro que lo se.- dijo Hermione murmurando y alejándose del rubio y caminando hacia la puerta.- De verdad necesitamos irnos.- Draco asintió, pasándose la mano por la nuca y acomodándose la erección en el pantalón.

-Me matarás de una erección algún día.- dijo el rubio, ayudando a Hermione a colocarse el abrigo y saliendo por la puerta. Ambos se subieron a la motocicleta del rubio y en menos de veinte minutos estaban enfrente a la casa de los Weasley, que estaba decorada con luces en todo el porche y lleno de autos enfrente.- Casa llena, no?- Hermione asintió.

-Y no creo que todos pudieron venir.- Draco le removió el casco a Hermione y le beso la nariz.

-Te ves hermosa.- Hermione le sonrió y le beso rápidamente los labios.

-Gracias. Ahora, no tienes que estar nervioso. Al principio Ronald y los gemelos te darán un rato duro pero después de que toman confianza son como animales de felpa.- Draco asintió, sonriendo.- Todos te amaran.- Draco le tomó la mano y ambos caminaron hacia la puerta. Antes de tocar, la puerta se abrió dejando ver a un pequeño pelirrojo de ocho años corriendo hacia fuera.

-William!- Fleur rodo los ojos ante su hijo corriendo de nuevo hacia el patio trasero.- Niños. Hola Hermione.- dijo Fleur con su acento aun notorio.

-Hola Fleur.- Hermione le dio un beso en cada mejilla a la francesa, sonriendo.- Fleur, él es Draco, Draco ella es Fleur.- dijo presentándolos.

-No sabía que ibas a traer a un amigo, Herms.- dijo Fleur, saludando a Draco.

-Soy el novio.- dijo el rubio encogiéndose de hombros, haciendo a Fleur sonreír.

-Era broma, claro que lo sé. Ginny no deja de hablar de eso.- Hermione rodó los ojos.- Pasen, todos están en el patio trasero.- ambos pasaron y se adentraron.- Por cierto, son puntos extras por aclarar que son novios.- dijo Fleur dándole una palmada al rubio en el hombro, haciéndolo sonreír.

-Hermione llegó!- anunció Harry sonriendo desde la cocina, tratando de robar la mayor cantidad de comida posible.

-Hermione!- dijo la señora Weasley sonriéndole y caminando hacia ella.- Luces hermosa.- dijo besándole la mejilla, Hermione hizo lo mismo.

-Gracias, Molly. Molly, él es Draco, Draco ella es Molly.- La señora Weasley tomó ambas mejillas del rubio y lo miro a los ojos por unos segundos. Todos en la cocina se quedaron callados esperando algo, mientras el rubio miraba confundido a los ojos de Molly.

-Ocho veces se me hace poco viendo esos brazos y esa determinación en tus ojos, hijo.- dijo Molly dándole un beso en la mejilla y caminando de vuelta a lo que estaba haciendo en la cocina. Hermione se ruborizó completamente, ganándose una risa por parte de los demás.

-Nadie lo puede creer.- dijo Luna sonriendo con Mía en brazos.

-Ocho veces, qué?- dijo el rubio un poco confundido. Hermione negó con la cabeza.

-Nada, no sé de qué hablan.- dijo Hermione rápidamente, tomando la mano del rubio.

-Chicos, él es Draco, mi novio y Draco, ellos son los Weasley.- dijo señalando y mencionando los nombres de cada uno de los que estaban en la cocina. Cuando había terminado, entraron los gemelos.

-Hermione! Hay rumores bastante fuertes sobre tu nueva relación con rayo de sol, aquí presente.- dijo George pasándole un brazo por los hombros a Hermione y a Draco, lo mismo que Fred.

-No sé de qué hablan.- dijo Hermione.

-Ocho veces seguidas?- pregunto Fred al rubio quien lo miraba confundido.

-Supongo.- dijo el rubio encogiéndose de hombros.

-No creo ni que mis padres tengan ese record.- dijo George sonriendo.

-Mucho menos alguien tan…rubio.- dijo Fred. Draco le sonrió de lado.

-Nosotros tenemos el record.- Draco tomó la cintura de la castaña, haciéndola sonreír. Los gemelos se retiraron, esparciendo a los demás Weasley dentro de la cocina hacia el patio trasero.

-No tienes ideas de que hablan, verdad?- susurró Hermione, Draco negó. Hermione le besó la mejilla y le tomó la mano nuevamente, jalándolo hacia el patio trasero. En cuanto salieron, Draco pudo ver que Hermione no estaba bromeando cuando dijo que los Weasley era una familia grande. Había por lo menos treinta personas sentadas alrededor de una larga mesa y varios niños corriendo alrededor. Hermione jalo de nuevo al rubio a presentarlos con todos los invitados, donde todos hicieron comentarios acerca de lo bonitos que se vean juntos.

-Hermione!- dijo el señor Weasley que estaba sentado en la esquina de la mesa, sonriéndoles a ambos. Hermione le sonrió de vuelta y jalo de nuevo al rubio.

-Arthur!- Hermione se acercó a darle un beso en la mejilla.- él es Draco, mi novio.- dijo la castaña sonrojándose un poco. Arthur le sonrió y le sacudió la mano que el rubio le ofrecía.

-Draco Malfoy, señor Weasley. Un placer.- dijo el rubio formalmente, sacudiendo firmemente la mano que le ofreció el señor Weasley.

-Draco, un gusto. Las mujeres han hablado mucho de ti.- dijo un poco sonrojado.- Siéntense.- dijo jalando una silla, a la cuál Hermione se sentó y el rubio junto a ella.- Te está tratando bien?- Hermione asintió.

-De maravilla.- dijo Hermione tomándole la mano al rubio, sonriéndole.

-Me da gusto.- dijo Arthur.- en que trabajas, hijo?- dijo hablándole al rubio.

-Soy empresario. Soy el fundador de Black Empire.- El señor Weasley asintió cordialmente. Hermione fue llamada desde la cocina por la señora Weasley.

-Regreso en un momento.- dijo Hermione sonriéndole a ambos hombres.- Quieres un poco de todo?- Draco asintió.

-Si quieres voy yo por él.- Hermione negó, acercándose al oído del rubio.

-No, déjame. Aquí es como una tradición el que las mujeres le sirven a los hombres la comida.- Draco notó como la mesa estaban todos los hombres sentados, varios con bebes en brazos, esperando la cena servida.- Es como una tradición de los Weasley y nunca tuve mucha oportunidad de hacerlo.- dijo encogiéndose de hombros. Draco asintió, haciendo a Hermione besarle la mejilla y alejarse.

-No le digas a Ginny, pero Hermione es la mejor hija que uno pueda pedir.- dijo el señor Weasley.- Es una excelente persona, es amable, piensa primero en los demás y es una gran mujer. Creo que tiene mucho que ver que nosotros no la criamos.- Draco le sonrió.

-Hermione piensa en ustedes como sus segundos padres.- dijo el rubio, haciendo que el señor Weasley asintiera sonriendo.

-Lo sé y nosotros la pensamos como una hija más. Siempre ha estado ahí para Ron y Ginny, también para Harry. Es casi la que los mantiene unidos.- Draco le sonrió.- tienes una buena mujer contigo, hijo, no la dejes ir.

-Créame que eso no está en mis planes, señor.- Arthur asintió.

-Además, tengo muchos hijos varones que estarán encantados de partirte tu rubio rostro si llegas a lastimarla.- Draco le sonrió asintiendo.

-Lo sé.- Draco sonrió cuando vio llegar a Hermione de nuevo con dos platos en sus manos y un par de cervezas.

-Toma.- Draco le dio las gracias y tomo su platos y Hermione se sentó de nuevo junto a él.- De que hablaban?- pregunto tomando después un sorbo de su cerveza.

-Estaba comentándole a Draco que es lo que hacía.- dijo el señor Weasley, sonriendo cuando Molly llegó a sentarse junto a él con una sonrisa y un plato de comida.

-Oh! Es inventor.-dijo Hermione emocionada al rubio.

-Inventor?- pregunto Draco, tomando un sorbo de su cerveza.

-Si, es muy bueno.- dijo la señora Weasley, tomando la mano de su esposo sobre la mesa, haciendo que el señor Weasley se sonrojara.

-El inventó el patito de hule.- dijo Hermione orgullosa también.

-El patito de hule?- El señor Weasley asintió.- y que es exactamente lo que hace o el propósito del patito de hule?- pregunto el rubio.

-No lo sé. Solo sé que hacía a los gemelos dejar de aventarme agua durante el baño y se quedaban quietos un momento.- dijo el señor Weasley con una risa.- a mi me salvó la vida.- dijo encogiéndose de hombros. Draco sonrió y comenzó a comer. Durante toda la cena, la castaña se mantuvo ocupada comentando cosas sobre todos los Weasley con los demás. El rubio sonreía cada vez que Hermione trataba siempre de incluirlo en la plática y hacerle saber a todos que el rubio estaba con ella.

-…Y luego descubrí que la ardilla estaba muerta y ya no fue tan divertido.- dijo William, el hijo pelirrojo de Fleur.

-Eso no debió haber sido muy agradable.- dijo el rubio al pequeño quién negó.

-Nop, de hecho mamá dice que apesté durante dos días.- dijo haciendo el numero con sus dedos. Draco sonrió al pequeño e iba a comentar algo cuando vio como Hermione tenía en brazos a una pequeña rubia sonriendo ampliamente. El rubio sintió como una emoción extraña crecía en su pecho viendo a la castaña sonriendo con una pequeña rubia en brazos. Cuando Hermione se acercó al rubio, Draco no pudo más que besarle los labios.

-Está todo bien?- Preguntó Hermione un poco sorprendida por el beso del rubio.

-Todo está perfecto.- dijo el rubio, acariciando un poco el cabello rubio de la pequeña en brazos de Hermione. La castaña asintió.

-Todavía no huirás despavorido?- Draco negó.

-Esto no es nada.- dijo el rubio encogiéndose de hombros.- Qué si tienes millones de familiares cercanos donde la mayoría están dispuestos a partirme la cara si ven un rastro de infelicidad en tu rostro? No es como si mi madre no patearía tu hermoso trasero si hicieras lo mismo conmigo.- Hermione soltó una risa y besó la mejilla del rubio.

-Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida.- susurró Hermione, acariciando la mandíbula del rubio con la mano que tenía libre.- No puedo dejar de pensar cosas malas al verte con un saco.- dijo pasando su mano por el pecho del rubio, acariciando su saco.

-Hay niños aquí!- se acerco Ronald, tomando a su hija de los brazos de Hermione. El rubio soltó una risa y abrazo a Hermione por la cintura, recargando su barbilla en el hombro de ella.

-No es como si nos quitáramos la ropa enfrente de ella, Ronald.- dijo Hermione sonriendo.- No es como si ella se traumara, estoy segura que contigo y Luna tiene la pobre Mía para pensar que estar desnuda en lugares públicos es normal.- Ronald se sonrojó un poco.- Me he topado con ustedes varias veces.- dijo Hermione.

-Si, varias, pero no ochos seguidas según su record.- dijo el pelirrojo dándose media vuelta y saliendo de la vista de ambos.

-Ohhhhhhh!.- dijo el rubio entendiendo los comentarios de los demás desde que llegó. Hermione solo alcanzó a sonrojarse.- Creo que los demás saben demasiado sobre nuestra vida sexual, cariño.- dijo el rubio con burla, viendo como Hermione se sonrojaba aún más.

-No es como si lo estuviera gritando a los cuatro vientos es solo que…- Hermione rodo los ojos.- Nunca había tenido una vida sexual digna de compartir y siempre que Ginny y Luna y Molly hablaban de ello me sentía un poco fuera de lugar, entonces tu llegas a mi vida así de la nada con tus maravillosas manos y tu forma de tratarme y de pronto tenía algo que comenta también y al parecer es digno de mencionar ante toda la familia.- dijo Hermione rápidamente, viéndose interrumpida por el rubio quién la beso.

-No me molesta, Hermione.-dijo el rubio sonriendo.- De hecho me agrada que todos sepan que tenemos el record.- Hermione le sonrió.

-Hermione.- dijo la señora Weasley mirando a la pareja un poco preocupada.- Necesito que vengas conmigo un momento.- Hermione asintió.- Creo que tu también deberías venir, Draco.- El rubio frunció el ceño pero asintió y se vio jalado por la mano de Hermione hasta la cocina.

-Hay algo más con las magdalenas?- pregunto Hermione viendo como la mayoría de sus magdalenas habían desaparecido de la bandeja y varias personas estaban comiendo un poco de pastel en la cocina.

-No, están deliciosas pero tenemos un problema en la entrada.- Hermione frunció el ceño y avanzó hacía la entrada de la casa donde estaba Viktor con un ramo de rosas. Hermione se detuvo en seco, haciendo que el rubio chocara con su espalda.

-Hermione.- dijo Viktor sonriendo. La castaña solo lo miró sin expresión al hombre.

-Que haces aquí?- pregunto Hermione.

-Vine a la fiesta de cumpleaños de mi suegra, qué más.- dijo Viktor con voz obvia. El rubio bufó.

-Estás loco? Que parte de no te acerques a ella no entendiste?- preguntó el rubio avanzando hacia el hombre.- Necesitas otro golpe en la mandíbula para entender?- dijo el rubio haciendo referencia al ligero color morado de su mandíbula.

-No tengo porqué hablar contigo, necesito hablar con Hermione.- Draco iba a contestar cuando Hermione le tocó la cintura al rubio.

-Está bien, danos cinco minutos.- dijo Hermione al rubio, quien solo asintió.

-Cinco minutos o saldré y no será muy agradable para ti.- dijo Draco señalando a Viktor. El rubio besó la frente de Hermione y se dio media vuelta, caminando a la cocina. Hermione señalo hacia afuera de la casa, y ambos salieron. Ya cuando estaban afuera Hermione fue la primera en hablar.

-Que haces aquí, Viktor?- pregunto Hermione cruzada de brazos con voz cansada.

-Debes de dejarte de toda esta sarta de tonterías Hermione.- dijo Viktor también con voz cansada. La castaña rodó los ojos.

-No sé que hablas.- Viktor rodó los ojos.

-Tal vez si dejarás tu tontería de digna todo volvería a ser como antes.- Hermione rodo los ojos de nuevo.

-No te has puesto a pensar que no quiero que las cosas sean como antes? No te has puesto a pensar por un jodido minuto que lo que "teníamos" antes era una maldita mierda?- dijo Hermione alzando la voz.

-Hermione, lo que teníamos era hermoso.- Hermione soltó una risa sarcástica.

-Hermoso? Llamas hermoso a todo el maltrato psicológico al que fui sometida por ti?- Viktor frunció el ceño.

-Maltrato?

-Si, maltrato. Toda esa mierda que me decías sobre mi cuerpo y mi forma de ser y como podía cambiarlo es maltrato. O como le llamas en tu retorcido mundo?

-Hermione, todo lo que siempre dije o hice fue para ayudarte a mejorar.- Hermione bufó.

-Nunca pensaste que tal vez no necesitaba mejorar? O cambiar?- Hermione suspiró.- Mira Viktor, no sé qué pensaste que pasaría al venir aquí pero lo que sea necesitas entender que yo ya estoy con alguien más.- Viktor rodo los ojos.

-Te refieres a ese imbécil? Hermione, entiendo que nuestra ruptura te afectara pero seamos sinceros, ese hombre rubio con todo y su motocicleta se cansará de ti en menos de dos meses. Entiendo que es parte de tu proceso o algo así, pero seamos honestos, yo soy la única persona que te aceptará.- dijo Viktor. Hermione negó, sonriendo tristemente.

-Eso es a lo que me refiero, Viktor. El menospreciarme o hacerme sentir mal no hace nada bueno para tu caso. Puede ser que lo mío con Draco solo dure dos meses pero en ese tiempo él me ha dado más de lo que tú nunca me diste. Me hace sentir suficiente. Me hace sentir que no necesito nada más que ser yo misma para poder ser feliz. Y lo soy.- Hermione respiro profundamente.- En menos de un mes he encontrado al hombre que me hacer sentir lo que tú te empeñaste tanto en desaparecer: a mí misma. Y me encanta y lo amo. Amo a ese hombre rubio y su motocicleta y si lo que único que tengo son dos meses con él, bueno pues espero poder decir al final que valió la pena, no sentirme vacía y sola como contigo.- Hermione le sonrió tristemente.- Adiós, Viktor.- Hermione se dio media vuelta.

-Eso es todo? Decides quedarte con él? Decides dejar todo lo nuestro?- Hermione negó.

-Tu decidiste eso cuando me dejaste, tú te fuiste, no yo.- Viktor avanzó hacia Hermione estirando su brazo.

-Tócala y juro que está vez si te rompo esa mandíbula.- dijo el rubio con voz amenazante, mirando a Viktor.- te recomendaría que te largaras, estás arruinando una ocasión especial.- dijo el rubio, pasando un brazo por los hombros de Hermione, quién solo se recargo en el rubio.

-Acabas de perder tu única oportunidad, Hermione.- dijo Viktor, tirando las flores al suelo y dando media vuelta, alejándose.

-Podemos irnos ya?- pregunto Hermione cansada.- creo que tengo jaqueca o algo.- Draco solo asintió, besándole de nuevo la frente y adentrándose de nuevo a la casa para poder despedirse de todos. Después de casi veinte minutos de despedidas con todos los Weasley, ambos estaban afuera, a punto de subirse a la motocicleta.

-A donde quieres ir?- pregunto el rubio, colocándole el casco sobre la cabeza de Hermione.

-Podemos ir a tu departamento.- Draco frunció el ceño ante el tono apagado de Hermione.

-Sabes que todo lo que dijo aquél animal no es verdad, cierto?- Hermione le miro sorprendida.

-Escuchaste lo que dijo?- Draco asintió.

-Pensé que se iba a atrever a tocarte de nuevo.- dijo encogiéndose de hombros.- Nada de lo que dijo es verdad. Hermione yo…- Draco suspiró.- joder, había planeado una cena con velas y todo, no solo decirlo así de la nada, pensarás que lo digo solo porque estás decaída y …- Hermione le miro un poco divertida.

-Me dirás que estas embarazado?- dijo la castaña sonriendo.

-No, claro que no… porqué? Tu sí?- preguntó el rubio con los ojos abiertos.

-No! Estamos protegidos ante eso, créeme.- dijo Hermione divertida ante la cara del rubio.

-Oh, ok.- dijo el rubio aclarándose la garganta.- A lo que me refería es a decirte algo más significativo.- Hermione frunció el ceño, confundida.- A lo que digo es que todo lo que dijo ese imbécil no es verdad, no estaremos juntos dos meses y ya. De hecho me veo contigo en un futuro muy lejano.- Hermione sonrió un poco ante lo nervioso del rubio.- Digo…se supone que cuando estás con alguien a quién amas quieres pasar la mayor cantidad de tiempo con ese alguien y eso es lo que yo quiero hacer contigo y…- Hermione se paró de puntitas y calló al rubio con un beso, abrazándolo por el cuello, haciendo que el rubio la tomara de la cintura y la alzara en el aire.

-Estás tratando de decir que me amas?- preguntó Hermione sonriendo aún siendo levantada por el rubio.

-Sí, creo que eso es lo que quiero decir.- dijo Draco sonriendo.

-Aunque tengamos menos de un mes de conocernos?- preguntó Hermione, haciendo a Draco sonreír.

-De hecho creo que es por eso que te amo, dame unos seis meses para que Max te empiece a odiar y veremos.- Hermione sonrió.

-Max me adora.

* * *

><p><em>Después del retraso de casi un mes, les traigo un nuevo cap. Un poco frustrante él que no me saliera el capítulo de la manera en que yo quería pero ante la situación, fue la mejor que hice. <em>

_Espero que les guste el capítulo, como siempre me lo dejan saber en los reviews. Esperaban que Arthur fuera inventor? Me parece correcto, siempre lo imagine como un muggle inventor. Y Viktor? Muchas ya sospechaban sobre Viktor apareciendo en la fiesta y pues tenian razón! jhajahjahja En el próximo capítulo veremos un poco más de nuestra pareja favorita...creo. _

_Los leo después._

_Atte: friidaaa ( Sábado a las 11:22pm del 21 de enero del 2012)_


	21. Chapter 21

**Nada es mio aún. :(**

**Capítulo 21**

Hermione suspiró cuando sintió una fría nariz en su pierna, haciéndola tener un escalofrío y cubriéndose de nuevo con el edredón.

-Max, vete, estás frio.- se quejó Hermione, tratando de mover a Max, quién solo bufó y se metió aún más dentro de la cobija.- Max…- Hermione trató de mantenerse caliente debajo de las cobijas cuando escuchó sonar su celular. Se estiró hacía el buró donde tomó el celular y se lo puso en la oreja.- hola?

-Aún dormida, hermosa?- Hermione abrió los ojos rápidamente, sonriendo automáticamente ante la voz del rubio.

-Draco!- dijo Hermione, restregándose el sueño de los ojos.

-Como amaneciste, hermosa?- contestó el rubio.

-Bien, como está Brasil?-preguntó Hermione con voz un poco apagada.

-Caliente.- contestó el rubio.- Te extraño.- dijo el rubio, haciendo a Hermione suspirar.

-Yo también, aunque Max se ha encargado de mantenerme bastante ocupada.- dijo Hermione acariciando la oreja de Max.

-Es normal que me sienta celoso de un perro?- Hermione soltó una risita.- extraño también tu comida, es demasiado rara la comida de Brasil.- se quejó el rubio.

-Yo también extraño que comas mi comida. Aunque Max ayer se comió toda una bandeja de magdalenas que dejé descuidadas.- Draco gruño.

-Maldito bastardo.- dijo Draco.- Creo que volveré hasta el viernes, amor.- Hermione gruño.

-Viernes? Pero es martes. Ya quiero que vuelvas.- se quejó Hermione, haciendo un puchero.

-Lo sé, lo sé, créeme que él que más quiere volver soy yo.- comentó el rubio con voz cansada.- Pero el día que regresé, serás tú la primera en saberlo.- Hermione bufó.

-Como sea, no importa. Max me mantiene compañía en las noches.

-Se está portando bien?- preguntó el rubio.

-Si, se ha acoplado muy bien a mi departamento. No sé porque te preocupabas.- comentó Hermione.

-Nunca se ha quedado con nadie más que conmigo, por eso.- dijo el rubio. Hermione frunció el ceño cuando escucho voces en el fondo.

-Estás ocupado? Te llamo más tarde?- pregunto Hermione. Era un viaje de negocios, no quería molestarlo por más que lo extrañara.

-No, no, solo necesitaba firmar unos papeles.- comentó el rubio rápidamente.

-Oh, ok. Hoy como dentro de unas 3 horas necesito ir a dejar una nueva dotación a tu oficina.- dijo la castaña sonriendo.

-Te dije que son deliciosos, se venden muy bien.- dijo el rubio feliz, haciendo a Hermione sonreír.

-Si, iré con una nueva dotación y luego pasaré por tu departamento para poder ir por más comida de Max, es un perro enorme y come demasiado.- Draco soltó una risa.

-Espero que te sirva de lección. Creo que el haber probado tus magdalenas hará que no quiera volver conmigo.- Hermione sonrió, acariciando la oreja de Max.

-Bueno, otra excusa más para que me veas más seguido.- dijo Hermione sonriéndole a Max.

-Entonces pasarás a mi departamento como a las cuatro?- pregunto Draco tratando de cambiar el tema.

-No lo sé, probablemente antes.-dijo Hermione encogiéndose de hombros.- Es que tengo que hacer una nueva ronda de magdalenas y luego decorarlas y esperar como una hora mientras me arreglo para ir a tu oficina, dejar las magdalenas y luego poder ir a tu departamento por la comida de Max y después al supermercado a comprar más harina para magdalenas…creo que iré como a las dos.- dijo Hermione pensando.

-No!- Hermione frunció el ceño.- No, quiero decir, mejor deberías ir primero al supermercado, luego a mi departamento.- Hermione rodo los ojos.

-Cuál es el problema de ir primero a tu departamento y luego al supermercado?

-Es que…irá mi ama de llaves a limpiarlo y es especial con la gente que no sea yo y preferiría que no te encontrarás con ella.- Hermione frunció el ceño.

-Quién más va a tu departamento? Blaize? Ella también es rara con él o es solo conmigo? Además dijiste que no llevabas chicas a tu departamento.- Draco se aclaró la garganta.- Y desde cuando tienes ama de llaves?

-No, es así con todos, no solo contigo, y es verdad eso que eres la única mujer a la cuál he llevado a mi departamento, además siempre he tenido ama de llaves.- Hermione frunció el ceño.

-Y porque siempre tu departamento está sucio?- dijo Hermione soltando una risita al final.

-Quién diría que tú eras celosa.- dijo el rubio sonriendo, haciendo a Hermione rodar los ojos.

-Como sea, iré entonces después de las seis…- Hermione se vio interrumpida cuando el rubio comenzó a estornudar fuertemente del otro lado de la bocina.- Estás bien?

-Si, si, solo fue una alergia o algo así, he estado así todo el día.- La castaña frunció el ceño.

-Tal vez deberías ir a consultar o algo.- Draco bufó.

-Claro que no, pienso llegar el viernes a casa. Para que no tengas ningún pendiente el sábado porque no saldrás de casa hasta al lunes. Probablemente solo sea una alergia o algo, mi estomago se siente raro también, debe ser la comida de Brasil. - Hermione soltó una risita, haciendo al rubio sonreír.

-Te extraño.- dijo la castaña, haciendo un puchero.

-Lo sé hermosa, pronto recibirás una sorpresa de mi parte.- Hermione le sonrió.

-Solo quiero verte.- Se escuchó como tocaban la puerta del departamento y Hermione se levantó, siendo seguida por Max. Cuando Hermione alcanzó la puerta, fuera había un muchacho joven con un enorme arreglo de flores, haciendo a Hermione sonreír aún más.

-Señorita Granger?- Hermione asintió.- firme aquí.- La castaña firmó una hoja de recibido y tomó el arreglo, poniéndolo sobre la mesita de café.

-Espero que esa voz de hombre sea del repartidor y no de alguien en tu departamento.- Hermione soltó una risa.

-Tu las enviaste?- pregunto la castaña sonriendo.

-Eso me preocupa más aún, el que dudes que yo las envié.- Hermione tomó la tarjeta del arreglo.

-Puede que fuese mi amante de cuando mi novio de va de viaje y me deja sola.- Draco gruño en el teléfono haciendo a Hermione sonreír.

-Me mataras, lo juro.- Hermione acarició la oreja de Max y se sentó en el sillón.- Te amo, hablaré contigo más noche, de acuerdo?

-Pero tengo una cita con mi amante.- se quejó jugando Hermione.

-Me mataras, lo juro.- repitió el rubio, haciendo a Hermione soltar una risita.

-Te amo, hablamos en la noche.- dijo Hermione.

-Espero que durante esa llamada estés sola y desnuda en mi cama.- comentó el rubio, haciendo a Hermione sonrojar y sonreír.

-Además te tengo una sorpresa.- dijo emocionada la castaña.

-La sorpresa incluye ropa interior sexy? Si no es así, no me interesa.- Hermione rodo los ojos.

-Entonces creo que no te importa.

-Yo también te tengo una sorpresa.- Hermione frunció el ceño.

-Si no se trata de ti desnudo, no me interesa.- se la regreso Hermione. Amaba como aun el rubio seguía coqueteando con ella.

-Incluye un poco de eso. Cuál es tu sorpresa?- Hermione sonrió.

-Empezaré a hacer otro tipo de postres. Aparte de las magdalenas y los muffins comenzaré a hacer más pasteles y pay's.- Draco sonrió ante la emoción de la castaña.

-Sabes que en algún futuro tendrás que alquilar un local, verdad? No podrás seguir haciéndolo desde tu departamento.- Hermione suspiró.

-Lo sé, empezaré a buscar.

-Si quieres puedo comentarle a Lavender si puede busca locales cercanos a un parque u oficinas, algo así.- dijo el rubio como quien no quiere la cosa.

-Porque cercanos a parques o oficinas?

-Así tendrás más clientela.- Hermione sonrió ante la estrategia de negocios del rubio.

-Tienes razón, pero mejor hablamos de eso cuando llegues.- Hermione frunció de nuevo el ceño cuando se escucho una voz de mujer cerca del rubio.- Te dejo trabajar, hablamos después, de acuerdo?

-De acuerdo, te amo.- Hermione sonrió y colgó el teléfono, sonriendo de oreja a oreja y volteando a ver sus flores. Le encantaba que aunque el rubio estuviera lejos de ella siempre se hacía presente en su día. Mandándole flores, hablando con ella todos los días y mensajeandose por el celular todo el tiempo. Draco la hacía sentirse amada. Hermione tomó la tarjeta y una caja de chocolates que estaba escondida en el arreglo de flores.

-"Sabias que cada orgasmo real hace que quemes 27 calorías? O que una hora de sexo riguroso hace que quemes las calorías de 5 piezas de chocolate? Come todos los chocolates que tengo planes contigo esta noche, hermosa"- Hermione soltó una carcajada con el contenido de la tarjeta, haciendo que Max la mirara divertido. LA castaña tomó su celular y le envió un mensaje al rubio "_Espero que cumplas lo que dice en tu tarjeta. Te veo el viernes, te amo." _ Hermione sonrió y se levantó a terminar la última ronda de magdalenas.

-En cuanto las terminó, la castaña sonrió al ver su trabajo y las puso una por una en una caja. Draco se había encargado de encontrar una empresa que ofreciera un buen trato en recipientes de cartón donde Hermione podía entregar sus magdalenas. Las cajas eran de color cartón normal pero al frente estaba el diseño de su "Hermione homemade cupcakes" que hacía a Hermione sonreír. Cuando terminó tomo la correa de Max y su bolso y salieron hacia la oficina del rubio. Después de una caminata de 20 minutos, Hermione entró a la oficina del rubio aun con Max siguiéndole los pasos.

-Llegas tarde, ya se fue. – fue lo primero que comentó Lavender, cuando la castaña salió del elevador, quedando de frente al pequeño escritorio de la mujer.

-Quién se fue?- pregunto Hermione confundida, dejando las magdalenas en el escritorio de Lavender, quien solo rodó los ojos sonriendo.

-Oh, osea que no sabes quién estaba aquí hace un momento? Pensé que de hecho estaba hablando contigo en el teléfono hace unas horas.

-De que estás hablando, Lavender?- pregunto Hermione, esta vez frunciendo el ceño y mirándola un poco fastidiada.

-No sabías que Draco regresó temprano de su viaje de negocios? – Hermione le miro pensativa.- Si, llego temprano en la mañana, vino a firmar varios papeles y se fue rápidamente. Nos dio la excusa de que se sentía mal pero déjame decirte que la morena con la que se fue de aquí parecía muy feliz de largarse con él.- Hermione frunció aún más el ceño.

-Eso es mentira, Lavender. Draco regresa hasta el viernes.- la castaña se cruzó de brazos, molesta, más por la enorme sonrisa socarrona de Lavender.

-Eso fue lo que te dijo?- dijo con esa enorme sonrisa.- Pues déjame te digo que yo no veo fantasmas. Tu novio estuvo aquí a mediodía y se fue hace dos horas con una morena del brazo. Puedes confirmarlos con el guardia de seguridad.- Hermione frunció el ceño y miro alrededor de la oficina para checar si nadie más las estaba escuchando. Cuando comprobó que estaban solas, se acerco al escritorio de Lavender y le susurro.

-Mira, Lavender, normalmente me aguanto todas tus tonterías, más que nada porque Draco dice que aunque solo eres una rubia sin cerebro eres eficiente en tu trabajo, pero sabes qué? Draco no está ahora, así que déjate de tonterías.- Lavender rodó los ojos, lo cual solo molesto más a Hermione.- No estas consciente de que Draco te puede correr en un abrir y cerrar de ojos?

-Creo que será en un abrir y cerrar de piernas, porque ambas sabemos que no está contigo por bonita.- dijo Lavender sonriendo ampliamente.

-Entonces, según tu retorcida lógica, si Draco está conmigo por sexo, creo que no será muy difícil convencerlo de que te corra.- Lavender abrió los ojos.- después de todo solo ocupo abrir las piernas, susurrarle algo al oído y hará lo que yo le diga.- terminó Hermione sonriéndole a Lavender.

-Perra.- Hermione le sonrió aun más.- Pero por más que quiera mentirte, no puedo. Draco si llego hoy en la mañana, hablo contigo por teléfono y se fue del brazo de una morena. Cabe mencionar que dicha morena le toco el trasero dos veces y le miraba como si se lo quisiera llevar a la cama…lo cual supongo que lo hizo por la mirada que nos lanzó cuando se fueron juntos…- dijo Lavender como quien no quiere la cosa. Hermione frunció el ceño.

-No te creo. Si me entero de que mientes te juro que haré que termines limpiando mesas.- Lavender rodo los ojos de nuevo.

-Confírmalo si quieres. Todos lo vieron. No fueron muy discretos que digamos.- La mujer se encogió de hombros. Hermione respiro hondamente y se dio media vuelta.

-Como sea, me retiro. Necesito dejar esto en la cafetería.- dijo señalando a las magdalenas. Lavender hizo un gesto con la mano restándole importancia y la castaña tomó de nuevo la correa de Max y se metió al ascensor para ir al piso de la cafetería. En el transcurso la mente de Hermione comenzó con dudas. Habría sido verdad lo que había dicho Lavender? No, no, Draco la ama, él mismo de lo había dicho, porque le mentiría? No, Draco no era Viktor. Lo que tenía con Draco era real, honesto. Hermione por primera vez amaba y se sentía amada. Entonces, porque se dejaba molestar por Lavender? Hermione sabía que Lavender no tenía buenas intenciones con el rubio o con ella, entonces porque se sentía mal?

-Señorita, buenas tardes.- le saludó cordialmente el guardia que estaba en la salida del elevador. Hermione ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que ya estaba casi en la entrada del edificio. Le sonrió al guardia y se dirigió hacia la cafetería del edificio, donde le sonrió a la cocinera que ya la conocía.

-Señorita Granger, como está?- Hermione le sonrió débilmente.

-Bien, un poco cansada. Y usted?- La cocinera le sonrió.

-Ahora bien ya que trajiste estas delicias.- Hermione le sonrió, ahora ampliamente.

-Si, solo pasaba a dejarlos.- La cocinera asintió.

-Perfecto, te iba a pedir la dirección de tu local pero creo que tienes prisa. El señor Malfoy salió hace poco, supongo que te está esperando.- Hermione se quedó congelada en su lugar. Así que Draco si había venido, no eran inventos de Lavender.

-Ah, sí, claro. La veo después.- La cocinera le sonrió y Hermione se dio la media vuelta, jalando a Max de su correa y saliendo del lugar. Hermione caminó por las frías calles, tratando de no pensar en el rubio. Todas las inseguridades de Hermione que el rubio se había encargado de alejar empezaban a pesar de nuevo sobre sus hombros. La castaña no sabía qué hacer. Sería verdad? El que Draco estuviera con otra mujer al mismo tiempo que con ella? No, Draco le había confirmado miles de veces que solo era hombre de una sola mujer. Pero, entonces porque Lavender decía que se había ido del brazo de una mujer de ahí? Porque el mentirle y decirle que llegaría hasta el jueves o viernes si ya había llegado? Porque el mentirle? Hermione respiro hondo. No, no iba a asumir nada hasta que no hablara con el rubio. Hermione saco su celular y le marco al rubio. La única manera en que Hermione podía despejar las dudas sería con la voz del propio rubio.

-Hola?- Hermione se quedo congelada en su lugar, haciendo que Max se detuviera también y la viera con cierto fastidio.- Hola? Quién es? Amor, creo que es un número equivocado…- la vos de mujer se alejó y se corto la comunicación. Hermione sintió como las lagrimas llegaban a sus ojos y trató de respirar hondo para poder contenerlas. No, no y no. No lloraría. Probablemente Hermione marcó el número equivocado. Se fijo en su celular y claramente vio como la última llamada realizada había sido a Draco. Hermione respiro hondo, necesitaba ser práctica y pensante ante esto, no podía dejarse llevar por sus emociones.

-Ok, tranquila, tranquila.- se dijo a sí misma la castaña. Después de un minuto, lo decidió. Marcaría de nuevo, si volvía a contestar la mujer, necesitaba una alternativa. Hermione tomó de nuevo el celular y volvió a marcar, la expectativa estrujándole el corazón.

-Hola?- Hermione cerró los ojos y se llevó una mano a la boca, tratando de contener un sollozo. Por dios, era la misma mujer.- Hola? Quien quiera que sea, necesitas dejar de marcar y respirar en la línea, déjanos a mí y a mi prometido en paz.- Hermione se asustó cuando escucho como se cortaba la comunicación bruscamente. Prometido? Hermione volvió a verificar que el número había sido el correcto. Prometido?

-Qué jodidos está pasando?- murmuro Hermione en voz baja. Todo el día pasó de estar jodidamente feliz con su relación con el rubio a sospechar que el rubio tenía una amante a pasar a ser ella la amante. Todo estaba confuso. Lo peor es que su cerebro automáticamente le decía que el rubio la estaba engañando que era una tonta y necesitaba largarse de la ciudad. Pero su corazón le decía que el rubio nunca le haría eso y necesitaba lograr comunicarse con él. Pero cómo? Quien estaba con él la mayoría del tiempo?

-Hola?- Hermione respiro aliviada de por lo menos escuchar una voz conocida.

-Blaize, gracias a dios. Dónde estás?

-Wow, wow, wow, desde cuando eres mi novia?- Hermione frunció el ceño.

-Qué?

-Que estás hablando como una novia psicópata. Dónde estás? Que estás haciendo? Estás con otra verdad? Maldito borracho!- imito el moreno con voz chillona, haciendo a Hermione rodar los ojos.

-No, solo que necesito comunicarme con Draco.- dijo Hermione con voz dudosa. No quería exponerle a Zabinni la situación, después de todo él era amigo de Draco no de ella.

-Y porque no le marcas a su celular?- pregunto con voz obvia.

-Porque suena ocupado.- dijo Hermione rápidamente.

-Pues a lo mejor está ocupado.- dijo el moreno simplemente.- Que no te iba a ver hoy?- Hermione sintió como la última esperanza se desvanecía de ella.- Creo que llegó hoy a la ciudad.- dijo como si nada Zabinni.

-Es que…- Hermione suspiró, decidiendo que ya no importaba. Si su mejor amigo lo confirmaba quiere decir que era verdad.- Fui a su oficina y me dijeron que llegó y se fue con una mujer y a mí me dijo que regresaba el viernes.- Hermione sintió como se entrecortaba la voz.

-Oh…OH!...- Zabinni entendió la situación.- Estás pensando que te está engañando? Mujer!- Hermione se limpió una lagrima con el dorso de la mano.- Hermione, mira, para empezar Draco es hombre de una sola mujer, siempre ha sido sincero en sus relaciones y es monógamo, no como yo.- Hermione asintió, tratando de creer las palabras de Zabinni.- En segunda, el hombre te ama, casi todo el tiempo está contigo o hablando contigo, tienen un negocio juntos y el hombre haría cualquier cosa por ti. Casi viven juntos ya!- Hermione soltó una risita, asintiendo con la cabeza.- Y en tercero, nunca he visto a Draco emocionado con el trasero de alguien como con el tuyo.- Hermione volvió a soltar una risita.- El hombre te ama Hermione, creo que te lo ha dicho. Además, no creo que Draco haría algo así.- Hermione asintió.

-Gracias Blaize.

-De nada. Probablemente esa muere era su madre, no lo sé. Solo sé que no deberías dejar que las opiniones de las demás personas lleguen a tu relación. Confía en Draco, en ti y en lo que tienen.- Hermione asintió.

-Gracias, de verdad.

-Si de verdad quieres agradecerme podrías darme un cupón de magdalenas gratis de por vida o algo así.- Hermione sonrió.

-Claro que sí. Gracias, hasta luego.- Hermione cortó la comunicación y respiro hondo. Zabinni tenía razón, no podía dejar que nadie se metiera en lo que tenía con Draco. Hermione caminó hacia el departamento del rubio por la comida de Max con más convicción que antes. A la castaña le agradaba que el rubio tenía un amigo como Blaize que aunque a veces podía ser un idiota en situaciones serías podría ser de gran ayuda y un gran apoyo. Cuando alcanzó el edificio del rubio, Hermione saludo amablemente al guardia de la entrada y tomó el elevador. Al alcanzar el piso del rubio, Hermione sonrió y busco las llaves del departamento del rubio en su bolso, haciendo que su bolso cayera y Hermione se agachara por él. La castaña en cuclillas, buscando alrededor del bolso las llaves vio un par de tacones y miró para arriba. La dueña de los tacones era alta, blanca y su cabello negro y completamente lacio corto le miraban desde arriba.

-Te puedo ayudar?- Hermione tomó su bolso y miro confundida a la mujer, que había salido del departamento del rubio.

-Am…hola, soy Hermione.- dijo la castaña no sabiendo que hacer.,, extendiendo la mano. La mujer le miro la mano y se cruzó de brazos, enarcando una ceja.

-Ah, así que tu eres la mustia que se está tirando a mi prometido.- dijo la muere, haciendo a Hermione fruncir el ceño. Prometido? Hermione entendió entonces. Esa era la misma voz del teléfono del rubio. Hermione recordó las palabras de Zabinni y sonrió.

-Oh, y quien es tu prometido?- pregunto Hermione sonriendo.

-Así que te estás tirando a más de uno?- la mujer soltó una risa.- No sé cómo, no eres la gran cosa tampoco, niña.- la mujer miro a Hermione de arriba abajo con una mirada, haciendo a Hermione rodar los ojos. Si la mujer creía que sus comentarios le iban a llegar o herir estaba equivocada.

-Oh, ya entendí. Tus eres el ama de llaves de Draco.- Hermione le sonrió.- Si, Draco me habló de ti. Al parecer no le gustas a la gente.- Hermione le sonrió de nuevo y jalo la correa de Max.- Vamos Max.- la castaña empujo con el hombro a la mujeres y entró al departamento del rubio donde en la sala había maletas a medio abrir y varia ropa tirada.- No eres una muy buena ama de llaves al parecer.- dijo Hermione con burla.

-Te atreves a burlarte de mí?- La mujer se acerco a Hermione, casi pegando su cuerpo al de ella.- escúchame bien, niña. Draco es mi prometido y tu solo eres una sucia diversión que se está dando en estos momentos pero que llegara a su fin en cuanto la boda de lleve a cabo. No te ilusiones mucho, niña, que al final la que se lleva el apellido seré yo, Pansy de Malfoy.- Hermione soltó una risita. Con que ella era Pansy? La amiga de la infancia de Draco? Oh, ahora todo tenía sentido. El porqué ella había ido con Draco a la oficina, el que estuviera ahí. Draco siempre dijo que la veía como una amiga y ya. Hermione le sonrió a Pansy y se acerco más a ella, mirándole a los ojos retadoramente.

-Ahora escúchame tu, señora.- dijo haciendo burla de cómo Pansy le llamaba a ella niña.- Draco y yo estamos juntos, somos pareja y nos amamos. No es tu prometido, el hecho de que hayan estado juntos hace años no lo hace tuyo. Si no funciono antes que te hace pensar que ahora si? Todo esto que estás haciendo es patético. Te recomiendo que te dediques mejor a tus niños en lugar de estar creando cuentos en tu cabeza que no son verdad. Draco no te ve más que como amiga lejana y amiga de su madre, así que te estoy ahorrando la decepción.- Hermione se dio media vuelta, iba a caminar hasta la cocina cuando Pansy la tomó del brazo fuertemente, obligando a voltearse. Hermione vio como la mujer tenía una rabia inmensa en los ojos, donde las palabras de Hermione le habían tocado.

-Mira, niña estúpida…

-Hermione?- pregunto débilmente una voz desde el pasillo donde estaba el rubio solo con un bóxer más pálido de lo normal y con los ojos entrecerrados. Hermione se soltó bruscamente del brazo de Pansy y corrió hasta el rubio, que se veía débil apoyándose en la pared.

-Draco, Draco, estás bien?- Hermione pasó una mano por la espalda del rubio, haciendo que este se apoyara contra ella. Hermione comprobó que estaba más pálido de lo normal y estaba sudando.

-Hermione.- Draco le tocó la cara lentamente, como comprobando que estaba ahí. Hermione le sonrió.

-Estoy aquí, amor. Qué le hiciste?- acusó a Pansy, mientras movía al rubio de nuevo hacia su cuarto, a la cama.- Draco, me escuchas? Como te sientes?

-De la jodida.- dijo con voz débil el rubio. Hermione le sonrió preocupadamente y recostó al rubio en la cama. La castaña toco la frente del rubio y se mordió el labio al notar lo caliente que estaba.

-Draco, que te pasó?-Hermione notó como había varias cobijas gruesas en la cama, varias con sudor del rubio en ellas.

-No sé, creo que fue la comida de Brasil.- Hermione asintió.- Perdón por decirte que vendría hasta el viernes, te tenía una sorpresa.- Hermione le sonrió, notando como había varias velas alrededor de la habitación.

-Está bien, no hay problema. Necesito ir por agua fría a la cocina, de acuerdo? No te muevas.- el rubio asintió. Hermione le beso la frente y se puso de pie, pasando por el pasillo donde estaba Pansy cruzada de brazos viéndolos.- Gracias por quedarte con él pero será mejor que te vayas, yo me quedaré aquí.- La castaña avanzó hacia la cocina, abriendo el grifo de agua fría y juntándola en un tazón.

-No tienes ningún derecho de correrme de aquí.- Hermione rodo los ojos, ahora poniendo una olla en la estufa y buscando el pollo en el refrigerador para preparar un caldo.- Además, no es como si Draco te hubiera marcado a ti para…- Hermione azotó la puerta del refrigerador, haciendo saltar a Pansy.

-Escúchame bien Pansy, porque será la única vez que defenderé mi relación ante ti: Draco está conmigo. Me ama a mí, no a ti, y por más que te pese nunca te amará. Necesitas darte cuenta de una jodida vez que no le interesas de esa manera. Ahora, mi novio está enfermo, probablemente de una infección o una intoxicación, así que necesito hacer sopa y hacer que se bañe para poder bajarle la fiebre, por lo cual te agradecería que te marcharas de aquí para poder estar con él. Gracias.- Hermione se dio la media vuelta y se concentró en poner a hervir el pollo en la olla.

-Esto no se acaba aquí. Draco nunca se conforma con nada y menos con un poco cosa como tú.- dijo Pansy para después caminar hacia la puerta y salir. Hermione soltó aire contenido y tomando el contenedor con agua fría y un paño llego hasta con el rubio de nuevo.

-Ya regrese amor.- anunció Hermione, sentando frente al rubio de nuevo y colocando el paño mojado con agua fría en la frente del rubio.

-Hermione.- Draco le acaricio la mano que sostenía el paño, sonriéndole débilmente.

-Estoy aquí, está bien.- lo tranquilizo Hermione.- Creo que necesitaras un baño mejor, así tu fiebre bajará más rápido.

-Solo si te bañas conmigo.- Hermione le sonrió.- Te extrañe, hermosa, regrese antes nada más para verte. De hecho la sorpresa se arruinó.- Hermione le sonrió al rubio, que aunque con fiebre altísima aun se preocupaba por hacerla sentirse tan amada y bonita. Justo ahí, Hermione se dio cuenta que por más que las situaciones estuvieran en su contra, ella amaría a ese hombre toda la vida.

-Yo también te extrañe, Draco.- Hermione le dio un beso en la mejilla, haciendo sonreír al rubio.

-Aun pienso cumplir mi promesa del viernes. Ninguna enfermedad me detendrá de darte una de esas cogidas hasta que no puedas caminar.- Hermione soltó una risa.

* * *

><p><em>Después de tanta espera, ACTUALIZÉ! No es que no quería, es solo que de verdad no tenía nada de tiempo de darme un break y escribir. No es el mejor capítulo ni nada, es solo algo necesario para poder reforzar la relación de ambos y avanzar al siguiente capítulo. Aún no conoceremos a Narcissa, primero ocupamos un día de hombres, del solo el rubio y Blaize, una charla y luego ya, avanzaremos. <em>

_Espero poder actualizarles muy pronto y que este capítulo sea de su agrado. Las leo en los reviews. _

atte: Friidaaa ( a domingo 1ero de abril a las 12:54AM)


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer: Nada es mío aún :(**

**Capítulo 22.**

Hermione se despertó cuando sintió al rubio moviéndose en su cama y apretando su agarre en su seno, haciéndola soltar una risita.

-Es aun muy temprano, amor.- se quejó el rubio, haciendo a Hermione sonreír.- Necesito que dejes de soltar esas risitas porque hace que tu trasero se mueva contra mi erección y está haciendo muy difícil el no saltarte encima.- Hermione volvió a reír, ahora con más fuerza ya que el rubio le había besado la nuca, causándole cosquillas.

-Draco.- se quejó Hermione sonriendo. El rubio se colocó encima de ella, sonriéndole animadamente. Hermione dudaba que se siguiera sintiendo mal.

-Buenos días, hermosa.- dijo besándole los labios. Hermione le pasó los brazos por el cuello al rubio, jalándole un poco el cabello de la nuca, intensificando el beso. En este punto de la relación a Hermione no le preocupaba para nada el mal aliento, solo quería besar al rubio.

-Ya te sientes mejor, no?- dijo con burla la castaña, pasándole una pierna por la cadera, sintiendo la erección del rubio en su muslo, haciéndolo sonreír.

-Creo que si. El baño que nos dimos juntos hace varias horas ayudo bastante.- Hermione soltó una risa, recordando el baño. Aun con fiebre el rubio había insistido en que solo se bañaría si ella se metía con él, así que al final accedió. No había pasado de varios besos y caricias y aun así Hermione se había ido a la cama con una enorme sonrisa.- Y si no fue el baño, fue tu sopa de pollo.- Hermione sonrió ante la declaración del rubio.

-Tan tierno.- Hermione le rodeo el cuello con los brazos y le beso rápidamente. Draco trató de profundizar el beso pero Hermione se alejo.- estás enfermo, necesitas descansar.- Draco rodó los ojos.

-Creo que estoy descansado.- Draco le tomó por la cintura y la coloco encima de él, justo sobre su erección, haciendo que Hermione le sonriera.

-Draco…Estás enfermo.- comentó Hermione, poniendo ya poca resistencia ante las caricias del rubio.

-Y como estoy enfermo se supone que necesito cuidados.- Hermione rodó los ojos.

-No este tipo de cuidados.- Draco solo sonrió, colocando una mano en la cadera de Hermione, tratando de hacer que la castaña sucumbiera a sus caricias.

-Creo que necesitamos trabajar en quitarte la ropa.- comentó el rubio mientras la tomaba de la cintura, colocaba su espalda contra el colchón y hacía un caminito de besos hacia el cuello de la castaña.

-Creo que por una vez no te hará daño.- Draco sonrió mientras mordía ligeramente el espacio entre el hombro y el cuello de la castaña.

-Esto no será de una vez, amor, tengo tanto tiempo sin tenerte que francamente, no creo que duraré mucho.- Hermione cerró los ojos y casi gimió ante la voz ronca del rubio. No sabía si era porque acaba de despertar o por el deseo.

-Necesitas quitarte la ropa porque la distancia hace que te extrañe más firmemente…y eso significa que hay cosas firmes y…- Draco soltó una risa en el cuello de Hermione.

-Qué?- Hermione le miro confundida.

-No sé, solo quítate la ropa.- Draco asintió, sintiendo las manos de Hermione en su pecho, mientras el rubio usaba sus labios y dientes en su cuello.- Oh, amo cuando haces eso.- El rubio estaba ahora succionando uno de sus pezones, haciendo que los ojos de Hermione rodaran de placer. La castaña sintió el colchón aún más presionado sobre su trasero, separando sus rodillas, haciendo que el espacio entre sus piernas lo acomodara mejor. Hermione tomó un poco del cabello del rubio, casi temblando de excitación cuando notó que el camino de besos y mordida iba descendiendo hacia su entrepierna.

-Extrañaba esto.- dijo el rubio, mientras tomaba las caderas de Hermione con ambas manos y comenzaba a mostrarle atención su entrepierna.

-Oh por dios…- Hermione soltó un chillido, jalando el cabello del rubio, haciendo que Draco sonriera satisfecho y sin retirar la mirada de los ojos de la castaña, Draco mordió el interior de su muslo.- Oh, sí…- Hermione cerró los ojos, dejando escapar de su boca varias obscenidades que hacían a Draco sonreí. Esto era lo que había extrañado. Algo tan privado que sólo el rubio era capaz de hacerla sentir, el pasar tiempo juntos olvidándose del mundo y los demás.- Oh…oh…oh…- Hermione soltó un chillido cuando el rubio puso más empeño en su clítoris y la hacía vibrar cuando gemía junto con ella. A Hermione le excitaba de sobremanera saber que el rubio estaba disfrutándolo también. Cuando el rubio uso sus dientes por un ligero momento, la espalda de Hermione se arqueó, haciendo que el rubio aprovechara el momento y le acariciara sus senos.

-Vamos hermosa, déjalo ir.- dijo el rubio quien no dejaba de proporcionar caricias con su lengua, sin darle tiempo a Hermione de recuperar su aliento. Sus dedos se presionaban cada más fuerte en su muslo y caderas, haciendo que llevara un ritmo junto con la lengua del rubio.

-Oh, oh, ahí, Draco…- Hermione sintió como su orgasmo la invadía y cómo el rubio no detenía su lengua, haciendo que el placer continuara.- Oh, por Dios.- La castaña sintió como sus piernas dejaron de responderle y como el rubio tenía una sonrisa triunfante y le miraba aún en medio de sus piernas. El rubio le besó el interior de ambos muslos, su cadera, pasó a su abdomen y mordió levemente su cintura para pasar a sus senos donde beso solo el valle entre ellos y le besó su mejilla, haciendo a Hermione sonreír.

-Te extrañé.- dijo el rubio, acomodando su rostro en el cuello de Hermione, haciendo que la castaña le pasara sus brazos por el cuello de Draco, sonriendo.

-Yo también te extrañé…y a tu lengua también.- Draco le besó el cuello, succionando un poco, haciendo a Hermione soltar una risita.

-A veces pienso que me usas solo por mi cuerpo.- Hermione asintió, haciendo que el rubio succionara más fuerte su cuello.

-Y tú sólo por mi comida.- Hermione soltó un chillido cuando el rubio succionó con más fuerza.- Draco, dejarás una marca.

-Es el punto.- Draco le dio un último beso en la mancha roja recién dejada y sonrió. Le encantaba marcarla, hacerle saber al mundo que era suya.- Oh, mira lo que encontré!.- dijo el rubio emocionado, parándose de su lugar en la cama y llegando hacia su maleta que estaba en una esquina de la habitación. Hermione se tapo con la sabana y giró el cuerpo para poder ver el hermoso trasero del rubio mientras estaba agachado. Cómo amaba ese trasero…

-Me trajiste algo de Brasil?- Hermione hizo una mueca al ver como Draco sonreía enormemente.- Te pedí que no…- Draco saco de su maleta una cajita color negra y su celular.

-Esto es algo que te prometí el fin de semana que nos conocimos, recuerdas?- Hermione frunció el ceño, no recordaba nada de lo que le había prometido. Draco se sentó detrás de ella, pegando su pecho contra la espalda de ella y le entregó la cajita. Hermione le miró curiosa y al abrirla soltó una carcajada.

-Pornografía? Fuiste a Brasil y me trajiste pornografía?- Draco asintió con la cabeza y le beso el cuello.

-Y no cualquier pornografía, si no pornografía para mujeres.- Hermione frunció el ceño.

-No creo que "Piratas" sea una historia de amor…- dijo Hermione frunciendo el ceño y viendo en la portada a mujeres vestidas de piratas.

-No, esa es para mí, esta… es para ti.- Hermione sonrió. En la portada era una pareja acostada en una cama viéndose mutuamente, se llamaba "Torn".

-Esta es una película porno?- Draco asintió, dándole vuelta a la cajita, para que Hermione pudiera ver la sinopsis.

-Es sobre un matrimonio que después de tantos años pierden la pasión y luego él conoce a otra mujer y se enamora pero no quiere dejar a su esposa y algo así… La mujer que me lo vendió me dijo que las únicas que compraban esto eran mujeres. – Draco se encogió de hombros, haciendo a Hermione sonreír.- Dijo que era una historia de amor con sexo, erótica, se llama.- Draco se rascó la nuca, haciendo a Hermione darle un beso en la mandíbula.

-Lograste escapar de tus viaje de negocios para poder ir a comprar esto?- Draco negó.

-No, lo tenía planeado desde que supe del viaje. Al parecer en Brasil hay una tienda que se especializa en erótica. Vende ropa interior, juguetes sexuales y películas… lo cual me lleva a mi segundo regalo.- Hermione rodo los ojos cuando vio que dentro de la caja había un negligé color morado transparente.

-Draco…- Hermione se sonrojo solo de verlo, era hermoso.- Esto ni siquiera me queda, es demasiado pequeño.- Draco paso sus brazos por el estomago de Hermione y le beso la oreja.

-Claro que te queda, tengo la medida perfecta.- Draco puso su mano sobre los senos de Hermione.- Tengo tus medidas grabadas en mis manos.- Hermione soltó un gemido, haciendo que el rubio pusiera más empeño en sus caricias. Cuando Hermione pasó sus brazos por el cuello del rubio y ladeó la cabeza, el rubio le beso los hombros y paso sus manos a acariciar la entrepierna de Hermione.

-Draco…- Hermione soltó un gritito cuando el rubio pasó uno de sus dedos entre sus labios, buscando su entrada, haciéndola arquear su espalda.

-Eres hermosa.- Draco enterró un dedo dentro de ella y sonrió al sentirle ahogar un grito con sus labios. Draco levanto el trasero de Hermione y la dejo caer sobre su erección, haciéndola pegarse más a él.- Me encantas.. Hermione movió sus caderas en forma circular, haciendo a Draco soltar un gemido y le siguiera el ritmo.

-Draco no voy a durar…- El rubio asintió, enterrando su cabeza en el cuello de Hermione.

-Esto es rápido amor.- Al rubio solo le tomó succionar de nuevo la marca del cuello de Hermione, seis embestidas y un ligero toque al clítoris de la castaña para poder llegar juntos al orgasmo. Después de un momento, Draco se acostó en la cama, trayendo a Hermione consigo en la misma posición.- Te quiero pero…- Hermione le miro con una sonrisa débil.-… pero solo como amiga, novia, amante, esposa y la madre de mis hijos.- Hermione soltó una risa, haciendo sonreír al rubio, quien se inclino a besarla.

-Te amo.- le susurró Hermione, sonriéndole al rubio. Era raro que en tan poquito tiempo de relación todo fuera tan intenso? Hermione siempre se preocupaba que todo esto era debido a que estaban en la fase de la luna de miel, donde todo era miel sobre hojuelas y aceptabas los errores del otro sin decir nada porque todo era aún nuevo y fresco. Tenía miedo que en menos de dos meses, cuando tuvieran una pelea todo se iría a la basura.

-Si sabes que esto es algo serio para mi, verdad?- le dijo el rubio en voz baja, haciendo que Hermione se volteara y quedará frente a él.- Sabes que esto no es solo una relación más, cierto?- Hermione sintió como los ojos se nublaban por las lagrimas con las palabras del rubio.- Esto es todo, Hermione.- La castaña asintió, besando los labios del rubio despacio, saboreando el momento junto con sus palabras.- Te amo, hermosa.- Hermione asintió, pasando sus brazos sobre los hombros del rubio para poder tenerlo más cerca, para poder abrazarlo hacia ella. No dejarlo ir nunca.- Te amo tanto que si te vas con otro, me voy con ustedes.- Hermione soltó una risa ahogada por llanto, haciendo que el rubio le abrazara aun más fuerte, casi con dolor, pero eso le gustaba a Hermione. Como el rubio podía ser tan cálido y tierno y en un minutos volverse intenso y posesivo, le encantaba.- No llores, bonita.- Draco le seco las lagrimas con sus pulgares.

-Perdón, es solo que…parece que sabes lo que estoy pensando. Siempre sabes que decir.- Draco le sonrió y le besó los labios.

-Es porque soy muy guapo y me amas.- Hermione sonrió y le dio un ligero golpe en el pecho. - Oh, faltan más regalos.- Hermione rodó los ojos.

-Creo que con la pornografía es suficiente.- Draco negó y se volvió a parar y fue hacia su maleta, volviendo con un libro que puso en el regazo de Hermione.- Oh! Draco…- Hermione tomó el libro en sus manos y sonrió. "Las cartas de Beatrice" de Lemony Snicket. Hermione le sonrió.- Gracias, era el único que me faltaba.- Draco asintió, con una sonrisa satisfecha en el rostro.

-Lo sé, escuché cuando se lo mencionabas a Ginny por teléfono.- Hermione le sonrió. Draco se volvió a sentar en la cama, esta vez junto a Hermione y le paso el brazo por los hombros de ella.- Y aparte de eso, falta esto.- Hermione miró confundida al rubio ya que él le había entregado su celular.

-Tu celular?- Draco negó.

-No, ve la foto.- Hermione frunció el ceño y vio la pantalla del celular. En la foto había una pequeña foto de la fachada de una local. Hermione lo miró por un largo tiempo y luego miro al rubio.- No entiendo.

-Es un local para tus magdalenas.- Hermione asintió, mirando al rubio.

-No es un poco grande, como para un puesto de magdalenas?- Draco negó y se rasco la nuca.

-No, no creo. Mira…- El rubio se sentó de frente a Hermione, mirándola a los ojos un poco nervioso.- Es un lugar grande, sí, pero piénsalo. Tu misma me dijiste que aparte de Magdalenas y galletas, te gustaría empezar con pasteles y pay's, bueno, entonces pensé que si a la gente le gustan tanto las magdalenas y los muffin's, probablemente querrán más y que flojera comprar uno o dos y luego irte y querer mas y regresarte por mas.- Draco hablaba rápidamente y emocionado con su idea, haciendo a Hermione sonreír.- Entonces pensé que a la gente le gustaría quedarse ahí a comerse su muffin pero pensé: a nadie le gusta comer muffin sin algo de tomar. Entonces dije, necesitas café o leche o jugo. Entonces, si vendiéramos café o bebidas, la gente compraría más magdalenas, porque en realidad, quien toma café sin pan?- Hermione asintió.- Entonces, a la gente con café y pan en mano, les daría flojera caminar hacia el trabajo, entonces podríamos poner mesas o sillones para leer…

-Como un Starbucks?

-Mejor que un Starbucks!- dijo Draco alzando la voz, emocionado.- Estos son productos recién hechos y deliciosos, lo mismo con el café. La gente iría a tu local a relajarse, leer un libro, hacer deberes o no sé. Entonces, como harás pasteles, los cuales serán deliciosos, la gente empezara a pedir pasteles para bodas o eventos grandes y para eso necesitamos maquinaria. No podrás hacer mezcla de galletas con una espátula con un local así.- dijo como si fuera obvio.- Entonces necesitamos personal y maquinaria. Eso es fácil de conseguir, asó tu negocio se expandirá completamente. Además, el negocio está frente a mi oficina, donde ya tienes clientes fieles. Además de que hay un hospital cercano también, varias oficinas, un parque y una escuela.- Hermione sonrió. Amaba como el rubio pensaba en todo.

-Draco, esto es mucho dinero.- El rubio rodó los ojos.

-Sabes que es no es problema. Como soy socio, estará invirtiendo. Esto me beneficia a mi también.- Hermione hizo una mueca.- De verdad! Además de que estoy seguro que tendrá éxito, lo cual traerá ganancias y así como está cerca de la oficina podremos estar más tiempo juntos.- Hermione le miro un poco nerviosa.- Además, junto a ese local hay otro, el cual se pondrá en venta en varios meses y así podremos expandirnos o hacer una biblioteca donde podrás vender libros, así atraeremos más clientela y combinarás tus pasiones.- El rubio abrazó a la castaña y le besó la frente.

-Aun así creo que es mucho dinero que… Qué tal si no funciona, Draco?- El rubio negó con la cabeza y colocó a Hermione en su regazo, besándole la frente.

-Si funcionará.

-Pareces estar muy seguro.- Draco asintió.

-Soy un hombre de negocios, Hermione. A esto me dedicó, ten un poco de fe en mi.- Hermione le miro un poco sonrojada.

-No es que no tenga fe en ti, pero que tal si todo esto fracasa? Y al final solo gastaste dinero innecesario porque a tu novia la corrieron de su trabajo es no sabe qué hacer con su vida?- Draco le tomó de la barbilla y le besó.

-Hermione, honestamente, necesitas dejar esto. Esto no es gastar dinero a lo imbécil en un capricho de mi novia. Esto es un negocio, un negocio que se y del cual estoy seguro que será un éxito. No solo porque lo delicioso de la comida, si no por la locación perfecta para el negocio y porque a mediano plazo, las ganancias empezaran a elevarse. Es una decisión de negocios.- Hermione asintió.- Además, aunque fuera un capricho de mi novia, tengo el dinero para poder gastármelo en lo que yo quiera.- Hermione sonrió cuando el rubio le comenzó a besar la cara, rápidamente.- Un capricho más y me enamoro más de ti.- Hermione le besó sonriendo.

-Te amo.- Draco asintió, devolviéndole el beso.

-Ahora, que tal si vemos esa pornografía?

* * *

><p><em>Después de miles de años de no actualizar, regreso con un nuevo capítulo. Lo aman? Lo odian? Me quieren mucho y me dejan un review? Las amo y las imágenes las subiré después, en un link de mi profile. Las amo :)<em>

_Atte: Friidaaaa (14 de octubre del 2012 a las 8:22pm)_


	23. Chapter 23

**_Disclaimer: Todo sigue sin ser mio :(_**

**Capítulo 23.**

Hermione miró alrededor de ella y se volvió a enamorar de Draco.

Estaban visitando el lugar que Draco había elegido para ser su puesto de Magdalenas pero eso era lo último en lo que Hermione estaba interesada justo ahora. La cara del rubio mientras veía alrededor del inmueble, haciendo preguntas sobre cosas que a Hermione nunca se le hubiera ocurrido.

-Ha estado infestado por alguna plaga alguna vez?- Hermione frunció el ceño, pensando en esa posibilidad.

-Claro que no, señor Malfoy, el lugar está en perfecto estado. Ya le mostré los planos, hablo con el dueño anterior y él mismo le confirmo el porqué dejó de rentarlo.- dijo el dueños un poco nervioso. Hermione le resto importancia a eso, normalmente, Draco en forma de negocios ponía nerviosos a todos. Era su especialidad, era manipulador y con su carisma, la gente hacia lo que él quisiera. Era como una cazador rodeando a su presa.

-Sí, tiene razón.- Draco sacó su mano del bolsillo de su pantalón y la estiro hacia Hermione, quien la tomó sin dudar. Cuando llegó junto a él, el rubio la abrazó y le beso la frente.- que te parece, preciosa? Te gusta?- Hermione asintió lentamente. No sabia que decir. Nunca había estado a punto de comprar o rentar un puesto de nada en su vida. No sabía nada de negocios y ella estaba segura que si le decía que no, el rubio solo se daría media vuelta y se la llevaría a otra parte.

-Es bonito.- El rubio hizo una mueca.

-Pero te gusta? Puedes verte aquí, horneando? Puedes sentirte en casa aquí?- Hermione miro al rubio un poco confundida.

-No sé nada sobre esto, Draco.- El rubio le sonrió y le beso la frente.

-No tienes que saber nada para saber que el lugar es el correcto.- Hermione asintió lentamente y miró a su alrededor. Podía ver las mesas y los sillones en las orillas de la pared y justo en una esquina del local, la barra de bebidas, donde serviría café. Podía ver a los doctores, empresarios como Draco saliendo y entrando del lugar. Podía ver a Draco besándola en el marco de la puerta de la entrada, diciéndola que la vería en el almuerzo. Hermione asintió y suspiro.

-Me encanta.- Draco le beso los labios y le sonrió.

-Entonces tienes un local, amor.- Hermione asintió.- De acuerdo, queremos comprarlo.- Hermione abrió los ojos, un poco sorprendida.

-Comprarlo? Pensé que íbamos a rentarlo…- Draco negó con la cabeza, apretando su agarre en la castaña.

-El rentarlo es una pérdida de tiempo y de dinero, también.- Hermione se mordió el labio inferior y las dudas volvieron a rodearle la cabeza. Y si no tenía éxito? Y si fracasaba y todo esto era una pérdida de dinero? Qué tal si al final el rubio se arrepentía y rompían?- Hey…- Draco le tomó el rostro con las manos e hizo que lo viera a los ojos.- Puedo casi ver las ruedas en tu cerebro.

-Es solo que…- Hermione respiro hondo.- Creo que deberíamos considerarlo un poco más y después podemos tomar una decisión.- Draco frunció un poco el ceño.

-Porque? No te convence el lugar?- Hermione negó.

-No, es solo que no creo que comprarlo sea una buena decisión. Es mucho dinero. No creo que un lugar de este tamaño, frente a tantos lugares importantes y con una buena fachada sea barato.- Draco sonrió.

-Qué tal si lo piensas? De acuerdo? El dinero no es problema, tampoco tu negocio. Será exitoso y verás que muy pronto este enorme lugar será pequeño para todos los clientes que querrán consumir aquí.- Hermione asintió.- Piénsalo, no te haré tomar el lugar si no quieres. Puedes buscar otros lugares y este estará aquí cuando regresemos.- Hermione asintió. Después de que Draco le comentará al dueño que lo pensarían y le hablarían con una decisión ambos fueron de regreso al departamento del rubio, donde Hermione llegó directo a tomar una siesta.

-Duerme y cierra la puerta. El maldito pervertido de Zabinni viene para acá y no me gustaría que te viera en ropa interior.- Hermione soltó una risa.

-No dormiré en ropa interior a menos que vengas conmigo.- El rubio tomó a Hermione de la cintura y la beso.

-Es tentador pero ambos sabemos que si nos metemos a esa cama no dormiremos.- Hermione sonrió.

-Quien necesita dormir?- El rubio la beso por última vez y le dio una nalgada.

-Ve a dormir, hermosa.- Hermione asintió y se encerró en el cuarto. Justo en ese momento entró Zabinni al departamento.

-Pizza, cervezas y el hombre más apuesto del mundo llegaron!- Zabinni cerró la puerta con el pie y cargando las cervezas llegó y se sentó en el sillón.- También traje algo para ti, campeón.- dijo acariciando las orejas de Max y lazándole un enorme hueso, el cual siguió el perro.- Le traje algo a Hermione también.- dijo sacando una bolsa que Draco reconoció de una tienda de lencería.

-Hey!- Zabinni sonrió y saco de ella una hamburguesa.

-Nunca en la vida le compraría ropa interior a una mujer que no la lucirá para mi.- Draco le dio un golpe a Zabinni en el brazo.- Te engañé por un momento, no?

-Te juro que si hubieras sacado ropa interior de ahí tendrías una bala entre los ojos y yo un cadáver en mi departamento.- Zabinni soltó una risa y se sentó en el sillón, abriendo una cerveza.

-A qué hora empezaba el juego?- Draco se encogió de hombros y empezó a ver la programación de la televisión.

-Creo que dentro de quince minutos.- Zabinni asintió, tomando un sorbo de la cerveza y cogiendo un pedazo de pizza.- Como te fue con la reunión de hoy?- pregunto el rubio.

-Bien, creo que lo pensaran un poco más la próxima vez que traten de engañarnos con un contrato de ese tipo.- Draco asintió, tomando un sorbo de su propia cerveza.- Como les fue a ustedes con el local?- Draco suspiro, dejando ver por primera vez su preocupación.

-Alguna vez has sentido esta…urgencia de querer darlo todo?- Zabinni frunció el ceño.

-Te refieres a dar dinero a la caridad o a una buena cogida?- Draco rodo los ojos.

-No, me refiero a…- Draco se acomodó en el sillón, pensando un poco más en cómo expresarse.-...por ejemplo, hoy, Hermione y yo fuimos a ver el local que te mencione…

-El del loco de la esquina?- Draco asintió.

-Si…el punto es que fuimos y Hermione estaba tan concentrada en ver el lugar y en las preguntas que le estaba haciendo al loco de la esquina y…en el momento en que le pregunte si le gustaba dijo que sí y en cuanto dije que lo íbamos a comprar fue como un…no sé, vi pasar miles de dudas en sus ojos, sobre el negocio, el lugar, nosotros…- Draco suspiro derrotado y Blaize le dio una palmada en la espalda.

-No creo que tenga dudas sobre ustedes.- Draco negó.

-No has visto como me mira cada vez que llegamos a algún lugar costoso a cenar o cuando le compro algo, como si le molestara o no se.- Draco se paso la mano por el cabello, frustrado.- Es mi novia, por Dios, la amo. Creo que tengo todo el derecho de llevarla a lugares buenos y comprarle cosas, pro dios! Son libros! Es como si no lo esperara o esperara lo peor. Quien jodidos haría eso?

-Su ex novio.- dijo Blaize encogiéndose de hombros.- Por lo que me has contado el imbécil es un verdadero hijo de la gran puta.- Zabinni tomo un sorbo de la cerveza.- Digo, no estoy con ustedes todo el tiempo pero yo puedo ver que se aman. Probablemente sea solo que no está acostumbrada a los regalos o los restaurantes caros.

-Crees que sea por el dinero?- pregunto el rubio, mordiendo un pedazo de su pizza.

-No lo sé, no creo. Pero no esperes tampoco que en tan poco tiempo se acostumbre a ti y a tu dinero.

-Es solo que…quiero darle todo. Quiero darle un lugar para sus magdalenas, quiero darle todo el dinero que tengo, quiero darle un hogar, quiero darle un anillo, quiero comprar una casa y ponerla a su nombre, quiero darle hijos, estabilidad, quiero darle…todo lo que tengo.- Draco se dejo caer contra el respaldo del sillón, haciendo a Blaize hacer lo mismo.

-Creo que lo que quieres es una manera de atarla a ti.- dijo como quien no quiere la cosa, encogiéndose de hombros. Draco frunció el ceño.

-De que jodidos hablas?- Zabinni volvió a encogerse de hombros y de nuevo, tomo un sorbo de su cerveza.

-Es solo que…y no quiero que me malinterpretes, porque creo que la mujer que tienes ahí encerrada.- dijo apuntando al cuarto del rubio.- Es lo mejor que te ha pasado en la vida. Pero creo que tu también piensas que podría desaparecer en cualquier momento.- El rubio, aun con el ceño fruncido, pensando en las palabras del moreno.- Piénsalo, tu padre era un maldito asesino que abandonó a tu madre para poder irse con esas armas y putas y no sé qué jodido más, después tu madre en el hospital, lo de la maldita asiática que estaba casada, que por cierto no era muy atractiva que digamos y luego las demás mujeres.- Zabinni hizo una mueca.- Ahora que llega la mujer de tu vida, tienes miedo a que se largue. Como no te pide nada, tú quieres darle todo antes de que lo encuentre en algún lado.- El rubio negó con la cabeza.

-Claro que no. De donde sacaste esa psicología barata?

-La ley y el orden.- dijo mordiendo su pizza. El rubio rodo los ojos.

-Eso no tiene sentido.- Zabinni puso en silencio la televisión y miro al rubio.

-Si te dijera justo ahora que Hermione se ha estado acostando conmigo desde el momento en que me conoció y que justo ahora está esperando un hijo mío, con el cual yo no quiero tener nada que ver en ese asunto, seguirías con ella o no?- El rubio rodo los ojos.

-Hermione nunca se acostaría contigo.- Zabinni soltó una risa falsa.

-Solo mírame. Mi negro trasero puede vencer a tu pálido culo cualquier día.- Draco solo soltó un amago de risa y tomo un sorbo de su cerveza.

-No tiene sentido, no pienso contestar.

-Bien, digamos que no es mi bebe, es el de alguien más, alguien desconocido.- Draco miro a Zabinni con cara de fastidio.- Ponte a pensarlo, Draco.- El rubio solo negó con la cabeza.- Bien, piensa que justo ahora Hermione está embarazada pero por alguna razón, no esta convencida de que lo quiera tener. Dime, qué harías?

-Hermione nunca haría eso.- Zabinni abofeteó a Draco en la mejilla, haciendo que el rubio lo mirara ofendida.

-Piénsalo!- Draco miro un poco confundido a Zabinni.- Que harías?

-No sé! Creo que…- Draco miro hacia la puerta de su habitación, pensando en Hermione. Se la imagino nerviosa en el marco de la puerta de la habitación, usando su camisa blanca, recién usada por él mismo y nerviosa. La imagino diciéndole acerca del embarazo y como tenía dudas sobre si seguirlo o no. La imagino con sus enormes ojos cafés con lágrimas y mordiéndose el labio inferior.- Le diría que todo estará bien y que no tiene por qué tener miedo. Le diría que, aunque no fue planeado ni es el mejor momento, solo es un adelanto a nuestro futuro. Que podríamos buscar una casa con un enorme jardín donde podrán jugar nuestros hijos y podremos formar una familia. Creo que eso de que quiero algo más…permanente puede ser verdad.- Zabinni asintió.

-Te diría que es normal pero no lo sé. Nunca me he enamorado.- Dijo el moreno encogiéndose de hombros y tomando un sorbo de cerveza.- Aunque por una mujer como Hermione, tomaría el riesgo.- Draco suspiro y se paso una mano por el cabello.

-La amo, eso lo sé, nunca había sentido esto por nadie.- Blaize suspiro también.

-Una vez creí sentir algo parecido pero luego me di cuenta que todo era por un tiempo.- Zabinni soltó una risa.- El problema es cuando cambias de solo querer cogértela a querer acompañarla hasta a sus aburridas fiestas familiares.

-Yo ya estoy ahí.- Draco tomo un sorbo de cerveza.- Verla sin maquillaje, recién levantada y que me siga pareciendo la mujer más hermosa del mundo, eso es amor.- Zabinni volvió a soltar una risa.

-Pero también hay de mujeres a mujeres. Hermione es hermosa, hay mujeres que en lugar de mujeres se llaman "malas decisiones".- Draco sonrió, dejando su cerveza de lado.

-Crees que sea muy pronto para un anillo de compromiso?- Zabinni asintió.

-Sí, pero que jodidos me preguntas a mí? A las chicas les gusta eso, lo espontaneo. Aunque creo que deberían vivir juntos primero, así es como se conocen a las mujeres.- Zabinni tomo una sorbo de su cerveza y señaló al rubio.- Por que déjame te digo que cuando veas como tu baño se llena de pendejadas femeninas, cremas al por mayor y pelos por todos lados es cuando confirmas el amor por una mujer.- EL moreno frunció el ceño.- Aunque también se reafirma cuando aceptan tener sexo cuando andan en esos días. Eso, mi amigo, es una mujer que no debes dejar de ir nunca.- Draco soltó una risa.

-No quiero asustarla tampoco, pero si quiero todo con ella.- Zabinni solo se encogió de hombros.- No sé cómo decirlo, quiero que suene casual pero formal también.- Draco frunció el ceño, pensando una forma romántica pero a la vez razonable de decirle a la castaña que se fuera a vivir con él.

-Pues puedes voltear tu cabeza un poco hacia el pasillo y ver que la mujer de tu vida ha estado escuchando esto desde que se "encerró" en el cuarto.- Draco volteó la cabeza lo más rápido posible para poder ver a una Hermione, quien le miraba con una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro.

-Hermione…-susurro Draco, mirándola un poco preocupado. Habrá escuchado todo? Le asustó? Hermione se acerco hacia él y se sentó a horcajadas sobre él, besándolo lentamente. El rubio tomo a la castaña por el trasero, besándola intensamente, acercándola más a él, haciéndole saber de su erección. Hermione le tomó la cabeza con una mano, acariciándole el cabello y gimió durante el beso. Después de un momento, ambos se separaron para poder tomar aire, Hermione aun con la sonrisa traviesa en el rostro.

-Creo que eres el hombre más maravilloso del mundo.- Hermione le beso la nariz.- Todo lo que quiero es a ti.- Draco le sonrió.

-Me tienes.- Hermione asintió.

-No necesito dinero, ni casas, ni anillos, solo…solo te quiero a ti.- Draco asintió, besándole los labios rápidamente.- Me encantaría vivir contigo, Draco.- El rubio le sonrió, besándole más fuertemente, haciendo que la castaña soltará un gemido.

-Te amo tanto que te voy a cuidar hasta de mí, Hermione.- La castaña asintió, besándole de nuevo. Cuando ambos vieron la luz de un flash, se detuvieron.

-Por mi no se detengan. Me gusta mirar.- Dijo Zabinni sonriéndoles, guardando su celular y bebiendo un sorbo de cerveza. Draco le dio un puñetazo.

-Lárgate de mi casa, enfermo.- Zabinni soltó una risa.

-Pero apenas empezará el juego. Lárguense ustedes.- Hermione le aventó un cojín del sillón, haciendo que Zabinni rodará los ojos.- Si fuera blanco de seguro me invitarían hasta el cuarto.

* * *

><p><em>Y pues les actualicé! Me siento horrible! Estoy muriéndome de gripe (casi muriéndome) así que no me maten por lo horrores de ortografía que se escaparon por ahí o por el cap cortito. No es de relleno, es algo que se tenía que platicar (o decir) y pues espero que les guste :)<em>

_Las leo en los review's_

_Atte: Friidaaa (a 23 de noviembre del 2012 a las 9:58pm)_


	24. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer:**** Nada es mío exceptuando por la historia.**

_Capítulo 24_

Hermione sonrió levemente mientras veía los músculos del rubio flexionarse al mover las cajas en la esquina del departamento que ahora ambos compartían. A Hermione solo le había tomado cuatro horas y casi quince cajas de cartón el poder mover toda su vida al departamento de Draco.

-Creo que deberíamos poner tu cama en lugar de la mía.- La castaña se encogió de hombros, aun con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-La verdad, ambas camas me gustan. A donde irá la otra cama?- pregunto Hermione mientras ponía una tercer huevo en el sartén.

-Podemos donarla.- dijo el rubio moviendo una segunda caja, limpiándose el sudor de la frente.- No se, que tienes pensado?- Hermione volvió a encogerse de hombros y tomó un sorbo de jugo de naranja.

-No lo sé, probablemente si deberíamos donarla.- El rubio asintió, dejando las cajas de una lado y acercándose a Hermione por detrás, abrazándola por la cintura.

-Y donde se supone que pondremos todos los libros que tienes?- Hermione soltó una risita cuando el rubio le besó el cuello.

-Pues no lo sé. Tú me pediste que me mudara, tu resuélvelo.- Draco asintió, besándole el hombro, el cual estaba solo cubierto por una delgada camiseta interior sin mangas que pertenecía al rubio.

-Movería el mundo con tal de tenerte con esta delgada camiseta y estas bragas que, a mi parecer, no te cubren ni la mitad del trasero.- dijo Draco, mientras acariciaba el trasero de Hermione con una mano, haciendo que la castaña soltara un gemido. Cuando el rubio metió una mano debajo de la playera de Hermione para poder tomar su seno con una mano, la castaña soltó una risita y salió el abrazo del rubio.

-Si seguimos así, se me volverá a quemar el desayuno.- El rubio asintió, pellizcando levemente el pezón de Hermione sobre la camiseta.

-No queremos eso…de nuevo.- La castaña le saco la lengua al rubio de forma juguetona, haciendo que este sonriera y se diera media vuelta hacia las caja de la castaña. Hermione volvió a mirar su desayuno en el sartén cuando sintió una nalgada. Sonriendo, negó con la cabeza.

-No vas a provocarme, Draco Malfoy.- El rubio solo sonrió de lado y la tomó por la cintura, echándola sobre el hombro.- La estufa! Apágala!- El rubio apagó la estufa y llevó a la castaña hacia la sala, echándola sobre el sillón.

-No eres tan difícil de provocar.- Hermione soltó una risa y se acomodó sobre el sillón, viendo a un Draco de pie, sonriéndole.- Espero que nada más sea así conmigo. – Hermione asintió, tratando de removerle con los pies el pantalón del rubio.- Eres toda una romántica.

-Quieres que ponga velas?- El rubio negó, colocando su cuerpo sobre el de Hermione, besándole el escote.

-No es por ser cursi pero…te quiero como para toda la vida. Creo que voy a conservarte.- La castaña asintió sonriendo.- aunque te prefiero desnuda.- Hermione se removió la camisa interior del rubio, dejándose solo con las bragas.- Dios, de verdad amo tus senos.- El rubio tomo con una mano un seno de Hermione y enterró su cabeza en el cuello de él, besando y succionando un poco la piel, tratando de dejar una marca no muy visible.- De verdad nunca modifiques esto, amor. Es perfecto.

-Si, lo que quieras, Draco, solo…- Hermione murmuro, soltando un gemido.- Tómame.- El rubio soltó un gemido cuando Hermione sintió su erección sobre el pantalón. Draco tomó el trasero de la castaña con una mano y la alzó, haciéndola sentir su erección ahora con su pelvis mientras que con la otra mano la tomaba de la nuca, haciendo que sus labios se encontraran en un beso. El rubio enterró su lengua en la boca de Hermione, siguiendo un poco el movimiento que habían empezado sus caderas, haciendo fricción con la entrepierna de la castaña.

-Draco!- la castaña soltó un gritito cuando el rubio bajó su boca al seno de ella, tentando su pezón con la lengua. Su mano que había mantenido en la nuca bajo por su torso hasta la única ropa interior que llevaba todavía puesta, removiéndola bruscamente y hundir sus dedos en el sexo de Hermione.

-Quieres que te tome, Hermione?- gimió el rubio en su oreja.- Eso es lo que quieres? Porque si eso es lo que estabas buscando cuando entraste a la cocina con solo una camisa puesta y una bragas que hacen que la mitad de tu trasero salga de ellas y rebote mientras caminas, creo que lo tendrás.- Hermione gimió cuando el rubio frotó su pulgar en su clítoris.- Haré que te corras tanto que cuando termines no recordaras tu nombre.- La castaña gimió.- Te cogeré tan fuerte, amor, que no serás capaz de levantarte de este sillón cuando termine.- El rubio gruñó la ultima parte, porque en cuanto la terminó, se acomodó en medio de las piernas de Hermione, incrustando su lengua entre los labios de la castaña.

-Hermione se colocó sobre sus codos, viéndole a los ojos mientras el rubio la penetraba con su lengua. Solo la visión de él entre sus muslos, mirándola a los ojos mientras devoraba prácticamente su entrepierna, la hacía temblar de placer. La respiración de la castaña comenzó a hacer errática y su cabeza se fue hacia atrás, justo en el momento en el que el rubio comenzó a prestarle más atención a su clítoris con su lengua y regreso sus dedos dentro de ella. Hermione tomó un puñado del cabello del rubio y soltó un grito, alcanzo su clímax. La castaña dejo caer un brazo sobre su frente, exhausta.

-Ni siquiera estoy cerca de terminar, hermosa.- gruño el rubio y de inmediato la castaña sintió como el rubio la colocaba sobre su estomago sobre el sillón. Hermione sintió como el rubio la tomaba por la cadera, alzándola y colocando sus rodillas sobre el sillón, y sin más la penetró. El rubio la tomó de la cadera y seguía un ritmo rápido y fuerte. Hermione gemía cada vez que el rubio la penetraba y de la fuerza hacia que sus caderas empujaran hacia adelante. La castaña tomó el brazo del sillón son ambas manos, haciendo que el rubio se recargara sobre su espalda, enlazando su mano con la suya, su aliento pegándole en el cuello. El otro brazo del rubio se enlazó en la cadera de Hermione, haciendo que Hermione casi perdiera el control de su respiración. La posición era tan sensual y tan intima, y el rubio no estaba siendo tan gentil con ella como lo era todo el tiempo, era excitante para ella.

-Amor, no creo que…- Hermione solo asintió, mientras gemía con él y dejaba que su orgasmo la alcanzara. El rubio gruño, alcanzando también su orgasmo.

-Draco, creo que tu vecina es un poco desordenada, tiene cajas afuera y …- El rubio volteó rápidamente hacia la puerta al mismo tiempo que Hermione soltaba un grito de sorpresa.

-Madre, que jodidos haces aquí?- grito el rubio mientras trataba de cubrir la desnudez de ambos.

-Madre?- Hermione casi vomita el desayuno que aun no había consumido de la vergüenza.

-Oh, veo que estas ocupado con una mujer, no estabas en una relación seria?- Draco se colocó el bóxer y miró a Hermione ponerse la poca ropa que tenia.

-Ella es Hermione, la mujer a la que veo seriamente.- Narcisa frunció el ceño.

-No creo que esa posición que acabo de ver sea una posición sexual muy seria que digamos.- El rubio rodó los ojos, caminando hacia su madre.

-No quiero hablar de posiciones sexuales contigo, madre.- La rubia rodó los ojos, pasando al departamento, dejando la bolsa en la mesita de café y sentándose junto a una Hermione completamente roja y avergonzada en ropa interior.

-Porque no? Te avergüenza? Draco, vi casi tu alma en esa posición en la que estabas, no sé de qué te avergüenzas ahora.- Narcisa miró a Hermione de arriba abajo, examinándola y regresando su mirada al rubio.- Ella es Hermione?- Draco rodó los ojos.

-Ella está justo aquí, puedes hablar con ella, madre.- Narcisa miro a Hermione de nuevo.

-Cuando fue tu ultima regla?- Hermione se ruborizó aun más, haciendo que el rubio fuera hacia ella y le besara la frente.

-Porque no vas a cambiarte, amor y después ignoraremos las preguntas incomodas y contestaremos las aceptables.- Hermione asintió, sonriendo incómodamente y caminando junto con el rubio hacia la recamara. En cuanto se cerró la puerta Hermione le dio un golpe en el pecho al rubio.- eso porque fue?

-Tu madre? Qué jodidos hace tu madre aquí?- El rubio sonrió.

-No lo sé. Llego de la nada, crees que si estuviera enterado de que iba a venir te hubiera cogido en el sillón?

-Shhhhh! Estoy segura que pude oírnos.- susurró la castaña, haciendo que el rubio rodara los ojos.

-Claro que no, amor.

-Si puedo!- grito Narcisa desde la sala, haciendo a el rubio bufar y a Hermione darle otro golpe en el pecho.

-Ahora tu madre cree que soy una clase de prostituta.- Draco la abrazó, dándole un beso en la frente.

-Claro que no. Fue vergonzoso? Sí, no es bonito que tu madre te encuentre desnudo tenido sexo salvaje y sensual con tu mujer. Pero al menos lucimos bien al hacerlo.- Hermione soltó una risita, cubriéndose el rostro con ambas manos y sentándose en la orilla de la cama.

-Esto es lo más vergonzoso del mundo.- Draco sonrió y se sentó junto a ella.

-Creo que pudo haber sido peor.- dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

-Cómo jodidos pudo haber sido peor el conocer a tu madre?- pregunto incrédula la mujer.

-Pues…pudimos haber estado comiendo como una pareja normal y eso hubiera sido muy vergonzoso.- Hermione sonrió y el rubio le beso la frente.

-Tu mamá me odia.- El rubio negó, pasándole un brazo por los hombros.

-Nunca te podría odiar. Sabes por qué?- Hermione negó.- Porque yo te amo. Me haces feliz y eso es lo que importa.- Draco le besó la frente, haciendo sonreír a la castaña.

-Espero que recuerdes eso en el futuro, cuando salga y tu mamá te diga lo mucho que me odia.- Draco le sonrió.

-No te odiará.- Hermione rodó los ojos y se puso de pie y se puso un pantalón de mezclilla.- y yo espero que en el futuro, cuando se me olvide recoger a los niños de la escuela y les dé dulces para que no me delaten, tu sigas recordando lo mucho que me amas y lo bien que nos la pasamos hace un momento.- Hermione soltó una risa y se removió la camisa interior.- Oh, tan rápido? De acuerdo.- Dijo el rubio encogiéndose de hombros y removiéndose su bóxer.

-No! Necesito darme un baño y cambiarme y tú necesitas ir allá a ser un buen anfitrión.- dijo Hermione, removiéndose su ropa interior., haciendo que el rubio se lamiera los labios.

-Lo único que necesito está justo en enfrente de mi completamente desnuda.- Hermione rodó los ojos y tomó una toalla del closet, sonriendo un poco al ver como el rubio se recargaba en la cabecera del la cama con los brazos detrás de su cabeza.

-Ve con tu madre y por favor, pon una sabana en el sillón, necesito ocuparme de eso más tarde.- Draco soltó una risa y asintió. Hermione se metió al baño y el rubio tomó la sabana de la cama.- Usa una sabana limpia!- Draco rodó los ojos y tomó una nueva del closet.

Cuando Hermione salió de la recamara, vestida con un short de mezclilla y una sudadera del rubio, sonriendo tímidamente a la madre del rubio que estaba sentada en la barrita de la cocina, comiendo una magdalena color rosa y escuchando al rubio quien estaba sirviendo el desayuno en platos.

-… Y entonces, una vez que tengamos la distribución ya en toda la ciudad, será mucho más fácil el poder manejarlo y distribuirlo a otro estado.- Narcisa asintió y tomó una mordida de la magdalena, sonriendo al ver a Hermione.

-Oh, Hermione.- La castaña sonrió tímidamente, avanzando hasta Narcisa.

-Hola, mucho gusto.- dijo tendiéndole la mano. La rubia le sonrió.

-Nada de esto, somos casi familia.- Narcisa le tomó su mano y la jalo hacia ella, dándole un abrazo, sorprendiendo a la castaña. Draco sonrió viendo a ambas abrazándose y Hermione le sonrió de vuelta.- Draco me estaba contando del local! Es maravilloso que este cerca de muchos posibles clientes!- Hermione asintió, tomando asiento en una silla alta.- Además, están deliciosos! Nunca pensé que disfrutaría tanto de un postre.

-Gracias.- dijo la castaña sonrojándose un poco.

-Y eso no es nada, madre. No has probado su pastel de chocolate.- El rubio le tendió una taza a Hermione con café, haciendo sonreír a la castaña al ver como estaba hecho exactamente como le gustaba.

-Oh! Qué emoción! No sé nada de negocios ni distribución ni nada por el estilo, eso siempre lo ha manejado Draco.- dijo Narcisa sonriéndole al rubio.- Pero si sé que tengo muchas amistades que tienen muchos eventos de beneficencia y fiestas a las cuales tus postres podrían ir de maravilla.- Hermione le miro un poco sorprendida.

-Oh, no, no se preocupe, no se tiene que molestar con…- Narcisa hizo un gesto con la mano, restándole importancia.

-Yo se que tu eres la principal propietaria del negocio y la que hace los postres pero también sé que Draco lo está financiando, lo cual se debe a que él cree en el negocio. Y Draco sabe de negocios. Mi vivero no sería nada sin él.- Draco sonrió.- Quiero que el negocio sea exitoso, no solo por mi hijo, si no porque es de ambos y creo que será un excelente patrimonio para sus futuro hijos.- Hermione se atraganto un poquito con el café que estaba tomando, haciendo al rubio soltar una risa.

-Madre, ni siquiera hemos hablado de matrimonio, creo que te estás adelantando con lo de los hijos.- Hermione miró al rubio un poco acalorada, haciendo que el rubio sonriera aun más. Maldito, lo estaba disfrutando.

-Oh, pues a mí me encantaría un nieto. Los hijos de Pansy, Dios los bendiga, pero son unos niños terribles.- Draco tosió un poco, fingiendo una risa.- Son demasiado mimados. Sabes que le compró Pansy al mayor en su cumpleaños?- Draco negó.- Un poni! Un maldito poni! El niño ni siquiera tiene seis, por el amor de Dios!- Hermione soltó una risita, ya más relajada al dejar el ser el centro de atención.- imagínate lo que pedirá en Navidad.

-Pensé que los niños de Pansy te agradaban.- Narcisa bufó.

-Claro que no. A quien le agrada estar rodeada de niños que no son tuyos gritándote para que les des caramelos? Además, no sé de donde salieron porque déjame te digo que sus hijos tendrá un futuro muy difícil al llegar a la adolescencia. No son los más bonitos que digamos.- Draco soltó una risa. – En cabio sus hijos, serán hermosos.- terminó Narcisa con una enorme sonrisa.

-Claro que lo serán, solo mírala.- dijo Draco señalando a la castaña, haciéndola sonrojar.

-No es que por nada en contra de tu hermoso color de cabello pero, me gustaría un nieto rubio.- Hermione soltó una risita.- Draco era un hermoso bebe rubio, todo el mundo lo quería tener en brazos.

-Todavía hay muchas mujeres que me quisieran tener en sus brazos.- Hermione rodo los ojos ante el comentario del rubio.

-Además, mírate!- dijo Narcisa a Hermione.- Tienes unas hermosa caderas, lo suficientemente anchas como para dar a luz naturalmente. Eso anteriormente querría decir que eras muy fértil.- Hermione se ruborizo.

-Creo que el cavernícola en mi le agrada eso de ti.- Sonrió el rubio, tomando la mano de la castaña entre la suya y besándola.

-Has tenido hijos antes?- Hermione negó.- Oh, bueno, no hay problema, aun así creo que eres muy fértil…

-Porque estamos hablando de la fertilidad de mi mujer, madre?- pregunto el rubio.

-…Y por la posición con la que los encontré, no creo que dures demasiado sin estar embarazada.- Hermione se sonrojó y Narcisa sonrió.

-Madre, creo que deberíamos dejar de hablar del útero de Hermione, por favor?- Narcisa levanto la manos, rindiéndose.

-Como sea, necesito irme. Tengo que ir a reunirme con Andrómeda, necesitaba que la acompañara a comprar unos muebles.- La rubia se paró y tomó su bolso de la mesita de café, llegando hasta la puerta, siendo seguida por la castaña y el rubio.- Te invitaría para la que la conocieras, pero desde que llegué siento como si hubiera interrumpido algo.- Draco sonrió, pasándole el brazo por los hombros de una Hermione completamente roja.

-Te veo después madre.- Narcisa asintió, besándolos a ambos en la mejilla.

-Por cierto Hermione, la mejor posición es contigo arriba, así es más fácil hacer a esta anciana feliz y darle un nieto.- La rubia le guiño un ojo y se dio la media vuelta. El rubio cerró la puerta y le sonrió a la castaña.

-Tengo una sospecha de que la agradaste a mi madre.- Hermione soltó una risa.

* * *

><p><em>Después de miles de años, les actualizo! En mi país es una tarde de domingo lluviosa y fría, lo cuál me inspira y me permite actualizarles. Tardé bastante en decidirme como mostrar a Narcisa. Los que han leído "Cásate si puedes" saben que la única Narcisa que he escrito es la malvadasarcástica y no quería que esta Narcisa fuera así. Espero que les guste. _

_Cualquier duda/aclaración/queja/sugerencia es bien recibida en los reviews! Espero poder actualizarles más seguido :)_

_atte: Friidaaa (28 de abril del 2013 a las 3:22PM) _


	25. Chapter 25

_Capítulo 25_

-Me siento completamente inútil.- dijo Hermione sentándose en un sillón color blanco. Estaban en una tienda, tratando de escoger el mejor mobiliario para el local de Hermione y ella se sentía completamente perdida. Todo era enorme, metálico y costaba más de lo que ella había gastado toda su maldita vida.

-Creo que este es hermoso!- Dijo Narcisa sonriéndole a Hermione. Desde que se habían conocido, hace casi una semana, Narcisa se había involucrado más con la castaña, llevándola a su casa y ahora acompañándola por el mobiliario de su local.

-Lo es, pero creo que es bastante costoso.- dijo Molly, mirando la etiqueta del precio. Molly también había decidido venir con ellas.

-Y además es grande, crees que si puede pasar por el recibidor?- pregunto Ginny, tratando de mirar la medida del horno.

-Hay una entrada trasera enorme. Creo que es para carga y descarga de materiales y cosas grandes.- Ginny asintió.

-A ti te gusta?- Pregunto Narcisa, sonriéndole amablemente. Hermione encontraba difícil decirle que no a la rubia. Era la madre de Draco, el amor de su vida y el que estaba financiando su negocio.

-No lo sé.- Hermione se mordió el labio. El rubio no le había dado ningún tipo de restricción sobre el precio o qué comprar, solo le dio la tarjeta de la compañía, un beso y una nalgada antes de dejarla a merced de las compradoras más temibles que conociera…y de Luna.

-Creo que deberías comprar este. Dice que no contamina tanto como los demás y consume menos energía.- Dijo Luna leyendo la etiqueta de un enorme refrigerador mientras Narcisa tomaba a la pequeña Mía de sus brazos.

-Como sabes que contamina menos? Como puede contaminar un refrigerador?- Luna rodó los ojos.

-Estás leyendo siquiera los folletos de esto? O solo estás viendo que combina mejor con qué?- Ginny le hizo una mueca.

-Es importante que las cosas combinen, Luna. Si es horrible nadie querrá ir a comer ahí.

-Es un refrigerador. Nadie verá el refrigerador más que los empleados.

-Pues si compras ese refrigerador, yo no querría ir a trabajar ahí.- Ginny se cruzó de brazos, escuchando como Luna le hablaba de las ventajas de consumir menos energía.

-Me gusta. Creo que deberíamos llevarnos esta.- Dijo Narcisa, sonriéndole a Mía quien la veía fascinada con sus enorme ojos azules.

-Esa no está en venta.- Comento sonriendo Molly, Narcisa frunció el ceño.

-Qué lástima. Creo que tendré que esperar a que Draco me de uno.- Molly soltó una risita.

-No creo que tengas que esperar tanto. Si es verdad lo que escuchamos, tu hijo está poniendo mucho empeño en ello.- Hermione rodó los ojos mortificada.

-Eso espero! Porque al paso que van moriré antes de ver a mis nietos.

-Eso decía yo Narcisa y mírame, tengo demasiados como para contarlos.

-Pero tú tienes miles de hijos, yo solo tengo a Draco…- Hermione se alejó de ellas a otro pasillo, sacando su teléfono y poniéndoselo en la oreja.

-"Tan rápido terminaron?"- Hermione suspiro al escuchar la voz del rubio y se calmó.

-Creo que vinieron todas a querer volverme loca.- Draco soltó una risa.

-Pensé que iban para ayudarte y aun no has comprado nada.- Hermione frunció el ceño.

-Como sabes que no he comprado nada?

-Amor, tiene la tarjeta de la empresa. Cualquier compra llega directo a mi teléfono para aprobación.- Hermione rodó los ojos. Malditos millonarios con sus tarjetas y seguridad.

-Bueno, no creo que este sea un buen día.- Hermione suspiro, sentándose de nuevo en otro sillón blanco de muestra.

-Puedes venir a mi oficina y podemos tener un muy buen día, si así lo quieres.- Hermione soltó una risa ante la insinuación del rubio.

-No creo que tener sexo en tu oficina sea lo más conveniente. Además se vería mal, de por si me odia tu secretaria.

-Soy el jefe, puedo hacer lo que quiera. Si deseo tener a mi mujer en mi escritorio a la hora de la comida, lo haré.- Hermione sonrió.- además, cuando tu tengas tu oficina podrás hacer lo mismo.- Hermione soltó una risita, cubriéndose la boca al ver como una señora la empezaba a mirar como si estuviera loca.

-Te extraño.- susurró Hermione, haciendo un puchero.

-Yo también, amor. Pero míralo por el lado bueno. Hoy podemos ir al bar a cenar una maldita hamburguesa, ponernos un poco ebrios y mirar un partido de futbol.- Hermione rodó los ojos.

-Sabes que no disfruto mucho el futbol.

-Hermione ebria si lo disfruta. De hecho, es la mejor porrista del planeta.- La castaña volvió a rodar los ojos.

-Eso fue solo una vez!

-Shhhh!- Se escucho desde el otro pasillo, haciendo a la castaña sonrojarse y bajar la voz.

-Me gustaría que fuera otra vez.- Hermione suspiro.

-Deberías venir a ayudarme, no puedo sola con estas bestias. Además, tu madre está mirando a la pequeña Mía y luego me mira a mí como si fuera a parir una en este momento.- Draco soltó una carcajada del otro lado del teléfono.

-Ya voy para allá. Por cierto, creo que ahora que te conoció, así va a ser siempre que estés con ella.

-No es que me moleste, pero creo que se está haciendo ilusiones muy pronto.- Draco suspiró.

-Creo que está rezando para que un día no te tomes la píldora y quedes embarazada.- Hermione sonrió.

-No lo dudo.

-Señorita, disculpe, necesita ayuda?- Hermione miro al empleado sonrojada, negando con la cabeza.

-Quién es?- pregunto el rubio, haciendo a Hermione sonrojarse aun mas.

-No, gracias.

-Segura?- preguntó el empleado de nuevo, insistente. Hermione volvió a negar con la cabeza.

-Sigo escuchando la voz. Quien jodidos es? En que maldito pasillo estás?- preguntaba el rubio, Hermione podía escuchar su respiración acelerada.

-Ya viste los catálogos de nuestra nueva colección de…

-No gracias.- Hermione se levantó del sillón, tratando de escapar del empleado cuando vio como la seguía.

-Oye, cuál es tu nombre?- Hermione siguió caminando por el pasillo cuando el empleado le tomó del brazo.- Tiene novio?

-Para ti tiene novio, marido, amante, amigo y es lesbiana.- Hermione giró su cabeza rápidamente para ver al rubio del otro lado del pasillo, vestido con un traje negro y el celular en la oreja.- te recomendaría que la soltaras.- Hermione sonrió, cortando la llamada de su teléfono y recibiendo un beso del rubio en los labios, al mismo tiempo que el empleado la soltaba y se retiraba del pasillo.

-Draco.- Hermione le pasó los brazos por el cuello, nunca había estado tan feliz de verlo en su vida. Draco la abrazó por la cintura, levantándola un poco.

-Si vuelves a dejar que un imbécil te toque sin tu consentimiento, lo mato, de acuerdo?- Hermione soltó una risita y le beso los labios.

-Te extrañé.- El rubio le sonrió y le volvió a besar.

-Ya sé porque los pervertidos están cerca de ti. Tu trasero se ve delicioso en este vestido.- Hermione se sonrojo cuando el rubio le palmeo levemente el trasero.

-Pues te atraje a ti, no?- Draco sonrió.

-Oh, las cosas que le haría a este hermoso trasero.- Hermione soltó una risa y le iba a besar cuando fueron interrumpidos.

-Draco! - El rubio volteó el rostro para ver a su madre sonriendo con la pequeña Mía en brazos, seguida de Molly, Luna y Ginny. - qué bueno es verte. Toma…- Draco tomó a Mía en su brazo, aun sosteniendo a Hermione de la cintura con el otro.-…ahí, que hermosos se ven los tres. Ahora sonrían!- Hermione frunció el ceño confundida mientras el rubio sonreía ampliamente.- Hermione, sonríe.- La castaña sonrió incómodamente mientras Narcisa tomaba una foto con su celular.- PERFECTO! Se ven hermosos. Necesito mandarle a Andrómeda y a Bellatrix, no me creían cuando les dije que hacían una hermosa pareja.- Hermione rodo un poco los ojos mientras Narcisa se ponía a moverle a su teléfono celular.

-Creo que está un poco loca con eso de los nietos.- murmuro Luna a Ginny, mientras la pelirroja asentía.

-Es completamente normal!- la excuso Molly.- Saben cuánto tuve que esperar para que me dieran nietos? Años!- Narcisa asintió.

-Ahora imagínate yo que solo tengo un hijo!- Draco rodo los ojos, sonriéndole a la pequeña Mía en su brazo, quien había recargado la cabeza en su hombro.

-Madre, aun no tendrás nietos. Eso solo vendrá después de la boda. Ahora, necesitamos terminar de…-Narcisa sonrió.

-Entonces se pueden comprometer ya! Qué tal aquí?-Hermione tapo soltó una risita y escondió la cara en el pecho del rubio.

-Si madre, porque una tienda es lo más romántico.- Narcisa rodo los ojos.

-Entre más pronto mejor. Que puede ser que si te espera tanto esta señorita se vaya con otro hombre que no esté perdiendo el tiempo.- Draco volvió a rodar los ojos y comenzó a caminar.

-Claro que no se irá, ya vive conmigo. Es mi rehén y Max nunca la dejará ir.- dijo el rubio sonriéndole a la castaña y besándole la frente.- Ahora, que jodido necesitamos comprar para poder largarme de aquí a ver un partido de futbol?...

Después de casi una hora de compras, donde el rubio ya tenía una lista de cosas que necesitarían y había supervisado que todo llegara a tiempo al local, todo combinara y todo fuera lo mejor del mercado, habían salido de ahí, directo al local de Big Mike, justo a tiempo para ver el partido. La castaña y el rubio iban en la moto de él, cuando llegaron al local, el rubio ayudó a Hermione a bajarse de ella y la besó.

-Has pensado en tener hijos?- Hermione le miró sorprendida. No es que no hubieran mencionado los bebes en un futuro, pero nunca le había hecho la pregunta tan directamente.

-Si…- contesto un poco confundida. Draco solo asintió y le removió el casco a la castaña. Después de un minuto de silencio, en donde el rubio movió la moto hacia un lugar seguro fuera del lugar, Draco volvió a hablar.

-Has pensado el rango del tiempo en el cual te gustaría tenerlos?- Hermione soltó una risita.

-Rango de tiempo?- Draco asintió. Hermione se acerco a él y le abrazo.- Quieres preguntarme algo o solo estás tratando de hacer conversación?- Draco le sonrió un poco y le beso la frente.

-Es solo que, con la conversación de mamá en la tienda y viendo a la pequeña Mía me pone a pensar en nuestros hijos, sabes? Digo, no quiero tenerlos justo ahora, te quiero para mí solo un tiempo y yo quiero hacer esto bien, sabes? Quiero primero darte el anillo, la boda que mereces que será enorme, ya que invitaremos a todos los Weasley y tener una larga luna de miel donde no saldremos del cuarto para nada y luego, después de un tiempo, pensaremos en bebes.- Hermione sonrió.- y durante el camino para acá me puse a pensar que yo siempre he asumido que si quieres hijos peor en realidad nunca te he preguntado.- Hermione le beso los labios lentamente, sonriendo ante la inseguridad del rubio. La castaña sonrió, recordando como ella siempre había sido la insegura sobre la relación y ahora el rubio le estaba mostrando un lado que ella no conocía, y ella sabía lo difícil que era admitirlo a la otra persona.

-Quiero todo contigo, Draco Malfoy.- le susurró la castaña, haciendo al rubio sonreír.- Quiero la boda, la luna de miel, los bebes, las peleas, las reconciliaciones, las fiestas, tus logros, tus defectos y tus virtudes. Quiero pasar el resto de mi vida contigo. Me haces sentir la mujer más bella del mundo cuando me acabo de levantar y tengo mal aliento y cuando me haces el amor siento que toco el cielo. Te amo con toda mi alma, como no he amado a nadie.- Draco le sonrió, besándole los labios.

-Me estás pidiendo que me case contigo?- le dijo el rubio divertido, haciendo a Hermione sonreír.

-Sí.- Draco frunció el ceño, un poco confundido.

-En serio?- Hermione asintió.

-No tengo un anillo, pero puedo ponerte…- Hermione miró dentro de su bolso y después de unos segundos sacó una duya, colocándosela en el dedo al rubio, quien soltó una carcajada al ver que ni siquiera entraba por completo en su dedo.- …esto.- Hermione sonrió, orgullosa de sí misma, viendo al rubio a los ojos.- No puedo ofrecerte mucho, pero puedo ofrecerte todo lo que tengo.- El rubio la tomó por la cintura y la elevó, haciéndola sonreír aun más.- además, si te casa conmigo, nuestros hijos serán los más bonitos.- Draco asintió.

-Nunca una mujer me había propuesto matrimonio.- Hermione le beso la mejilla.

-Seré la primera y la última.- Hermione le tomó el rostro y junto sus labios, haciendo que el rubio le besará intensamente.

-Te amo Hermione. Humildemente acepto ser tu esposo, siempre y cuando me dejes escoger los anillos en un futuro.- Hermione sonrió, asintiendo.- No es que este anillo no sea perfecto y que afuera de este lugar de mala muerte no sea el lugar ideal pero creo que soy un caballero y me merezco lo mejor.- Hermione soltó una risa, besándole de nuevo.

* * *

><p><em> awwww, es cortito, lo sé, pero no esperan que actualize rápido y aparte un cpítulo de cómo 20 hojas. <em>

_Esta historia es la única que he escrito donde no he planeado nada de lo que sucederá y todo lo que escribo ha sido depende mi humor, así que si me sorprendí un poco la propuesta de matrimonio pero creo que Hermione ya sabe lo que quiere en este punto de la historia y tiene la suficiente confianza en sí misma para decirlo. Y lo que quiere ahora es el rubio :) _

_Esta historia no se cuando terminará pero no es aquí y espero que no sea pronto :) Las leo en los reviews y me dicen que piensan. *Por cierto, una duya es el pedacito de metal que va al final de la bolsa con betún y ayuda a decorar el pastel. Google sirve si no saben de lo que hablo ajaja_

_Atte: Friidaaa (a las 12:39AM del 5 de mayo del 2013)_


	26. Chapter 26

**Disclaimer: Nada es mio, excepto la historia :) **

**Capítulo 26**

-Tienes que hacer un shot! Es la regla!- Hermione negó, haciendo una mueca de asco, haciendo al rubio soltar una risa.

-No quiero! Ya me terminé el último.- se quejó la castaña-

-El último era por el gol, este es por que adiviné quien iba a meter el gol.- Hermione se cruzó de brazos e hizo un puchero, negando de nuevo con la cabeza.

-No es justo! Ni siquiera se me el nombre de los jugadores.- Blaize se encogió de hombros.

-Ese no es mi maldito problema. Apostaste y necesito que seas una mujer de palabra. Cógete un ovario y amárrate una trompa de Falopio y tomate el shot.- Hermione frunció el ceño.

-Bien! Pero no serás el padrino en nuestra boda.- dijo tomando el caballito y tomando el tequila, poniéndolo en la barra de nuevo, haciendo una mueca. Tomó el brazo del rubio, lamiendo la muñeca que tenía una fina línea de sal y tomó el cuello de Draco, juntando sus labios y removiéndole el limón con la lengua, todo esto haciendo que todos en el bar gritaran y aplaudieran. Era noche de partido y al parecer el lugar estaba lleno, haciendo que el rubio pusieran aun más empeño en su tarea de hacer difícil que la castaña tomará el limón de su boca.

-Qué? Qué boda? Se van a casar?- Hermione asintió, despegándose del rubio y tomando de la cerveza de él y dándole un sorbo, tratando de quitarse el sabor del tequila.

-Sí, y al parecer no serás mi padrino. La novia ha hablado.- grito el rubio, tomando un shot y abrazando a Hermione, quien estaba en su regazo.

-Eso es trampas! Soy tu único amigo!- grito Blaize, usando sus manos haciendo ademanes.- Quien será tu padrino? El idiota de Goyle, de la oficina? Ese maldito animal ni siquiera sabe hacer su trabajo…y saca copias!- Draco soltó una risa.

-Creo que tiene un buen punto, amor.- Hermione negó, haciendo un puchero.

-Eso lo hubiera pensado antes de obligarme a tomarme ese shot.- Blaize rodó los ojos, haciendo que la castaña le sacara la lengua.

-Esos ni siquiera son shots! Están usando esto como excusa para manosearse! No crea que no he visto como tus manos están en el trasero de ella!- dijo acusadoramente, haciendo al rubio encogerse de hombros, sonriendo. - De seguro es porque soy negro.-murmuro el moreno, haciendo que Hermione y Draco rodaron los ojos.- Y no quieren que una persona de mi raza vaya a su boda llena de blancos.- Hermione iba a decir algo cuando Blaize levanto la mano, haciéndola callar.- Cuantas personas de raza negra conoces, Draco?

-Solo a ti.- dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

-Y crees que a la prensa le agrade saber que no invitaste a tu boda a tu ÚNICO amigo negro? Eh? Porque créeme Draco Malfoy, que iré a la prensa.- Hermione soltó una risa, escondiendo su cara en el hombro del rubio, que solo la abrazo.

-Mi mujer ha hablado, Blaize. Si ella no te quiere invitar a la boda, no irás a la boda.- Hermione negó.

-No dije que no quiero que vaya, solo no quiero que se tu padrino.- Draco asintió.

-Un acto de racismo de tu parte, Hermione como te llames, pronto Malfoy. Gracias a mi es que siguen juntos.- Draco casi se ahoga dándole un sorbo a su cerveza.

-Eres un maldito perro mentiroso, Zabinni.- El moreno le sonrió.

-Gracias a mi siguen juntos. Sabes lo fácil que hubiera sido para mí robarte a tu novia? Una simple sonrisa y una mirada a mi hermoso, redondo y negro trasero, me la llevo a mi cama.- Hermione soltó una risa.

-No eres mi tipo, Blaize.- el moreno la miró ofendido, con una mano en el pecho.

-Como te atreves?! Yo soy el tipo de todos. Una vez me tiré a Kim Kardsashian.- Draco rodó los ojos.

-No era Kim Kardashian.- Hermione tomó un sorbo de la cerveza del rubio del nuevo.

-Claro que lo era. Nadie tiene ese trasero.

-Eso es verdad.- asintió la castaña.

-Tú tienes uno muy decente, pero no es uno de una persona de mi raza.- dijo Zabinni encogiéndose de hombros. Draco frunció el ceño.

-Deja de verle el trasero a mi prometida.- Hermione sonrió y besó al rubio. Le encantaba como se escuchaba: "prometida".

-No puedo evitarlo, se le ve muy bien en ese vestido.- Hermione sonrió cuando el rubio le tomó el trasero con ambas manos.

-Necesito sacarte de aquí para solo yo poder disfrutar de este trasero.- Hermione asintió, besándole el cuello.

-Dejen de estar tocándose. Necesito acostarme con alguien.- murmuro el moreno, mirando a su alrededor.- Tal vez le vuelva a marcar a Kim Kardashian…

-No era Kim Kardashian.- dijo el rubio, quien seguía siendo acariciado por la castaña.

-Ah, para eso si despegas tu boca de ella.-dijo Blaize, mirando hacia otro lado, tomando un poco de su cerveza.- Creo que cuando sea el padrino de tu boda haremos aquí tu despedida. Solo necesitamos incluir a unas prostitutas con unos enormes senos y muy sucias.- El rubio levanto su mano, deteniéndolo.

-No habrá prostitutas en mi despedida de soltero.- Hermione negó, frunciendo el ceño a Blaize.

-Unas strippers está bien?- Hermione negó de nuevo.

-No, qué te pasa? Ves porque mi idea de irnos a las Vegas era mejor?- Draco negó, besando la frente de Hermione.

-Mi madre nunca nos perdonaría. Tampoco Molly, te mereces una hermosa boda, amor.- Hermione hizo un puchero y cruzó los brazos.

-Te merezco a ti. No quiero una boda.- Draco le sonrió.

-Un berrinche más y tendré que enamorarme aún más de ti, de acuerdo?- Hermione sonrió, asintiendo.- Creo que necesitamos irnos ya. Mi mujer está un poco ansiosa.- Hermione asintió con ojos entrecerrados.- Ni siquiera llegarás despierta a casa, amor.

-Larguémonos de aquí, tal vez encuentre de nuevo a …

-NO ERA KIM KARDASHIAN!.- le grito de nuevo Draco, haciendo que Blaize frunciera el ceño.

-Les llamo un taxi, cierto?- pregunto Big Mike detrás de la barra. El rubio asintió.

-Puedo dejar la moto atrás?- Big Mike asintió, aventándole las llaves, haciendo que el rubio las atrapara en el aire.

-Me largo, los veo mañana.- dijo Blaize saliendo del local. Draco tomó a Hermione de la cintura, guiándole hacia afuera donde estaba la moto.

-No le pasará nada? Se me hace horrible dejarla aquí.- dijo Hermione haciendo un puchero. Draco le sonrió, se veía adorable cuando estaba alcoholizada.

-No, estará bien amor. Mañana pasaremos por ella, no podemos manejar si tomamos.- Hermione asintió.- Súbete mientras la muevo.- La castaña asintió, subiéndose a la moto mientras el rubio le removía el freno y la movía fácilmente hacia la cochera detrás del local. Cuando llegaron, Hermione suspiro.

-Creo que estoy enamorada de tu moto.- Hermione miró al rubio, quien la veía de una manera extraña.- qué pasa?

-Sabes lo sensual que te ves montando mi moto?- pregunto el rubio en voz baja, casi un susurro ronco, haciendo que el aire se atorara en la garganta de Hermione. La castaña sonrió cuando vislumbro que el rubio estaba ya con una erección en sus pantalones.

-Creo que pudo pensar en algo más sensual.- dijo Hermione, mordiéndose el labio.

-En qué?- pregunto el rubio, abriendo y cerrando los ojos, como no pudiendo creer que estaba en esa situación. Hermione desmontó la motocicleta y se removió el vestido de verano que lleva puesto, aventándolo junto a la moto, quedándose en ropa interior, montando de nuevo el vehículo. – Por el amor de dios, Hermione.- gruño el rubio, acercándose un poco.- Esa imagen se va a quedar grabada en mi cerebro por el resto de mi vida.

-Espero que esta se te quede grabada aun más.- Hermione sonrió, removiéndose el brassiere, quedándose completamente toples sobre la moto.

-Hermione, recuerdas cuando me dijiste que nunca habias hecho el amor en una motocicleta?- Hermione asintió. – Pues yo tampoco, pero estamos a punto de hacerlo.- dijo el rubio, removiéndose su camisa rápidamente y sus pantalones, quedándose completamente desnudo frente a ella.- Voltéate.- le indico el rubio, haciendo que Hermione volteara su cuerpo, quedando su espalda pegada la motor y al manubrio de la moto. En esa misma posición, el rubio montó la moto y la atrajo hacia él.

-Así?- pregunto la castaña, haciendo al rubio gruñir.

-Eres lo más sexy que he visto en toda mi vida.- susurro el rubio roncamente, mientras tocaba el torso de la castaña y juntaba sus labios. Las manos del rubio la tocaban completamente, mientras su boca y lengua la devoraban. Hermione gimió cuando el rubio le removió la ropa interior ágilmente y tocó su clítoris entre sus dedos. El rubio lamió y succionó un camino del cuello al pecho de Hermione al mismo tiempo que introducía dos dedos dentro de ella, ahora su pulgar trabajando su clítoris. Cuando el rubio le mordió un pezón, Hermione soltó un gritito.

-Agh, Draco.- La castaña bajo su mano hacia la erección del rubio, haciendo que las caderas de él se moviera junto con la mano de ella, provocando que el rubio gimiera fuertemente.

-Hermione, pronto pondré un enorme anillo en ese dedo y así esa mano se verá aun mejor alrededor de mi…Oh, así.- Hermione asintió, alcanzando sus labios, besándolo.- Necesito estar dentro de ti, amor.- Hermione asintió, recargándose de nuevo en la moto. El rubio se acomodo en la entrada de Hermione y de una sola estocada la penetro. El rubio hecho su cabeza hacia atrás soltando un gemido ronco.- Tan hermosa.- susurró en su oreja al momento de comenzar un ritmo en sus caderas.

-Draco, Draco…- Hermione cerró los ojos fuertemente y comenzó a jalarlo del cabello, haciendo al rubio gruñir más fuerte.

-Tócate, Hermosa.- Hermione asintió, pasando sus manos del cabello del rubio hacia sus pechos, haciéndola gemir al tocar sus pezones, sensible por las caricias anteriores del rubio.- Así mi amor, tócate.- gruño el rubio. Hermione dejó sus pechos y tocó el brazo del rubio, quien gruño al ver los pechos de Hermione rebotar al ritmo de sus embestidas.- Así, déjame oírte amor. Me encanta cuando no te puedes controlar.- le susurró el rubio, haciendo a Hermione gemir aun más fuerte. Los ojos del rubio bajaron hacia donde estaba conectados, las piernas de ella completamente abiertas alrededor de las caderas de él. El rubio gruño ante la vista, haciendo su ritmo aun más rápido.

-Draco!.- Gritó Hermione, haciendo que el rubio le sonriera.

-Se siente bien, Hermione?- la castaña asintió, gimiendo un poco más.- dime que tan bien se siente.- gruño el rubio.

-Se siente…bien…por dios, Draco. Estoy tan cerca…- suplico Hermione, haciendo que el rubio le sonriera aun más, penetrándola con más fuerza.

-Vente conmigo, amor. Te quiero sentir.- gruño el rubio roncamente, inclinándose hacia los pechos de Hermione, empezando a succionar la parte interna de uno de ellos.

-Oh, Draco, ahí…justo ahí…- Hermione encontró el orgasmo cuando el rubio la mordió levemente, murmurando el nombre de rubio.

-Maldita sea…-murmuro el rubio, llegando a su propio orgasmo. Draco colapso sobre Hermione, haciendo que la castaña lo abrazara. Completamente sudados permanecieron así varios minutos.

-Me gusta que me hables sucio.- murmuro Hermione, haciendo a rubio soltar una risa.

-Todo es tu culpa. Eres demasiado sensual, ni siquiera puedo respirar bien.- Hermione sonrió, acariciándole el cabello.

-No creo sentir mis piernas.- murmuro Hermione, haciendo sonreír al rubio.

-Yo te puedo cargar, no hay problema.- el rubio le tomo el rostro con ambas manos y la beso.

-Qué asco. Estas sudando.- El rubio le froto su cara contra la de ella, hacienda que Hermione tratara de cubrirse.

-Eso te da asco? Acabamos de tener sexo en un mugroso garaje sobre mi moto.

-Necesitamos un baño.- comento Hermione, hacienda que el rubio asintiera.- Necesitamos irnos antes de que alguien se de cuenta de que seguimos aquí.

-Malfoy, tu maldito taxi llegó.- grito Big Mike desde afuera, haciendo a Hermione cambiarse más rápido.

-Creo que tu trasero es mejor que el de la Kim Kardashian de Blaize.- Hermione soltó una risita y rodo los ojos.

-Creí que no era Kim Kardashian…

* * *

><p><em>El mejor regalo es un lemmon en una moto :) Acá en México es día de las madres, así que, todas aquellas que tengan la dicha de serlo o de conservar aún a su mamá, feliz día :)<em>

_El siguiente cap va a la mitad y espero (gran énfasis en ESPERO) poder subirle el próximo viernes :) Las adoro, como me han apoyado durante la historia con sus reviews y comentarios, gracias. Son lo que motiva a poder actualizarles más seguido :) _

_Como siempre, perdón por los "horrores" de ortografía, saben que no soy muy buena en eso jaja. _

_Atte: Friidaaa ( a viernes 10 de mayo del 2013 a las 8:13pm) _


	27. Chapter 27

**Disclaimer: **Solo la historia es mía.

**Un poema de amor y una pasión desesperada.**

Hermione frunció el ceño cuando escucho la puerta a los lejos. Gruñendo, tomó su almohada y la coloco sobre su cabeza, tratando de mitigar el ruido.

-¿Qué jodidos es eso? Haz que pare.- gruño Draco junto a Hermione, tratando de tomar otra almohada de la cama.- ¿Donde jodidos están todas las almohadas?- pregunto el rubio con voz ronca, mirando a su alrededor, tratando de encontrar el paradero de las almohadas.

-Creo que están en la sala…dentro del fuerte de anoche.-comentó Hermione, haciendo al rubio volvió a gruñir, cubriéndose con la sábana el rostro, tratando de mitigar el ruido y ahora la luz que se filtraba por las cortinas.

-Necesito más pastel de chocolate.- dijo con oz ronca el rubio, haciendo a Hermione soltar una risita.

-Creo que sobró un poco en el refrigerador.- exclamo la castaña, colocando la almohada bajo su nuca y mirando hacia el techo. Se quedaron callados un momento cuando volvieron a escuchar la puerta, provocando el gruñido molesto de ambos.- te amaré por el resto de mi vida si vas a abrirla.- Draco soltó una risa la oferta de Hermione.

-Ya prometiste amarme por el resto de mi vida, me propusiste matrimonio anoche, ¿recuerdas?- comentó el rubio sonriendo ampliamente, haciendo a Hermione rodo los ojos.

-¿Podemos hacer como que eso no sucedió? ¿O puedo culpar a mi estado de ebriedad?- Draco negó, acercándose a ella y removiéndole el cabello de la cara.

-No estabas ebria cuando dijiste que querías todo conmigo.- dijo el rubio, provocando a Hermione soltar un quejido e hizo un puchero, haciendo a Draco sonreír.

-Te odio.- Draco negó, besándole la mejilla a la castaña.

-Me amas, quieres todo conmigo y me propusiste matrimonio.- dijo el rubio divertido, besando el rostro de Hermione.

-Nunca me vas a dejar olvidarlo, ¿cierto?- Draco asintió, confirmándolo y besándole los labios, haciendo que Hermione soltara una risa.

-Hueles a alcohol con pastel de chocolate y tu barba pica.- El rubio sonrió, comenzando a frotar su barba en la cara de Hermione, haciéndola gritar y tratando de alejarlo. Después de unos minutos, Hermione le sonrió al rubio, acariciando su mejilla sin rasurar.- Te amo, Draco Malfoy.

-Te amo, Hermione Malfoy.- la castaña soltó una risita, haciendo que el rubio le volviera a besar los labios.- Pero…tengo que advertirte que igual te propondré matrimonio románticamente con un anillo muy costoso.- La castaña rodó los ojos ante el comentario del anillo.

-¿Estas insinuando que mi propuesta no vale?- dijo Hermione ofendida y el rubio negó.

-No, no, por supuesto que vale y todo el mundo sabrá de esa propuesta. Blaize, mi madre, los Weasley, mi oficina…- continuó el rubio mientras Hermione rodaba los ojos.

-Bien, dile a quien quieras, no me interesa. Yo voy a decir que tienes un pene pequeño.- comento la castaña, cruzándose de brazos mientras Draco se reía sonoramente.

-¿Me has visto, amor? Nadie te va a creer eso.- Hermione frunció la nariz. Los golpes en la puerta se escuchaban aun más.

-¿Y si abres?- dijo la castaña haciendo un puchero. Draco negó, volviéndose a acomodar en la cama, ahora con la cabeza recargada en el pecho de Hermione.

-Abre tú.- Hermione negó.

-Es tu casa.- discutió Hermione.

-También es la tuya, vives aquí y todo lo que es mío es tuyo.- Hermione bufó ante el comentario del rubio. En otra ocasión lo había encontrado tierno pero no ahora. Se quedaron callados un momento cuando Hermione volvió a hablar.

-Si vas a abrir la puerta, cuando regreses puede ser que me encuentre desnuda y lista para cualquier cosa…incluyendo un poco de atención oral para tu amigo.-propuso Hermione señalando la entrepierna del rubio, haciendo que Draco entrecerrara los ojos y se levantará, colocándose un bóxer.

-Pero si no estás desnuda cuando regrese, habrá consecuencias.- Hermione sonrió, asintiendo y el rubio salió de la habitación. – ¡ya voy, ya voy! Maldita sea. ¿No pueden entender una maldita indirecta?- El rubio llegó hacia la puerta donde ya lo esperaba un ansioso Max sacudiendo su cola ante las visitas inesperadas. Cuando la abrió, el rubio se vio empujado hacia dentro por su madre y su mejor amigo.

-¿Cómo que se van a casar?- chilló Narcisa emocionada, dando brinquitos en medio de la sala. El rubio frunció el ceño, mirando a Zabinni. ¿Con qué jodido derecho le había dicho a su madre de su boda con Hermione?

-Yo no le dije nada.- dijo Zabinni, levantando los brazos con gesto inocente y pasándose de largo a la cocina.- oh, pastel de chocolate.

-Aleja tus asquerosas manos de mi pastel.-grito el rubio, cerrando la puerta y caminando hacia Zabinni, quien estaba en la cocina buscando un tenedor para poder comenzar con su comida.

-No seas egoísta, comparte.- dijo el moreno con voz infantil, haciendo a Draco negar, removiendo el plato de las manos de Zabinni, lejos de él.

-No, es mío.- Draco tomó un enorme pedazo con su mano y se lo metió a la boca.

-Pero tú tienes a la mujer que los hace, dame.- se quejó el moreno, sin quitarle la vista al pastel. El rubio solo negó, aun con la boca llena.

-Y ahora se casará con ella. ¡Qué emoción!- dijo la rubia, aun dando brinquitos, ahora en la cocina junto a los hombre.

-Narcisa, dile que me comparta de su pastel.- dijo el rubio como niños pequeño, haciendo a Narcisa rodar los ojos y haciendo al moreno avanzar hacia el refrigerador.- ¿Cómo jodidos se entero?- hurgando en el refrigerador junto con Max, haciendo que el rubio se preguntara en qué momento Max había llegado a la cocina.

-Me mandaste un texto anoche.- dijo la rubia con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro, sacando su celular de la bolsa y mostrándole el texto.

-"Tu hijo se casa, madre."- leyó Draco confundido, no recordaba nunca haberle enviado ese texto.

-Puede que sea tu otro hijo.- dijo el rubio con la boca llena, encogiéndose de hombros, provocando que Narcisa le mirara molesta.

-¿Qué jodidos es esto?- interrumpió Zabinni, sacando del refrigerador un contenedor color rosa.

-Es helado de frambuesa. Hermione lo hizo anoche.- comentó el rubio, tomando más pastel. Blaize se encogió de hombros, tomó una cuchara y lo llevo al sillón.

-¿Qué está pasando?- preguntó Hermione desde el pasillo, vistiendo la camisa del rubio que le llegaba hasta la mitad de los muslos, mirando a todos un poco confundida.

-¡Hermione, qué emoción!- chilló Narcisa de nuevo.- ¡Se van a casar! No podría estar más feliz.- Hermione le sonrió un poco, asintiendo.

-¿Cómo sabes que no nos hemos casado ya?- pregunto el rubio quien procedió a tomar un sorbo del cartón de leche del refrigerador. Narcisa detuvo sus brinquitos en ese momento y entrecerró los ojos, mirando al rubio amenazantemente.

-Si me dices justo ahora que ya están casados, te juro Draco Malfoy por la vida de tu abuela que no vivirás para la Luna de miel.- Draco soltó una risa, devolviendo el cartón de leche al refrigerador.- pero por otro lado, eso es bueno, ya que ahora no tienen excusas para darme nietos.- Hermione rodó los ojos, avanzando hacia la sala, tomando las almohadas, cobijas y cobijas que estaban tiradas por el fuerte y colocándolas en el sillón ordenadamente.

-Narcisa, no tendremos nietos ahora o en un futuro cercano.- dijo Hermione tranquilamente, haciendo que Narcisa hiciera un puchero.

-Bien, corran el riesgo. ¿Qué tal que me muero saliendo del departamento y me quedé sin conocer a mis nietos?- comentó Narcisa dramáticamente, llevándose una mano al corazón, haciendo a su hijo rodar los ojos.

-La única manera de que mueras en este momento será cuando te asesine si sigues mencionando a los jodidos nietos.- dijo Blaize desde el sillón con Max, todavía comiendo helado del contenedor rosa.

-Tú ni siquiera continúes, Blaize Zabinni. Que tu madre, que en paz descanse, estaría igual. De perdido mi hijo a encontrado una buena mujer, pero ¿tu?- le gritó la rubia desde su lugar en la cocina, haciendo a Zabinni sonreír.

-La vida de soltero es mi estilo de vida, Narcisa.- la rubia le miró frustrada desde su lugar.

-Si, como sea.- comentó Narcisa rindiéndose y volteándose a ver a la castaña.- ¡la boda! Me imagino color blanco y color vino, borgoña. Clásico y elegante a la vez.- Hermione se encogió de hombros, doblando correctamente la última sábana.- ¡Oh, me divertiré tanto planeando esto!- terminó Narcisa con un chillido, haciendo que el rubio se acercara a ella y le tomara por los hombros, mirándola a los ojos.

-Madre, esta no es tu boda. Es de Hermione. Así que necesitas incluirla junto con sus amigas y a Molly, ¿de acuerdo?- Narcisa sonrió, haciendo un gesto con la mano, restándole importancia a las palabras del rubio.

-Claro que las incluiré. Conozco la emoción de cuando tu hijo se casará y aunque ella ya lo ha experimentado varias veces, se que estará igual de emocionada.- Narcisa sonrió ampliamente, regresando su atención a la castaña.- ¿ya decidieron una fecha, el lugar, en qué estado será, algo?- Hermione negó un poco incómoda. Por el amor de dios, apenas se habían comprometido anoche. No podía creer que Narcisa estuviera haciendo esas preguntas. El rubio notó la incomodidad de Hermione y caminó hacia ella, pasándole un brazo por los hombros y besándole la frente.

-Madre, todo esto pasó anoche, no esperamos planear la boda justo ahora.- Narcisa hizo una mueca, inconforme con la lentitud de su hijo y su futura nuera con los planes.

-¿Cuándo piensan hacerlo? ¡Una boda tarda años! Más una del tamaño de la suya, la cual es enorme…

-Eso dijo Kim Kardashian cuando vio mí…

-¡NO ERA KIM KARDASHIAN!- grito el rubio.

-…Llena de invitados. Todos tus socios y cliente, Draco. La familia de Hermione, nuestra familia. Serán por lo menos 200 invitados si lo reducimos bastante.- Hermione se mordió el labio, nerviosa.

-No quiero una boda enorme.- susurró la castaña, mirando el suelo.

-Pero tiene que ser enorme. Imagina los clientes de Draco si no son invitados a la boda.- comentó Narcisa un poco sorprendida. Draco solo rodó los ojos a su madre.

-Eso no me interesa, madre. Podemos hacer algo pequeño, la familia y ya.- Narcisa abrió los ojos como platos, sorprendida ante las palabras de su hijo.

-Con los Weasley tienes a cien invitados.- Hermione suspiro rendida. No había pensado en el tamaño de su boda pero justo ahora, tenía sentido que fuera una boda grande.

-¿Qué tal si hacemos la ceremonia civil y de la iglesia privada y la fiesta para todos?- pregunto Zabinni, metiéndose un poco más de helado a la boca.- porque seamos honestos, la mayoría de los clientes irán para mantener apariencias y a beber alcohol , así que la parte que importa, la cual es la boda, puede ser privada. Así nadie se ofende.- dijo el moreno encogiéndose de hombros.

-Me agrada. ¿Quién diría que no eras un completo idiota?- pregunto el rubio, mirando al moreno seguir comiendo.

-¡Oh, qué emoción! Necesitamos escoger una fecha…

-¿Puede ser después de que el local de Hermione esté listo y avanzando? No quiero tampoco volverla loca preparando un local y aparte una boda.- comentó el rubio a su madre haciendo que Hermione le mirara con una sonrisa. A veces pensaba que podía leer su mente.

-¡Oh, claro que sí! Pero, Hermione, si lo que te preocupa son los preparativos, de eso nos podemos encargar Molly y yo, no te apures.- comentó Narcisa, como quien no quiere la cosa, haciendo a Hermione asentir.

-Sí, pero de verdad me gustaría que todo fuera después de la apertura del local. Además así nos da más tiempo de juntar más dinero para la boda y…

-¡Oh, no, querida, no!- interrumpió Narcisa haciendo un gesto con la mano, restándole importancia.- Todo será por parte nuestra.- Hermione se mordió el labio, mirando al rubio.- ¡No, será con el dinero de los Black! ¡Ha sido guardado por siglos solo para esto!- Draco se encogió de hombros, besando la frente de Hermione.- No es que piense que no eres capaz de pagar la boda es solo que la boda será enorme gracias a Draco y sus clientes y además, mi familia ha estado esperando este momento desde que nació Draco, así que, de verdad, me encantaría correr con los gastos de la boda.- comento Narcisa, con la mano en el pecho, mirando a Hermione seriamente. La castaña se mordió el labio, incomoda, viendo al rubio, quien solo se encogió de hombros.

-Pero me gustaría comprar mi propio vestido.- se rindió Hermione, haciendo a Narcisa sonreír complacida.

-¡Claro que sí! No te preocupes. ¡Oh, qué emoción, Draco!- Narcisa chilló de nuevo, comenzando con los brinquitos otra vez.- Oh, esto lo tiene que saber Andrómeda y Bellatrix, se morirán de la envidia.- terminó Narcisa, sacando su celular y presionando la pantalla rápidamente, haciendo al rubio rodar los ojos y besó de nuevo la frente de la castaña.

-¿Y si salimos a desayunar?- propuso Draco y Hermione asintió, besándole la mandíbula al rubio.

-A almorzar querrás decir. Son las jodidas once de la mañana.- se quejó Zabinni, terminando el helado y caminando hacia la cocina para ponerlo de vuelta en su sitio. Draco le dio una patada en el trasero a Blaize al momento de pasar junto a él, haciendo que este se volteara y le diera un puñetazo.- eres un idiota, Draco.- El rubio solo soltó una risa.

-¿Quieres ir a almorzar con nosotros?- preguntó Hermione con una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro. Zabinni se llevó la mano al pecho, ofendido.

-Pensé que ya estaba invitado, me ofendes, cariño.- Draco le devolvió el puñetazo.

-Eres un idiota Zabinni. No le digas cariño a mi mujer.- El moreno sonrió.

-Pero seré el idiota más guapo de la boda. Además, como seré el padrino necesito empezar a planear la despedida de soltero.- Draco negó.

-No quiero tus cosas de perdición.- dijo el rubio, tomando su pantalón de mezclilla que estaba sobre una silla y poniéndoselo, justo ahí, frente a todos.

-No será de perdición…- dijo el moreno, levantando las cejas.

-Dije que no. Amor, ¿puedes decirle a este imbécil que no?- Hermione solo negó, dándole un beso al rubio en la mejilla.

-No.- la castaña se alejó hacia la recamara.

-Mas te vale que te vistas con algo decente, amor, o no me haré responsable de mis actos.- Hermione solo le guiño el ojo, cerrando la puerta de la recamara.

Media hora después, los tres estaban sentados en la mesa de un restaurante.

-No puedo creer que este lugar todavía exista.- comentó Zabinni, mirando a su alrededor. Hermione le miro confundida.

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué tiene este lugar?- la castaña miro también a su alrededor, confundida.

-Aquí trabajaba mi madre.- comentó el moreno encogiéndose de hombros, haciendo a Hermione mirarlo tristemente. El moreno nunca hablaba de su madre y la castaña solo sabía que ya había fallecido.

-Lo siento mucho, Blaize.- El moreno solo se encogió de hombros, restándole importancia.

-Le encantaba este lugar. Nos traía aquí cada domingo en la tarde, sin falta, a tomar chocolate con galletas. ¿Te acuerdas?- comentó el moreno con brillo en los ojos, haciendo al rubio asentir con una sonrisa.

-Siempre. ¿Recuerdas como se enoja mamá porque llegábamos llenos de azúcar a la casa?- Ambos hombres soltaron una risa, haciendo a la castaña sonreír de lo feliz y relajados se veían ambos.

-Le hubiera encantado ver a su "blanquito" casarse.- comentó el moreno en voz baja, haciendo que Draco le sonriera tristemente.

-¿Les ofrezco algo de tomar?- interrumpió la mesera oportunamente.

-Café para empezar.- comentó el moreno, tomando el menú que había dejado la mesera frente a él. LA mujer asintió y se retiro.

-Pide los chilaquiles con pollo. Es comida mexicana y están deliciosos.- Hermione asintió sonriéndoles a ambos.

-Bien, quiero uno de esos también.- comentó Hermione, señalando el área de postres del menú.

-¿De verdad, amor? Teniendo miles de magdalenas y pastel en casa, ¿quieres pedir uno aquí?- Hermione asintió, cerrando su menú, viendo al rubio con una sonrisa.

-Esas las hago yo, quiero probar la comida de otra gente.- El rubio asintió, cerrando también su menú.

-Por cierto, ¿cómo va el local?- preguntó Blaize, mordiendo un pedazo de pan de la mesa. A la castaña se iluminó el rostro inmediatamente.

-Perfecto, Blaize. No lo reconocerías por dentro si lo vieras.- EL moreno sonrió también.- Están arreglando lo del gas, para que alcance a todos los hornos. Ya una vez hecho eso, probablemente en dos días, iremos a pintar el lugar.- El moreno frunció el ceño.

-¿Tu vas a pintarlo?- Hermione asintió, orgullosa.- Sabes que hay gente para eso, ¿verdad?- la castaña rodó los ojos.

-Te voy a decir lo mismo que le dije a Draco cuando mencionó el pagarle a alguien para poder pintar el local.- El rubio rodó los ojos.- Es parte del proceso. Siempre que te mudas a una casa, departamento, local, etc., necesitas pintarlo. Le hablas a tus amigos y familiares y te ayudan a pintar y a mudarte.- El moreno le miro con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Para que molestar a tus familiares y amigos si le puedes pagar a alguien para que lo haga? ¡Y profesionalmente!- La castaña les miro frustrada.

-Es parte del proceso de bienvenida. Así que, en cuanto esté listo, iremos a pintar.

-¿Qué tal si tengo Parkinson? ¿Y al pintar mancho todo a mi paso?- Hermione entrecerró los ojos.

-No lo tienes, gracias al cielo.

-¿Qué tal si no tengo una mano? ¿Me harías ir a pintar un local, forzándome a ver a todos los demás pintar con las dos manos? Eres tan cruel.- La castaña sonrió a la mesera quien trajo los cafés. Después de ordenar, el rubio habló.

-¿Cómo va lo de los permisos?- Zabinni se encogió de hombros.

-Pan comido. Probablemente me los den el lunes.- El rubio asintió.

-¿Qué permisos?- pregunto Hermione confundida.

-Los del local. Necesitamos permisos para vender comida y hacerla ahí mismo. Necesitan saber que sea salubre y que esté todo en orden. Probablemente verificarán que el local esté en buena condiciones una vez que esté a punto de abrir.- Hermione asintió lentamente, completamente confundida. ¿Cómo jodidos no sabía acerca de todo eso? Nunca se le había ocurrido todo el proceso legal de abrir un negocio.

-¿Y tú estás haciendo eso?- El moreno asintió, tomando café.

-Además de el registro del nombre del local, los impuestos, la papelería del cambio de dueño.- El rubio asintió, confirmando lo que el moreno mencionaba.- Además, todo el proceso con el departamento de salud. Esos perros mal nacidos.- Hermione le miro un poco atontada.

-No puede ser. ¿Todo eso?

-No es para tanto. Hemos tenido más trabajo en la oficina que esto.- Hermione le sonrió.

-Aún así. El que hagas esto por nosotros es…demasiado.- el moreno le resto importancia.

-No te preocupes, Hermione. No es como si no pensará comer gratis de por vida ahí.- la castaña asintió, sonriendo. Complacida de poder pagarle de alguna manera todo el trabajo del moreno. Cuando recibieron su comida, seguían hablando del local.

-Después de pintar, necesitamos acomodar todo en la parte de atrás. No puede quedar nada en la bodega aún.- Hermione asintió, comiendo de su plato.- Después acomodar todos los muebles del frente. Mesas, sillas, aparadores, sillones, lámparas, cuadros, mostradores, etc.- El moreno asintió.

-Si te puedes conseguir a meseras sensuales, mucho mejor.- comentó el moreno, guiñándole el ojo a Hermione.

-Ni pienses que dejaré que te tires a todas las meseras, Blaize.- El moreno solo sonrió ampliamente.

-Como si pudieras evitarlo, preciosa.- terminó el moreno, llevándose un sorbo de café a la boca.

-Podemos poner un par de mesas por fuera. Para hacerlo más atractivo visualmente.- Hermione asintió, haciendo una lista mental de todo lo que tenía que comprar en línea más tarde. Desde el fiasco de la última vez que compró con Molly, Ginny, Luna y Narcisa, no quería salir a ningún lado de compras.

-Cubiertos, platos, tazas, vasos, servilletas, especieros, etc.- comenzó Zabinni, comiendo.

-Son demasiadas cosas.- comentó Hermione un poco mortificada.

-No es tanto, amor. La mayoría las podemos comprar en línea o en una tienda de mayoreo. Creo que sería mejor si las servilletas fueran personalizadas con el logo de la empresa.- Hermione frunció el ceño.

-Eso no será más costoso.- El rubio asintió, encogiéndose de hombros.

-Pero vale la pena. Te llevas el nombre de la empresa contigo a todos lados, es publicidad barata.- la castaña asintió.

-No sé nada de negocios.- comentó un poco frustrada.

-Nosotros sí.- comentó Zabinni sonriéndole.

-No te preocupes, amor. Esto no es nada comparado a cuando tu negocio se vuelva exitoso y reconocido.- Hermione rodó los ojos ante las palabras del rubio.

-También necesitamos meseras, cajeras, y personal de cocina.- Hermione asintió.

-Necesitamos a alguien que sepa hacer galletas. No me salen por nada del mundo.- comentó Hermione, haciendo al rubio sonreírle.

-¿Puedes hacer helado de frambuesa pero no puedes hacer galletas?- comentó incrédulo Zabinni, haciendo a Hermione asentir.- ¿En qué jodido mundo pasa eso? Las galletas son de lo más sencillo del jodido mundo.

-Déjala en paz, Zabinni.- amenazó el rubio, haciendo al moreno rodar los ojos.

-No es burla, es solo que es extraño.- terminó encogiéndose de hombros.

-Tú no podrías hacer galletas aunque tu jodida vida dependiera de ello.- dijo el rubio, haciendo el moreno le mirara ofendido.

-¿por qué lo dices? ¿Por qué soy negro?- Tanto Draco como Hermione rodaron los ojos.- ¿Crees que lo único que puedo cocinar son cosas fritas? Eres un maldito racista, Draco.- La mesera trajo la cuenta, poniéndola en medio de la mesa, haciendo que el moreno la tomara y la colocara en frente del rubio.- Mi amigo el blanco paga. No quiero sacar el dinero de las drogas que vendí.- La mesera le miro asustada.

-No le de importancia.- comentó Hermione.

-Claro, nadie les da importancia a las personas de mi raza a menos que encuentren un cadáver, ahí sí. Todos van a asumir que yo lo maté.- Hermione miró apenada a la mesera, quien lo veía todavía asustada.

-Blaize…

-¡HAY PRESIDENTES NEGROS, POR EL AMOR DE DIOS!

-¡BASTA! A nadie le importa tu color de piel. Eres tú quien lo menciona en cada puto momento y escuchas cosas que no tienen nada que ver con el racismo.- exclamó Draco, tomando la mano de Hermione y saliendo del local, ambos seguidos por el moreno.

-Malditos racistas de mierda.

-Es peor que un jodido niño.- comentó en voz baja el rubio.

-¿Sabes quien no discrimina nunca a los negros? Kim Kardashian. Ella no me...

- ¡NO ERA KIM KARDASHIAN!

* * *

><p><em>Primera vez que actualizo en la mañana con el sol recién salido. Después de mucho (¡MUCHO!) sin actualizar, por fín les traje un capítulo de "Un poema..." recién hecho. <em>

_Como siempre, sus opiniones y comentarios con mucho gusto los leeré en los reviews (dejen algo más que "no me gusta" es incomodísimo que alguien te diga que no le gusta algo sin decir el porque y/o el como mejorarlo) _

_Como siempre, MUCHAS GRACIAS por siquiera pasarse por aquí a leer lo que escribo. De verdad, no saben lo maravilloso que es el ver que tu historia tiene tantas visitas. De verdad, gracias. _

_Por último, estoy escribiendo una historia nueva llamada "Mala Praxis" (link en mi profile) es COMPLETAMENTE diferente a esta historia pero aún así, espero se pasen a leerla un poco. _

_Atte: friidaaa (a 14 de noviembre del 2013 a las 8:28AM) _


	28. Chapter 28

**Disclaimer: **Ningún personaje es mío.

**Un poema de amor y una pasión desesperada.**

-Si no me dejas en paz, te juro que no te tocaré en todo el fin de semana.- advirtió Hermione sin despegar sus ojos de la magdalena que estaba decorando en ese momento. Después de un momento Hermione gritó.- ¡Draco!

-¿Qué paso?- pregunto el rubio desde la sala.

-¿Puedes venir por Max? Solo está mirándome, rogándome con los ojos que se me caiga al piso otro cupcake.- El rubio entró a la cocina sonriéndole a la castaña.

-Max ama tus postres….- El rubio abrazó a Hermione por la espalda, besándole el cuello.- no tanto como yo, un poquito menos.- la castaña sonrió, besando al rubio rápidamente.

-Necesitas dejar de distraerme, tengo que terminar esto para hoy en la noche.- comentó Hermione, deshaciéndose del abrazo del rubio y devolviendo su vista a los postres frente a ella. Draco tomó una salchicha del refrigerador y se la dio al perro.- Por cierto, no creas que no sé lo que estas tramando.- comentó Hermione sin dejar de mover su mano con el betún sobre el cupcake.

-No se dé que hablas.- dijo el rubio con una enorme sonrisa ante lo cual Hermione le miro con una ceja enarcada.

-Paseándote por aquí en tus bóxers.- El rubio se encogió de hombros, aun sonriendo.

-Esto…- dijo señalando su torso desnudo.-… pudo haber sido tuyo en la mañana pero preferiste ir con mi madre a no sé donde jodidos.- Hermione rodó los ojos.

-Tenía que ir a medirme el vestido de esta noche.- comentó la castaña con voz cansada.

-Excusas para no tocarme.- exclamo el rubio con voz dramática, mordiendo su puño, haciendo a Hermione soltar una risita.

-¿Qué tal?- pregunto la castaña, señalando su trabajo. En la barrita de la cocina había una base de 3 niveles. En la parte más alta un pastel blanco con fondant blanco y el número 7 encima. Lo mismo con los cupcakes, todos cubiertos con fondant blanco y un delicado listón negro de regalo con fondant negro.

-Se ven increíbles, amor.- admiró el rubio, haciendo a Hermione sonreír satisfecha. No quería avergonzar al rubio en la fiesta de aniversario de su compañía.

-¿De verdad?- Draco asintió, tratando de tomar uno, haciendo que Hermione le diera un golpe en la mano.- Debes de ser completamente honesto porque todos lo van a ver en tu fiesta.- El rubio rodó los ojos.

-Están perfectos, amor. Además, cuando todos los prueben no creo que habrá ninguna queja sobre la presentación.- Hermione asintió lentamente, sonriendo.- ¿Por qué no tienen betún? El betún es lo más rico del pastel.- se quejó el rubio, mirando las magdalenas tristemente.

-Estos son las bases nada más. Estos son los que van a ir alrededor de las bases.- comentó Hermione, sacando una cajita con el logo del local de la castaña. Al abrirla, encontraron con cupcakes con betún blanco y decoraciones de fondant negro. Varias con corazones, flores y el número 7 en alusión a los años que festejaba la compañía.

-De esto es de lo que estaba hablando.- dijo tomando uno y metiéndoselo a la boca rápidamente, haciendo a Hermione rodar los ojos.- Sin ofender, amor, pero un cupcake es más atractivo cuando tiene betún encima.- la castaña asintió, cerrando la cajita.

-Lo sé pero el fondant se ve más elegante. Además, son pocos y a la gente le gusta.- El rubio se encogió de hombros solamente.

-¿A qué hora nos tenemos que ir de aquí?- pregunto el rubio, rascándose distraídamente el abdomen.

-¿Es tu fiesta y no sabes?- pregunto Hermione incrédula.

-Claro que no lo sé. No me interesa. Solo sé el lugar donde se llevara a cabo, el postre para los invitados y mi postre.- dijo tomando a Hermione de la cadera y acercándola a él. Hermione soltó una risa y abrazo al rubio por el cuello, besando a Draco levemente en los labios.

-Parece muy seguro de lo que cenará está noche, Señor Malfoy.- dijo Hermione juguetona, haciendo que el rubio le besara el cuello y tomara su trasero con ambas manos.

-Claro que estoy seguro. Tengo un postre demasiado arrogante que me propuso matrimonio en medio de un sucio callejón sin ningún tipo de diamante preparado previamente.- Hermione le sonrió, mordiéndole levemente la mandíbula sin rasurar.

-¿Sin ningún diamante?- Draco asintió haciendo un puchero.

-Como si fuera una golfa barata.- Hermione soltó una risa, acariciando con sus manos el cabello del rubio.

-Podemos hacer que pida una disculpa, ¿no crees?- Draco asintió, todavía acariciando el trasero de Hermione.

-¿Cama o sillón, preciosa?- Hermione rodó los ojos.

-Como si hiciera una diferencia.-Draco asintió e iba a besarla cuando la puerta de entrada se abrió de un portazo.

-¡EN TU PERRA CARA, HERMIONE GRANGER!- gritó Ginny, entrando al departamento directamente hacia la cocina con una bandeja de hornear en su mano.

-¿Qué jodidos haces aquí?- preguntó el rubio molesto al verse interrumpido, de nuevo, en su departamento. Odiaba como todos entraban a su departamento como si nada.

-Te dije que podía hacerlas.- dijo la pelirroja, aventando bruscamente la bandeja en la barrita, sin tocar las magdalenas que ya estaba ahí.

-¿Las terminaste e inmediatamente viniste para acá?- pregunto Hermione con burla, haciendo a la pelirroja mirarle con los ojos entrecerrados.

-Claro que no. Hice que Harry las probara primero.- la castaña sonrió con burla, tomando una galleta de la bandeja y dándole un mordisco.

-¿Por qué jodidos llegas a mi casa como si te estuviera cogiendo al presidente del país?- Ginny rodó los ojos -ante la pregunta del rubio.

-La muy perra de tu novia…-dijo enfatizando la palabra perra.-… dijo que no podía hornear ni para salvar mi vida. Así que me propuse hacer algo que ni ella sabe hacer: galletas.- Draco miró las galletas.

-Son galletas de mantequilla, ¿Qué tan difícil puede ser?- Ginny le miró furiosa.

-Es difícil porque tu novia no sabe hacerlo y…

-Wow, Ginny. ¿Qué es ese sabor que…?

-Nuez moscada.- dijo Ginny con una sonrisa de satisfacción. Hermione saboreó la galleta en su boca, de verdad era muy buena.- Y eso no es todo.- dijo sacando de su bolso varias galletas en una bolsa de plástico.- hice de varios sabores.- Hermione y Draco tomaron la pequeña bolsita y sacaron varias galletas. Desde las más sencillas como mantequilla, vainilla, chocolate hasta las más complicadas como las de avena.

-¿De verdad tu las hiciste?- pregunto Hermione con la boca llena. La pelirroja solo sonrió satisfecha.

-¿Por qué no sabía que podías cocinar?- pregunto el rubio tomando otra galleta de la bolsa.

-No es como si anduviera por la vida diciéndole a todo el mundo: "¡Hey, me gusta cocinarle a mi marido de vez en cuando!"- comentó la pelirroja encogiéndose de hombros.- Las hubiera decorado pero no cuento con las herramientas en mi casa.- la pelirroja tomó su bolso y se dio la media vuelta.- Me largo, solo quería callarle la boca a tu novia.

-Prometida.- corrigió el rubio con la boca llena de galleta haciendo a la pelirroja detenerse en seco en su lugar. Ginny se dio la media vuelta con la boca abierta.

-¿Prometida?- pregunto en voz baja a lo que el rubio solo asintió, sonriendo de oreja a oreja.- ¡OH POR DIOS!- Hermione se cubrió las orejas ante el grito de su amiga, quien ahora estaba dando brinquitos en su lugar, emocionada por la noticia.

-Sí esa es la reacción de mi madre y la de tu mejor amiga, no estoy seguro si quiero estar presente cuando lo sepa Molly.- comentó el rubio, tomando un sorbo de leche directo del cartón, haciendo a Hermione fruncir la nariz.

-¿Puedes dejar de hacer eso? Es anti-higiénico.- Draco negó, colocando de nuevo el cartón de leche en su lugar.- no quiero tomar leche con toda tu saliva en ella.- Draco soltó una risa, echando la cabeza para atrás de manera dramática.

-Mi saliva ha estado en todas las partes de tu cuerpo, hermosa. No te me pongas rebelde ahora.- Hermione rodó los ojos y el rubio le dio una nalgada.- bien, me retiro de mi sala ya que, por lo visto, no te piensas ir pronto.- señaló el rubio viendo como la pelirroja daba saltitos en su lugar y había colocado su bolsa en el sillón de la sala.

-¡OH POR DIOS, HERMIONE!- La castaña le sonrió, asintiendo con la cabeza.- No lo puedo creer.- comentó la pelirroja, caminando hacia Hermione y tomándola de la mano para jalarla hacia el sillón.

-¿No puedes creer que me vaya a casar?- comentó Hermione con voz seria, haciendo a su amiga rodar los ojos, ambas sentándose en el sillón.

-No. Lo que no puedo creer es que Draco te pidiera matrimonio tan pronto.- dijo Ginny soltando un chillido al final. La castaña asintió, mordiéndose el labio levemente.

-Pues de hecho…fue al revés.- dijo Hermione lentamente, haciendo a Ginny mirarle confundida.- Fui yo quien le propuso matrimonio al rubio.- la pelirroja le miro con la boca semiabierta, sin mover un solo músculo.

-¿Tú…a él?- Hermione asintió, encogiéndose de hombros.

-Fue algo del momento, algo improvisado. No lo planee.- Ginny frunció el ceño, mirando a la castaña incrédula.

-A menos que él estuviera con su cabeza entre tus piernas descubriendo tu punto G, no hay ninguna puta razón de por el cual esa pregunta salga de tu boca hacia el hombre que conoces hace menos de… ¡no sé cuantos jodidos meses!- terminó Ginny, haciendo un gesto con la mano, enfatizando sus palabras.

-¿Por qué estás tan molesta? ¡Estabas muy feliz hace un jodido momento!- comentó Hermione, levantando la voz, haciendo a la pelirroja rodar los ojos.

-Claro que sí estaba feliz hace un jodido momento. ¡Cuando pensé que te ibas a casar por qué habías ACEPTADO la propuesta de matrimonio de tu novio, no OFRECIDO una!- gritó Ginny, haciendo a Hermione enojarse aún más.

-¿ESO QUE TIENE QUE VER? Si él me lo pidió o yo a él, no tiene importancia.- Ginny molesta.

-Claro que la tiene. ¿Qué les vas a decir a tus hijos cuando…?- Ginny se quedó un momento sin palabras, mirando al vacío.- ¿Estás embarazada? ¿Por eso lo hiciste?- Hermione frunció el ceño, mirándola incrédula.

-¿Eso que tiene que ver con eso? ¿De verdad crees que le propondría matrimonio a Draco solo por eso?

-Yo no sé, por eso te estoy preguntando. Esto no es como la Hermione que conozco.- comentó Ginny, mirándole preocupada.- Es más bien como…

-¿Cómo qué?- pregunto la castaña molesta.

-Cómo la Hermione de antes.- susurró Ginny, mirándola con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro, haciendo que la castaña le mirara molesta.

-Oh, ¿o sea que la única razón por la cual yo, la Hermione de "ahora" se casaría con Draco es porque estoy embarazada?- gritó Hermione molesta a una pelirroja quien la veía con una sonrisa. Justo cuando Hermione terminó la oración, ambas escucharon como una caja caía al suelo, a los pies de una Narcisa mirándole incrédula en el marco de la puerta.

-¿Estás embarazada? ¡OH POR DIOS! – chilló la rubia, entrando al departamento, abrazando a Hermione fuertemente, casi sacándole el aire.

-¿Quién está embarazada?- pregunto Zabinni, quien venía detrás de Narcisa con dos trajes negros en una bolsa de tintorería.

-¡Hermione!- gritó Narcisa emocionada.

-¿Hermione está embarazada?- pregunto el rubio entrando a la sala mirando la escena confundido.

-¡NO!- chilló Hermione, removiendo a Narcisa de sus brazos y mirando a todos seriamente.

-No te preocupes, Hermione, no tenemos porque decir nada hasta después de la boda. Ahora tenemos que planear todo esto mucho más rápido que lo normal…- Hermione rodó los ojos ante la rubia emocionada.

-¿Por qué no sabía que estabas embarazada? Se supone que soy el padre.- se quejó el rubio, quien no se había movido de su lugar.

-¡Mazel tov!- grito el moreno, abrazando fuertemente a Hermione.- Voy a ser el padrino de la boda y el padrino de su hijo.- Hermione gruño y lo empujo levemente, quitándoselo de encima.

-Claro que no. Todos están locos.- dijo Hermione frustrada ante la situación.

-¿Cómo que no?- le preguntó Zabinni ofendido.- ¿Esto es porque soy…?

-¡NO! ¡NO ES POR QUE ERES NEGRO, BLAIZE!- gritó Hermione, mirándolo seriamente.- Tú, no serás el padrino de mi bebé.- dijo señalando al moreno.- Tú, no serás abuela, ni tú el padre.- dijo señalando a Narcisa y luego al rubio.- Porque no existe ningún bebé.- terminó Hermione, respirando hondo, tratando de calmarse.

-Bueno, no es un bebé aún, pero no nos pongamos técnicos…- comentó Narcisa encogiéndose de hombros.

-¡NO! No estoy embarazada, Narcisa. No lo estaremos en un futuro cercano tampoco. Necesitas dejar esa idea de los bebés desde ahora hasta que yo anuncie mi embarazo.- Narcisa asintió lentamente, un poco asustada.- y tú.- dijo señalando a Ginny.- No existe una nueva Hermione ni una vieja Hermione, soy yo. Lo único que ha cambiado es Draco. Así que, te guste o no mi propuesta de matrimonio, esto se va a llevar a cabo.- Ginny asintió rápidamente.- bien, ahora…sí ya dejamos de hablar de tonterías y de molestar a Hermione, podemos…

-¿Por qué estás tan molesta?- pregunto Zabinni, ganándose una mirada molesta de Hermione.- Por dios, deben de ser las hormonas del embarazo.- comentó Zabinni en voz baja, haciendo a Ginny soltar una risita.

-¡Largo! ¡Fuera de mi casa ahora!- gritó Hermione señalando la puerta del departamento.

-Yo ya me iba.- dijo Ginny sonriendo tomando su bolsa.- Prueba todas las galletas y me avisas que tal. Y si eres buena chica, puedo trabajar medio tiempo en tu tienda.- dijo encogiéndose de hombros y saliendo del lugar. Todos se quedaron callados un momento hasta que el moreno rompió el silencio.

-¿Medio tiempo? Esta gente que cree que porque son amigos de años pueden hacer lo que quieran.- terminó Zabinni, negando lentamente la cabeza.- Lamentable de verdad.

-Tú también, Blaize. No te quiero ver aquí.- le dijo Hermione, señalando de nuevo la puerta.

-¿Qué? ¿Me estás corriendo?- Hermione asintió, aún con el ceño fruncido.- yo solo venía a vestirme con Draco para el jodido evento.

-No me interesa. He tenido demasiado de ti el día de hoy.- comento Hermione, masajeando su frente un poco.

-¿Esto es porque soy…?

-¡ESTO NO ES POR TU JODIDO COLOR DE PIEL, MALDITA SEA!- grito Hermione.

-Amigo, controla a tu mujer.- dijo Zabinni.

-Cállate, imbécil. No le hables así, no es un animal.- dijo el rubio.

-¿Saben qué? No me importa. Hagan lo que quieran, yo iré a tomar un largo baño de burbujas.- Hermione se dio la vuelta y caminó hacia su recamara.- Nadie me interrumpa hasta que sea hora de vestirme para el jodido evento.- dijo mirando a Narcisa, quien solo asintió. La castaña cerró la puerta de su habitación, recargándose en ella y respirando hondo.

-¿Seguro que no está embarazada? Porque con ese humor de seguro tiene gemelas allá adentro.- comentó Zabinni desde la sala.

* * *

><p><em>Capítulo cortito pero necesitaba sacarme esa espinita del embarazo de Hermione. Muchas de ustedes pensaban que sí estabaestaría embarazada en realidad, pero no. No tendremos bebés rubios durante la historia. _

_En el siguiente cap (que está en proceso y espero subirlo lo más pronto que me permita mi inspiración) veremos el evento de la empresa del rubio. Veremos a Narcisa, Bellatrix y Andrómeda juntas :) Espero a los Weasley tambien. _

De nuevo: ¡GRACIAS! Por todos y cada uno de ustedes que se toman el tiempo de leer/compartir/comentar esta historia (tanto lo bueno y lo malo) sin ustedes esto no tendría sentido.

Los amo.

Atte: friidaaa (A 18 de noviembre del 2013 a las 10:48pm)


	29. Chapter 29

**Disclaimer: NADA es mío *carita triste***

_**Un poema de amor y una pasión desesperada. **_

Hermione sonrió nerviosa y se pellizcó el brazo levemente. Necesitaba detenerse con los nervios. Este era un día importante para ella y para Draco.

Hoy era la cena de Aniversario de "Black Empire", la primera vez que "Hermione Homemade Cupcakes" sería anfitrión de un evento grande y la primera vez que ella conocería a la familia de su futuro esposo. La castaña solo conocía a Narcisa y aunque la trataba con cariño, eso no quería decir que los demás lo harían.

Decir que estaba nerviosa era poco.

Hermione volvió a mirarse al espejo y sonrió satisfecha. Al menos su vestuario era hermoso. Narcisa lo había elegido para ella y Hermione nunca había usado algo tan costoso en su vida y tan ella. Narcisa sabía que Hermione nunca había usado un vestido costoso en su vida y que Hermione se sentiría incómoda en él toda la noche, entonces, se comprometieron en el vestuario. Hermione estaba usando una blusa negra sencilla con los hombros descubiertos y que dejaba descubierto un pequeño pedazo de su estómago junto con una falda de tulle blanca hasta la rodilla. Hermione se sentía cómoda y como una princesa. Lo amaba pero sabía que la mitad de la fiesta estaría al pendiente de que nada le pasara a su hermoso atuendo.

-Hermione, sabes donde dejé…- Hermione se dio la media vuelta, desviando la mirada del espejo y colocándola en el rubio, quien la miraba como si nunca la hubiera visto en su vida.- Wow…- Hermione se sonrojó cuando el rubio la recorrió con la mirada de arriba abajo con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro.

-¿Te gusta?- pregunto la castaña con una sonrisa, dándose la media vuelta, dejando que el rubio admirara por completo el vestido en su cuerpo.

-¿Qué si me gusta?- preguntó de vuelta el rubio, acercándose a ella y abrazándola fuertemente por la cintura, haciéndola sentir su erección.- Puedes llevar puesto una bolsa de basura y aún así serás la más hermosa de la fiesta, Hermione. – La castaña sonrió, conmovida.- Mejor ponte una bolsa de basura. Te ves demasiado bien como para salir.- Hermione soltó una risa cuando el rubio le mordió el hombro descubierto por el vestido.

-Tú tampoco te ves muy mal que digamos.- comentó la castaña, mordiéndole levemente la mandíbula perfectamente afeitada y comenzó a acariciarle lentamente los brazos.

-Me veo espectacular, mujer.- Hermione soltó una carcajada.- ¿Ese es tu plan, mala mujer? ¿Hacerme sentir mal respecto a mi aspecto y mi cuerpo para que mi subconsciente piense que soy horrible y que tú serás la única mujer que me querrá a su lado y así nunca pensaré en nadie más? Fría y calculadora, me encanta.- dijo el rubio, sonriendo ante la carcajada de Hermione.

-Anda de muy buen humor, señor Malfoy.- dijo Hermione con voz suave, sabiendo que el rubio amaba esa voz.

-Claro que lo estoy, señorita Granger. No solo celebramos siete años de la compañía que fundé yo solito, sino que también es el día que hacemos nuestra relación "oficial" ante el mundo.- dijo el rubio, haciendo las comillas con los dedos y rodando los ojos.

-Oh, no estaba enterada.- dijo Hermione sonriendo.

-Van a estar las locas de mis tías, entonces quiero que estés consiente que uno no puede elegir a su familia.- advirtió el rubio sonriendo. Hermione lo abrazó por la cintura.

-Creo que si puedo sobrevivir a tu madre tocando mi vientre todos los días para ver si estoy embarazada puedo sobrevivir a tus tías locas.- El rubio le sonrió y le besó.

-Quedaste advertida, hermosa.- Hermione sonrió, tomándolo de la mano y saliendo del cuarto hacia la sala, tomando su bolsa de mano.

-¿Iremos en taxi?- pregunto Hermione, verificando que tenía todo lo necesario en su bolsa.

-Claro que no, renté un auto para la ocasión.- dijo el rubio, tomando un sorbo de leche directo del cartón, haciendo a Hermione rodar los ojos.

-¿Quieres dejar de hacer eso? No es higiénico.- le regañó la castaña, haciendo al rubio rodar los ojos.

-Amor, creo que es momento de aceptar que siempre beberé las bebidas directo del cartón y resignarse. Me estoy sintiendo un poco oprimido.- se quejó el rubio, haciendo un puchero, cerrando la puerta del refrigerador después de poner el cartón en su lugar.

-Creo que eres el único hombre que bebe leche de la nada. De seguro solo lo haces para molestarme.- comentó Hermione, viendo como el rubio soltaba una risa y verificaba sus bolsillos para confirmar que tenía todo lo que necesitaba.

-¿Por qué haría algo así, hermosa?- dijo el rubio, besándole la frente y tomándola de la mano, caminando ambos hacia la puerta. Cuando bajaron las escaleras del edificio, Hermione notó que el único vehículo estacionado enfrente era un Mercedes Benz Class 3 color negro.

-¿Es en serio? ¿Un Mercedes?- preguntó incrédula Hermione mientras el rubio le abría la puerta del copiloto.

-¿Qué? Si pienso pagar una renta por día, de jodido que sea de un auto que me guste.- se justifico el rubio, haciendo a Hermione rodar los ojos y entrar al vehículo. Cuando el rubio entró del lado contrario, Hermione lo veía con una sonrisa.- ¿Qué?- preguntó el rubio sonriendo.

-¿Sabes siquiera manejar esto?- pregunto Hermione divertida, viendo como el rubio manejaba los controles del tablero sin problema alguno, como si lo hiciera todos los días.

-Mi amor, me ofendes.- Hermione sonrió aún mas.- es como si yo te preguntara algo sobre hornear.- La castaña soltó una risa mientras el rubio ponía el auto en movimiento.

-No entiendo que tiene que ver tu trabajo con un Mercedes.- comentó Hermione sonriendo, viendo lo emocionado y sexy que se veía el rubio conduciendo una auto. Nunca lo veía conduciendo, esto debido a que solo tenía una motocicleta y casi siempre ella iba en el asiento de atrás. Pero Hermione aceptó que le encantaba Draco conduciendo, en control y emocionado. Lo amaba por completo.

-Pues mi empresa fue la que compró Mercedes, la reformó a lo que es ahora y la vendió de vuelta a su primer dueño.- confirmó el rubio sin quitar los ojos del camino ante una Hermione atónita.- después, fue "Black Empire" quien manejó su campaña de publicidad y marketing para este modelo el año pasado. Este bebé existe gracias a mi.- dijo con una enorme sonrisa, orgullo en su voz de su logro.- De hecho, Blaize y yo fuimos los primeros que probamos este modelo exacto cuando lo terminaron.- Hermione le miraba con la boca abierta.

-¿De verdad?- El rubio asintió, tomando la mano de Hermione y besándole el dorso.- Wow, no sabía que hacías todo eso.- dijo Hermione frunciendo el ceño, sintiéndose mal debido a que no sabía casi nada de la compañía del rubio cuando Draco estaba tan inmerso en su negocio. No parecía justo. En absoluto.

-Hey, ¿Qué pasó?- pregunto el rubio, deteniendo el auto y mirándola de lleno, preocupación el rostro.

-Es solo que…- Hermione tomó aire.- No parece nada justo.

-¿El qué?- pregunto el rubio, tomándole de nuevo la mano.

-No sé nada de tu trabajo, Draco. Y tú sabes todo del mío.- El rubio frunció el ceño.- Desde el primer momento en que te mencioné la idea de mi negocio, saltaste a la primera oportunidad de ayudarme y asesorarme sobre esto. Todo los días me preguntas como me fue, por más pequeño que sea el paso que llevo sobre él.- decía Hermione.- Y luego, me comentas todo esto de tu empresa y me hace pensar lo injusto que es que…

-Hey, Hey, Hermione…- la interrumpió el rubio, volteando la mitad de su cuerpo para poder verla completo.- nunca, pero nunca, vuelvas a pensar de esa manera.- dijo el rubio, tomándole el rostro con ambas manos, haciendo a Hermione mirarle nerviosa.- Nunca pienses en nuestra relación como nada menos que equitativa.

-Draco…

-No, Hermione.- interrumpió de nuevo el rubio.- No te dejaré terminar ese pensamiento porque no es verdad. No tienes idea de lo mucho que me das simplemente estando conmigo. Ninguna cantidad de dinero puede darme esto.- dijo señalando el espacio entre ellos.- El que no sepas nada de mi trabajo es por mi culpa, nunca lo he sacado a flote en ninguna de nuestras pláticas. De hecho, al principio lo escondía y evitaba el tema lo más rápido que podía.- confesó el rubio.

-¿Por qué?- pregunto Hermione confundía.

-Porqué pensé que solo iba a marcar una línea en nuestra relación.- confesó Draco encogiéndose de hombros.- Muchas mujeres solo me ven con un signo de pesos y creo que fue costumbre, no lo sé.- Hermione sonrió levemente y le acarició la mejilla, acercándose a besarlo rápidamente.

-Te amo.- le susurró Hermione, haciendo al rubio sonreír.

-Lo sé, por eso estamos aquí.- dijo emocionado, soltando la mano de Hermione y saliendo del coche, confundiendo a Hermione. Cuando el rubio le abrió la puerta y ayudó a Hermione a salir del coche, la castaña lo miró confundida.

-¿Por qué estamos en mi local, Draco?- preguntó Hermione, viendo al rubio cerrar la puerta del coche y la tomaba de la mano dirigiéndola a la puerta del local. Cuando Draco abrió la puerta, Hermione miró el interior sorprendida.

-El lugar estaba todavía hecho un desastre. Había cosas empacadas por todos lados: sillones, sillas, mesas, tazas, vasos, especieros. Lo que sorprendió a Hermione fue la iluminación. Todo el local estaba cubierto por series de luces blancas de navidad, unas revueltas en el estante, sillas y el suelo. Hermione supone en ese momento que lo hizo el rubio. Cuando volteó a mirar al rubio, vio como el rubio tenía en su mano una caja con el logo de "Hermione homemade cupcakes" al frente.

-Ábrela, amor.- urgió el rubio, acercando la caja del tamaño del su puño. Hermione le miró curiosa y abrió la cajita. Dentro había un cupcake decorado pobremente con betún de vainilla. Justo en medio de todo el betún, estaba un anillo con un enorme diamante que hizo a Hermione llevarse las manos a la boca y los ojos llorosos.

-Draco…- le miró Hermione. El rubio solo sonrió, orgulloso.

-Te amo.- manifestó el rubio.- Te amo más de lo que me amo a mi mismo, lo cual es demasiado decir porque todos sabemos que me amo.- Hermione soltó una risita.- Y me siento muy orgulloso de poder decir que te amo, Hermione. Bastante, no tienes una idea. Y sé que quiero pasar el resto de mi vida contigo porque no solo me encantas si no que me haces mejor persona. Me haces querer ser la mejor versión de mi mismo. Por que cuando el imbécil de Blaize dice algo estúpido, lo primero que pienso es "Dios, no puedo esperar a contarle a Hermione la pendejada que hizo Blaize hoy en el trabajo".- Hermione soltó una risa, haciendo al rubio sonreír.- Y cuando te veo con Mía, lo único que puedo pensar es "Dios, no puedo esperar a que tengamos nuestros propios hijos para poder probar la teoría de mamá". Y no puedo esperar a pasar el resto de mi vida contigo. Y sé que esto es el principio, sé que tenemos mucho que vivir y pelear y hablar y contarnos y decirnos y ser pero pienso en todos lo que ya vivimos y hablamos y nos dijimos y me digo mí mismo "Joder, si esto es solo el principio, imagínate lo demás"

-Draco…

-Y te quiero completa, Hermione. Con tu cabello enmarañado en las mañanas y tu sonrisa mientras duermes. Y tu pasión por las cosas que haces, por tu familia y por nosotros. Y tu manía de dejar los libros a medio leer donde sea y luego que te molestes cuando los muevo de lugar porque los habías dejado en cierta página…

-¡Eso fue solo una vez!- se quejó Hermione.

-Y que me regañes porque tomo todo directo del envase.- dijo el rubio sonriendo.- Te amo como nunca he amado a nadie y como no pienso amar a nadie. Ni siquiera a nuestros hijos porque solo Dios sabe que tan mimados van a salir.- Hermione soltó una risa, haciendo al rubio sonreír aun mas.- entonces, creo que la pregunta que quiero hacerte es… ¿Crees que me salió decente el cupcake?- preguntó el rubio acercando el pastelito a su rostro, haciendo a Hermione reír de nuevo.

-Creo que se ve medio decente, sin mencionar el enorme anillo de en medio.- dijo Hermione como quien no quiere la cosa, señalando el anillo.

-Oh, no lo había notado, señorita Granger.- dijo el rubio, tomando el anillo, llevándoselo a la boca, limpiando el betún con su lengua y mostrándoselo a Hermione.- si estas pensando en que te pediré matrimonio y dejarte que le cuentes a todos esta propuesta en lugar de la original, estas en lo incorrecto, Hermione.

-¿Nunca me dejarás olvidarlo, verdad?- preguntó Hermione rodando los ojos, tomando un poco de betún con el dedo y llevándoselo a la boca.

-Nunca. Fue el momento más feliz de mi vida y toda tu familia se enterará de ellos. Y nuestros hijos y los hijos de nuestros hijos.- Hermione rodó los ojos.- Lo que si te quiero preguntar es si te gustaría pasar el resto de tu vida conmigo.- Hermione asintió.- Toma en cuenta que si dices que si, no hay vuelta atrás. Estás aceptándome a mí, a Max y a Blaize también, el imbécil es como un niño de un matrimonio antiguo.- dijo rodando los ojos.

-¿No te vas a poner de rodillas?- pregunto Hermione jugando y sonriendo.

-La única razón por la cual me pondría de rodillas en un establecimiento sucio con un smoking así es para poder darte un orgasmo con mi lengua.- Hermione soltó una risa, pasándole los brazos por el cuello y besándolo. El rubio le pasó los brazos por la cintura.

-Te amo, Draco.- declaró la castaña, haciendo sonreír al rubio.

-No tanto como yo te amo a ti, Hermione.- el rubio tomó una de las manos de la castaña y le la besó para después poder colocarle el anillo. Hermione lo vio agrandando los ojos.

-Está enorme, Draco.- dijo estirando su mano para poder verlo de lejos.

-Eso es lo que dicen muchas, cariño.- Hermione frunció el ceño.- No tenía una duya a la mano entonces hice lo mejor que pude.- dijo el rubio encogiéndose de hombros, haciendo a Hermione rodar los ojos. Nunca le iba a dejar olvidar eso.

-Pues no parece haberte molestado mucho viendo que todavía la usas.- sostuvo Hermione, viendo como el rubio había doblado la orilla externa de la duya, haciéndola circular y viéndose más como un anillo que como una duya. Hermione sonrió al ver como no se la había quitado.

-¿Qué te puedo decir? Es un regalo de mi prometida y un recuerdo del mejor día de mi vida.- declaró el rubio sonriendo haciendo a Hermione sonreír aun más.- Ahora, futura señora Malfoy, creo que tenemos un evento al que asistir o de perdido hacer acto de presencia.- Hermione sonrió y asintió.

* * *

><p>La castaña sonrió al notar como todas las inseguridades que ella misma se había creado respecto al evento de Draco existían solo en su mente. Se dio cuenta que toda la ansiedad que había sentido había sido en vano. Hermione no notó ninguna sola mirada de desdén hacia ella o mirada malintencionada, bueno, exceptuando la de Lavender, pero eso no era nada nuevo. Hermione no sabía si era porque se sentía cómoda con su atuendo, por su enorme anillo de compromiso, el cual todos habían llenado de cumplidos o porque el rubio presentaba a Hermione como su prometida con todos los invitados. La castaña tenía que reconocer algo del rubio, era excelente en las relaciones públicas. Draco había saludado personalmente a todos y cada uno de los invitados, desde la persona encargada de limpieza hasta los socios más prestigiosos de "Black Empire" y todos le devolvían el gesto con el mismo entusiasmo del rubio.<p>

-No puedo creer que haya venido tanta gente.- comentó Hermione, mirando a su alrededor impresionada.

-Sí, vinieron bastantes socios. No tantos empleados como esperaba.- dijo con una mueca el rubio.- Pero está bien, los empleados saben que tenemos aparte una celebración con Gran Mike otro día.- Hermione le miró sorprendida.

-¿En serio?- Draco asintió.

-Sí. Este evento, con toda honestidad, es más que nada para relaciones públicas y que las compañías vengan a presumir que tanto dinero tienen entre ellas.- dijo rodando los ojos.- También para algunos empleados que creen que esto es divertido y para los jefes de departamento. Para los empleados que no les gustan las formalidades, está la fiesta en Gran Mike, donde más que nada Blaize y yo, junto con los jefes del departamento agradecemos a los empleados su trabajo y nos ponemos ebrios.- dijo encogiéndose de hombros.- Esa es una fiesta de verdad. Alcohol ilimitado y buena comida. Te encantará.- dijo el rubio, besándole la frente.

-No puedo creer que tan exitoso eres.- dijo mirando a su alrededor.

-No es para tanto.

-Claro que lo es. Más porque empezaste esto solo y hasta el momento lo has logrado mantener.- confirmó Hermione, besándole la mandíbula.- Y aunque no estuve presente para poder ver todo el proceso, me siento orgullosa de ti, Draco.- aseguró Hermione, haciendo que el rubio le sonriera.

-Te amo, hermosa.- dijo el rubio, besándole los labios ligeramente.

-Draco, deja a la pobre respirar un momento.- comentó su madre, acercándose a ellos con una enorme sonrisa.

-No es como si estuviera robando el aire de sus pulmones, madre.- dijo el rubio con burla, guiñándole el ojo a Hermione, quien le dio un ligero golpe con el codo.

-No, pero no es como si la hubieras soltado durante toda la noche, tampoco.- se burló Narcisa, tomando la mano de Hermione y admirando el anillo.- Me encanta. Clásico, corte de princesa, en oro blanco y enorme. La banda rodeada de diamantes, hermoso.- confirmó Narcisa, haciendo a Hermione abrir los ojos ante el conocimiento sobre diamantes.- Vaya forma de hacerle saber al mundo que esta señorita ya tiene compromiso.- dijo emocionada.

-Bueno, tenía que hacerlo, ya me conoces.- dijo el rubio sin pena, haciendo a Narcisa sonreír.

-¿Cómo sabes tanto de diamantes, Narcisa?- preguntó Hermione.

-Oh, amo las joyas. Me encanta. Yo sí creo que los diamantes son el mejor amigo de una mujer.- dijo orgullosa, tomando el brazo de Hermione.

-¿Cuánto costó exactamente esto?- pregunto la castaña, sintiendo el anillo un poco más pesado en su mano.

-Lo que haya costado. El punto es que me encantó desde que lo vi y supe que era perfecto para ti. ¿Te gustó?- pregunto el rubio mirándola de lleno. Hermione asintió, amaba su anillo. – Perfecto, eso es todo lo que importa.- declaró el rubio, besándole la frente.

-Pero, Draco…- el rubio la interrumpió besándole los labios.

-Hermione, este es el anillo que yo te quiero dar como la primera prueba de nuestro compromiso. Así como esto es representativo para mi.- dijo señalando su "anillo".- Así quiero que sea este.- dijo señalando el anillo en el dedo de Hermione. La castaña sonrió y le beso.

-Te amo.

-Lo sé, hermosa.- confirmó el rubio.- Por cierto, veo que todos están amando el postre.- dijo señalando la mesa donde se habían colocado el pastel. Estaba rodeada de gente, haciendo casi imposible ver la mesa.

-¿Crees que debí de haber traído más?- pregunto Hermione preocupada.

-Querida, no. Si quieren más que compren más.- dijo Narcisa sonriendo, volviendo a tomar el brazo de Hermione.- Ven, Hermione, necesito que conozcas a mis hermanas. Te van a adorar.- aseguró, arrastrándola hacia dos mujeres que estaban en el otro extremo del salón.

-Oh, Narcisa. ¿Draco te dejó llevarte de su lado a su prometida?- preguntó con burla la mujer de cabello negro y sonrisa maliciosa.

-Oh, Bella, no seas envidiosa. Que esto te recuerde a lo que nunca hizo por ti perro sin corazón de tu marido, no lo hace de mal gusto, querida.- dijo Narcisa sonriendo a su hermana.

-¿Cómo te atreves a hablar así de Tom, que dios lo tenga en su gloria?- preguntó ofendida Bellatrix, haciendo a Hermione mirarla confundida.

-Ya se murió, Bella. Aceptémoslo, critiquémoslo por lo que fue y sigamos adelante con la vida.- comentó la otra mujer, ella de cabello castaño y ojos cálidos.- Mucho gusto, querida. Andrómeda Black.- se presentó, haciendo a Hermione sonreír de vuelta.

-Mucho gusto, Hermione Granger.

-Pronto a ser Malfoy.- dijo con voz cantarina Narcisa.

-Ya sabemos, Cissa. Todos podemos ver el anillo, no tienes que recordárnoslo.- dijo Bella rodando los ojos y cruzándose de brazos.

-No te preocupes, querida. Está enojada con la vida porque su marido fue un perro sin sentimientos y lo odiaba en vida pero cuando se murió fue lo peor y ahora lo ama en su muerte.- dijo restándole importancia con la mano.

-Tom hubiera escupido en la cara de tu hijo, Narcisa, sabiendo que hace este tipo de eventos con sus empleados.- dijo mirando a su alrededor con asco, haciendo a Hermione fruncir el ceño.

-Draco hace esto porque le importan sus empleados.- dijo a la defensiva.

-Oh, querida. Tom se creía el próximo Hitler pero sin el bigote. No creo que su opinión le importara a Draco.- dijo Andrómeda, rodando los ojos y sonriéndole a Hermione.

-¿Cómo te atreves?- se ofendió Bella.

-Ignórala, cariño. No quedo bien después de la muerte de su marido.- la excusó Andrómeda, tocando el hombro de la castaña.- Te ves hermosa y se ve que tiene una buena cabeza sobre tus hombros. Además, nunca había visto a Draco tan feliz en la vida.

-Oh, bueno…- dijo Hermione sonrojándose, sin encontrar palabras que decir.

-¿Estás avergonzando a mi prometida, tía?- pregunto el rubio, pasando un brazo por los hombros de Hermione.

-No, al contrario. Le estaba diciendo lo hermosa que se ve.- dijo Andrómeda sonriendo.

-Oh, bueno, eso es obvio.- confirmó el rubio, besando la frente de Hermione, haciéndola sonreír.

-Draco, ¿Por qué haces que tus empleados vengan a este tipo de eventos?- preguntó Bellatrix, mirando a su alrededor con asco.

-Porque me interesa que mis empleados sepan que apreciamos lo que hacen, Bella.- comentó Draco con tono cansado.

-Tu tío Tom nunca hubiera dejado que esto pasara.- dijo señalando a su alrededor.

-Por esa razón, el tío Tom nunca llegó a liderar una empresa con fama internacional.- dijo el rubio sonriendo y cerrando el tema.- ¿Tienes sed, preciosa?- Hermione asintió, haciendo que el rubio la jalara lejos de su tías a buscar un poco de beber.

-¿Qué le sucede a tu tía?- pregunto Hermione preocupada.

-Es lo que pasa cuando eres víctima de violencia psicológica. El tío Tom estaba enfermo de poder y mal de la mente. La trataba como esclava más que como esposa.- dijo el rubio, tomando un sorbo de su copa de champagne. – Lo peor es que lo odiaba en vida y ahora que murió lo ama.- dijo rodando los ojos.

-¿Han tratado de llevarla a terapia o algo?- pregunto Hermione preocupada.

-Sí, miles de veces. Pero solo se la pasa hablando de Tom, no responde a nada de la terapia.- dijo encogiéndose de hombros.- Creo que ya se rindieron.- dio refiriéndose a su madre y su tía.- Creen que como no está haciendo daño a nadie, no tiene sentido ya.

-Me estoy pensando seriamente el casarme contigo, Malfoy. Digo, ¿una familia disfuncional?- pregunto Hermione sonriendo.

-Oh, no, señorita Granger. Si yo no huí de tu familia donde la mayoría me quiere partir la cara si no te ve feliz, usted no puede huir de la mía que piensa que su marido muerto fue un santo.- Hermione soltó una risa sonora, haciendo al rubio sonreír.

-Draco.- interrumpió una voz que Hermione nunca quería oír en su vida.

-Pansy.- respondió de vuelta el rubio. Hermione sintió la mirada de la morena recorrerla de arriba abajo con malicia.

-Mucho gusto, ¿Tu eres?- preguntó Pansy con una sonrisa perversa. Claro que sabía quien era.

-La prometida de Draco, Hermione Granger.- dijo Hermione ofreciéndole su mano con su anillo. Hermione nunca había presumido de nada pero no podía negar que restregar su anillo de compromiso en la cara de una sorprendida Pansy fue lo mejor que le había pasado.

-¿Prometida?- preguntó sorprendida, viendo el anillo de la castaña.

-Sí, prometida. Pronto a ser Malfoy.- dijo el rubio con orgullo, mirando a Hermione, quien le devolvió la mirada.

-Oh, no estaba enterada. No me lo habías comentado, Draco.- se quejó Pansy, ya recuperada de la sorpresa. Hermione rodó los ojos y solo abrazó al rubio por la cintura.- ¿Hace cuanto fue?

-Es reciente.- dijo el rubio, encogiéndose de hombros, tomando otro sorbo de su copa.

-Oh, ¿Estas esperando?- pregunto Pansy con una sonrisa, mirando el vientre de Hermione. El rubio frunció el ceño y Hermione solo le devolvió la sonrisa y le iba a contestar cuando se vio interrumpida.

-Está esperando a que digas la razón por la cual llegaste a una celebración sin invitación, Pansy.- dijo Narcisa sonriéndole.- Porque hasta donde yo sabía, no tienes nada que ver con la empresa de Draco.- dijo la rubia con un tono tan dulce que a Hermione casi le da diabetes.

-Es cierto, Pansy. ¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó el rubio, aún con el ceño fruncido.

-Vine a celebrar tu éxito, Draco. ¿Qué más?

-Oh, perfecto. Uno de mis éxitos del cual me siento más orgulloso es que, esta hermosa mujer, acepto pasar el resto de su vida conmigo.- dijo el rubio, besando la frente de una sonriente Hermione. Pansy sonrió falsamente.- Ahora, si me disculpan, acabo de recordar que mi prometida y yo llegamos en una Mercedes de lujo en el cual aún no hemos cogido, así que, con su permiso.- dijo el rubio educadamente, tomando la mano de Hermione y jalándola lejos de ellas. Cuando las perdieron de vista, Hermione soltó una risotada.

-No te tolero.- dijo Hermione, viendo al rubio sonreír.

-Hermione, te amo, pero si nos quedábamos más tiempo ahí, no sabía si me ibas a orinar encima o a coger con tal de marcar tu territorio.

* * *

><p><em>¿Qué les puedo decir como excusa o explicación para mi tardanza de casi UN AÑO y MEDIO? Nada, así que solo les agradezco por su paciencia, por aquellas que siguen enviando reviews y DM's preguntando sobre la historia. <em>

_Muchas gracias a sus comentarios de amor y odio sobre la historia, se aprecian todos y cada uno de ellos. Son los que motivan a seguir escribiendo estas locuras. _

_Como siempre, mis actualizaciones llegan cuando tengo mucho que hacer, poco tiempo y en la madrugada. _

_A los que ya han leído alguna de mis historias largas, saben que, cuando alcanzo el final del fic, mis actualizaciones se vuelven lentas, pero SIEMPRE termino mis fics, SIEMPRE. La única razón por la cual no lo haría es la muerte, quiero pensar que aun así me cortaran mis manos, encontraría una manera de poner esta historia aquí en FF. _

_Gracias de nuevo a aquellas que están. _

_Atte: Friidaaa (a 31 de marzo del 2015 a las 5:24AM) *Update madrugador rules*_


End file.
